


Sólo fue un error

by Azarini4



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: BL, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, Omegaverse, Wei Wuxian omega, XuanXian, Yaoi, boyslove, omega/ beta/ alfa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 78,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarini4/pseuds/Azarini4
Summary: Jin Zixuan y Wei Wuxian se odian mutuamente y no se esfuerzan en ocultarlo, pero saben las consecuencias que podría causar una pelea entre ellos; pero ellas sólo aparecerán si alguien más los ve ¿No?Sin embargo, el encuentro entre un alfa y un omega solos nunca es bueno.Omegaverse..
Relationships: Jin Zixuan/ Wei Wuxian
Comments: 38
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mo dao zu shi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mo+dao+zu+shi).



> Los derechos del autor son únicamente míos.  
> Pueden encontrar esta historia también en Wattpad, al igual que mis demás historias.  
> Y esta historia aun no se encuentra concluida.

¡Lo Odio!

¡Lo odio demasiado! Mi shijie se merece a alguien mejor él, ella es demasiado ; debería estar agradecido de que estén comprometidos , no quiero ni imaginar lo mucho que ella sufrira en su matrimonio , me encantaría poder evitarlo pero para mi desgracia, ella realmente está enamorada , y él....  
¡Se atreve a hablar mal de ella a sus espaldas , si no fuera por que estamos en los recesos de las nubes ya le hubiera dado un buen golpe , pero se los problemas que le puedo causar al tío Jiang, me preocupa lo que puedan pensar de Yummeng Jiang sí un omega golpea a un alfa fuera de una batalla formal , aunque me gustaría ver su cara y que sepa que no soy inferior a él. Debo enseñarle una lección sin que nadie sepa , pero siempre está rodeado de los subordinados de LanLing Jin  
¡Que Molestia!

-{<*>}-

¿Quién se cree que es? Pidiéndome una pelea de la nada , pero está bien , le enseñaré que soy superior a él en todo sentido , un omega nunca podría ganarme , que lo hayan aceptado en la clase de alfas fue solo suerte ; nuestra pelea será privada , estaremos solos y eso lo entiendo , no podríamos tener una buena pelea si alguien se interpusiera o nos delatara con los Jades o Lan Qiren ; sería a las afueras de Los recesos de las Nubes , esta pelea lo cambiará todo entre los dos, estoy seguro.

-{<*>}-

-¡No puedo creer que lo hayas retado, Wei-Xiong!-dijo Nie Huisang alterado mientras se ventilaba con su abanico , mostrando clara preocupación en su cara.

Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng se encontraban en la habitación de Nie Huisang , hablando en un principio de cosas triviales , donde Wei Ying decide decirles sin previo aviso su pelea con Jin Zixuan.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! , mi padre podría tener problemas , que pasará cuando se enteren que te peleaste con el próximo líder de la secta LanLing Jin , ¡Podrías romper el compromiso de mi hermana!-dijo Jiang Cheng sobandose las sienes , Wei Ying podía ver fácilmente su ira , pero tambien una pizca de preocupación en sus ojos, eso le hizo soltar una suave sonrisa.

-Te preocupas demasiado Jiang Cheng , sólo estaremos él y yo , nadie más se enterara-dijo Wei Ying pasando uno de sus brazos sobre su cuello.

-¿Quien dice que él no llevará a alguien?

-Tranquilo , él será un arrogante y narcisista, pero no creo que tenga la vergüenza de no cumplir nuestro trato ; no te preocupes tanto por mi~ -Jiang Cheng instantaneamente quita el brazo de Wei Ying de él.

-¿Quién se preocupa por ti?,me preocupa lo que dirán de los discípulos de Yummeng Jiang , cuando él vaya por ahí diciendo que te venció.

-¡Oye! ¿Quién dice que yo voy a perder?

-Wei-Xiong,¿Realmente no quieres que vayamos contigo? ; a mi sinceramente me gustaría ver su pelea , y si se descontrolan las cosas , Jiang-xiong te puede salvar.

-¡Que yo no voy a perder! ; oh cierto , Nie-xiong ¿tienes pastillas para suprimir el celo?

-Claro , están en uno de los cajones , ¿Qué sucedió con las tuyas?

-no se, siempre las pierdo-dijo Wei Ying con simpleza mientras buscaba en los cajones. Jiang Cheng decide intervenir en la conversación.

-no se podía esperar más de ti , eres un omega , no puedes estar por ahí sin esas pastillas.

-Ya te dije que no te preocuparas por mi-Wei Ying por fin encontró las pastillas , pero había más de un paquete , "¿no está exagerando teniendo tantos?" , agarró las primeras que vio.

-Pronto empezarán las clases , y no quiero que nos castiguen por llegar tarde-Dijo Jiang Cheng mientras jalaba a Wei Ying de un brazo , abligandolo a seguirlo.

En el camino , Wei Wuxian noto como Nie Huisang no apartaba la vista del paquete de pastillas en su mano , parecía analizarlo.

-Nie-Xiong ¿sucede algo? , si es por las pastillas puedo pagartelas después- Wei Ying sabía muy bien que las pastillas para el celo tanto para los omegas como para los alfas eran muy caras ,aunque Nie Huisang siempre vestía con las mejores ropas , incluso su abanico valía bastante ,así que él nunca pensó que este sería un problema.

-¿Eh? Oh no , eso no es necesario , es sólo que...,sabes que, olvidalo, no es nada- a pesar de que dijo eso , seguía analizando las pastillas , pero Wei Ying no dijo nada , confiaba en que se lo diría después.

Nie Huisang se encontraba en las clases de alfas por petición de su hermano , diciendo que "la única forma de que Nie Huisang por fin avanzará en la cultivacion era en las clases de alfas y no en la de los omegas"

Las clases fueron normales , Wei Wuxian molestando a Lan Wangji , mientras recibía regaños de Lan Qiren , el pobre Nie Huisang ocultandose de Lan Qiren para que no le preguntarán o atacaran en vez de a Wei Wuxian como anteriormente habia sucedió ; Jiang Cheng decepcionandose de su amigo y hermano ; y Jin Zixuan manteniéndose impotente,intentando ignorar a sus compañeros para poder poner atencion a la clase.

-{<*>}-

Pronto serán las 9:00 ; y Wei Ying se encontraba alistandose en su habitación , llevando los suficientes talismanes para la barrera que permitiría que no saliera sonido alguno.Jiang Cheng y él eran compañeros de cuarto , mientras él se preparaba , Jiang Cheng leía un libro en su cama individual, mientras en pequeñas ocasiones observaba a Wei Ying prepararse por encima del libro, preguntándose "¿por que tantos talismanes?".

-Oye , ¿por que llevas talismanes? Pensé que sólo usarían espadas.

-sólo usaremos espadas , pero haremos una barrera para que no salga ruido.

-si que están preparados

-claro , ninguno de los dos quiere que le llamen a nuestras sectas

Jiang Cheng miró como sacaba la pastilla para tomarsela rápidamente e inmediatamente ver una mueca en su rostro.

-agh realmente sabe horrible , aunque un poco diferente.

-deberías buscar tus propias pastillas, por algo mi padre te las compro.

-si si~ , bueno Jiang Cheng me voy , verás como regresó con la victoria.

-aja-dijo Jiang Cheng con indiferencia con la vista aún en el libro.

Wei Wuxian sólo hizo un puchero por la falta de atención de parte de su shimei , para inmediatamente recuperarse e irse soltando una gran risa ,por la cual le reclamarian; Jiang Cheng después de ver que se había ido sólo soltó una sonrisa para volver a su libro.

-{<*>}-

Wei Wuxian iba rápidamente a las afueras de los recesos de las nubes , era un gran bosque , cualquiera se podría perder ahí ; pudo visualizar una figura vestida de amarillo.

-llegas tarde-dijo Jin Zixuan seriamente.

-perdóneme joven maestro Jin , pero pensé que no iba a venir por el miedo hacía la derrota.-dijo Wei Ying con una sonrisa arrogante, con clara intención de molestarle.

-callate y coloca los talismanes-Jin Zixuan sólo ignoro su provocación y se dispuso a colocar los talismanes.

Wei Wuxian sólo hizo un puchero por la ignorancia del otro y se dispuso a obedecerlo. Hicieron un gran círculo , lo suficiente para una buena pelea , en el círculo aún habitaban varios árboles , desde lejos no se podría ver nada , pero mientras ellos conocieran el perímetro no habría problema.

La pelea comenzó sin plática alguna, a excepción de las provocaciones de Wei Wuxian hacia el otro. Sin embargo en medio de la pelea , Wei Ying pudo sentir un repentino calor que se extendió a todo su cuerpo ,su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más débil y sostener la espada se volvía cada vez más difícil , su velocidad disminuyó y Jin Zixuan lo notó, confundido , él también disminuyó su velocidad para analizarlo mejor , podia notar como su espada queria salir de su mano ,sus pasos se hacian mas torpes y sin fuerza ,y podía ver gotas de sudor en su cuello ; el conocía las habilidades de Wei Wuxian , sabía que no se cansaria tan pronto.

En una oportunidad que tuvo pudo ver la cara de su oponente , Wei Wuxian tenía un gran rubor en sus mejillas ,sus ojos se encontraban llorosos y de sus boca salían constantes jadeos ; Jin Zixuan quedó en shock, nunca había visto a Wei Wuxian de una forma tan..vulnerable.

Wei Wuxian no se dio cuenta de la forma en la que lo analizaba su oponente , sólo intentaba comprender su situación "él había tomado la pastilla ¿verdad? , entonces ¿por qué?  
¡por que está en celo ahora! Esto no tenía sentido"

No pudo soportarlo más y cayó de rodillas contra el suelo , llevo una mano a su pecho intentando de alguna forma detener el calor que se hacía cada vez más intenso, su vista se nublaba y ya no sabía donde se encontraba , podía percibir muchos olores pero sólo uno lo atrajo...el olor de un alfa.

Jin Zixuan vio como su oponente caía de rodillas frente a él sin razón alguna, no llevaban mucho tiempo de haber empezado ,se detuvo y lo observo ,intentando encontrar la razón del rendimiento de su oponente, vio como dirigía una de sus manos a su pecho "¿le dolía algo?, pero en un principio estaba totalmente bien ¿verdad? Aunque sabía que Wei Wuxian era muy terco y no le sorprendería si estuviera aguantando el dolor en todo este tiempo" se dispuso a acercarse con el fin se ayudarlo, algo que no haría normalmente pero Wei Wuxian se veía realmente mal , a pesar de su intención retrocedio unos pasos rápidamente cuando percibió un olor increíblemente fuerte a flores de loto, "¡Wei Wuxian estaba en celo! ¿Por que no me lo dijo?" ; Zixuan se cubrió rápidamente la nariz, intentando no caer ante el tentador olor , "¡debía irse! O si no...." pero a pesar de ese pensamiento , él se quedó en el mismo sitio. El olor del omega se iba extendiendo rápidamente , en unos pocos segundos ya estaba rodeado de su olor, cubrirse la nariz ya no era suficiente ; podía sentir como sus instintos de alfa empezaban a controlarlo , la necesidad de acercarse al omega , y tocarlo hasta hacerlo suyo se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Ahora era sólo una batalla de la poca consciencia que le quedaba y sus instintos.

Observo como el omega se iba acercando poco a poco hacia él, aún con una de sus manos en su pecho;sus piernas parecían muy débiles , casi se caía varias veces.

Claramente el olor se volvería más fuerte y tentador si la fuente estaba más cerca , y sus instintos también se volvían más fuertes, ¡Quería alejarse, realmente quería! Pero apesar de eso no se movía , el ya no controlaba sus piernas...

Wei Wuxian sólo se encontraba aún metro de distancia cuando se abalanzó hacia Jin Zixuan , los dos cayeron , Wei Ying encima del contrario ,uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Jin Zixuan perdió.

Perdió el control de su cuerpo y su mente.

Sólo tenía un pensamiento en este momento.

"Él debía hacer suyo a este omega"

Inmediatamente Jin Zixuan giró la situación , volviéndose el dominante en el beso , ahora él se encontraba encima de Wei Ying; constantemente mordia los labios contrarios haciendo que Wei Ying soltara jadeos de satisfacción sin importarle lo hinchados que estos estaban quedando

En medio del beso, Wei Ying dejó entrar a la lengua contraria a su boca, el otro gustosamente aceptó la invitacion empezando una batalla por el control del beso, donde ganó el alfa volviéndose el dueño de la boca del omega, Wei Ying se sentía mareado y sin fuerzas, simplemente rindiendose ante todas las acciones del alfa.

Durante el beso , Jin Zixuan empezó a desgarrar las ropas de Wei Ying mientras aprovechaba para pasear sus manos por el cuerpo del otro , acariciando con una delicadeza muy diferente al apasionado beso , mientras acaricianaba, se daba la libertad de apretar todo lo que quisiera sin restricciones , sacando gemidos de satisfacción de Wei Ying en medio del beso; sin lugar a dudas su lugar favorito en el que pasaba más seguido sus manos era en la delicada y hermosa curva en la cadera del omega ; "su cuerpo es muy hermoso".

Por fin el apasionado beso término con una gran mirada de deseo de parte de los dos y saliva escurriendo por las comisuras de sus labios y la unión de lenguas por la misma.

Wei Ying quería más cercanía con el alfa ,con ese deseo quiso rodear el cuello del contrario para acercarlo a él para un iniciar un nuevo beso, pero fallado en el intento , sus brazos se encontraba muy débiles por el calor en su cuerpo que solo crecia aun más, pero en su situación sólo podía esperar a que el alfa lo satisfaciera pero este sólo lo observaba fijamente.

Jin Zixuan apreciaba el cuerpo del omega , intentando memorizar cada parte de este ,se podía observar como sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre mostrando la naturaleza de un alfa y el deseo de querer más.

"Él queria"  
"Él queria besar el cuerpo del otro"  
"Él quería hacerlo suyo"  
"Él quería oírlo gritar y gemir su nombre"  
"Y el lo iba a lograr"

Para cualquier otra persona este ya no era el Joven Maestro Jin Zixuan ,y proximo lider de la secta LanLing Jin, si no sólo un alfa sediento de placer...


	2. Consecuencias

Finalmente de memorizar cada rincón del cuerpo del omega , Jin Zixuan decidió acercarse nuevamente a la cara del contrario.

Wei Ying se llena de excitación de porfin ver al alfa con intención de tocarlo ; pero se llena de confusión cuando sólo recibe un corto e incluso tierno beso en los labios ; no puede evitar fruncir el ceño lleno de decepción , estaba apunto de reclamarle cuando siente un intruso en su entrada.

Wei Ying suelta un gran gemido por el repentino placer seguido de más gemidos por las grandes estocadas que estaba recibiendo. Jin Zixuan había introducido dos dedos en la entrada del omega ,acto que no fue difícil por lo húmeda que se encontraba por el lubricante natural que desprendía el cuerpo; el alfa veía como el omega se retorcia debajo de él; eso le hizo soltar una sonrisa de satisfacción , sin embargo , Wei Ying no la vio al tener los ojos cerrados mientras se encontraba en su propio mundo , sólo disfrutando del placer.

Durante el acto de estimulación hacia el omega , Jin Zixuan se acercó a el cuello de Wei Wuxian , y empezo a repartir besos y pequeñas mordidas en él, dejando notorias marcas por donde pasaba. La estimulación en su entrada y los besos de Jin Zixuan estaban volviendo loco de placer a Wei Wuxian ; él sólo podía soltar gemidos de placer que con el tiempo iban en aumentó.

Jin Zixuan se separó del cuello de Wei Wuxian para volver a besarlo apasionadamente. Las estocadas se volvían más rápidas y precisas al igual que los gemidos más fuertes y desesperados;"muy pronto acabaria"

Después de un gran grito de placer, Wei Wuxian se vino , soltando su esencia en su vientre , descanso un rato en la hierba aún con los ojos cerrados intentando tranquilizar su respiración , se encontraba cansado y débil. Jin Zixuan se encontraba encantado al ver al omega en ese estado , se sentía orgulloso de su trabajo, pero este sólo era el principio...

Ahora él se encontraba duro y era el momento de satisfacerse...

Sin previo aviso, separó las piernas del omega que aún se encontraba descansando , para inmediatamente penetrarlo. Wei Wuxian dejó salir un gran gemido , del asombro y placer , "realmente no lo esperaba... pero no le molestaba, despues de todo... el calor aún seguía ahí y no se iría tan facilmente" ; enrollo la cintura del alfa con sus piernas , aferrandose a él lo más que podia; Jin Zixuan posicionó su cabeza a un lado de la del omega , acercando más sus cuerpos que se encontraban ardiendo por el extremo calor corporal , en esa posición podía escuchar de mejor manera los gemidos de Wei Ying y él también podía escuchar los suyos; tambien ayudaba a poder hacer la penetración más profunda y rápido.

En este momento si no fuera por la Barrera , se podrían escuchar los fuertes gritos y gemidos de los dos , se podía observar la capa de sudor que habitaba en ellos , el gran sonrojo en el omega , y el casi inexistente en el alfa ; Wei Ying empezó a rasgullar la espalda del alfa por el gran placer recibido ,sacando gruñidos de satisfaccion de este.

Wei Ying pronto llegaría al clímax nuevamente , fascinado por la idea le pide entre gemidos cortados   
que aumentará la velocidad.

-Zixuan...ah...m-más rápido ah

Sin embargo, las embestidas se detienen repentinamente , Wei Ying se sorprende pensando:"¿qué sucede?" aún con su respiración entrecortada , hace un puchero lleno de decepción, pero cuando iba a reclamarle al alfa, Jin Zixuan repentinamente lo acerca más a él , sosteniendolo de su cintura, para levantarlos a los dos , aún dentro de él, Wei Ying suelta un gemido cuando siente el miembro del otro adentrarse mas en sí, extinguiendo cualquier queja.

Wei Ying es repentinamente aprisionado en un árbol con brusquedad , no puede evitar sentirse emocionado por el repentino cambio.

Ahora Jin Zixuan se encontraba enbistiendolo contra el arbol aún sosteniendolo de la cintura sin dejarlo caer ; las embestidas fueron más profundas en esa posición, Wei Ying podía jurar que por un momento "ya no sabía quien era" , el placer que se le estaba entregando era demasiado para su cuerpo, era demasiado para su primera vez, sin embargo...le encantaba.

Los gemidos sólo eran una forma para poder demostrar cuánto placer estaba recibiendo , y otra era por su cuerpo, que si no fuera por que el alfa lo estaba sosteniendo fuertemente , casi marcando sus manos en él, se estaría retorciendo, sólo encontrando satisfacción al rasguñar la espalda de este. Los gruñidos del alfa en su oído y poder sentir los ligeros músculos en el cuerpo de este sólo lo excitaban más.

A diferencia de Wei Ying , que se encontraba nublado del placer , sin importarle quien era el alfa ; Jin Zixuan ya se encontraba consciente desde hace un buen rato , sin embargo..."¿Ya era muy tarde para parar ¿no?"; pensamientos como:

"su cuerpo es realmente muy hermoso"

"Wei Wuxian como compañero de cultivacion no sonaba tan mal"

"Es habilidoso , talentoso y atractivo , cambiar el compromiso no debería ser tan difícil ¿verdad?..."

"Igualmente el líder de la secta lo trata como a su hijo ¿no?"

Ese tipo de pensamientos sólo hacían el cuello del Wei Ying más atractivo , las ganas de marcarlo lo estaban consumiendo.

Entre gemidos y embestidas , Wei Ying y Jin Zixuan pronto alcanzarían el climax. En unas pocas embestidas más Wei Ying lo alcanzó soltando un gran gemido de placer en el oído del alfa , pero casi al mismo instante suelta otro que no se podría distinguir si era uno de placer o de dolor.

Jin Zixuan lo había mordido.

El alfa lo había marcado, en un principio ya se encontraba cansado por las acciones anteriores , pero esa mordida le quito todas sus fuerzas restantes y le dejo un fuerte dolor , dejó caer su cabeza aún lado de la del otro , apoyandola en su hombro, cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Jin Ziaun no lo resistió más y realmente marcó a Wei Ying , reclamandolo como su omega , durante las penetraciones , su cuello quedaba totalmente expuesto , era un milagro que no lo hubiera hecho antes; con cuidado lamio la mordida intentando disminuir el dolor en el omega , se podía ver claramente, aún manteniéndose de color rojo por lo fuerte de la mordida y la ligera sangre que salía de ella.

Durante ese momento, Jin Zixuan cambio de posición aún sosteniendo fuertemente al omega ,se sentó apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol , posicionando al omega de forma que estuviera sentado en su regazo con sus piernas cada una al lado de las de Jin Zixuan ,de forma que estuvieran de frente , sólo que Wei Ying aún seguía descansando ,y Jin Zixuan aún seguia intentando disminuir el dolor de su cuello. Mientras Wei Ying se relajaba oliendo el aroma de su alfa ,y se iba quedando poco a poco dormido; Jin Zixuan acabando de lamer su cuello , lo abraza protectoramente mientras le daba cortos besos en su cuello , oído y hombro , mimandolo cariñosamente ;solo después de un buen rato se da cuenta que Wei Ying se había quedado dormido; se quedó por un momento así , disfrutando del momento mientras olía el suave olor de su omega, sin preocuparse de las consecuencia que tendría cuando Wei Ying despertara o cuando supieran sus padres que lo marcó; pero el único pensamiento que realmente le interesaba era si "¿Wei Wuxian había quedado embarazado?" Eso no sería extraño , se había venido dentro de él y la fertilidad de un omega era mayor cuando estaban en celo , eso de algún modo lo hizo sonreír.

Decidió que ya deberían regresar , temia que Wei Ying se enfermara así que decidió cubrirlo con su túnica exterior ya que las túnicas de Wei Ying se encontraban destrozadas , sintiéndose un poco mal por haber perdido el control de esa manera , restandole importancia al instante.

Cargo a Wei Ying de una manera cuidadosa , con una de sus manos sosteniendo sus piernas y la otra su espalda y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, con su espada regresó lo más rápido que pudo a los recesos de las nubes , decidió seguir a pie cuando localizó el muro , pero cuando estuvo en la cima , una voz lo detuvo.

-no se puede ingresar a los recesos de las nubes después del toque de queda.

-{<*>}-

Pudo sentir los nervios recorrer todo su cuerpo , no esperaba toparse con él para nada.

-Lan Wangji, no fue nuestra intención llegar tarde , pero... mi compañero sufrió un accidente y...

-¿Quien es él otro?

Lan Wangji fruncio el ceño ligeramente, el olor de la otra persona se le hacía conocido , pero temía que fuera él realmente y más por estar suprimido por otro olor , más específicamente por él que lo estaba cargando.

-es...Wei Wuxian

El ceño de Lan Wangji se fruncio más   
al decir su nombre , si no fuera por lo oscura que era la noche , incluso Jin Zixuan podría ver la molestia en sus ojos.

-él...¿está herido?

-si...

-entonces lo llevaré a la enfermería-dijo Lan Wangji con intención de acercarse más a ellos y cargar a Wei Wuxian.

-¡No!

Lan Wangji se tenso y se puso en guardia rápidamente al sentir el aura agresiva del otro, intentando pensar en porqué se pondría de esa forma , tenía una idea pero no queria aceptarla.

Todos sabian que los alfas podían llegar a ser muy sobreprotectores cons sus omegas, sobre todo si otro alfa se les acercaba aunque no fuera con malas intenciones ; Jin Zixuan lo dijo inconscientemente ,no quería usar ese tono de voz y menos con Lan Wangji ; pero la imagen de él cargando a su omega no le pareció graciosa.

-no es necesario Lan Wangji , es sólo una pequeña lesión , yo lo llevaré a su habitación-sin esperar una respuesta se dirigió rápidamente hacia los dormitorios.

Lan Wangji tampoco dijo nada , sólo se quedo observando como se iban aún con el ceño fruncido y apretando fuertemente sus puños , para el también retirarse.

A pesar de que Jin Zixuan dijo que lo dejaría en su habitación , eso no sucedió ; primero , no sabía donde estaba su habitación y segundo, sabía que tenía como compañero a Jiang Cheng , el cual es un alfa. Lo llevo a su habitación ,no tenía que preocuparse por un compañero ya que el dormía sólo en la habitación; antes de acostar a Wei Ying que aún seguía tranquilamente dormido , le cambió la túnica exterior que se encontraba algo sucia y la cambio por túnicas de su secta, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de ver el cuerpo de su omega lleno de marcas y acariciar con su mano cada una; para finalmente recostarlo suavemente en la cama que era un poco más grande , no parecía para una sólo persona , aunque no era extraño viniendo del próximo líder de la secta Jin.

Jin Zixuan también se cambió de túnicas , para rápidamente acostarse al lado de Wei Wuxian , posicionandolo de una manera que su cabeza quedará en su pecho y con una de sus manos rodeando su cintura , aprisionandolo.

Por ese momento todo era perfecto , no existían las malas consecuencias y podia jurar que hace mucho que no dormía tan bien.

Hasta el siguiente día....

-¡¿Que demonios hiciste?!


	3. Cambios llenos de preocupación

-Oye, despierta, ya es tarde

-Jiang Cheng, 5 minutos más...

Hoy la cama de Wei Ying tenía un olor extrañamente agradable, se sentía tan cómodo en este momento, se podría quedar aquí todo el día, Jiang Cheng debe estar loco si cree que se levantaria tan temprano....

Espera... ese no es Jiang Cheng...

Wei Wuxian se levanta rápidamente de la cama para inmediatamente sentir un fuerte dolor en su espalda baja, sólo suelta una quejido en voz baja para inmediatamente ignorar el dolor al ver que ¡No se encuentra en su cama!, ¡Está no era su habitación! Y la persona a su lado no era Jiang Cheng sí no ¡Jin Zixuan!

Este último se encontraba totalmente arreglado , observandolo de pie a cabeza, e increíblemente sin una pizca de molestia en sus ojos. Wei Wuxian intenta recordar por que se encontraba ahí y no en su habitación.

Al intentarlo, su cabeza duele, para finalmente recordar lo que sucedió el día anterior...

Wei Wuxian queda petrificado al recordar como él mismo se abalanzó hacia Jin Zixuan para besarlo y se dejó dominar por el otro sin queja alguna. Lleva una de sus manos inconscientemente hacia su cuello , recordando el dolor repentino que habia sentido antes de quedarse dormido; deseando con todo su ser estar equivocado. Volteando su cabeza, aunque no logra verlo por completo, puede ver una clara mordida.

Jin Zixuan nota lo tenso que se encontraba el otro, teniendo una lucha interna si debería decir algo o no y arrepintiendose de haberlo despertado. Observa como todo el cuerpo de Wei Ying empieza a temblar y como se muerde sus labios fuertemente. Eso lo empieza a preocupar seriamente.

-Oye, tú...

-¿Qué hiciste...?-la voz se Wei Ying se encontraba algo quebrada, y las palabras fueron pronunciadas casi en un susurro.

-yo...-Jin Zixuan no esperaba verlo de esa manera, sabía que no le alegraria la noticia pero esto era más de lo que se imaginaba.

-¡¿Que demonios hiciste?!-su voz cambió de ser increíblemente débil a demostrar los claros sentimientos que estaba sintiendo, Jin Zixuan pudo reconocer sus sentimientos al escuchar la desgarradora voz, estaba llena de ira, tristeza, desesperación, y posiblemente de más sentimientos negativos. Los cuales fueron más claros al observar su cara, podía jurar que él iba llorar en cualquier momento, esa imagen le dolía, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pero antes de que lo pudiera notar, recuperó su postura segura.

-No pude evitar mis instintos, y por lo tanto no pude evitar marcarte-Lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que sólo hizo enojar más a Wei Wuxian.

-¡Tu...!

-pero no te preocupes, tomaré la responsabilidad.

-¿Tomar la responsabilidad?, ¿que no me preocupe?...., ¡¿Como quieres que no me preocupe?, ¡Nos van a asesinar!

Wei Wuxian veía con odio su cuerpo que se encontraba lleno de mordidas y marcas, se sentía tan mal en este momento. No sabía que le pasaria a el pavo real, pero estaba seguro de que él moriría al momento que la familia Jiang lo supiera, Madam Yu lo odiaba y al saber esto sólo aumentaría, tal vez está vez sí lo expulsaria del Clan, no quería ni imaginar la cara de decepción del Tio Jiang y lo que menos quería ver era... la cara de tristeza de su shijie, su matrimonio quedaría totalmente arruinado; la culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Wei Wuxian intentó tranquizarse , y pensar en una forma de resolver esto, aunque era inútil, estaba marcado...  
no podría ocultarlo, se notaría en su olor, y la seguridad que poseía el objetivo de sus pensamientos asesinos mostraba que incluso lo podría decir a los aires.

-¿Por que no estoy en mi habitación?

-No sabia donde era...-"y no puedo dejarte sólo con un alfa"

Wei Wuxian sólo le dio una mirada que mostraba claramente que no le creía, para despues levantarse lentamente; aún podia sentir algo de incomodidad en su espalda baja, pero podía soportarlo; se reacomodo la túnica que era desconocía para él con objetivo de salir de la habitacion, no había visto sus tunicas por ningún lado y no pensaba salir desnudo.

Aún le costaba digerir que había perdido su virginidad, y que haya quedado marcado, entregandole su sentencia de muerte. En su misión de salir de la habitación, fue detenido por la persona que más odiaba en este momento.

-¿A donde vas?, no puedes salir... así...

Literalmente, Wei Wuxian sólo traía la tunica interior, y algunas marcas aún se veían, aunque su cabello suelto hacia el trabajo de intentar taparlas lo más que podía.

-Ire a mi habitación a cambiarme, después pensaremos en como arreglar esta situación.-fue lo más breve que pudo y salió de la habitación sin más palabras.

A Jin Zixuan le dolía un poco su actitud hacia él, pero no esperaba realmente más, sus padres lo sabrían pronto y él ya tenía sus ideas claras.

-Tal vez no debí despertarlo.

~<♡>~

Wei Wuxian fue lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, pensado en como le diría todo a Jiang Cheng, y que este no explotará. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que choco con alguien en una de las vueltas, e inmediatamente se aleja.

-¡Tú!..¿Por que estas..?

-La-Lan Zhan, lo siento no te vi-dijo Wei Ying un poco nervioso mientras se reacomodaba la túnica por el golpe evitando cualquier prueba de su situación actual. Lan Wangji lo miraba tan fijamente que no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, parecía analizarlo, pero antes de que pudiera despedirse , fue interrumpido por su voz.

-¿ya estas mejor?-En un principio, Wei Wuxian no sabía a lo que se refería, mirándolo confundido por un momento, hasta que pensó que Jin Zixuan tenía algo que ver en eso, sólo le siguió la corriente.

-¿eh?, ¡oh! Si claro , no fue algo importante, gracias por tu preocupación Lan Zhan, pero... realmente debo irme.-No espero respuesta alguna, y siguió su camino.

Wei Ying sintió la mirada de Lan Zhan clavada en su espalda hasta que dio la vuelta, dejando salir un suspiro, "¿Jin Zixuan se encontro con Lan Zhan ayer?, espero no siga preguntando o le diga a alguien".

Wei Wuxian por fin llegó a su habitación la cual se encontraba totalmente vacía, sintió un gran alivio por eso ,aún no sabía como le diría la noticia a Jiang Cheng. Agarró un espejo de uno de los cajones, y descubrió la parte superior de su cuerpo, deslizando la túnica por sus hombros. Observo de mejor manera las marcas que invadía su cuerpo y sobre todo la gran mordida que ocupaba un gran lugar en su cuello.

-tsk, maldito pavo real.-maldijo en voz baja, mientras seguía observando. Estaba tan absorto en su mundo maldiciendo a Jin Zixuan que no noto los pasos que se iban escuchando cada vez más cerca.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está Wei Wuxian?!-la puerta fue repentinamente abierta, sorprendiendo a Wei Ying que se volteó rapidamente.

-Jiang-xiong tranquilizate, Wei-xiong seguramente está bien; sólo... ¿Jiang-Xiong?-Nie Huisang quien venía detrás de Jiang Cheng todo el tiempo, observando como aguantaba las ganas de destrozar todo mientras intentaba tranquilizarlo , ve como se detiene repentinamente cuando iba a ingresar a su habitacion.-¿Qué sucede?-se acerca más para observar el interior , viendo a Wei Wuxian desnudo de la parte superior de su cuerpo, pero lo que más le llama la atención son las marcas rojas que lo invaden en toda esa área. Era su culpa...

Jiang Cheng ingresó rápidamente a la habitación acercandose peligrosamente a Wei Wuxian con una gran sombra en su rostro; Wei Ying por instinto se aleja más y cubre su cuello con sus manos lo más que puede, sin embargo la pared se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Jiang Cheng?, ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por que tienes esas marcas?-preguntó sin darle vueltas al asunto , directo y breve.

-bueno...sabes, es una historia muy larga, ja...ja-el nerviosismo en su voz y en su cara se veía claramente.

"Tan vez debí quedarme en la habitación de Jin Zixuan"

-¿Fue él?...¡¿Jin Zixuan te las hizo?!

-eh....¿no?

-él...realmente se aprovechó de ti, incluso se atrevió a marcarte-dijo mientras señalaba la gran mordida en su cuello.-¡¿Cómo sucedió esto?!

-Jiang Cheng tranquilo, lo que pasa es que entre en calor y....

-pero...tomaste la pastilla ¿no? -"¿Cómo pudo entrar en calor, yo vi claramente como se la tomaba"

-yo puedo responder eso..-por fin habló Nie Huisang, que se había limitado a escuchar la conversación

-¡Nie-Xiong! ¿Por que no funcionó la pastilla?-Wei Ying pregunto, él tambien quería saber que había sucedido, recordaba claramente que la había tomado.

-lo que sucede es que tomaste las equivocadas, no eran para el celo si no que eran pastillas anti-conceptivas- dijo Nie Huisang con un poco de vergüenza, se sentía un poco culpable por no haberlo notado a tiempo.

"Bueno, tan siquiera no había quedado embarazado"

-¡¿y por que no me lo dijiste?!

-Lo siento Wei-xiong ,no suelo agarrarlas y no pude identificarlas- Nie Huisang realmente se sentía culpable.

-¡¿y por que las tienes?!

-¡Mi hermano me obliga a tenerlas!

Wei Wuxian sólo soltó un suspiro, a pesar de que el hermano de Nie Huisang era estricto con él, tambien lo protegía mucho.

"Ya no había vuelta atrás aunque quisiera, ahora estaba marcado y por la peor persona posible"

-Tenemos que decirle a mi padre, esto no se puede quedar así-habló Jiang Cheng decidido.

-¡¿Que?! ,¡no puedes hacer eso!, él no debe saber sobre esto, y menos... shijie.-exigió Wei Ying , su voz se hacía cada vez más débil mientras bajaba la cabeza, ocultando la mitad de su cara.

-Ellos deben saber, no puedes ocultarlo por siempre, y deben decidir que sucederá después, por ahora quédate aquí.-después salió de la habitación, dejandome a mi y a Huisang solos.

"Sabía que tenía razón, pero me dolía aceptarlo"

-Wei-xiong ,yo...realmente lo siento.

-ya no importa Nie-Xiong.

~<♡>~

Jiang Cheng volvio casi una hora despues, les explicó que fue con Lan Qiren para decirle lo que había ocurrido, "seguramente le dio un ataque en ese momento" ,pensó Wei Ying; y le pidió que informará a Jiang Fengmian; Wei Ying no pudo evitar sentir miedo cuando le dijo eso.

Nie Huisang despues le trajo pastillas a Wei Ying para el celo, después de todo aún no había terminado. El celo de un omega duraba toda una semana, los que no tomaban las pastillas, solían encerrarse en su habitación durante todo el celo, Wei Wuxian sólo lo hizo unas pocas veces, para después cambiar a usar las pastillas, las cuales tenía que tomar todos los días de la semana, en las pocas horas que su consciencia volvía a él. Las recibió a gusto, bromeando con que está vez no se haya equivocado; Jiang Cheng les dijo que por solo esta vez podian faltar a clases por su situacion; por ese momento todo fue tranquilo y agradable. Hasta que tocaron la puerta.

Jiang Cheng fue a abrir,pero al momento en que la abrió, Wei Wuxian pude ver una gran molestia en su cara, ya se podía imaginar quien era...

-Jin Zixuan, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Vengo hablar con Wei Wuxian.

-Aún tienes la vergüenza de venir después de lo que hiciste.

-Esto no te concierte, déjame pasar y no te involucres.

-Wei Wuxian es de Yummeng, me involucrare si es necesario.

-Wei Wuxian es mi omega ahora.

-¡Tu..!

-Jiang Cheng, déjalo pasar-Wei Ying por fin decidió intervenir en su disputa ,aunque lo sorprendió la manera tan segura de decir esas palabras, "Realmente no conoce su situación actual ¿verdad?" .Jin Zixuan se adentró en la habitación, ignorando como Jiang Cheng intentaba matarlo con la mirada.

-Jiang Cheng, Nie-xiong, salgan.

-¡Pero..!-Jiang Cheng no pensaba dejarlos solos.

-por favor...-Wei Wuxian le exigio, parecia seguro y sólo por eso Jiang Cheng sedio ante su petición.

Jiang Cheng salió de la habitación, dandole una última mirada a Jin Zixuan , siendo seguido por Nie Huisang, que parecía asfixiarse por la tensión del ambiente mientras se ventilaba con su abanico. Sólo después de que cerraron la puerta a su paso, empezó la conversación.

-¿De que querias hablar?-empezó Wei Wuxian. Mientras veía como Jin Zixuan se daba la libertad de tomar un lugar al lado de él, pero manteniendo su distancia.

-Mis padres vendran a Clouds Recesses

-¿Le dijiste a Lan Qiren?

-si , ¿tú no lo hiciste?

-Jiang Cheng le dijo, vio las marcas cuando...me cambiaba.

-...

-...

-Él parece muy interesado en ti...

-Es mi hermano.

-Claro...("eso no es una excusa")

-...

-...

-Parece que no tienes miedo a las consecuencias, como para decirle a Lan Qiren y decir tan tranquilamente que tus padres vendrán a Clouds Recesses.

-Tengo una idea en mente.

-¿una idea?, ¿Cual?

-cambiar el compromiso.

-¿A-a que te refieres?-Wei Ying tenía una idea , pero se negaba a aceptarlo.

-Pienso casarme contigo...

-...

-...

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-No estoy bromeando.

Wei Wuxian se levantó repentinamente-¡No puedes hacerle eso a mi shijie!

-¿Quieres que me casé con ella aún cuando te marque a ti?

-¡No!, pero...

-Aparte ,esa es la única solución pacífica.

-...

-Mañana lo discutiremos mejor, con mis padres y con el líder del clan Jiang-despues de sus palabras, Jin Zixuan se levantó para retirarse de la habitación.

-¡Espera!-Jin Zixuan se detuvo,obedeciendo la orden-No dirás nada de esto ¿verdad?

-...será una opción.-se fue rápidamente antes de que Wei Wuxian pudiera reclamarle. Jiang Cheng entró rápidamente junto con Nie Huisang ,acercándose rápidamente a Wei Ying al ver que tenía la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Wei Wuxian, ¿de que hablaron?

-Wei-xiong ¿estas bien?

Wei Wuxian aún se encontraba digiriendo la información...

"Mañana será un largo dia..."


	4. Conversación Complicada

Wei Wuxian había pasado todo el día en su habitación, con sus nervios al máximo, intentando no pensar en las posibles horribles consecuencias que recibiría mañana. La idea de escapar lo más lejos posible con tal de no ver a la familia Jiang, era muy tentadora; pero para su buena o mala suerte, Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang se habian quedado con él todo el día.

Wei Wuxian estaba seguro de que Jiang Cheng sabía sus pensamientos, y por eso lo tenia tan bien vigilado. Hasta ahora le había sorprendido que no dijera nada más sobre el problema, en una parte lo agradecía, pero él quería saber que pensaba, y no de Jin Zixuan,que estaba seguro de que ahora lo odiaba a muerte; sino, ¿que pensaba de él?, queria saber si sentía, tan siquiera, un poco de desagrado; de estar marcado sin siquiera estar en matrimonio, por alguien a quien no amaba. Por lo menos sabía que no lo odiaba o algo parecido, si no, no lo hubiera ayudado hasta ahora; se sentía feliz por eso, de tener a alguien a su lado en quien apoyarse, eso era bastante reconfortante.

Wei Wuxian veía constantemente la cara de culpa de Nie Huisang, intentaba mostrarle una sonrisa, intentando de alguna forma tranquilizarlo, y aunque este le devolvía tímidamente la sonrisa, la culpa en su cara no desaparecía. "¿Por que demonios no pregunte porque tenía más de un paquete? O sospeche algo cuando vi como Nie-Xiong miraba tan fijamente la caja".

El día pasó más rápido de lo que le gustaría a Wei Wuxian, en unas pocas horas, el cielo se encontraba oscuro, y como algo normal en Clouds Recesses, en total silencio, aún le sorprendía que no lo hayan llamado antes para recibir un castigo que lo marcaría de por vida.

-Ya vete a dormir, debes despertarte temprano mañana-dijo Jiang Cheng terminandose de arreglarse.

-No creo poder dormir.

-No es que puedas, es que debes dormir; necesitarás energía para recibir el peor castigo de tu vida.

-¿podrías ser un poco menos cruel?

-No

-¡Arg! ¡Estoy muerto!-dijo Wei Wuxian lanzándose a su cama, enterrando su cara en esta, se encontraba totalmente frustrado-bueno, tan siquiera el maldito pavo real morirá conmigo.

Jiang Cheng sólo lo miro un rato con una expresión complicada en su rostro para después soltar un largo suspiro.

-Sólo duerme-fue lo único que dijo antes de acostarse en su cama. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acomodarse, fue detenido por la voz del otro.

-Jiang Cheng...

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Un largo silencio se mantuvo después de esa pregunta, Wei Wuxian retiro su rostro de la comoda cama, para ver la expresión de Jiang Cheng, sin embargo sólo pudo ver una expresión seria de parte del otro.

-No.

-oh ,vamos Jiang Cheng, sólo está vez.

-¡Que no! ,no podemos dormir juntos.

-pero antes si lo hacíamos.

-eramos niños.

-Jiang Cheng...

-No.

-...por favor...-Jiang Cheng volteó a ver a Wei Wuxian inmediatamente al escuchar la voz quebrada del otro, tenía una mirada triste en su rostro, parecía querer llorar en cualquier instante, "¿La marca lo hizo más sensible?" ,no importaba cual fuera la razón para su tristeza, no está acostumbrada a una vista así, y tampoco le agradaba.

-arg...está bien, ven-Jiang Cheng se movio hacia un lado ,palmeando suavemente el lugar vacía que había dejado, invitandolo a dormir con él. A Wei Wuxian se le iluminaron los ojos al ver esto, e inmediatamente se abalanzó hacia la cama contraria, abrazo al alfa sin vergüenza alguna, soltando una pequeña risa al sentir lo tenso que se había puesto el otro. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo no estaba así con su hermano? ,no lo sabía, pero siempre le había gustado oler el aroma del otro, era muy relajante, sin embargo, podía sentir una pequeña e insignificante molestia, "algo le faltaba" ,pero no importaba, estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, no tenía y quería en dar en eso ahora, así que dejándose llevar por el agradable aroma y el cansancio, cayó en un profundo sueño.

~>♡<~

Jin Zixuan no podía ni cerrar los ojos, aunque no lo había demostrado anteriormente, realmente aún existía una gran preocupación atormentandolo, no quería admitirlo pero le temía un poco a su madre, e imaginar como reaccionaría a todo esto sólo le podía causar escalofríos, "tal vez se precipitó con lo de cambiar el matrimonio". Aun no sabía como sus pensamientos hacia Wei Wuxian habían cambiado en una sola noche, pero pensar en él, sólo le podía dar una gran calma; sin embargo sus pensamientos actuales hacia él, sólo le podían causar molestia, ¡No sabía exactamente donde estaba!, ¡ahora era su omega! ,pero aún así no se encontraba con él. Jin Zixuan no pudo evitar observar aún lado de sí, en ese lugar donde había dormido Wei Wuxian la noche anterior tranquilamente entre sus brazos, podía recordar como él mismo habia caido dormido con solo sentir el calor y olor del cuerpo del otro.

La cama se sentía más fría y grande de lo que recordaba...

El pensamiento de que su omega se encontrará con el otro alfa, sólo amenazaba con ir a su habitación en este momento; pero debía recordar que en este momento Wei Wuxian aún quería matarlo al igual que Jiang Cheng, y comenzar una pelea después de lo que pasó, no sería buena idea.

Intentó tranquilizarse para finalmente poder dormir, apoyándose con los recuerdos del otro, como su olor o su cuerpo, o las imagenes de las acciones que apenas habian ocurrido la noche anterior.

"Realmente lo necesitaba"

~>♡<~

Ya eran las 5 de la mañana, y sorpresivamente Wei Wuxian se había levantado a voluntad, Jiang Cheng y él se encontraban alistandose en su habitación, vistiendo las típicas túnicas de su secta.

Jiang Cheng observaba como Wei Wuxian se vestía a una velocidad bastante lenta, mientras mantenía una expresión complicada en su rostro, soltó un suspiro, compadeciendose de su hermano.

-Termina de vestirte.

-¿eh?, Oh claro-Wei Wuxian aumentó un poco su velocidad, mientras Jiang Cheng ya se dirigía a salir de la habitación.

-Jiang Cheng.

-¿Que?-dijo Jiang Cheng volteandos, viendo como Wei Ying había "terminado".

-¿se notan?

-¿Que cosa?

La voz de Wei Wuxian se hizo más baja, mientras su cabeza evitaba la mirada contraria-las marcas...

Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza por la pregunta, era tan extraño hablar de eso. Hace sólo un día, nunca tuvo la idea de tener este tipo se conversación con Wei Ying, sin embargo aquí estaba.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos, se dispuso a analizar al otro.

Se veían.

Wei Wuxian nunca se molestaba en saber si su túnica estaba bien puesta o no, y está no parecía ser la excepción, había dos marcas aún bastante visibles, que Jiang Cheng no pudo evitar ver con odio; no pudo evitar recordar que existía una marca más grande que habitaba en su cuerpo, más específicamente una mordida, la cual era su sentencia de muerte.

Jiang Cheng se acercó más a él otro y le acomodo de mejor manera la túnica, ocultando todo rastro de las marcas.

-así no se verán.

-Jiang Cheng...

-¿mmh?

-gracias.

Jiang Cheng sólo le dirigió una sonrisa; el ambiente entre los dos hermanos fue interrumpido, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Joven Maestro Jiang, Joven Maestro Wei, vengo a informarles que los líderes de la secta Jiang y Jin, ya han llegado y los estan esperando.

-si, en un momento vamos-respondió Jiang Cheng.

Wei Wuxian sólo soltó un suspiró, para después sorprenderse al sentir la mano contrario en su hombro, observó a su lado, encontrándose con una sonrisa de Jiang Cheng, intentando apoyarlo, él sólo le regreso la sonrisa; "si salía vivo de esto, le agradecería sinceramente a Jiang Cheng".

Los dos salieron de la habitación en dirección a encontrarse con los líderes, el camino siendo increíblemente silencioso, lleno de preocupación. Se pararon al llegar a la gran puerta, viéndola como la cosa más entretenida del mundo, para porfin tomar el valor suficiente para abrirla.

En el interior se encontraban todos los lideres; en el frente Lan Qiren, manteniendo los ojos cerrados con gran ceño fruncido, a los costados de él se encontraban los demás líderes, y sorpresivamente no sólo ellos, sino también las matriarcas se encontraban ahí, algo que sólo los puso más nerviosos, y algo que le dolió más de lo que creía a Wei Wuxian fue ver a su shijie aún lado de los líderes Jiang. Algo que aún no había notado es que Lan Xichen y Lan Wangji también se encontraban en la habitación a un lado de su tío, Lan Qiren, "¿Por que vino todo el mundo?", no pudo evitar pensar Wei Wuxian.

Jin Zixuan se encontraba perfectamente sentado en el medio de estos, volteando a ver a Wei Wuxian por un momento para inmediatamente volver la vista al frente. Jiang Cheng se dirigió a un lado de su padres al igual que Jiang Yanli.

Wei Wuxian se posicionó al lado de Jin Zixuan ,imitando su posición, sólo que a excepción de este, Wei Ying mantenía la cabeza baja, no sólo por no tener el valor suficiente, sino que también podia sentir las intensas miradas de los líderes Jin y de Madam Yu en sí. Después de unos pocos minutos, Lan Qiren tosio falsamente para llamar la atención de los demás.

-Jin Zixuan, Wei Wuxian, no sólo llegaron después del toque de queda, sino que se atrevieron a tener un acercamiento íntimo sin estar comprometidos, y al final, Wei Wuxian terminó marcado por la imprudencia de ambos.

-Lan Qiren, todo fue un accidente... nosotros no...-Wei Ying interrumpió.

-¡Accidente o no, mi hijo terminó marcandote!-Exclamo Madam Jin- ¡Has arruinado el compromiso que Yu Ziyuan y yo hemos planeado incluso antes de que nacieran!.

Wei Wuxian volvió a bajar la cabeza cuando se mencionó el compromiso, aunque quería voltear a ver las expresiones de Jiang Yanli o de Jiang Fengmian, no tuvo el valor para hacerlo.

-Tal vez incluso entró en calor a propósito para provocar a Zixuan.

-¡Madam Jin!

Jiang Fengmian exclamó con un tono poco usual en él, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes; el líder Jiang siempre mantenía un carácter tranquilo, intentando arreglar las cosas tranquilamente, nadie esperaba que se interpusiera así, tal vez a excepción de la familia Jiang.

-Creo que lo mejor sería escuchar de ellos que fue lo que sucedió realmente

-mm...Me parece bien-concedió Lan Qiren

-Gracias Lan Qiren-Wei Wuxian se lleno de sincera alegria, debía aclarar las cosas lo más rápido posible-Nosotros teníamos planeado tener un duelo a las afueras de Clouds Recesses-

-¿Y por que iban a tener un duelo cuando deberian saber que va contra las reglas?-interrumpió Madam Yu, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, parecía controlar sus palabras.-los dos debieron ser totalmente conscientes de eso.

-Fue por...-Wei Wuxian se detuvo un momento, no podía decirle que Jin Zixuan habló mal de Jiang Yanli, seguramente no le creerian, y menos estando sus padres en la misma habitación.-...queríamos saber quien era el más fuerte...

Jin Zixuan volteó a verlo con un poco de incredulidad, para ignorarlo nuevamente. Madam Yu noto esta acción, "había algo más", sin embargo no pregunto; siendo Lan Qiren el que ahora tomo la palabra.

-¿Sabes los días exactos en los que entras en celo?

-si...-aunque el celo de un alfa u omega es un tema bastante normal, no podía evitar avergonzarse al sentir las miradas de todos sobre sí, y sobre todo por lo que dijo Madam Jin, anteriormente.

-Según por los que nos dijo Jiang Wanyin, tu entraste en celo inconscientemente en medio de la pelea, pero también te vio tomar las pastillas supresoras ¿Cómo es posible que hayas entrado en celo, si tomaste las pastillas?

-Tal como dije, fue a proposito...-se escuchó un murmuró de Madam Jin, que para cualquiera pudo ser inaudible, pero para grandes cultivadores como los que se encontraban ahí, fue muy claro. Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar apretar sus puños, lo último que quería es que la familia Jiang y los dos jades tuvieran una mala impresión de él.

-Si, tome las pastillas, pero...fueron las equivocadas.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Eran pastillas anti-conceptivas...

Hubo un silencio después de sus palabras más largo de lo que le gustaría. Sólo podía sentirse aplastado por las intensas miradas de todos, incluso la de Jin Zixuan.

-a-xian-siendo roto por Jiang Fengmian-Yo nunca te compré pastillas anti-concepticas ¿Por las tenías?

-No eran mías, sino de Nie Huisang, yo le había pedido pastillas para suprimir el celo, pero... agarré las equivocadas.

-¿Y que sucedió con tus pastillas?-se interpuso Madam Yu.

-yo...no las encontré.

-Ja, ¿Por que no me sorprende?

-Yo puedo jurar que nunca tuve la intención de entrar en celo en la pelea con Jin Zixuan.-Aunque hubiera personas que no lo conocían del todo, podían ver la sinceridad en sus ojos. Lan Qiren tomo nuevamente la palabra.

-Fue suficiente con Wei Ying, me gustaría saber como un cultivador como Jin Zixuan pudo perder el control, con su nivel podría aguantar hasta alejarse lo suficiente.

Ahora todos los ojos se encontraban en Jin Zixuan, que no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el transcurso.

-Yo...Solo fue inesperado...-Fue lo único que dijo, bajando un poco la cabeza. Podía sentir la intensa mirada de su madre en él.

Lan Qiren solo soltó un suspiro, al igual que los demás. Jin Guangshan que antes se había limitado a escuchar, ocultando la mitad de su cara detrás de su abanico, por fin decidió participar en la conversacion

-Pero, aunque haya sido un error, eso no cambia el hecho de que el joven maestro Wei está marcado, hasta ahora no se a encontrado alguna manera para retirar una marca.

Eso era cierto, no importaba lo que Wei Wuxian dijera, eso no cambiaba nada.

-Entonces, el compromiso de Yanli y él Joven maestro Jin, queda roto.-Declaró el líder Jiang.

-¡Jiang Fengmian!-se escuchó un fuerte reclamo de Madam Yu y Madam Jin, casi al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Líder Jiang-habló nuevamente Jin Guangshan-no podemos permitir que se casen cuando Zixuan ya marcó a alguien más; y respecto a la marca en el Joven Maestro Wei...

-Padre, de hecho tengo una propuesta.

Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo inmediatamente.

"Él no se atrevería ¿verdad?"


	5. Solución

-¿Propuesta?-pregunto con interes Jin GuangShan.

-si, padre.

-¡Zixuan, no estas en la posición de ofrecer una propuesta en este momento!-reclamo Madam Jin con su característico ceño fruncido, el cual no había desaparecido desde que empezó esta extraña y problemática situación.

-Madre, creo que...

-¡Silencio!, deja que los adultos nos encarguemos de esto.

Lan Qiren, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y acariciando su barba, intentando de alguna forma pensar como resolver este problema, sin embargo, por más que pensaba, no encontraba alguna manera; así que al escuchar que Jin Zixuan tenía una opción, no pudo evitar poner su interés en esta.

-Con las escazas opciones actuales, escuchar una nueva propuesta podría no ser malo-dijo Lan Qiren-¿Cual es su propuesta, Jin Zixuan?

Jin Zixuan no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio al tener el permiso de Lan Qiren, sin embargo, la tensión en su cuerpo no desapareció ni un poco, después de todo la mirada de su madre no lo abandonaba, diciendole sin palabra alguna que cuidara lo que diría. Volteó a ver por unos instantes a Wei Wuxian, que no dejaba de observarse con una mirada de odio, y a la vez de súplica.

Apartó la vista y con una mirada decidida, dijo por fin su propuesta.

-Deseó tomar la mano de Wei Wuxian.

<~♡~>

La habitación cayó en total silencio después de sus palabras, se podían ver las miradas de sorpresa fácilmente en todos, en algunos más claras que otros, pero era normal; nadie se esperaba un desarrollo así.

Lo único que pudo hacer Wei Wuxian fue ocultar sus ojos con su flequillo, morderse el labio inferior y apretar fuertemente sus puños, que parecían querer sangrar, sin embargo, esto no le importaba, estaba más centrado en maldecir al Jin de todas las formas posibles, cada una más ofensiva que la anterior.

-¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?!-la voz de Madam Jin resono por toda la habitación-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tal idea tan descabellada?!

-Madam...calmese...-dijo Jin GuangShan, que al igual que ella, poseía un ceño fruncido como su esposa, pero más ligero.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo cuando a tu hijo se le ocurre una barbaridad como esa?!-Madam Jin siguió reclamando en voz alta-¡Nunca podríamos casar a nuestro hijo con..!

-¡Madam Jin!-se interpuso nuevamente Jiang Fengmian, temiendo que pudiera llegar a decir algo de más.

Sorprendentemente para la familia Jiang, Madam Yu no salió a reclamar al instante como Madam Jin, pero a pesar de no decir nada, el ceño fruncido y el fuerte agarre en sus puños, delataban su furia. No podía dejar de pensar que inmediatamente despues de romper el compromiso con Yanli, él pidió la mano de Wei Wuxian sin vergüenza alguna; ¡Esa era una clara ofensa para su hija y para ella!. No pudo evitar voltear a ver a Jiang Yanli, que no había dicho palabra alguna. Su cabeza permanecía viendo algún punto inexistente en el mesa, sus ojos no se podían observar al ser cubiertos por su flequillo, y mantenía sus labios en una linea recta.

Aveces deseaba que su hija fuera más como ella, y reclamara por esa falta de vergüenza.

Jiang Cheng había creado todas las maldiciones posibles en su cabeza, despues de traicionar su compromiso con su hermana y haber marcado a Wei Wuxian, ¡se atrevía a pedir su mano!, ¡¿Desde cuando Jin Zixuan era tan descarado?!

-¿Cuál es la razón de pedir tan precipitadamente la mano de a-xian?-pregunto Jiang Fengmian, pareciendo el más "calmado" junto con Lan Qiren, regalandole una sonrisa a Jin Zixuan, pero en vez de darle seguridad, sólo podía darle escalofríos.

Jin Zixuan no era tonto, sabía cuanta conmoción causaron sus cortas palabras, podía sentir multiples miradas de odio en él, ahora no siendo sólo su madre la que intentaba matarlo con la mirada, y agradecía que no fuera posible, por que sino, ahora no quedaría ni un poco de su cuerpo con vida. Pero a pesar de todas estas, él se mantenía, o más bien intentaba, mantenerse imponente.

Sin embargo, algo lo inquietaba de sobre manera, entre todas las miradas había una que resaltaba, una que parecía querer lanzarse sobre el en cualquier momento para eliminarlo, si no fuera por que nos encontrábamos en precedía de tres líderes, creía que ya lo hubiera hecho.

Si sus sentidos, que había cultivado desde temprana edad, no le fallaban, podría jugar que esa mirada es del famoso Segundo Jade de Lan, Lan Wangji. Algo incomprensible para Jin Zixuan, ya que tenía entendido que cada vez que Wei Wuxian se le acercaba o intentaba hablar con él, este siempre lo ignoraba o encontraba la forma de alejarse lo más pronto posible.

Intentando ignorar las mirabas, sobre todo la anterior dicha; se dispuso a responder la pregunto del líder Jiang.

-Creo que la mejor manera de tomar la responsabilidad de mi actos y resolver este problema es casarme con Wei Wuxian, explicar a los demás cultivadores que el compromiso solo fue cambiado, pero la alianza entre las dos sectas no se cortará.

-¡¿Y tú?! ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran las demás sectas al ver que preferiste casarte con Wei Wuxian que con la hija del líder de la secta Jiang?-dijo Mandam Jin, sólo un poco más tranquila que antes.

-Estoy dispuesto asumir que la joven Jiang Yanli fue la que decidió no casarse conmigo.

Después de sus palabras, todos se quedaron en silencio, analizando la propuesta de Jin Zixuan.

Jiang Fengmian se encontraba teniendo una pelea interna, hace sólo un día todo era normal, recibir repentinamente una carta donde decía que: "el discípulo principal de la secta Jiang, ha sido marcado por el heredero de la secta Jin" ,hizo que su día diera un giro de 360 grados, y soportar tener que decírselo a su señora, fue tan difícil como imaginaba.

Todo lo que sucedió estaba totalmente en contra de sus futuros planes, planes que nunca llegó a comentar; comprometer a su hijo y a Wei Wuxian era uno de los principales, pero ahora, eso ya no era posible.

-En realidad, es una buena idea...-dijo Lan Qiren, ganándose miradas de sorpresa de los demás.

-Tio...-murmuro Lan Wangji, llamando a Lan Qiren.

-¿Qué sucede, Wangji?

-...No es nada...-aunque a Lan Qiren le extraño un poco su llamado sin objetivo, lo olvidó rápidamente al observar el rostro tranquilo y apático de su sobrino. Sin embargo, esto no fue igual para Lan Xichen, que desde temprana edad pudo distinguir las emociones de su hermano, algo que para los demás parecía imposible. Observo como el rostro de su hermano se encontraba sombrio, su mirada era tan fría y llena de... ¿rencor?,siguió la mirada de su hermano, la cual terminaba en...¿el Joven Maestro Jin?

-Lan Qiren, no creo que esa sea la mejor opción-contradijo Madam Yu

-Aunque no hay realmente muchas opciones-murmuro Jin GuangShan.

-Tienes que estar bromeando...-Jin GuangShan se sentía asfixiado ante la mirada de furia de su esposa.

Estuvieron nuevamente en un silencio, pero está vez no fue tan largo como los anteriores, al ser interrumpido con la voz de Jiang Fengmian.

-creo que...es la mejor opción-dijo con un poco de inseguridad, no sin antes soltar un largo suspiro.

Todos voltearon a ver a Jiang Fengmian con sorpresa, "¿Realmente está considerando esa opcion?"

-Si, supongo que esa es la mejor opcion-afirmó Jin Guangshan.

-Padre, ¿realmente lo apruebas?-dudo Jiang Cheng.

-si a-Cheng, es la opción más lógica y menos...perjudicial.

-Tio Jiang, no creo-Wei Wuxian intentó convencer a Jiang Fengmian de la terrible decisión que estaba tomando, pero fue interrumpido por Madam Yu.

-¡Silencio!, no estas en la posición para negarte.

-incluso usted...-murmuró por lo bajó.

-Entonces, ¿todos estamos de acuerdo con esta opción?-pregunto Jin GuangShan.

-tsk, supongo que si-dijo Madam Jin rindiendose, al ver los variados asentimientos.

-Wei Wuxian es un discípulo reconocido por sus distintas habilidades, podemos usar eso a nuestro favor para que sea mejor aceptado como "esposa" de Zixuan-dijo con simpleza Jin GuangShan, intentando con esto tranquilizar un poco a todos.

Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua al escuchar esto, incluso se atrevió a nombrarlo como la "esposa" de Jin Zixuan.

-Aunque hayamos resuelto el problema, mañana Jin Zixuan y Wei Wuxian recibiran un castigo digno de sus acciones-dijo Lan Qiren severamente, recibiendo un asentimiento de los otros líderes.

-Creo que lo mejor sería resolver lo del nuevo compromiso ahora-ofreció Jin GuangShan.

-Me parece bien-dijo Jiang Fengmian.

-Jin Zixuan, Wei Wuxian, Jiang Wanyin, señorita Jiang; ya pueden retirarse-mando Lan Qiren

Los cuatro se retiraron sin rechistar, Jin Zixuan y Wei Wuxian un poco adoloridos. Todos en silencio, incluso despues de que se cerrarán las puertas donde se decidiría el futuro de dos cultivadores.

Jin Zixuan fue el primero en retirarse, al parecer a su habitación, dandoles un ultimo vistazo a las otros tres. Jiang Cheng fue el segundo, soltando un suspiro antes de irse, aunque en realidad quería quedarse con sus hermanos, sabía que Wei Wuxian queria decirle muchas cosas a su hermana, y él por esta vez se lo consentiria.

Pasó un largo silencio, o por lo menos para Wei Wuxian, el aire que debería ser esencial para él, lo estaba asfixiando.

-shijie...yo...-sus pocas palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando se volvieron a abrir las puertas, saliendo de estas, los dos gemelos de Gusu, con un aire de grandeza como siempre.

-Lan Zhan...-Wei Wuxian podía observar como este le miraba fijamente, pero como siempre, no podía descifrar su mirada. Lo único que hicieron los dos jades fue darle una leve reverencia a Jiang Yanli y retirarse.

-a-xian, sigueme-fue lo único que dijo Jiang Yanli, antes de empezar a caminar a un sitio desconocido. Wei Wuxian no se negó y la siguió en silencio.

Llegaron a un area tranquila, totalmente verde, si no fuera por la situación actual, podrían apreciar la vista tranquilamente, sin embargo, no era el momento.

-shijie...yo...¡Lo siento!-dijo Wei Wuxian bajando la mirada, pero alzando la voz al decir las últimas palabras.

Hubo un corto silencio, algo bastante tortuoso para Wei Ying, y al no recibir respuesta, levantó la mirada. Para inmediatamente quedar en total confusión, Jiang Yanli lo estaba observando con una sonrisa en sus labios, no habia una pizca de rencor en sus ojos.

-¿shijie?

-¿Por qué te disculpas, a-xian?

-yo...arruine tu compromiso con Jin Zixuan.

-no fue tu culpa.

-¡si lo fue!, si yo no...

-No fue tu intención, entraste en celo sin querer, no podias evitarlo aunque quisieras.

-pero...si yo hubiera puesto más atención, esto no hubiera sucedido.

-a-xian deja de culparte-dijo Jiang Yanli acercándose más a Wei Wuxian, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.-nada de esto es tu culpa, sólo fue un accidente, así que no dejes que los demás digan que si lo fue ¿esta bien?-dijo mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa.

-shijie...-Wei Wuxian podía sentir sus ojos cada vez más húmedos con cada palabra que pronunciaba su queria shijie.

-aparte, esto algún día pasaría-dijo bajando un poco la mirada-algún día él rompería nuestro compromiso, no soy suficiente para él...

-¡Eso es mentira!, shijie es la mejor, él es el que no merece a alguien como tú-lo único que Jiang Yanli hizo fue soltar una baja risa, mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Wei Wuxian.

-sabes a-xian, siempre me gusto la idea de encontrar al amor de mi vida por mi misma, tener la sensación de enamorarme de alguien poco a poco y que ese alguien también se enamore de mi-dijo con brillo especial en sus ojos-Al crecer con la idea de que algún día me casaría con el Joven Maestro Jin, nunca creí en esta posibilidad, supongo que está es una posibilidad ahora ¿no?-le regala una tierna sonrisa, que hace que Wei Wuxian no pueda evitar imitarla.

-Caulquiera que se case contigo serua muy afortunado.

-estas exagerando-ninguno de los dos dejo de sonreír, la tension que atormentada a Wei Wuxian se había esfumado totalmente; lo única que podía sentir era una gran paz. "Jiang Yanli era un ángel".[:")]

-Sera mejor que vuelvas pronto, a-xian.

-Ustedes...se irán-dijo Wei Wuxian un poco triste, queria pasar más tiempo con su shijie.

-No, nos iremos mañana.

-Iré a despedirlos mañana.

-entonces te esperaré mañana.

Sin más palabras, se despidieron y cada uno tomó caminos diferentes. Sin embargo, a excepción de antes, Wei Wuxian se sentía alegre, casi como si no tuviera preocupaciones.

Se dirigió tranquilamente a su habitación compartida, esperando transmitirle a Jiang Cheng lo feliz que se sentía en estos momentos, pero al entrar, Jiang Cheng no recibió con una mirada complicada en su rostro.

-¿Jiang Cheng?

-Grandes noticias, cambiaras de habitación

-¿Cómo?

-"Compartiras habitación con Jin Zixuan..."


	6. Visita Inesperada

Las visitas de la familia Jiang a la secta Jin, siempre han sido muy comunes para los hijos de ambos lideres. Esto con el fin de estrechar la relación entre ellos, sobre todo la relación de la futura pareja.

Sin embargo, esta ocasión era especial, no solo por que el lider Jiang no podia asistir, sino tambien seria la primera vez, que la familia Jiang llevaria a Wei Wuxian con ellos.

Aunque Madam Yu detestaba la idea, no podia dejarlo solo. Conocía al niño, no aguantaria hacer una travesura, aprovechando su ausencia. Y no existia alguien de verdadera confianza que pudiera controlarlo. Solo pedia que por primera vez se comportara como tal.

Su llegada ya era esperada por la familia Jin, y como amigas que eran Madam Yu y Madam Jin, la última, se encargo de que su bienvenida fuera lo más agradable posible; exigiendo los mas fabulosos lujos, solo para ellos.

En su llegada, Wei Ying no pudo evitar mirar todo a su alrededor con gran maravilla, "el lugar parecia hecho de oro". Esa vez, Madam Yu sonriendole a Madam Jin después de saludarla, fue una de las pocas veces en las que Wei Ying pudo verla sonreir. Pero su sonrisa se increménto cuando un joven, al parecer solo uno o dos años mayor que él, entro en la habitación.

-Zixuan, se respetuoso y saluda-ordeno Madam Jin al otro niño, que tenia un gran parentezco a ella.

El niño, aun desconocido para él, se les acerco sin titubear y con un rostro totalmente serio, pero Wei Ying pudo divisar incluso un poco de irritación en sus ojos, desconcertandolo.

-Madam Yu-hizó una respetuosa reverencia, como forma de saludo.

Madam Yu lo vio fijamente por unos momentos, parecia analizarlo, hasta al parecer, estar satisfecha con lo que veía.

-Zixuan, hoy nos visitan nuevamente ella y sus hijos, saludalos-Jin Zixuan, sin quejas se les acercó e igualmente les hizó una reverencia, recibiendo una igual de los otros, sin embargo, despues de analizar mejor a los integrantes, se desconcertó al ver que el número habia crecido, y con curiosidad lo observó por más de lo que deberia, no pudiendo evitar sentir un poco incomodó a Wei Ying.

-Ziyuan, él...-Madam Jin preguntó indirectamente a Madam Jiang, al percatarse de la persona extra que venia con ellos.

-Es el discipulo del que te hablé-respondió secamente Madam Jiang.

-oh-fue lo único que dijo Madam Jin, analizando a Wei Ying por un momento, y aunque Wei Ying no pudo descifrar el sentimiento que habitaba en sus ojos, podia compararlo con molestia-Sera mejor que vayamos a comer, deben tener hambre despues del viaje.

Madam Yu solo asintió, empezándo a seguirla, y con los menores de edad siguiendoles el paso. (Como patitos we :v XD)

El transcurso fue muy confuso para Wei Ying, lo único que se escuchaba eran las voces de las dos matriarcas platicando de cosas triviales agradablemente, sin embargo, su atención estaba centrada en sus dos hermanos, Jiang Yanli mantenia una expresión llena de nerviosismo, evitando mirar a un lado de sí, donde se encontraba Jin Zixuan, Jiang Cheng también observaba al mismo lado que su hermana, solo que este tenia una expresión claramente de molestia, sin intentar disimular. Aunque Wei Ying no lo conocia, los rostros de los otros dos le hicieron pensar que era una mala persona, no pudiendo evitar verlo constantemente.

Al llegar, como se esperaba, se encontraba lleno de deliciosa comida, hecha seguramente con sus mejores cocineros, y había varias sirvientas alrededor, esperando recibír ordenes en cualquier momento.

Tomando todos asiento en las variadas mesas que estaban esparcidas en el hermoso lugar, resaltando los asientos de las dos matriarcas. La comida paso entre platicas protagonizadas por las matriarcas, y miradas de odio entre los hijos de estas.

-a xian, toma.

-gracias shijie.

Era algo bastante común que Jiang Yanli le ofreciera a Wei Ying semillas de Loto ya preparadas para comer, sobretodo en su hogar, Lotus Pier. Y para ella, esta vez no seria la excepción, más que llevarlas por su propio gusto, lo hacia por sus hermanos, que tenian un gusto esoecial por estas semillas y a ella le encantaba consentirlos. Y al tener que estar con el clan Jiang unos días, no habia duda que las extrañarian.

Pero antes de que pudiera entregsrles unas a Jiang Cheng, fue detenida por la demandante voz de su madre.

-Yanli,¿Qué estas haciendo?

-yo...

-Se supone que él es el sirviente, por que tú le estas sirviendo a él.

-yo...lo siento-Jiang Yanli bajo la cabeza en modo de disculpa.

-Ziyuan-la voz de Madam Jin se interpuso-no seas tan dura con ella.

La amabilidad y paciencia que poseía Madam Jin con Jiang Yanli siempre ha sido increible, defendiendola más que a su hijo.

Aunque Jiang Yanli siempre se disculpaba por sus acciones, y parecia que nunca las volveria hacer por su expresión de culpabilidad; en realidad, esta acción era una de las pocas que no corregía, ignorando el enojo de su Madre. Después de ver que esta volvía a centrar su atención en su platicá, volvió a darle una semilla a Wei Ying y a Jiang Cheng.

-a jie, gracias-susurró Jiang Cheng. Jiang Yanli solo le dedico una sonrisa, volviendo a su labor de comer. Aunque Jin Zixuan contemplo toda la escena, decidio no delatarlos, no le interesaba; aunque le pareció divertido que la señorita Jiang, que parecia tan educada y obediente, desobediera justo después de ser reprendida.

Los siguientes minutos fueron normales, la mayoria limitandose a comer. El primero en retirarse fue Jin Zixuan, llendo a un lugar desconocido para los presentes, la segunda fue Jiang Yanli, retirandose despues de una reverencia en forma de respeto; seguida de Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng que temian quedarse solos con las matriarcas, acabando rapidamente para retirarse de igual forma.

Algo que les agradaba bastante a los hermanos Jiang, era poder pasear por la residencia y los grandes patios por voluntad propia, sin tener que estar detras de su madre en toda la visita.

Durante el transcurso, los hermanos no perdián la oportunidad de hablarle de todos los lugares que visitaron durante sus anteriores visitas a la secta LanLing Jin, lamentando que Wei Ying no pudiera estar las veces anteriores al quedarse en Lotus Pier, descubriendo después de su llegada, las travesuras que había creado en su ausencia.

Los hermanos, tan centrados en sus explicaciones, no se dieron cuenta en el momento en el que Wei Wuxian había desaparecidó de su lado.

-tsk, ese Wei Wuxian...¿En que momento se separó de nosotros?

-Tranquilo a-Cheng, a-Xian siempre a sido muy curioso, seguro vio algo que le llamo la atención, no te preocupes. Hay que ir a buscarlo.

-¡¿Quién se preocupa por él?!-dijo en forma de acuso con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras seguía a su hermana que ya había tomado la adelantera.

~<♡>~

Wei Wuxian, como había dicho dicho Jiang Yanli, se había sentido atraído por algo más, o más bien por alguien más.

Mientras avanzaba por los largos pasillos de la residencia Jin, escuchando las anecdotas de los otros dos y admirándo cada una de las obras que se presentabán en su camino como si fuerán lo más precioso del mundo. Su vista captó a la anterior persona que apenas había conocido hoy, el hijo de los lideres Jin, Jin Zixuan.

Hasta ese momento no se habían dirigido la palabra directamente, y Wei Wuxian no podia evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad por este. Asi que, con cautela, se dirigió hacía Jin Zixuan, siguiendolo en su trayecto hacía un lugar que desconocía.

El joven Jin terminó su camino en un ámplio jardín que poseía la residencía, y lo único que hizó, que decepcionó un poco a Wei Ying, fue sentarse sobre el brillante pasto, Jin Zixuan no parecía estar con el mejor humor.

~<♡>~

Los visitas de la familia Jiang nunca le terminaron de agradar.

Aunque conocía la agradable amistad que tenián su madre y Madam Yu, y naturalmente sus visitas tendrián que ser "normales". Sabía que el objetivo detras de estas, realmente era para que la hija mayor de Madam Yu, Jiang Yanli, y él estrecharán su relación.

Y eso era lo que no le agradaba.

Su madre desde corta edad, siempre le ha intentado grabar en la mente, que Jiang Yanli y el, en un futuro serian conpañeros de cultivación.

No le gustaba la idea. Y el problema no era Jiang Yanli, admitía que la joven tenía un encantó inocente, y tampoco no es que no fuera atráctiva.

Pero no le gustaba la idea de estár atado, que los demás eligan su futuro sin que él pudiera negarse o tan siquiera opinár. Pero hace mucho que se había rendido a su destino, él realmente no podía hacer mucho contra su madre, no por lo menos ahora...Y realmente no se veía contradiciendola.

Pero está visita fue diferente de las otras, no solo por que no asistío el lider Jiang como las anteriores veces, sino que venían con un nuevo integrante del que nunca había oído. No pudo evitar observarlo con curiosidad la primera vez, tal vez demasiado tiempo del que debía.

Poco despues descubrío que era un discipulo de la secta Yummeng Jiang, naturalmente. Pero no entendía cual era la necesidad de llevarlo consigo, solo era un discipulo ¿no?, Y si querian protección, que lo dudaba, no traerían a un niño. ¿Por que era tan privilegiado?

En la comida, observó la relación de los hermanos con el discípulo, y confirmo que no podía ser alguien común como los demás, su relación era demasiado cercana, casi como hermanos. También pudo notar como Madam Yu parecía tener cierto rencor hacía el pobre niño, regañando incluso a su hija.

Le parecio gracioso que casi inmediatamente de ser recriminada, Jiang Yanli la desobedecío, era iinteresante ver a alguien con la etiqueta de ser muy obediente, realizar tal acción.

Se retiró rapidamente de la sala, era aburrido y repetitivo; "lo mismo de todos lo años". Y sin esperar nada especial, se paseo por la residencia que conocía como la palma de su mano. Y sin nada mejor que hacer por el momento, al llegar a uno de los varios jardines, se recostó relajando un poco más su mente mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Es una bonita vista, Maestro Jin.

Jin Zixuan se reincorporó rapidamente al escuchar una voz ajena, poniendose en guardia rapidamente, pero tranquilizandose casi al instante al ver que solo era el niño que anteriormente había visto y le había dado un poco de curiosidad.

"¿Cómo no me percate cuando se acercó?"

-¿Quién eres? 

-¿No lo sabes?, jaja es cierto, no nos hemos presentado bien. Mi nombre es Wei Ying, nombre de cortesia: Wei Wuxian.


	7. Un olor interesante

-¿Wei Wuxian?

-si, recuerdalo.

-yo...

-Jin Zixuan, lose; Madam Jin no paraba de decir tu nombre mientras hablaba con Madam Yu-dijo ese extraño niño, sentandose a un lado mio.

No pude evitar mirarlo desconcertado y con un notable ceño fruncido. Apenas me conocia, pero aun así ya habia tomado la confianza para hablar conmigo de una manera tan informal.

-¿Por qué me ves tanto?-preguntó-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-alejé mi vista al ser conciente de que lo observaba muy fijamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté con la vista nuevamente en el paisaje natural.

-¿eh?

-¿Por qué no estás con los hermanos Jiang?

-Oh, me gusta explorar solo, es más divertido e interesante-explicó, mientras se recostaba en el fresco pasto, recargandose en sus brazos por detras de su cabeza-y por pura casualidad me encontre contigo.

-usted...

-¿Comó?

-deberias dirigirte a mí como "usted"

-oh..., no quiero-Lo mire desconcertado al instante, "¿Acaso no sabía su posición?"

-¡¿Comó que no quieres?!

-simplemente no quiero, solo eres uno o dos años mayor que yo, no es necesario-no le dío importancia, pareciendo más entretenido el tranquilo cielo que yo.

-No es cuestión de edad, es de posición, algún día sere el Lider de la Secta, naturalmente me deben brindar respeto-le expliqué con un poco de molestia, no podia ignorar su falta de atención hacia mi persona.

-Jiang Cheng también sera algún día un Lider, sin embargo, nadie a excepción de algunas sirvientas se dirigen a él de esa forma.

-Es su culpa por no mantener a los demás al margen-me excusé.

Desde pequeño, a excepción de mis padres, todos se han dirigido a mi de manera formal; no importaba si era un adulto o un niño, todos se postraban ante mi por respeto. Que este niño llegara de repente y me hablara de tal manera, fue demasiado desconcertante para mi, solo era un discipulo más, sin embargo, él aun así...

-¿Y no te hace sentir viejo?

-Claro que no

-...

-...

-je, viejo...

-tsk, callate

Sentía mi cara arder de irritación, este niño se estaba riendo de mi, sin vergüenza alguna.

-¿Por que estás aquí?

-ya te había respondido

-no, me refiero a ¿Por qué Madam Yu te trajó contigo?

-Oh, ella dijo algo como que no me sabia comportar, y que solo había una forma de mantenerme al margen, que es tenerme a la vista todo el tiempo-dijo con simpleza, dandome más dudas, "¿Por qué Madam Yu se encargaba directamente de él?"

-¿Y por qué no simplemente te dejó con tus padres?-pregunté con un tono obvio, pero no esperaba que al voltear a verlo nuevamente, su expresión no era la misma de antes, tu rostro era sombrío, sin vida, lleno de ¿tristeza?, parecia todo lo contrario a como se habia mostrado antes, un niño alegre y sin preocupaciones.

-bueno...yo, yo vivo con la familia Jiang...

-¿Comó?-"¿realmente era hijo de los lideres Jiang?"

-el tio Jiang y mi padre eran buenos amigos, y...cuando mis padres murierón...él me acogió en el clan Jiang-el rastro de tristeza no desapareció en ningun momento, inundando su rostro; siendo más obvio en sus ojos, que con el pasar de sus palabras se volvián más brillantes y humedos.

Quede un poco estupefacto por su explicación, arrepintiendome al instante por preguntar y crear un silencio en extremo incomodo.

-yo...lo siento-no pude decir algo más, más bien, no sabía que más decir. Nunca fue mi especialidad consolar a alguien.

-no importa...

Nuevamente apareció el tortuoso silencio incomodo, deseando que volviera a hablarme como antes, aunque fuera tan diferente para mi.

-Oye...tú...-intenté romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué estabas tan solo?-fui repentinamente interrumpido. Su expresión había cambiado inmediatamente a una más alegre y llena de vida, no pude evitar tranquilizarme y calmar un poco el sentimiento de culpa que habitaba en mi ser. Despues de analizar un poco su pregunta, lo mire desconcertado.

-¿solo?-pregunté con duda.

Nunca me había considerado una persona solitaria, de hecho, la mayoria de veces me encontraba rodeado de discipulos que me acompañaban a cualquiera de mis actividades, me limitaba a decir breves comentarios mientras los escuchaba hablar, y en realidad no les ponía mucha atención. Pero siempre se dirigián a mi de manera formal e intentaban alagarme sin parecer muy empalagosos. "Aunque no lo lograban"

Todo empezó desde corta edad, y normalmente me acostumbre a ser atendido y alagado a cualquier hora del día.

-si, bueno...te ví muy solo cuando llegué-explicó.

-normalmente no estoy solo, siempre estoy rodeado de discipulos-mencioné, aún sin entender a que es lo que quería llegar.

-¿y son tus amigos?

-¡Claro que...!-Detuvé mi palabras, analizando. En realidad, no existia una persona a la que le pudiera contar un gran secreto o contarle mis problemas, principalmente por que no me gustaba parecer debil; pero aún así, esa persona...no existía, nisiquiera mi primo Jin Zixun.

-Parece que no lo son-dijó. Fruncí mis labios al escuchar sus palabras, no tenia una forma de contradecirlo y mi silencio solo afirmaba sus palabras, "¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mi?"

-bueno, no te preocupes-Se reincorporo, acercandose más de lo que le permitiria a cualquieta-¡Yo sere tu amigo!

Mis ojos se agrandarón ante sus palabras, "¿Hablaba en serio?". La determinación y sonrisa despues de su comentario me hacían querer creerle.

-¿Por qué haces esa cara? ¡Habló enserio! Asi que, apartir de ahora yo soy tu amigo ¿esta bien?

No respondí, solo pensando en lo extraño que era este niño.

-¡Wei Wuxian! ¿¡Dónde estas?!-Los dos volteamos al origen de una tercera voz, viniendo de uno de los largos y grandes pasillos de la residencia.

-a_cheng-una segunda voz la acompaño, pero esta siendo más tranquila, siendo claramente una voz femenina-No seas tan ruidoso, si Mamá se entera te castigara.

-No es mi culpa que Wei Wuxian se pierda tan facilmente-Se escucharon unas leves risas despues de sus palabras, provenientes de la figura femenina.

-Son shijie y Jiang Cheng-dijo "Wei Wuxian", reincorporandose y sacudiendo sus vestimentas, intentando quedar respetable-Lo siento Maestro Jin, pero debo irme, ¡Nos vemos despues!-esto último lo dijo en voz alta, alejandose y perdiendose entre el largo pasillo.

Solo pude escuchar leves quejas de parte del hijo del lider Jiang hacia Wei Wuxian que se iban extinguiendo poco a poco, demostrando que las tres figuras se iban alejando cada vez más.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo silencioso que era el jardin antes de que Wei Wuxian llegará. Sin poder resisitirlo más, me dirigí a mi habitación, buscando una distracción.

~<♡>~

La cena llegó más lentamente de lo que imagine, sitiendome un poco irritado al no encontrar, anteriormente, una buena distracción. Los minutos parecian horas, y sentía mis animos caer lentamente, al igual que mi paciencia.

Ví como Madam Yu ingresaba en la habitación, con tres menores de tras de ella que ya conocía bien, cada uno tomando lugar al lado del otro, "¿Acaso nunca se separaban?".

Para mi sorpresa, mi padre se presentó, saludando formalmente a Madam Yu y tomando asiento a un lado de mi madre, y aunque pudo observar como observó detenidamente a Wei Wuxian, al instante le restó importancia sin comentar nada sobre el nuevo integrante. Cuando analicé a cada uno de los miembros en la sala, paseando mis ojos sobre ellos; me detuve repentinamente cuando mis ojos cayeron en Wei Wuxian. Este se encontraba abiertamente saludandome y sonriendome, aparte mi vista al instante, sintiendo mi cara arder; y cuando volví a alzar mi vista, el hijo del lider Jiang parecía estar regañandolo en murmuros.

Solo despues de recibir un largo sermon volvió a saludarme, pero esta vez discretamente. No me atreví a devolverle el saludo, temía que me descubrieran y la vergüenza era más fuerte.

"Que niño más extraño"

~<♡>~

El día siguiente fue muy parecido al anterior, solo que esta vez podia asegurar que sentia mi cara arder en todo el desayuno. Wei Wuxian no paraba de saludarme y sonreir abiertamente, pareciendo comunicar algo en varias ocasiones sin buenos resultados. Y ahora que porfin acabo, podía estar tranquilo, sin preocupaciones. Me disponia a ir a entrenar, negandome a no hacer algo productivo como ayer, o por lo menos esa era la idea...

-¡Joven Maestro Jin!-un fuerte llamado resonó detras de mi, una voz agitada y un cuerpo corriendo rapidamente hacia mi de manera peligrosa detuvo mis pasos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunté mientras veía como intentaba recuperar el aire.

-¿Por qué te fuiste tán pronto? pensaba ir contigo cuando acabara, pero no pense que acabarias tan pronto-Me obligué a no decir que realmente no aguantaba más la situación en el desayuno.

-¿Por qué me sigues?

-¿No te lo dije ayer? dije que sería tu amigo, los amigos siempre están juntos ¿no?

-No es necesario, vete.

-No quiero, lo prometí-dijo señalandose.

Al percibír que no importaba lo que dijera, lo ignoré y seguí mi camino.

-¡Oye!-su voz volvió a resonar-¡No me dejes aquí!-Corriendo, me alcanzó y se posicionó a un lado mío, siguiendo mis pasos.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?-Pregunté con un poco de molestia.

-No-me empezabá a irritar la sonrisa que siempre se encontraba adornando su cara-Y...¿A dónde vas?

-Ire a entrenar.

-Oh, ¿Pued...?

-Ire solo.

-¡¿Eh?! No seas así, te aseguro que soy una buena compañia-dijo señalandose.

-Lo dudo, eres muy ruidoso-Mencione, manteniendo mi vista hacia el frente.

-No me gusta que sea tan silencioso, prefiero hablar, quedarse callado es aburrido, ¿Qué piensas?-No respondí, pensando que talvez al ignorarlo se aburriría y se iría.

-¡Eh! No me ignores-se quejó-No me gusta que me ignoren-Al saber eso no pide evitar seguir ignorandolo.

Me adelante, dejandolo atras, y aunque no podia ver su rostro, podía suponer que tenía un puchero en el; no pude evitar hacer una sonrisa ante tal pensamiento. No espere que repentinamente se adelantara quedando en frente mio, deteniendo mi paso en el acto.

-Si sigues con ese humor, nadie querra casarse contigo en el futuro.

Al instante apareció un ceño fruncido entre mis cejas, "¿Qué dijo?"

-¿Qué paso Maestro Jin? ¿Tengo razón?-se burló.

-hum, seré el futuro heredero de la secta Jin, normalmente algún día me casare.

-Pues yo creo que en el futuro ya no existira el Clan Jin por falta de descendientes-una fuerte risa resono por el lugar, despues de sus palabras.  
Sentí mi cara arder de irritación y vergüenza, y mientras intentaba ignorarlo, acelere mis pasos.

Durante el transcurso, que extrañamente parecía más largo de lo normal, estuvo lleno de constantes platicas, en su mayoria de Wei Wuxian; hablandome sobre Yummeng Jiang, su comida, costumbres, paisajes y actividades que solía hacer allí. Inconcientemente empecé a ser atento a cada una de sus palabras. "¿Cómo puede hablar más que todos los discipulos juntos?"

Cuando llegamos a el área de entrenamiento, fue cuando porfin dejo de hablar, centrandose en observar cada espacio en este.

-Wow, realmente es grande aquí.

-Normalmente.

Me dispuse a desenfundar mi espada, empezando mi entrenamiento para matar el tiempo. O eso esperaba.

-Maestro Jin, ¡Entrenemos juntos!

Lo mire por un momento, analizando sus palabras y su apariencia sonriente.

-No

-¡eh! ¡¿Por qué?!

-es innecesario, aparte, no creo que puedas seguirme el ritmo.

-¿enserio?-Fue sarcastico-Yo creo que el Maestro Jin realmente teme que lo humille.

-¿Qué?-Lo mire con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-¿Me equivocó?

-tsk, esta bien, peleemos.

Wei Wuxian, al igual que yo, desenvaino su espada y con una sonrisa satisfactoria de su parte y una mueca de molestia en la mia, empezó la pelea.

Debía admitir que no esperaba que fuera bastante bueno, podía seguirme el ritmo facilmente, y con un poco orgullo por eso, hicé mis golpes más rapidos y bruscos.

-No hace falta que te enojes, tengo que admitir que tampoco esperaba tanto de ti-se río-¡Eh, no seas tán brusco!

Mis golpes eran rapidos y certeros, podía ver como mi oponente se alejaba lentamente, pero tambien podía ver como no usaba su verdadera fuerza; eso me hizo enojar.

En uno de esos golpes, Wei Wuxian no alcanzó a defenderse, pero para mi fortuna logre alejar la espada hacia su dirección, pero el movimiento fue demasiado brusco y rapido, y era demasiado tarde para detener mi cuerpo. Mi rival tampoco se alejó, lo que ocasionó que nuestro cuerpos colisionaran y cayeran juntos.

Inmediatamente despues de recuperarme del golpe que sufrio mi cabeza contra la suya, me di cuenta que me encontraba entre las piernas ajenas, sosteniendome entre mis brazos que se encontraban a los lados de la cabeza contraria.

Me quede estupefactó, al instante sentí mi cara arder por la vergonzosa posición, observé como el otro aún se recuperaba del golpe; y durante ese pequeño transcurso, pude percibír olor diferente.

El olor era suave, fresco, daba una gran paz, "era muy atractivo", pero era casi inexistente, el olor era tan suave, que si no fuera un buen cultivador podria pasar totalmente desapercibido, invisible. Intentando encontrar el origen de tan hipnotizante aroma, llegué a la conclusión de que el mismo origen se encontraba debajo mio.

-Auch, realmente fuiste muy brusco...¡Ah! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?

Sin pensarlo, me acerque al cuello contrario, intentando buscar más de ese aroma, pero fallando en el intento, había desaparecido. Desilucionado me aleje de Wei Wuxian, pero aún con la duda de: "¿Por qué Wei Wuxian desprendió ese olor derrepente?"

-L-lo siente Maestro Jin-Me alejó-Pero debo irme, le dije a mi shijie que la acompañaria a la ciudad.

Se levantó rapidamente, arreglando lo mejor que pudo sus ropas-¡Nos vemos despues!

No respondí, seguía pensando en ese olor tan atrayente que provenía del cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, más especificamente de su cuello. "Que atractivo olor" no podia dejar de repentir en mi cabeza ese pensamiento.

"Ese olor era tan suave, tan suave...como el de un ¿omega?"


	8. Primeros Descubrimientos

Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado.

Por más que lo intentara, no lograba sacarme de la cabeza ese olor tan suave y atractivo, y para mi mala fortuna, casi inexistente.

En la cena, mi mente se mantenía centrado en mis propios pensamientos. Recordaba las lecciones de varios maestros privados que he tenido; naturalmente fuí educado sobre el área del segundo genero, y la clasificación de estos.

El olor que había percibido, según mis estudios, era claramente el de un omega; pero al recordar como había peleado Wei Wuxian anteriormente, su fuerza no entraba en la definición de un omega; sus movimientos y destreza lo mostraban como un alfa.  
Pero ese olor...No podía tener un mal olfato ¿verdad?

-Zixuan

¿Debería preguntarle?

-¡Zixuan!-La fuerte y agresiva voz de mi Madre me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿eh, Qué sucede?

-¡¿En qué tanto estas pensando?! ¡Llevó bastante tiempo llamandote!

-Yo...lo siento, Madre.

-Ya no importa; retomando. Zixuan, mañana tú y Yanli irán a pasear a las afueras de la residencia, hay varias hermosas áreas que podrías mostrarle.

-Pero...-La mirada fulminante de mi Madre detuvó mis pensamiento.-Si, Madre.

-Para nuestra suerte, Ziyuan y su familia se quedaran una semana con nosotros.

¿Una semana?

-Madam Jin.-La voz de la señorita Jiang se escuchó claramente a pesar de su bajo tono de voz.-Gracias por hospitalidad, pero no es necesario que el Joven Maestro Jin me acompañe, puedo ir con mis hermanos.

-No seas tan modesta Yanli, despues de todo, algún día serás parte de nuestra familia.-La señorita Jiang bajo la cabeza ante estas palabras, pude percibí un leve rubor en su rostro.

-Oye Jiang Cheng.-Alcacé a percibír un susurro de parte de Wei Wuxian.-¿A que se refiere con eso?

-Es cierto, no te lo hemos dicho; despues te lo digo.

Solté un suspiro. "Parece que no podre entrenar mañana"

~<♡>~

El único momento en el que esa extraña duda no me comía el cerebro, fue en la hora de dormir, para mi gusto. O por lo menos eso fue al principio.

No podía meterme en el mundo de los sueños, por más que lo intentara. Solté un largo suspiro. "¿Qué me sucedía?"

Buscando un distracción, decidí salir de mi habitación. Pronto el sueño me consumiria y podría caer dormido. Decidí ir a los extensos patios, donde decidí pasear hasta aburrirme.

Era naturalmente tranquilo y silencioso, por un momento eso me relajó bastante. El silencio era bastante acogedor. Con esa idea, decidí recostarme en el fresco pasto, cerrando mis ojos lentamente.

-¡Ayuda!-Un grito fuerte y claro resonó en mis oídos, alarmado, me levante instantaneamente, buscando a la persona en peligro. Pero no esperaba que esa persona se abalanzara hacia mi, haciendome volver a caer sobre mi espalda.

-¡Oye, ¿Qué te suce-?!-Me quedé sorprendido al ver al mismo Wei Wuxian aferrandose a mis tunicas como si de eso dependiera su vida.-oye...¿Qué te sucede?...-El tono de mi voz se hizo más amable al notar el temblor en sus extremidades, facilmente notorió a la vista.

"¿Qué podría ser lo que lo perturbara de tal manera?"

Al ver que no parecía tener intención de alejarse de mi, intenté desacer su agarre en mis tunicas lentamente, pero él solo ponía más fuerza en ellas.  
A

ntes de que le recliminara, un fuerte ladrido sonó por el área. Wei Wuxian instantaneamante ejerció su agarre, abrazandome, me sentía un poco asfixiado.

-¡Alejalo, me quiere morder!-Suplicas salieron de sus labios, pero a pesar de lo desgarradora que se escuchaba su voz, mire con duda al perro que se acercaba con prisa hacia nosotros. Más que querer atacarnos, parecía simplemente querer jugar. Pero al ver el lamentable estado del otro cuerpo, sin recliminar alejé al perro con un ademán de mano. Los perros de la residencia estaban entrenados para obedecer, y avisar si existía algún instruso.

Los ladridos alegres del perro se detuvieron, y casí decepcionado se alejó. Cuando desapareció de mi vista, noté como el cuerpo dejaba de temblar poco a poco.

-¿S_se fue?-Su voz salió temblorosa.

-Si.-Solo despues de escuchar mi respuesta se tranquilizo en su totalidad, dejando salir un largo suspiro. Rapidamente, casi sorprendiendome, su rostro cambió a una expresión más alegre. Casi siendo imposible creer que hace solo unos segundos esta persona estaba temblando de miedo, siendo la única prueba de lo anterior las pequeñas lagrimas que habitan en sus ojos.

-Realmente me salvaste, te lo agradezo mucho.-Me regalo una sonrisa.

-Solo quitate.

-¿eh? Oh cierto.-Al ver la incomoda posición, rapidamente se hizo a un lado, sentandose en el cesped. Solo despues de eso, porfin pude respirar correctamente.

-Lo siento...

-No importa.-No le dí importancia, lo que me daba más curiosidad es saber por que huía de el perro.-¿Por qué estabas huyendo del perro?

-Él queria morderme...-Ví como los dedos de su mano se arquearón levemente.

-Parecía que quería jugar contigo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡él queria morderme!

Antes de que pudiera desmentirlo, observe como parecía que estaba volviendo a temblar, rapidamente llegué a una conclusión.

-Tú...¿Le temes a los perros?

-...-Bajo su mirada, diciendome la respuesta con ese simple acto. No me atreví a preguntar apesar de la curiosidad; recordaba como anteriormente había preguntado de más, y termine haciendole recordar malos momentos.

-¿Por qué estas despierto?-Decidí cambiar mi pregunta. Su rostro volvió a su antigua expresión.

-Solo no podía dormir, y estaba muy aburrido, quise despertar a Jiang Cheng, pero él solo me ignoró.-Hizó un puchero.-Así que salí a caminar, ¡pero entonces ese perro me empezó a perseguir!-Se quejó.

Dedujé que lo persiguió por curiosidad por ser alguien nuevo en el lugar, pero no lo atacó al no ser un adulto.

-¿Y tú, Qué haces despierto Maestro Jin? Mañana tendrás que acompañar a mi shijie a la ciudad.

Suspire al recordar el compromiso que hizo mi Madre sin mi consentimiento, en mi propia cara.

-Solo...no pude dormir.

-¡¿Oh enserio?! Entonces estamos igual, talvez sea por que estamos conectados.-Empezó a reir.-No sea tan serio Maestro Jin, solo es una broma.

Molestó por el repentino ruido que inúndo el anterior patio tranquilo, me levante dispuesto a irme a mi habitación.

-¿Eh? ¡No te vayas!-Me detuvó tomando mi mano. Lo mire estupefacto.-No es para que me mires así, solo te tome el brazo.-Me jaló hacia él, obligandome a sentarme otra vez.-Quedate ¿si?

No respondí, tenía el presentimiento de que no importaba lo que dijese, él me obligaria a quedarme.

-Tomare eso como un si.

Rapidamente, empezó a hablar sobre distintas cosas, parecia no acabar. La conversación fue totalmente manejada por él, solo pudiendo hablar cuando él me pedía mi opinión, que solían ser relativamente cortas. En su mayoria hablaba sobre su vida en Lotus Pier, sobre lo divertido que era molestar a Jiang Cheng, y a los demás discipulos; cazar faisanes y salir de cacería.

-Realmente deberías ir

-Solo he ido pocas veces cuando era más pequeño, no recuerdo mucho sobre eso.

-Entonces la proxima vez que vengas, yo te mostrare todo personalemente, deberias sentirte afortunado.

No pude evitar hacer una leve sonrisa. El lugar ya no era tranquilo como anteriormente disfrutaba, pero tampoco era molesto. Un bostezo salió de los labios contrarios, y pequeñas lagrimas de escaparon por el rabillo de sus ojos, mostrando su cansancio y necesidad de dormir.

-Talvez deberiamos irnos...

-¿Eh? Aun no, aun no he terminado de contarte todo.

-Tal vez despues.

-Solo espera un rato más ¿si?-Se recostó nuevamente sin esperar mi respuesta. Y en realidad, yo no tenía sueño. Talvez quedarme un momento más no me haria daño. Me recosté junto con él, mirando a la nada, e incluso disfrutando el silencio.

Pasarón los minutos, y mis parpados se volvían cada vez más pesados, y sin pensar mucho en el lugar donde me encontraba, empecé a cerrarlos esperando caer en un profundo sueño. Pero fui devuelto a la realidad al sentir un repentina presión, o más especificamente un "abrazo". Una de las manos de Wei Wuxian se encontraba sujetandose fuertamente a mi brazo, y su cuerpo estaba más cerca de lo que recordaba, él se encontraba totalmente dormido.

Me levanté con cuidado, pero la presión no desapareció, incluso se intensificó, y ahí fue cuando vi el ligero temblor en su cuerpo. El aire era fresco, no seria extraño que tuviera frio.

-Wei Wuxian...

-...

-Despierta.-Lo moví un poco, pero solo recibí una cara de insatisfacción durante su sueño. Deje salir un suspiro.

"Parece que tendre que llevarlo"

Con cuidado me solté de su agarre, y sin despertarlo, lo cargué en mi espalda. Me sorprendió lo profundo que era su sueño.

Me dirigí con cuidado de no ser muy brusco en mis movimientos, pero no esperaba que otra figura pequeña con una lampara en su mano, apareciara en uno de los largos pasillos.

-Señorita Jiang.

-Joven Maestro Jin, buenas noches.-Me ofreció un reverencia.-Le agradezo que haya traído a A_xian, pero yo lo llevare a su habitación a partir de aquí.

No respondí, solo dejé que la Joven Jiang se acercara y tomara a Wei Wuxian en su espalda, cargandolo.

-Señorita Jiang, yo podría...-Quisé ofrecerme al ver lo inapropiado que era que la dejara cargarlo ella sola.

-No se preocupe Joven Maestro Jin, soy totalmente capaz de llevarlo, pero gracias por su interes.-Sin más palabras se retiró, perdiendose en el pasillo.

Sentí la calidez en mi espalda desaparecer poco a poco, cambiandola por frio, que rapidamente hizó temblar mi cuerpo. Y sin más razones para mantenerme en ese lugar, me retiré a mi habitación, donde tarde un poco más de medio hora en retomar el sueño.

~<♡>~

Me levante temprano como acostumbraba todos los días. El desayuno fue bastante normal, y las actitudes de todos parecía ser la misma de siempre.

-Zixuan.-La voz de mi Madre resonó.-Debes recordar que le enseñaras el lugar a Yanli despues del desayuno.

-Si, Madre.

-Yanli, si Zixuan fue grosero contigo, no dudes en decirmelo ¿esta bien?

-No se preocupes Madam Jin, no creo que haya algún problema.

Complacida con sus palabras, mi Madre decidio dejar de lado el tema, volviendo el ámbiente del desayuno más tranquilo.

Al acabar el desayuno, me fuí obligado a esperar a la señorita Jiang en la entrada de la residencia. Solo fueron unos minutos antes de que apareciera, pero me sentí confuso al ver dos figuras menores a ella a su lado.

-¡Joven Maestro Jin!-Una de los figuras menores me saludó con una grande sonrisa, y extendiendo su mano alegremente. Supé inmediatamente de quien se trataba.-Gracias por lo de ayer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Shijie me dijó que la ayudaste a llevarme a mi habitación.

-No fue un problema.-"En realidad no pesaba mucho..."-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Oh, shijie nos invitó a ir con ella. Y Jiang Cheng no confía en que la cuides.

-Hey, no digas mentiras.-Se interpusó el Joven Jiang

-¿Entonces nos acompañaran?-Pregunté.

-¡Si! ¿No estás feliz?

-No me importa.-Sin más palabras, le di la espalda, empezando el recorrido.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No me ignores!

~<♡>~

El transcurso por la ciudad fue más ruidoso de lo que esperaba en un principió, en su mayoria por causa de Wei Wuxian y reclamos del Joven Jiang.

Nos deteniamos en varias veces seguidas, no solo por la curiosidad de la Joven Jiang, sino tambien de los otros más menores, que parecian ser atraídos por cualquiera de los artefactos que ofrecían algunos mercaderos. Yo mo me sentía muy entusiasmado, me conocía de memoria la ciudad, no existía algo que realmente me atrayera o interesara. Me limitaba a ver la curiosidad de los hermanos Jiang y de Wei Wuxian.

Las preguntas constantes de Wei Wuxian sobre: "¿Qué es esto? ¿Para qué sirve? ¿Cómo funciona?" Fueron repentidas varias veces, preguntas que me obligaba a responder.

-¡Jiang Cheng, mira eso!-Wei Wuxian apunto a un puesto donde atendía una joven de no más de 18 años-¡Huele bien, Vamos!-Sin esperar respuesta del otro, le tomó la mano y lo obñigo a ir él.

-¡A_xian, tengan cuidado!-Dijó la Joven Jiang. A pesar de haber hablado fuerte, su voz seguía siendo suave, y más ue una advertencia seria, parecía haber diversión en sus palabras.

-¡Si!~-Solo los miro alejarse un poco, con una mirada divertida en su rostro. En los pocos segundos que se retiraron los otros, no nos dirigimos la palabra, siendo solo acompañados por los sonidos externos del ambiente.

-Gracias...

-¿Eh?-La mire con duda, no esperaba que el silencio fuera realmente cortado de manera repentina.

-Gracias por ayudar a A_xian ayer, me dijó que lo ayuda a espantar a un perro.

-Eso...no importa, no fue realmente algo importante.

-Igualmente le agradezco, A_xian...   
realmente necesitaba ayuda...-Lo último lo dijo con tristeza. Me mantuve en silencio sin saber si deberia guiarme por mi curiosidad.

-¿Joven Jiang...?

-¿Si?

-Wei Wuxian...¿Por qué...le temé a los perros?

Se quedó un momento en silencio, talvez dudando en sí responderme o no.

-Él...antes de llegar al clan Jiang, tuvó que sobrevivir algunos meses en las calles...solo se que...aveces tenía que pelear con ellos para sobrevivir, y naturalmente termino teniendoles miedo...-Dursnte toda la platica, su mirada se volvió oscura, llena de tristeza, con dolor en ella.

No respondí, no me atreví a hacerlo. Tenía lógica, debió ser traumatico para él. No pude evitar sentirme mal.

-Yo...Gracias por decirmelo.

-No es nada, se lo dije por que parece que A_xian confía en usted.

-yo...

-¡A_jie/shijie!-Dos fuertes llamados se hicieron presentes; interrumpiendo mis palabras. Llegaron con multiples artefactos en las manos.

-Pense que solo iban a ir a ver-Dijo la Joven Jiang, viendolos con ternura.

-Jiang Cheng dijo que compraramos todos.

-¡Ese fuiste tú!

-Tranquilos. Sera mejor que volvamos, ya es bastante tarde para estar en la ciudad. Si Madre ve que aun no llegamos nos regañara a los tres.

-mmm...ok...-Respondierón los dos no muy convencidos.

-Vamos.

~<♡>~

Al llegar nuevamente a la residencia, Madam Yu y mi Madre nos esperaban afuera.

-Madre/Madam Yu.-Todos saludamos con una reverencia, recibiendo un asentimiento de ellas.

-Yanli.-Llamó mi Madre.-¿Qué te pareció la ciudad?

-Fue bastante agradable Madam Jin, vi varios artefactos que no se encuentran en Yunmeng.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. Si alguna otra vez deseas visitarla, puedes decirme.

-Lo tomare en cuenta.

-Alistense.-Dijó Madam Yu.-Pronto sera la comida, no tarden.-Sin más palabras, las dos, mi Madre y ella, se retirarón.

-Gracias por mostrarnos la ciudad, Joven Maestro Jin.-Me agradeció la Joven Jiang.

-No es nada.

Sin más palabras, se retiró siendo seguida por su hermano.

-Realmente fue bastante divertido, talvez algún día nos vuelvas a enseñar toda la ciudad.-Dijó Wei Wuxian alegremente.-Pero, talvez deberias sonreir más, parece que odias la vida.

-¿Cómo?

-Sigó pensando que con esa actitud nadie quedrá casarse contigo.

-¡Tú...! Solo veté.-Lo ignore, y me dispuse a retirarme a mi habitación.

-¡No te vayas, era una broma!. Aunque tenga razón...-Esto último fue un susurro, pero pude escucharlo claramente. Acelere mis pasos.-¡Eh, No te creas! ¡No me ignores! ¡Esta bien, Nos vemos!-Cada palabra tenía un tono más fuerte, demostrando la necesidad de hacerlo por la lejanía que estaba tomando de él.

Al no volver a escuchar otro sonido, no pude evitar sacar un suspiro.

"Sigué tomando demasiada confianza"


	9. Profundos Pensamientos

No esperaba que al llegar a la extensa y como se acostumbraba, elegante sala; el Lider de la Secta Jiang se encontraba sentado a un lado de Madam Yu, con un porte elegante y la sonrisa que siempre había observado en su rostro.

Lo salude cortesmente y me dispuse a ir a mi asiento. Al parecer había terminado con sus asuntos en la Setca Nie, y había llegado a LanLing Jin mientras me encontraba en la Ciudad con los demás.

Los hermanos Jiang y Wei Wuxian llegaron poco despues, mostrando sorpresa al ver al Lider, pero rapidamente saludandolo cortesmente. Mis padres y los lideres Jiang empezarón a hablar de asuntos sobre la alianza de las dos Sectas, donde naturalmente entraría mi compromiso con la Señorita Jiang.

Los ignore, dandole más atención a la comida frente a mí; pero fui interrumpido cuando escuche un leve susurro. Levante la vista, cambiando mi expresión indiferente a una de confusión. Wei Wuxian se encontraba haciendo señas extrañas con sus manos; y aunque parecia querer transmitir un mensaje, por más que lo intentaba no podía entenderlo.

Al ver que no entendía sus extrañas señas, empezó a hacer sus movimientos más marcados y por consecuencia más obvios. Sus movimientos fueron detenidos por golpe del Joven Maestro Jiang, y una replica que no pude escuchar. Las expresiones de Wei Wuxian pidiendo perdón sin sinceridad, sin aguantar la risa, no pude evitar mostrar una sonrisa.

No le di mucha importancia a mi expresión, no por lo menos hasta que la expresión de Wei Wuxian mostró sorpresa. Inmediatamente desvié mi mirada, volviendo a posar mi atención a la comida que apenas había tocado.

~<♡>~

-¡Joven Maestro Jin!

Sabiendo que esa persona no desistiría, simplemente le contesté sin detener mis pasos.

-¿Qué?-Se posicionó a un lado mio, para tener una plática más comoda.

-Sabes, siempre he pensado que eras un malhumorado que no sabia divertirse.-Lo fulmine con la mirada.-¡No me mires así! Tú no ayudas tampoco mucho. Pero hoy, porfin te vi reirte, y fue por mi causa.-Su sonrisa se amplió.-Aunque es triste que haya sido por que Jiang Cheng me golpeó.-Hizó un puchero fingido.

No quería admitir que sus tonterias podían casuarme tal cosa.-Eso no sucedió.-Dije mientras adelantaba mis pasos.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Esperame!

Deje salir un suspiro.-¿Qué quieres?

-Estoy muy aburrido, ¿A dónde vas?

-No importa

-La otra vez entrenamos ¿Qué te parece hacerlo otra vez? O ¿Prefieres hacer algo nuevo? A mi no me molesta, prefiero hacer cualquier otra cosa antes de estar con Jiang Cheng, ultimamente parece más malhumorado cada día.

Empezó a hablar por su cuenta sin darme la oportunidad de comentar algo en su contra. 

-¡Zixuan!-Una tercera voz resonó por el área, deteniendo las palabras

-¿Zixun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Iremos de caceria, ¡Ven con nosotros!-Dijo señalando a otros discipulos detras de sí.

En realidad no tenia las ganas ni la paciencia para ir con ellos, menos soportar las incesantes y constantes indirectas de mi primo para obligarme a competir con él.

-¿eh? ¿Quién es?-Wei Wuxian preguntó.

-Él es mi primo, Jin Zixun.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡No se parece en nada a ti! Tú eres mucho más atractivo.

Sentí mi cara arder. "¿Cómo podía decur ese tipo de cosas tan facilmente?"

-Zixuan ¿Quién es ese?-Me preguntó analizando de pie a cabeza a Wei Wuxian.

-Sabes, tengo nombre.-Le resondió Wei Wuxian con un ceño fruncido, tambien analizandoló.

-¿Importa?-Esto solo hizó que el ceño de Wei Wuxian se marcara más.-Como sea, ven con nosotros.-Me volvió a decir.

-No creo...

-¡Él no ira!-Me interrumpierón.

-No te metas, es su elección, no tienes derecho de responder por él.-Zixun le reclamó. Yo solo observaba espectante como mi brazo fue fuertemente sostenido cuando Wei Wuxian le respondió.

-Él claramente no quiere ir contigo, se le ve facilmente en el rostro.-Se defendió.-Aparte, él esta conmigo.-Su agarre se hizó más fuerte.

-¡Tú-! ¡Zixuan, Ven! ¡Alejate de ese entrometido!

Había una clara expresión de disgusto en su rostro, y Wei Wuxian la compartia. Solo se habián dirigido unas pocas palabras pero parecia que se odiaban a muerte.

En realidad no queria ir con él, sus platicas solian centrarse en él siendo el centro del mundo, era bstante aburrido, y los otros discipulos parecían ser de adorno; siempre soy  
el que caza más. Suspire; iba a acercarme más para responderle apropiadamente que no queria acompañarlos, pero no pude dar más de dos pasos antes de que ejercieran presión en mi brazo, deteniendome.

Era Wei Wuxian, me miraba con cara estupefacta, como si no creyera mis acciones.

-No ire con ellos.-Le dije en voz baja. Y por consecuencia liberó mi brazo, aunque dudando un poco al principio.

-No ire.-Dije fuerte y claro.-Tendra que ser otro día.

-Pero...

-Dije que sera otro día.

No pudo devolverme la palabra, pensando seguramente en excusas.

-¡Ves, te lo dije! Él no quiere ir contigo.-Le sacó la lengua, burlandose de él. Solté una sonrisa por su infantil gesto.

-Tsk, esta bien. Sera en otro día.-Se fue murmurando palabras que ni entendía, pero que podía suponer; fue seguido por los demás discipulos que solo habían sido espectadores.

-Realmente es desagradable; me cuesta creer que es tu primo.

Suspire.-Él siempre ha sido así.

-Bueno, no importa. Por un momento pense que realmente ibas a ir con ellos, casi me decepcionas.

-No es muy entretenido, termino haciendo todo el trabajo. Y por cierto, podrías soltar mi brazo.

-¿eh? ¡oh, claro! Lo siento.-Llevó una de sus manos a su nuca, en un gesto de vergüenza.-Pero no te preocupes, conmigo nunca te vas a aburrir.

-¿En serio?-Jugué un poco.

-¿Lo dudas? Cuando vayas a Lotus Pier, iremos a cazar faisanes y a recolectar flores de Loto, dejame decirte que tienes buena suerte, no suelo hacer eso por cualquiera.-Dejo salir su risa.-Te aseguro que te divertiras.

En realidad, aunque no suele ser seguido, aveces iba a Lotus Pier como una visita amistosa por parte de mi Madre. "Ahora esas visitas parecen más alentadoras".

-Eso espero.-No mostre mis pensamientos. Él me sonrió por un buen rato, y antes de que pudiera seguir con su plática, una tercera y fuerte voz apareció.

-¡Wei Wuxian! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Mi Madre te esta llamando, sera mejor que vengas rapido.-Informó el Joven Maestro Jiang. Apareciendo de repente.

-¡Ya voy! Lo siento Maestro Jin, pero me esta llamando Madam Yu, y sera mejor que vaya lo más rapido posible o sere asesinado.-Se rió de su comentario.-Nos vemos.

Iba a ver como desaparecia mientras más se alejaba, pero no esperaba sentir repentinamente su cuerpo presionado contra el mio en un abrazo.

-Ahora si, ¡Nos vemos!-Se alejó agitando su mano, y posicionandose a un lado del Joven Jiang, que había esperado hasta ese momento.

-¿Por que lo abrazaste?-Podía escuchar sus bajas palabras.

-Es un amigo

-No deberias hacer eso...-Se fueron alejando poco a poco.

No lo despedí, no podía hacerlo. El calor que había dejado su cuerpo contra el mío me había paralizado por completo. Sentí mi cara arder cada segundo que pasaba al recordar su repentino movimiento, y que no podía sacar de mi cabeza.

"Debimos tocarlo".

Me alarmé al escuchar una segunda voz, volteé a ver a todos los lados freneticamente, pero no vi a nadie.

"¿Qué fue eso? No podría ser...¿Mi mente?"

No queria seguir estando ahí, asi que rapidamente me dirigí a mi habitación.

(Uyuyuyuyuyuyuy XD, ya empezamos 7u7r)

~<♡>~

En mi habitación me dediqué a estudiar para relajar mi mente, lo cual funcionó despues de unas cuantas horas, donde porfin el calos en mi cuerpo había desaparecido. Pero el recordar el acontecimiento aun hacía arder mi mejillas.

-Joven Amo.-Llamarón a la puerta. Era la sirvienta que siempre solia servirme trayendome ciertas cosas que necesitara. Realmente estubo conmigo una buena parte de mi infancia.

-Entre.

-Le traigo su merienda.-Dijo entrando despues de una reverencia, posicionando el postre en una de las variables mesas que se encontraban en mi habitación.

-¿Necesita algo más?

-No, puedes retirarte.

-Como desee.

-...¡Espera!-La detuve de su trayecto, ocasionando que volteara, mirandome con clara confusión.

-¿Si?

-Tú...-Dude un poco.-Tú sabes sobre...  
-Las palabras no salián de mis labios. Pero si no le pregunto a ella ¿A quién más?-Sabes algo sobre...una voz.

-¿Una voz?-Se acercó a mi, cerrando la voz detras de ella. Tomó una posición pensativa, y cada segundo que tardaba pensando me ponia más nerviso.-bueno...

-¿Si?-Pregunte ansioso.

-No me haga mucho caso pero, usted es un alfa, y bueno...muchos alfas a su edad empiezan desarrollarse en ese aspecto y eso vendrían junto con su instinto de alfa, agudizandose más.

Escuche con suma atención, intentando entender sus palabras. "Entonces ¿Fue mi instinto de alfa?"

-Aunque no podría hablar por experiencia propia, ya que soy una beta. Pero es lo más probable. El instinto de un alfa es impulsivo, en su mayoria de veces no se puede controlar.

-Yo...Ya veo.-Dije mientras recordaba el momento justo en el que escuche esa voz en mi mente, que ahora que lo pienso, era muy parecida a la mia.

-Tambien se suele decir que esa voz es la realmente que dice tus pensamientos más profundos.

-¿eh?

-La mayoria de veces sucede por una persona ajena, usted....

-¿Persona ajena? ¿Profundos pensamientos?.-Recordaba como esa voz aparecio despues del abrazo. "Yo realmente queria..."

-Joven Maestro, su cara esta roja.-Preguntó alarmada.

-N_no es nada, gracias por decirmelo.

-Esta bien, por cierto, ¿En qué momenro sucedió eso?

Aparte mi mirada, negandome a decir algo tan vergonzoso.

-Entiendo, si no se le ofrece nada más, me retiro.-Se alejó de mi, dirigiendose a la puerta.-Joven Maestro.-Me llamó, haciendo que le prestara atención.-Me alegra que este interesado en alguien.

Estaba seguro que mi cara se volvió totalmente roja, y volví a apartar mi mirada llena de vergüenza. Logre escuchar una leve risa de su parte antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada en su trayecto.

"¿Interesado?"

~<♡>~

Logre relajarme unas horas despues, intentado olvidar el supuesto interes que tenía hacia Wei Wuxian. intentando olvidar todo sobre él: sus sonrisas, sus bromas y su actitud infantil y divertida. Sacudí mi cabeza. "Se supone que tengo que olvidarlo". Me reclame mentalmente.

Me dirigí a una de los extensos patios, donde habían sido mis constantes interacciones con Wei Wuxian. Siendo casi inconsciente mi recorrido.

No esperaba que al adentrarme más, llegara a observar un afigura tendida en fresco pasto, totalmente dormida y sin preocupaciones. Era Wei Wuxian.

Me acerque a él para observarlo mejor, su figura tranquila y desconocedora de mi presencia me daba una gran paz, y sin invitación a compartir su espacio, me sente a un lado de él.

Me dí la libertad de observarlo mejor, "No sabía que tenía pestañas tan largas" Pense mientras acercaba más mi rostro; mi vista bajo a sus labios, que se encontraban medio abiertos, e inconscientemente acerque uno de mis dedos a sus labios, con la intención de recorrerlos para descubrir si eran tan suaves como aparentaban. Llegué a tocarlos, sintiendo su textura suave, y sin querer presione más de lo que deberia buscando más de esa sensación. Wei Wuxian se quejo.

Me aparte alarmado, pensando que lo había despertado, pero para mi suerte, él solo se quejo en voz baja moviendose un poco para al final quedar en la misma posición.

Suspire aliviado. "¿Qué demonios me sucede?"

Volví mi vista hacía su figura tendida. Y si aun no habiera aprendido la lección, volví a acercarme a él. Mi vista lo examino de pies a cabeza lentamente. "Es bastante delgado...".

Como si no hubiera ya pasado su espacio personal, acerque mi rostro al suyo sin apartar mi vista de él.

"Besalo". Esa voz otra vez...

No podía, ¡No debía! Estaria aprovechandose de él, pero...

"Besalo". Volví a escuchar.

E inconscientemente, siguiendo las ordenes de esa voz, acerque mi rostro lo más posible, posicionando mis labios sobre los de Wei Wuxian.

El toque fue lento y suave, un beso. A pesar de que fue corto, sentí mi corazón intentando salir de mi pecho, que se encontraba ardiendo al igual que mis mejillas.

Como esperaba, el contacto con los labios contrarios fue suave, incluso podría decir dulce, adictivo...

"Más"

"Más"

Obedecí, volviendo a acercar mi rostro al suyo, y dandome la libertad de tomar con cuidado su barbilla, y acomodar sus labios hacia mi dirección. Fueron besos suaves y cada una corto, y por instinto, la mano que mantenía en su barbilla bajo poco a poco. Olvidandome de los leves quejidos que salían de los labios contrarios.

Mi mano tenía un objectivo fijo, la tela que unía sus tunicas. En este punto ya no pensaba claramente.

Mi mano hubiera llegado de mo ser por un quejido más alto que los anteriores. Esto me ayudo a volver al mundo real.

"¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!"

Wei Wuxian había despertado, se levanto lentamente tallandose sus ojos en el trayecto.

"¿No se había dado cuenta? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Cualquiera se daría cuenta ¿no?!"

-Zixuan...


	10. Conclusión de género

-Yo...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Su voz sonabá somnolienta.

-Yo...nada.

Solto un largo bostezo.-Bueno, no importa.-Su cara recuperó un gesto más alegre y vivo, saliendo de su estado somnoliento.-Es bueno verte, despues de ser reclamado por Madam Yu y Jiang Cheng todo es mejor que eso.-Se rio.-Madam Yu me reclamó por no estar haciendo nada productivo, aunque no hay realmente nada productivo que pueda hacer, pero obviamente no me atrevi a decirle eso, y Jiang Cheng me advirtió que no me metiera en problemas, pero yo no he hecho eso ¿verdad? Y entonces...

Wei Wuxian empezó a hablar conmigo tan confiado y alegre, que no pude evitar sentirme ahogado entre la culpa por haberme aprovechado de él hace exactamente unos pocos minutos.

-Oye, ¿Qué tal si te invito a mi compleaños?

-¿Tú compleaños?

-Si, cumplire 13 en unos días. Tristemente ya no estare aquí para entonces, pero puedo invitarte a Lotus Pier. Sera divertido y te mostrare todo, e iremos a cazar faisanes.

-No se si...

-El tio Jiang me dijo que era muy especial, ya que podre conocer mi segundo genero.-Me olvide de decirle que posiblemente no podría ir, y me centre unicamente en sus siguientes palabras.-Todos me han dicho que posiblemente sere un alfa, y aunque no me molestaria serlo, preferiria see un beta.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, preferiría no tener problemas por lo del celo y todo eso, soy demasiado distraido, seguramente se me olvidaria.-Se rió.-¿Tú eres alfa verdad? Dime, no te molesta todo eso?

-Realmente ya estoy acostumbrado.

-Mi tio Jiang dice que...ah.-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un queja de dolor. Rapidamente lo examine con una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunte.

-No, no es nada, solo...-Su mano se mantenía en su cabeza, y su cara mostraba un gesto de molestia en su rostro.-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que vayamos con el médico?

-No, no, estoy bien.

No insistí, y después de unos pocos minutos su rostro volvió a parecer el anterior, alegre y lleno de vida.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Si, si...solo fue por un momento.

-Deberiamos ir con el médico.

No recibí una respuesta, sino una risa del otro. Desconcertado, pregunte.-¿De qué te ries?

-Es lindo que te preocupes tanto; eso significa que te importo.-Volvió a reir.

Ante esa revelación, sentí como mis mejillas ardían, y no pude evitar apartar la mirada.-Es cortesia.-Me excuse.

-Claro, Claro...

Un silencio bastante tranquilo inúndo el área. Era relajante y comodo, no queria arruinarlo; pero había una duda que hacía que la curiosidad me asfixiara.

-Oye...-Lo llame.

-¿mmh?

-Y si en vez de ser un alfa o un beta, fueras un...omega.

Wei Wuxian no respondió por un buen rato, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, me iba reclamando internamente por mi curiosidad.

-Bueno...ser un omega no es lo peor que me pudiera pasar.

Observe como respondía con sinceridad, no pareciendo incomodo con mi pregunta.

-Normalmente he visto como los omegas son vistos como personas debiles y sencibles, y si yo fuera uno, me encargaria de romper esos estereotipos.-Su rostro mostraba un fuerte determinación, dandote la confianza de lo que dice se hará al pie de la letra.

-¿Y...Tú pareja?-Aparte la mirada, sientiendo que estaba metiendome a un terreno más intimo.

-¿eh?

-Ya sabes, tendrias que estar atado a un alfa.

Su mirada cambió a una de disgisto.-No me gusta la palabra "atado".-Aclaró.-Y me gustaria pensar que me casare por amor y no por compromiso.

-Ya veo...

-Ya es tarde.-Dijó repentinamente.

No me había dado cuenta de lo rapido que había pasado el tiempo. Todo parecía ir tan rapido cuando estaba con él.

-Talvez sera mejor que vayamos a descansar.-Dije, aunque no muy entusiasmado, en realidad aun no queria irme.

-Tienes razón, si llego tarde, Jiang Cheng se pondrá a interrogarme.

Me levante antes que él, reacomodando mis tunicas y apartando el polvo que se acoplaba a el. Wei Wuxian me siguió el paso, pero cuando se iba a reincorporar, volvió a caer bruscamente.

-¡¿Estas bien?!-Me acerqué a él alarmado. Su cara estaba palida, como anteriormente; y su mano se ma tenia sosteniendo su cabeza.-¿Todavia te duele? Sera mejor que llame al médico.-Me levante nuevamente con intención de buscar al médico que habitaba la residencia y con el que estaba familiarizado, pero una mano me detuvo.

-¡No!-Exclamó fuerte y claro.-No es nada, enserio. No te preocupes ¿si? En unos momentos se ira.-No soltó mi mano, talvez asegurando que no me retirara.

El color volvió a su rostro en unos minutos; minutos en los que solo lantenia mi mirada fija en él, genuinamente preocupado. Su rostro palido y sus ojos desenfocados no era una buena visión en él, a parte de rara.

Lo ayude a levantarse cuando se vió mucho mejor. En realidad me urgía que el médico lo examinara, pero Wei Wuxian se negaba rotundamente. Se despidió y se perdió entre los pasillos, donde se dirigía a su habitación. Temia que pudiera volver a colapsar en el camino a pesar de encontrarse mejor, pero aun así, no lo seguí. Pero la preocupación no desapareció en ningún momento.

~<♡>~

La noche pasó mas lenta de lo habitual para mi, me preguntaba si debía buscar o preguntar sobre esa clase de sintomas y poder descubrir que le sucedia, pero tambien sentía que me entrometia demasiado. Talvez solo era el cansancio o estres, no lo sabia y preferiría que fuese eso, no queria que realmente estubiese enfermo.

A parte de eso, me carcomia la plática sobre su segundo genero. El poseía las habilidades y la fuerza de un alfa, pero su figura lo contradecía, y sobre todo el olor que había descubierto en nuestro enfrentamiento.

También existía una molestia en mi, cada vez que recordaba sobre él atado a otro alfa, me molestaba más de lo que deberia, y ni siquiera sabía aun cuál era su segundo género.

Suspire. "¿Qué debía hacer?"

"Marcarlo"

Me exalté al escuchar nuevamente esa voz. Sacudí mi cabeza, ignorando el "consejo".

-Callate...

solo pude reconciliar el sueño desoues de unas horas. Intentando olvidar todo lo sucedido.

~<♡>~

La mañana llegó con tranquilidad, y el silencio dominaba el área, dando un ámbiente tranquilo y sin preocupaciones.

Me aliste rapidamente, arreglandome lo mejor posible como siempre para evitar cualquier reclamo de mi Madre.

En el camino hacía el desayuno acostumbrado, no esperaba encontrarme con la Señorita Jiang en el camino, normalmente tuvimos que compartir un corto tiempo de convivencia, que en su mayoria, por mo decir todo; fue absoluto silencio. O por lo menos al principio.

-Joven Maestro Jin.-Rompió el silencio, sorprendiendome.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Ayer...A_xian parecia sentir un dolor pulzante cuando regreso a la habitación ¿Usted notó algo ayer?

No esperaba esa pregunta. Aunque porfin supe que había sido de Wei Wuxian despues de la última vez que nos vimos ayer. Solo repondí sincero.

-Ayer hubo dos ocasiones en las que parecia sentir dolor en su cabeza; le dije que lo llevaria al médico, pero se rehusó.

Suspiro.-Lo supuse.

Despues de sus cortas palabras no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Parecía más centrada en sus propios pensamientos.

Al llegar, los lideres Jiang y mis Padres se encontraban en sus asientos, cada uno con una postura imponente.

Solo faltaban dos personas, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que el Joven Jiang y Wei Wuxian no acompañaban a la Joven Jiang como acostumbraban.

Pocos minutos despues aparecierón. Pero desde mi perspectiva, no era igual que los anteriores dias.

El Joven Jiang miraba constantemente a Wei Wuxian, examinandolo; podía incluso ver un rastro de preocupación en su rostro, y no era algo extraño. El rostro de Wei Wuxian estaba palido, y se podía observar la molestia del dolor cada vez que dirigía su mano a su cabeza, talvez intentando encontrar una forma de detenerlo.

Su comida seguía casi intacta. No había tomado mas que dos o tres bocados, se veía mal ¿Pero que pudo haber pasado? Todo empezó tan repentinamente desde ayer.

-A_xian.-Llamó el Lider Jiang.-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si...-Su respuesta no encajaba con su aspecto.

-Estas muy palido, deberias ir a descanzar.-Sugirió.

-No, no es necesario, yo...

Sus palabras no funcionaron despues de que las palabras del Lider Jiang fueron repetidas por Madam Yu. Supongo que incluso ella podía ver la gran palidez que adornaba su rostro.

Wei Wuxian no pudo decir nada encontra de ella, y dispuesto a cumplir la orden, se retiró, pero no sin antes darles una leve reverencia a los lideres.

Nadie esperaba que al dar unos pocos pasos para retirarse, colapsará repetinamente, resonándo en todo el gran salón.

-¡A_xian!

-¡Wei Wuxian!

Resonarón diferentes llamados, uno incluso era mio. La preocupación me consumió, y sin dudarlo me acerqué a él rapidamente.

Pero mi acto fue interrumpido por un fuerte olor suave y dulce que inúndo la sala. Olía a flores de Loto. Dirigí la manga de mi tunica hacía mi nariz, intentando evitsr aspirar más de ese olor. No era incomodo, para nada. Y de hecho lo conocia.

Ese olor suave y dulce lo había olido anteriormente; más especificamente en la pelea de entrenamiento que habiamos tenido. En ese tiempo, el olor era casi inexistente, no podía darle un nombre, pero ahora era tan claro como el agua, y me rodeaba.

El origen de ese olor no era nadie más que Wei Wuxian, el cual seguía tendido en el suelo, con una respiración en exceso agitada. ¿Y como lo sabía a pesar de la distancia?   
Mis sentidos se volvierón en extremos agudos, pudiendo captar cualquier sonido o movimiento. Mire nuevamente el cuerpo inerte de Wei Wuxian sin movimiento alguno a parte de su constante respiración.

"Marcalo"

Esa viz volvió a sonar en mi cabeza, pero esta vez no la ignore, de hecho, su sugerencia me parecio bastante satisfactoria. Con eso en mente, di solo unos pocos pasos, ya que fui repentinamente sostenido de uno de mis brazos, siendo arrastrado lo más lejos posible.

Solo logre ver antes de ser obligado a salir de la habitación; como la Joven Jiang y el Joven Maestro Jiang habían logrado llegar a Wei Wuxian sin parecer afectados por el olor; supuse que debió ser por que la Joven Jiang era una omega y el Maestro Jiang aun no presentaba su segundo género. Otros sirvientes omegas y betas los rodearón con preocupación intentando ayudar, mientras que por último pude ver entrar al Médico, que era un beta, siendo seguido por otros sirvientes detras de él.

Al salir de la habitación podía ver caras preocupadas, sobretodo la de los lideres Jiang, incluso Madam Yu que en la mayoria de veces se mostraba indiferente. Todos alterados por el acontecimiento.

Pero yo solo analizaba el olor anterior. Ese olor. No había duda.

"Wei Wuxian era un omega"


	11. Tentación

No tuvimos noticias de Wei Wuxian durante más de una hora. Durante ese transcurso una expresión de preocupación adornaba los rostros de la mayoria de los integrantes de la familia Jiang.

Los hermanos vinierón unos minutos despues del suceso, pero no pudierón darle grandes detalles a los lideres sobre el estado de Wei Wuxian y la razón de su mal; aunque todos tenían una idea.

-No tiene sentido.-Murmuro el Lider Jiang.-Aun no es el día.

-¿Qué no tiene sentido Padre?-Preguntó la Señorita Jiang, acercandose más al Lider, siendo seguida por su hermano. Yo me posicione a una distancia produnte, lo suficiente para escuchar.

-Creo tener una idea por la cual A_xian se encontrará en ese estado, pero...se supone que aun faltaria una semana.

-¿Te refieres al celo?

-mmh.

-Pero...A_xian aun no cumple los trece años.

-Exacto, pero...no encuentro otra razón.

La señorita Jiang no dijo nada más, pareciendo pensar por su propia cuenta las razones.

Yo solo me limite a escuchar. Pensando en los últimos descubrimientos.

"Wei Wuxian era un omega"

Esa frase no salía de mi cabeza. Una parte de mí se sentía calida, talvez incluso ¿alegre? ¿aliviada? ¿satisfecha? No lo sabía, y en este momento no queria darle muchas vueltas a eso; en este momento debía centrarme en desear que Wei Wuxian se encontrara bien.

Recordaba mi primer celo, en el cual se descubrió que era un alfa, y recordaba claramente el terrible dolor de cabeza que había sufrido, y que me sentía debil y mareado; todos los olores eran desagradables excepto uno, el de un omega. Pero era mi primer celo y no tenía la fuerza para avalanzarme a uno. Pero a diferencia de como lo recordaba, Wei Wuxian se veía realmente mal.

El Lider Jiang tenía razón, Wei Wuxian aun no cumplía los trece años pero había tenido su primer celo a pesar de ello. No tenía duda que lo ocurrido era obra de su celo, y era el celo de un omega.

No opine nada y solo espere como los demás noticias sobre el estado de Wei Wuxian.

Con la paciencia agotandose poco a poco y los minutos pareciendo horas fue una suerte cuando las puertas de la habitación fuerón abiertas por una de las sirvientas, diciendonos que el médico esperaba nuestra presencia.

Sin objecciones, todos siguimos con un poco de impaciencia a la sirvienta. Llegamos a la usual habitación donde solía trabajar el médico. Al ingresar, busque con la mirada a Wei Wuxian, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba un rastro de él.

-Wei Wuxian.-Me atrevi a preguntar primero.-¿Dónde esta?

-Se encuentra en una habitación para omegas lejos de la Torre Koi. Hay sirvientas al tanto de su estado.

-¿Entonces él...realmente...?-Esta vez pregunto el Lider Jiang.

-Si, él entró en celo, un celo de omega.

La habitación quedo en silenció al instante. "Al parecer nadie esperaba esa noticia". A pesar de que los mismos Lideres sean alfas y hayán podido experimentar lo mismo que yo. Pero seguía siendo una sorpresa; todos conocían los dotes que poseía Wei Wuxian, y esto solo hacía que todos estuvieran seguros de que él seria un alfa; y recibir esta noticia repentinamente a cualquera sorprenderia.

-¿Por qué A_xian presentó su celo antes de tiempo?-Preguntó esta vez la señorita Jiang.

-¿Así que tiene doce años? Me parecio extraño desde un principio.

-¿Hay algo malo?-La preocupación en el rostro de la Señorita Jiang solo aumentaba.

-Solo que sus sintomas parecián bastante exagerados; presentaba un dolor muscular exagerado, no podía soportar mucha estimulación, y su temperatura casi rozaba la fiebre; aparte su olor mareó a algunos betas, tuvimos que conseguir más sirvientes omegas para ayudarnos.

-Pero no se preocupen.-Siguió explicando.-Él se encuentra bien, no habrá ninguna consecuencia dañina para su cuerpo. Se podría decir que solo fue un adelanto.

-¿Se le ocurre algo que haya hecho que su celo se "adelantara"?-Esta vez preguntó Madam Yu, seria al respecto.

-mm...No hay muchos casos como estos, pero se cree que es por un acto intimo.

-¿Acto intimo?

-Si, como un beso, tal vez la estimulación...-Se detuvó un poco.-Ese tipo de cosas.-Parecia incomodo, tal vez por estar en presencia de los lideres de dos Sectas importantes.

Me centre en pensar detenidamente. Todo empezó ayer, pero ayer yo pase la tarde con Wei Wuxian, y ¿Acto intimo? Como un...beso...

Me quede petrificado en mi sitio. Ayer yo habia hecho lo que esa voz me dictaba, y había terminado besando a Wei Wuxian, e incluso lo...toque...

Mi cara ardió al recordarlo. "¡Era mi culpa! ¡Era mi culpa que Wei Wuxian haya entrado en celo!"

-Recibió lo necesario para que el dolor bajara. Y les recomiendo que no utilicen pastillas para el celo; es preferible que los omegas pasen su primer celo naturalmente, y sobre todo en él, en esta ocasión especial.

-Entendemos.-Dijo el Lider Jiang.-¿Podemos verlo?

-Por ahora es preferible que los alfas no lo vean o se acerquén; el olor aun es bastante fuerte.

-Entiendo...

-¿Nosotros si podemos verlo?-Dijo el Joven Jiang, señalando a su hermana y a él.

-Si, los dos pueden ir. Enseñales el camino.-Esto último se lo dirigió a una sirvienta cercana.

Ella obedeció, y avanzó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Wei Wuxian, siendo seguida por los hermanos Jiang. Tuve que resistir el impulso de seguirles.

-Supongó que regresaremos antes.-Dijo el Lider Jiang.-Tenemos que preparar todo, nadie esperaba esto...

Lo mire estupefacto, "¿Irse? ¡Aun no pasaba la semana completa!"

-¡¿Regresar?!-Exclamó Madam Yu.-Aun hay asuntos que tratar.

-Tenemos que alistar una habitación de omegas para A_xian en el caso en que entre en celo; aparte, con este "adelanto" no sabremos exactamente en que momento inciara la semana de celo, y la mayoria de discipulos son alfas, A_xian no estará protegido.

-Solo te importa él...-Escupió con rencor esta frase.-Bien, tú regresaras con Wei Wuxian a Lotus Pier, Yanli y Jiang Cheng se quedán.

-Esta bien...

Sin más palabras se retiró el Lider Jiang, seguramente a prepararse. Deje salir un suspiro de alivió, me sentí momentaneamente intimidado por los dos alfas. Mi alivió se fue pronto cuando sentí una mirada penetrante sobre mi. Voltee hacía esta, siendo sorprendido con la mirada de Madam Yu sobre mí.

-¿Sucede algo...?-Pregunte con un poco de timidez oculta.

-¿Tú sabes algo?

-¿eh?

-¿Con quién pudo estar Wei Ying estos últimos días?

-No, solo estuvó conmigo...-Me detuve un poco "¿Acaso eso no era sospechoso?".-Aparte de mi...nadie más...

Su mirada se volvió más penetrante, poniendome más rigido; solo acabó hasta que parecia satisfecha.

-Bien.-Fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse.

Mis padres hablabán con el médico, sin ser una conversación que me interesara, salí de ese lugar.

Veía muchas sirvientas irse de un lado a otro con utencilios de los que no tenia conocimiento. Todas se dirigían hacia un lugar en común.

"Tal vez debería..."

Lo pense bien por un momento. Cualquier alfa tenía prohibido acercarse demasiado, pero solo iría a dar un pequeño vistazo para asegurarme que se encontrara bien ¿no?

Decidido, me dirigí con cautela hacía ese lugar, siguiendo el camino que las sirvientas habían tomado.

El camino fue más largo de lo que creí, y el terreno abierto en el que se encontraba me dificultaba mantenerme escondido. Con la suficiente cautela y mi suerte, logre acercarme lo suficiente. Era una cabaña con buena apariencia, era lo suficiente para vivir solo en ella. También note como un olor empezana a hacerse obvio en el aire, incrementando a cada paso que daba.

Me cubrí la nariz, intentando resistir el repentino pensamiento de entrar a la cabaña bruscamente y...

Agite mi cabeza, desapareciendo esos pensamientos. Con cuidado me dirigí a la ventana más cercana, observando el interior con sumo cuidado. En el interior habitabán los hermanos Jiang, rodeando algo o más especificamente a alguien. No podía ver a Wei Wuxian desde mi ángulo, pero supuse que aun se encontraba en cama. Tardarón unos minutos en los que los hermanos Jiang parecían hablar entre ellos, y algunas veces estas palabras parecían dirigirse hacía ellos; me preocupes más al ver como la expresión de preocupación no desaparecía de sus rostros.

Cada minuto que pasaba el olor me penetraba más, y ver porfin salir a los hermanos Jiang solo me hizo suspirar de satisfacción. Rapidamente me oculte, y espere a que cerrarán la puerta detras de sí.

Volví a asomarme, siendo lo primero que veo a Wei Wuxian con un gran rubor que cubría la mayoria de su rostro, su constante respiración y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Se encontraba totalmente cubiertó por la sabana.

Me quede observandolo por un momento, analizandolo. No supe en que momento, pero me descuide y talvez por instinto, algunas de mi feromonas de dispersarón; cuando me dí cuenta ya era tarde, pero no le tome mucha importancia ya que eran casi inexistentes comparadas con las de Wei Wuxian, pero no espere que repentinamente Wei Wuxian se levantará mirando hacia todos los lados, pareciendo buscar algo.

Me alarme al verlo, pero no salí corriendo, como debí hacerlo. Me quede petrificado cuando su mirada me captó; me miró por unos instantes antes de que levantara una de sus manos hacia mi. Su mirada se volvió casi de ahnelo, casi insistiendome que ingresara a la habitación con él.

Por un momento estuve tentado, tentación que me hizó bajar la guardia de mi resistencia. El olor iba en aumento y por un momento sentí como mis propias mejillas se sentían calidas. Dirigí mis manos hacia la ventana frente a mi, empujandola un poco.

No se si era mi suerte o mi perdición, pero al empujar la ventana, esta se abrió un poco. Me sorprendí al ver esto, lo ví como si fuera la puerta hacía las más prohibidas de las tentaciones. No lo resistí y la abrí por completo. Pude sentir como el olor se incremento al instante, como si hubiera sido reprimido dentro de la misma cabaña, y a pesar de aquello aun habitaba el olor algunos metros lejos de esta.

-Zixuan...ven...-Fui llamado, y como si fuera un tirere, obedecí al instante. No observe la estructura de la habitación, y no me importaba, lo único que observaba era al ser en la cama.

-Ven...-Volvió a llamar. Cada palabra parecía ser dificil de decir para él.

Obedeci y, al estar frente a Wei Wuxian. Me quede admirando como su mirada seguía siendo de deseo y parecía verme como si fuera lo más importante en su mundo.

-Wei Wuxi...¡ah!

No espere que fuera repentinamente jalado hacia él, haciendonos caer a los dos, yo sobre él. Nuestros rostros quedarón a centimentros, centimetros que me tentaba a romper, como anteriormente había hecho.

La mirada de Wei Wuxian no se desviaba en ningún momento, y sus ojos parecían cada vez más desenfocados.

El aire repentinamente se lleno exageradamente de su olor, incluso podría decir que a voluntad de Wei Wuxian. Aunque había resistido hasta ese momento, ese cambio me tomo inesperadamente. Sentí mis ojos empezar a ser borrosos, y mi cabeza dolia un poco, empezaba a olvidar donde me encontraba y que sucedia.

Volví a mirar a Wei Wuxian, pero no esperaba que al voltear, lo primero que encontrara seria su cuello totalmente al descubierto.

Trague saliva, entendiendo claramente sus intenciones con esa acción. Todo lo demás se veía borroso, lo único que parecía claro era ese cuello que se volvía cada vez más tentador.

Me fui acercando más a él, poco a poco abriendo más mis labios.

-¡Joven Maestro, ¿Qué esta haciendo?!


	12. Acto Atrevido

-¡Joven Maestro ¿Qué esta haciendo?!

La repentina voz me sacó de mi estado, alarmandome. Volteé a verla; era la misma sirvienta a la que le había preguntado sobre la "voz", Lin Mao. Su rostro mostraba incredulidad y preocupación.

Observe mi estado actual. Me encontrana encima de Wei Ying, cada uno de mis brazos a los lados de su rostro, mientras este exponía su cuello con una exagerada y constante respiración.

-Yo...-Volteé a verla nuevamente. No encontraba una buena excusa.

-¡Alejese de él!-Me mandó, acercandose.

Iba a obedecerla, realmente iba a hacerlo. No esperé que al alejarme solo unos pocos centimetros, fuera repentinamente sostenido por dos brazos que rodearón mi cuello rapidamente. Era Wei Wuxian, su mirada parecía más anhelante que anteriormente.

-Zixuan...duele...

No sabia su lo hacía proposito, pero el olor volvió a incrementarse.

-Ayudame...

-¡Joven Maestro! ¡Alejese!-Volvió a repetir. Tenía una de sus manos en su nariz. Parecia que era cierto que podía afectar incluso a algunos Betas.

Wei Wuxian al voltear a verla, tenía su ceño fruncido, parecía haber odio en sus ojos. Al volver su vista a mi, sus ojos volvierón a cambiar.

Me quedé un momento más observandolo, sintiendo como sus manos ejercián más presión, acercandome a él. Esta acción fue interrumpida al sentir como caía hacía atras hacía el suelo. Lin Mao me había alejado bruscamente, y antes de que Wei Wuxian pudiera quejarse, unos plantas de las que no tenía conocimiento fuerón unicadas en sus fosas nasales. En unos pocos segundos, Wei Wuxian cayó dormido.

Lin Mao revisó brevemente el estado de Wei Wuxian.

-Lin Mao...-La llame con un poco de timidez. Ella volteó a verme con el ceño fruncido, parecía un poco enojada.

-Salgamos.-Me mandó, mientras salía de la cabaña y yo la seguí sin rechistar. No me atrevía a decirle algo después de haber sido descubierto en tan incomoda posición.

Me llevó a mi propia habitación. De algún modo me sentía intimidado por ella, a pesar se que yo era un alfa.

-Joven Maestro...-Me llamó despues de deslizar la puerta detras de sí.-¿Por qué se encontraba en la cabaña donde esta el Joven Maestro Wei? Todos tienen prohibido acercarse a él.

-Yo...solo queria verlo.-Baje la cabeza.

-¿Verlo? Sabía las posibles consecuencias de acercarse, pero aún así lo hizó. Si fuera su Madre posiblemente en este momento sería castigado severamente.

-Tú...¿No les dirás a mis Padres?

-No.-La mire sorprendido.-Pero debe saber las terribles consecuencias que pudierón haber sucedido si yo no hubiera intervenido. Una fuerte discusión hubiese ocurrido entre las dos Sectas, sobre todo por que esta compromentido con la señortia Jiang.

Suspire. Sabía que tenía razón, y eso solo me irritaba. "Mi futuro estaba decidido".

-Joven Maestro.-Se sentó a un lado mio.-¿Le gusta el Joven Maestro Wei?

Tarde unos segundos en procesar su pregunta. Y al instante sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡C-claro que no! ¡¿Por que dices eso?!

-No hace falta que se altere tanto, solo es una pregunta. Aunque tampoco hace falta que me responda.-Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.-A menos que me equivoque.-Se dirigió a mi buscando contradicción. Yo, sin embargo, no dije nada, despues de todo lo que vio, ¿Qué excusas tengo?

Aunque me costaba admitirlo, despues de todo lo que pase con él, sería extraño no estar un poco atraido ¿no?

-Joven Maestro.-Volvió a llamarme, pero su voz era más suave que antes.-¿Él lo sabe?

-No...

-¿Por qué no se lo dice?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo hacer eso! Yo...ya estoy comprometido.-Dije en voz baja.

La habitación se inundo en un tortuoso silencio. Al mirar a Lin Mao, ella tenía una posición pensativa. Yo solo espere alguna palabra suya.

-¿Por qué no intentas cambiarlo?

-¿Cambiarlo? ¡¿El compromiso?! No puedo hacer eso, mi Madre me mataria si lo intentara. A parte, Wei Wuxian dijo que él se queria casar por amor, ¿No estaria obligandolo al hacer eso?

-mmm...supongo que tienes razón. Primero debes saber si te corresponde.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Debes declarartele.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

-¿Por qué?-Me sorprendia la sencillez con la que decía las cosas.-Si él te corresponde, podrías intentar cambiar el compromiso y saber que no lo estas obligando a nada.

-¿Y si me rechazara?

-Entonces solo puedes lamentarte.-La mire con él ceño fruncido, haciendo que ella se riera.

-Lo dices muy facilmente, pero en realidad cambiar el compromiso no será tan facil, convencer a mi Madre será imposible. Y aparte, declararme...no creo que sea algo posible.

-No es tan dificil.

-¡Lo es!-Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos. El pensar en declararme solo hacia mi cara arder de vergüenza. Y una gran tristeza me invadia el pensar que podría ser rechazado.

-Joven Maestro.-Sentí su mano en mi hombro.-¿Qué opina de la señorita Jiang?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué es lo que pensaba se ella?

-Ella...es linda.

-¿Solo eso?

-No la conozco lo suficiente como para tener una idea clara sobre ella.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Pareció reflexionar unos segundos antes de decir su siguiente pregunta.-¿Qué opinas del compromiso?

-No...no me gusta sentirme atado a alguien, tal vez pensar que no tenga opción, no lo se, solo me siento...asfixiado.

-Mmm...¿Qué hay de la señorita Jiang?

-¿mmh?

-¿Cómo crees que se sienta ella?

-No creo que le guste la idea.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Siempre parece incomoda a mi alrededor.-Un nuevo silencio apareció en la habitación despues de mis palabras.

Pensaba en las preguntas anteriores, y sobre lo que tenía que hacer. No sabia si debía hacerle caso o no. O si tan siquiera debería intentarlo.

-Por cierto, mientras usted estaba con el Joven Maestro Wei.-A parte la mirada ante esto último.-Nos informarón que mañana, posiblemente en la tarde, el Lider Jiang, el Joven Maestro Jiang y el Joven Maestro Wei volverán a Lotus Pier.

La mire estupefacto.-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero aun no termina la semana!

-Si pero, el Lider Jiang quiere que en Lotus Pier haya todo lo necesario para un omega, no se había preparado nada así.

-Pero...aún es...pronto.-Pense en como a partir de mañana Wei Wuxian ya no se encontraria en la Torre Koi.

-Por esa razón es esta breve plática ¿Qué hará para entonces?

Sin más palabras, salió de mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Mi habitación quedo más solitaria, y el silencio se hizó presente. Me quede hundido en mis pensamientos.

Wei Wuxian se irá mañana, mañana.  
Era muy poco el tiempo que quedaba para eso.

Había aceptado sus sentimientos, en este momento seguir dudando seria algo estupido. ¿Pero que haría? No podía simplemente decirle que se quedara ¿verdad?

Tal vez debía comprobarlo. Con ese pensamiento, me dirigí hacia el estudio donde solía estar mi Madre.

Ella se encontraba ahí para mi suerte, aunque estaba acompañada por Madam Yu.

-Madre.

-¿Qué sucede Zixuan? Estas interrumpiendo mi plátiva con Ziyuan.

-¿Es cierto que el clan Jiang se irá mañana?

-Es cierto, aunque no te preocupes, Ziyuan y Yanli se quedarán.

-Entiendo...-Baje la cabeza desilusionado. "Entonces es verdad..."

Volteé a ver a Madam Yu solo un momento. Pero pude percatarme que su mirada era muy penetrante.

-Me retire.-No lo soporte más y salí de ese lugar.

Llegué al patio donde muchas veces ya había estado acompañado de Wei Wuxian. Me recoste en el fresco pasto, cerrando mis ojos un momento.

-¿Qué deberia hacer?-Me pregunte a mi mismo.

En el poco tiempo que aun quedaba, Wei Wuxian seguramente estaría en la cabaña descanzando. Tal vez deberia...

Rapidamente agité mi cabeza. No podía volver ahí, fue una suerte que quien me viera fuera Lin Mao, cualquier otra persona le hubiese informado a mis padres.

Solté un suspiro. Me encontraba cansado, y mi cabeza empezaba a doler. Cerre mis ojos, intentando despejar mi mente. Cuando lo logre, caí en un profundo sueño.

~<♡>~

-Zixuan...ah

Me encontraba en la cabaña donde se encontraba Wei Wuxian, solo que en este momento estaba encima de él. Tocando una zona especialmente privada.

-Mas...-Jadeos constantes salían de sus labios entre abiertos, sin dejar de mirarme con esa mirada llena de anhelo, acompañada con la extensión de sus feromonas por cada esquina de la habitación. Todo esto ocasionó que no pudiera evitar caer ante él.

Miraba con atención cada uno de los gestos contrarios, satisfecho con lo aue veía, pero lo que más satisfacción me traía era sin duda la marca en su cuello que aun mantenía una tonalidad rojiza, mostrando lo reciente que era.

Me quitaba con impaciencia las tunicas que solo estorbaban en la actual situación. Mientras era observado por la atenta mirada de Wei Wuxian.

Al porfin lograr mi cometido, rapidamente las aventé a cualquier parte de la habitación. Al volver a acercarme a él, rapidamente tomó mi cuello entre sus brazos.

-¡Joven Maestro Jin!

Acercó mi rostro más al suyo, suspirando mi nombre y peticiones que se resumian en breves palabras como: "Más" o "rapido"

-¡Joven Maestro Jin!

Entendí rapidamente lo que queria al sentir como era cada vez más acercado a su rostro. Yo no podía ignorarlo, y dispuesto a obedecerlo me acerque cada vez más y más...

-¡Joven Maestro Jin! ¡Despierte!-Un leve golpe y una voz fuerte me despeetarón de mi profundo sueño. Haciendome voltear freneticamente hacia todos los lados posibles, analizando mi alrededor.

"No me encontraba en la cabaña..."

-Joven Maestro Jin, pronto sera la hora de la comida, y podría enfermarse durmiendo en la interperie.-Dijó una sirvienta que fue la causante de que despertara.

-oh, gracias...en un momento voy.-Sin más plática, la sirvienta desapareció de mi vista.

"¿Cuánto había dormido?"

Aún me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero tenía que llegar, sino sería recliminado por mi Madre, que en este momento es lo menos que quiero.

El comedor se lleno rapidamente. Fue bastante tranquilo e incluso diría aburrido. No toque casí mi comida, y más por seguir forzando a mi cabeza con mis pensamientos constantes.

Acabó igual que empezó, tranquilamente. La ausencia de Wei Wuxian realmente se hacia de notar.

En mi habitación, me preguntaba si ya había despertado, y si...recordara lo que sucedió. Implore para que despues no me odiara por casi marcarlo.

Suspire. Hoy no lo he visto casi todo el día, a excepción de la mañana.

"¿Cómo podría comunicarme con él?"

No podía volver a entrar, obviamente. Pero entonces ¿Qué hago?

Una idea repentina llegó a mi cabeza. Rapidamente tome una hoja y pincel que estuviera en mi habitación.

"Podría escribirle". Pero al posicionarme para escribir, me detuve. "¿Qué podría decirle?"

<< Hola Wei Wuxian, soy Jin Zixuan

Solo queria saber si te encontrabas bien. A sido un poco silencioso por aqui ¿sabes?

Lamento lo que sucedió...

Me detuve un momento....¿Sería bueno mencionarlo?  
Aunque, ¿no sería peor ignorarlo?

<< lamento lo que sucedió dentro de la cabaña. En verdad no era mi intención...>>

No quise agregar más, aún nisiquiera sabía si realmente podría verla.  
Doble la hoja para que no se viera el contenido, y rapidamente me dirigí a la cabaña.

Procure ser silencioso y discreto. Suspire cuando porfin llegué a divisar la cabaña, había tenido que pasar por varías sirvientas en el camino.

Me acerque a la ventana que recordaba era más cercana a la cama donde se encontraba Wei Wuxian. Primero observe que no hubiera alguien ajeno en la habitación, y para mi buena suerte no era así.

Empuje levemente la ventana, lo suficiente para que pudiera deslizarse la carta. No me retire sin antes dar unos leves golpes a la ventana para llamar su atención. Resistí bastante bien las feromonas que lograrón escaparse del orificio. En el exterior eran casi inexistentes comparadas a como era en la mañana.

Me aleje lo suficiente para no ser visto pero tambien ver si Wei Wuxian respondia. Pasarón algunos minutos, minutos que me ponían cada vez más ansioso. Estaba a punto de desesperarme, cuando vi como una carta se deslizaba por el mismo orificio.

Rapidamente me llene de alegria, y sin esperar, me dirigí rapidamente hacia allá. Tomé la carta entre mis manos y dí un último vistazó al interior del lugar.

Wei Wuxian se movía entre las sabanas, hasta que pude verle la cara. Sin duda se mostraba cansado, y para no volver a interrumpir su descanso, no volví a llamarlo.

Me alejé de la cabaña, pero esta vez fui directo a mi habitación de la misma forma que llegué, sigilosa y silenciosamente.

Al llegar no espere un segundo más, y abrí la carta. Mantenia una escritura un poco extraña, aunque entendible.

<<¡Hola Zixuan!

No esperaba que me escribieras. Eso demuestra lo mucho que me extrañas.

Y dime ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien, por que a mi me duele TODO.  
Aunque ya no tanto como al principio.

Me obligarón a comer varias cosas extrañas y asquerosas, y me encerrarón aqui. Me siento bastante aburrido...y un poco solo.  
Aunque en la mañama vinierón mi shijie y Jiang Cheng a hablar conmigo; me alegra que me hayas extrañado >>

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante esas palabras. Ni evitar darles la razón.  
También me soprendía lo mucho que escribió a comparación mia.

<< Lamento mi letra ahira mismo, pero realmente me siento muy cansado ahora.

Unas sirvientas vinierón y me dijerón que mañana volveria a Lotus Pier. Es triste por que no podre seguir jugando contigo, aunque espero que si estes interesado en ir a visitarme. Y espero que sea pronto.

Por cierto, al parecer me van a dar algo que tenia un nombre muy extraño y no me lo pude aprender; que me ayudara a no entrar en celo durante el viaje para no entrar en celo.

Me lo darán desde la mañana, asi que podre hablar contigo un rato.  
Y realmente quiero hablae contigo sobre algo...

Nos vemos!!!!!

No pude evitar ponerme tenso al leer que queria hablar sobre algo conmigo.

Me sorprendio que no mencionara nada sobre lo que paso, aunque tambien podría ser de eso de lo que quiere hablar. También me sorprendió que no mencionara nada sobre su ahora estado, omega.

Mañana volveriamos a hablar. Esperare con ansias a que acabe el día. Y pueda verlo de nuevo...


	13. Reinicio

No me levante con las mejores ganas. El solo conocimiento sobre que Wei Wuxian se iría hoy me atormentaba. Y los sueños que tuve sobre como Wei Wuxian me rechazaba de millones de maneras tampoco ayudaba mucho. Pero por lo menos debía intentarlo, y en el caso de que sea realmente rechazado, debía buscar la forma para poder mantener nuestra amistad.

Salí de mi habitación totalmente alistado. Las sirvientas caminaban de un lado a otro, posiblemente por el estado de Wei Wuxian y el regreso de este a Lotus Pier. Agite mi cabeza, pensar en eso solo me irritaba, y mejor seguí pensando en formas para no huir al intentar declararme.

El declararme fue algo que decidí anoche; las palabras de Lin Mao realmente me afectarón, y me hicierón reflexionar más de lo que espere.

Al llegar al desayuno, para mi sorpresa, Wei Wuxian ya se encontraba ahí junto con los hermanos Jiang. Parecía un poco callado y serio, incluso parecía decaido; algo muy poco común en él. Lo mire con preocupación despues de tomar mi asiento. Al percatarse de mi mirada, no me dió la típica sonrisa que solía portar, sino que apartó su mirada, evitandome. Podía jurar haber visto un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero no podía estar seguro por la distancia que teniamos entre nosotros. Pero ese pequeño gesto hizó que mi preocupación aumentara.

"¿Qué había sucedido?"

~<♡>~

-A_xian ¿Estas despierto?.-Dijó la hija mayor de los Jiang con una suave y baja voz, mientras entraba con cautela a la habitación dentro de la cabaña donde habitaba Wei Wuxian en este momento. Entró cautelosamente esperando no despertar a el menor en el caso de que aun se encontrara descansando.

-¡Shijie!-Para su suerte, Wei Wuxian parecía bastante despierto, aunque aun se encontraba en su tunica interior y en la cama.-¡Qué bueno es verte¡ Tengo que decirte que todos me han tratado mal.-Jiang Yanli volteó a mirarlo preocupada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se atrevierón a despertarme muy temprano.-Dijó con un pronunciado puchero.-Y solo fue para hacerme beber una cosa que sabía horrible.

Jiang Yanli solo solto una suave sonrisa por el reproche tan infantil del menor.-Supongo que fue para que puedas volver a Lotus Pier. Impedirá que tus feromonas se dispersen en el camino.

-Oh, eso no cambia que tenía un horrible sabor.-El rostro de Wei Wuxian de repente cambió a una decaida.-Shijie...

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto de manera seria al notar el repentino cambio de expresión del otro.

-Volveremos a Lotus Pier hoy ¿Verdad?

-Si A_xian, ¿Hay algo malo?

-Es solo que...¿Por qué...?-Su expresión decaída solo se hacía más notoria entre cada palabra pronunciada. Jiang Yanli podía jurar que podía identificar una pizca de dolor en su voz.

-A mi Padre le preocupa que no haya lo necesario para ti en Lotus Pier. Sobre todo por que nadie esperaba que fueras un omega.

-Lo siento, por mi culpa tendremos que volver el Tio Jiang, Jiang Cheng y yo a Lotus Pier. Y tú te quedaras aquí sola.

-No te preocupes por mi a_xian, yo estare bien. Yo estoy preocupada por ti; te ves triste. Dime a_xian ¿Qué sucede? No creo que solo por eso estes de esta manera.

Wei Wuxian no respondió, solo apartó su mirada centrandola en las sabanas, las cuales fuerón sostenidas por sus manos, arrugandolas.

-Shijie...yo...

-¿Sucede algo? Dimelo a_xian.

-Yo...me siento extraño.

-¿Extraño? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que vaya por una sirvienta?.-Pregunt9 con preocupación.

-No, solo que...siento que...no me quiero ir.

-¿No te quieres ir? No te preocupes, volveremos otra vez pronto.

-Lo se pero...cada vez que pienso en irme, mi corazón...duele...

-¿Duele? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Si me fuera, yo ya no veria a Zixuan ¿verdad?-Sus labios se fruncierón, y su ceño fruncido se marcó más.

-¿El Joven Maestro Jin? No entiendo, reconozco que son buenos amigos pero, no debes preocuparte, lo volveras a ver.

-No quiero separarme de él...

-¿Por qué?-La mirada en la hija mayor de los Jiang era complicada, parecía tener millones de pensamientos dispersos por su mente.

Wei Wuxian se mantuvo en silenció negandose a hablar. En sus ojos de veía la vacilación, tal vez dudando en si debería responderle a la mayor.

-A_xian...-Preguntó con voz suave.

-¿si?-Respondió Wei ying aún manteniendo la cabeza baja.

-Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?

-Lo se.

-Entonces, ¿podrías decirme que sucede?

Hubo un nuevo momento de vacilación, en donde sus labios se entreabrián en constantes intentos de hablar. Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, Wei Wuxian pareció tomar el valor necesario, y alzando su rostro, le respondió.

-yo...creo que él me....me gusta.

Un silenció incomodo inundo la habitación. La mirada de Jiang Yanli se mostró con sorpresa, mirando fijamente a Wei Wuxian, tal vez buscando algún indició de que lo que había dicho se trataba de una broma. Pero la cara de Wei Wuxian solo era adornada con un fuerte color rojo bastante notorió, mostrando la vergüenza del dueño.

-a_xian, ¿Por qué crees eso?

-Cuando lo vi por primera vez, pense que me había acercado al verlo muy solo, y quería ser su amigo pero, poco a poco me dí cuenta que no me acercaba a él por eso, sino por que algo me parecía atractivo en él. Sentí que, algo me llamaba...-Dijó de una manera muy profunda, no dejandole lugar a alguna duda a Jiang Yanli.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Pense que no tenía mucho sentido decirlo, no sonaba muy...normal.

-Pero tú sabes que yo no te juzgaría ¿verdad?

-Lo se pero, no quería que te preocuparas.

Jiang Yanli miro con atención al menor. Él no parecia mentir, y tampoco creía que él sería capaz de hacerlo. Ma habitación se lleno de un nuevo silenció, una en el que la mayor solo se centraba en analizar la sitiación. Le parecía extraño, todo eso sobre la "atracción" del pequeño al Joven Jin le parecía familiar, sentía que lo había escuchado antes.

-Shijie...¿Es algo malo?-Preguntó preocupado al ver la cara sería de la contraria.

-No, es solo que...-Soltó un suspiro.-¿Hay algo más que te atraiga de el Joven Maestro Jin?

Wei Ying pensó un momento.-Mmm...si, su olor.

-Ahora que eres un omega a_xian, es normal que te atraiga el olor de un alfa.

-Pero es que fue incluso antes de que entrara en celo. Hubo...-Dudó un poco.-Hubo algunos momentos en los que pude oler su olor de cerca.-Se sonrojó ante sus palabras.-Y fue...atractivo.-Wei Ying parecía bastante incomodo hablando sobre eso.

Jiang Yanli pensó por un momento. Todo eso sobre la atracción cada vez se le hacía más y más familiar. Se mantuvo en silenció, hundida entre sus pensamientos, ignoranso como el menor movía sus manos nerviosamente. Despues de unos largos minutos, algo resonó en su mente.

-a_xian, ¿Conoces el termino "alma gemela"?

-No, ¿Qué es?

Lo que hizó que pudiera entrelazar las respuestas de su pequeño hermano, fuerón los constantes recordamientos de su Madre sobre este termino, donde según ella, el Joven Maestro Jin era su alma gemela, y por eso mismo, era su responsabilidad contraer nupcias con él. Algunas otras veces, podía escuchar el termino de parte de su Padre, aunque no era tan constante, este le decía que al encontrar a tu alma gemela, lo sabrías al instante, que el destino se encargaria de unirlos por si solos, ya que era tu pareja destinada con la que pasarías felizmente el resto de tus días. Siempre le ha gustado más la versión de su Padre, era más romantica y atrayente, y cuando su Padre se lo dictaba, no estaba centrada al Joven Maestro Jin, como lo hacía su madre. Pero según su Padre, muy pocas personas tenían la suerte de poder conocer a su pareja atraves del instinto; como parecía ser el caso del menor.

En el caso de que fuese en serio, tenían un grave problema; ella se encontraba comprometida con el Joven Maestro Jin, un compromiso ideado por la Madre de ambos, y cambiar algo así no sería nada facil.

Soltó un suspiró, con un poco de estres.-A_xian, un alma gemela es...

No pudo terminar sus palabras antes de que golpes provenientes de la puerta, interrumpieran la plática.

-Joven Maestro Wei, pronto será el desayuno, y Madame Yu quiere verlo.

-¡Ya voy!-Gritó lo suficientemente alto para que la sirvienta lo escuchara.

-Sera mejor que te lo diga despues.-Dijo la mayor levantandose, dispuesta a retirarse.

-Shijie.-Jiang Yanli volteó ante el llamado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estás bien?-Ella se desconcertó ante su pregunta.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pareces preocupada. Dime, ¿es malo que él...me guste?-Preguntó timido y algo triste. Ella lo miró con ternura.

-No, pero...-Ella se volvió a acecar a él, donde acuno su rostro en una de sus manos.-Tal vez hayas encontrado a tu alma gemela.-Despues de esto, se retiró de la habitación. Dejando a un desconcertado Wei Wuxian.

~<♡>~

No pude apartar muchas veces mi mirada del ahora tímido Wei Wuxian, desconcertandome cada vez más. Me preguntaba que era lo que podía haber hecho para que se mostrara así conmigo, ya que con los hermanos Jiang parecía totalmente normal. Algo que me desconcerto más que la misma actitud anormal de Wei Wuxian, fue la intensa mirada qje aveces podía identificar de parte de la Señorita Jiang. Cuando yo podía atraparla viendome, ella solo sonreía y volvía a poner más atención a los dos más pequeños.

Al acabarse el desayuno; decidido, me dirigía a Wei Wuxian para pedirle hablar, pero el fue llamado por el Lider Jiang junto con Jiang Wanyin, evitandome poder hablar con él. Escaparón de mi campo de visión rapidamente.

No sabía exactamente a que hora se irían, y temía no poder hablar con Wei Wuxian por falta de tiempo. Suspire, tenía que pensar en como podría hacer que él y yo nos encontraramos solos.

-Joven Maestro Jin.-Una voz femenina detuvo mi trayecto, era Jiang Yanli.

-¿Sucede algo, Señorita Jiang?

Nos encontrabamos solo nosotros dos en el largo pasillo, en donde me dirigía a mi habitación ha liberar mi nerviosismo.

-Esto podría ser algo muy personal pero, ¿Usted siente algo por a_xian?

Me quede petrificado, no esperaba tan pregunta; ahora entendía mejor por que me miraba de aquella forma anteriormente.

-N_no, c_claro que no...-A pesar de mi negación, mis palabras estabán entrecortadas y mi tono no fue el más convincente.-¿Por qué pregunta eso?

-Antes que nada, quiero decirle que no estoy enojada.-Dijó de manera sería.-Pero me enfandaría si usted jugara con los sentimientos de mi hermano.

Me quede estatico, no sabía como responder a eso, y tampoco lo entendía muy bien. ¿Cómo podría jugar con sus sentimientos?, en tal caso creo que sería él, el que podía jugar con los mios ¿no?

-Lo preguntare nuevamente ¿Usted siente algo por A_xian?

Tarde un momento, pensando en mi respuesta. Ella deberia ya saberlo ¿no?

-He estado viendo como ve a mi hermano, y aún siento que es apresurado para sacar mis propias conclusiones. Por eso, por favor responda.

Sabía que era inutil, incluso si dijera que no es nada, ¿Ella lo creería?. La mire seriamente.-Tiene razón, a mi...me gusta Wei Wuxian.

Hubo un leve silenció bastante incomodo. Era extraño, los dos estabamos comprometidos, pero le estaba diciendo que amaba a otra persona.

Tal vez esperaba un reclamo, un fuerte grito de su parte, pero no esperaba para nada una sincera sonrisa.

-Bien.-Dijó.-Solo quería que quedara claro.-Al decir eso, se retiro lentamente, perdiendose entre los pasillos.

Me quede un momento estático. ¿Eso qué se significaba?. Llegué a la conclusión de que a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto, y que incluso parecía...feliz.

~<♡>~

En unas pocas horas, el Lider Jiang, su hijo y el discipulo Wei Wuxian regresarían a Lotus Pier.

Jiang Cheng podía notar como su casi hermano tenía un estado de animo depresivo, y él no podía sentirse más incomodo, no sabía como lidiar con algo así.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-Le pregunto a Wei Wuxian, quien caminaba a un lado de él por la ciudad; donde dabán un pequeño pasel antea de irse.

-Aun no me quiero ir.

-Entonces mejor quedate, nos evitariamos problemas en Lotus Pier.-Dijo en forma de broma, pero al no recibir respuesta, volteó a verlo, viendo la tristeza en sus ojos.-¿Qué tienes?-Esta vez preguntó serío.

-No es nada.

-No deberías ponerte así por que nos iremos. ¿Volveremos?

-¿Cuándo?-Preguntó más interesado de lo que Jiang Wanyin esperaba.

-No se, posiblemente el siguiente mes o en dos meses. Eso dependera de mi Madre, aunque no suele tardar más de eso.-Explicó

-Ya veo, es mucho tiempo...-Bajo la cabeza, decaido.

-¿Y que importa? No hacemos mucho realmente aquí.-Dijo Jiang Cheng con una expresión aburrida, distrayendose con los diferentes puestos.

-Es divertido.-Se excusó.

-De hecho, ¿Dónde estuviste la mayoria del tiempo? Siempre desaparecias.

-Estaba con Zixuan.-Dijo con una nueva expresión de alegría.

-¿Zixuan? ¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos?-Dijó con una expresión de molestia.

-Somos buenos amigos. Es bastante divertido estar con él.-Recordaba poco a poco cada momento.

-¿Divertido? ¿él? Parece un malhumorado todo el tiempo.

-Tú tambien siempre te ves igual de malhumorado.-Se rió a carcajadas.

-¡Tú...! ¡No me compares con él!-Sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza, y más al oir como la risa de su casi hermano aumentaba.

Hubiera seguido reclamandole sino fuera por que Wei Wuxian parecía más animado que antes. Lo cual le hizó sacar una leve sonrisa, olvidando la vergüenza. Sea lo que fuese que molestaba a su hermano, parecía haber salido de su mente, o por lo menos por ahora.

-Oye Jiang Cheng, hay que ir a comprar recuerdos y los llevamos a Lotus Pier.-Dijó animado, y sin esperar una afirmación, agarró la mano del otro, arrastrandolo consigo por toda la ciudad.

Por ese momento, Wei Wuxian pudo olvidarse de su malestar y poder disfutar su último día en la Secta Lanling Jin.

~<♡>~

Estaba ansioso. ¿Debería ir a buscar a Wei Wuxian ahora? ¡Ni siquiera sabia exactamente que le diría!

-Debo relajarme...-Murmure.

Mire una pequeña pero elegante y hermosa caja a un costado mio. Aun no podía creer que había alterado el sueño de Lin Mao para que me lo consiguiera. Debería agradecerle despues.

No podía creer que realmente iba a hacer esto pero, "Si no lo hago ahora ¿Cuando?"

Me convencí a mi mismo de ello, y tomando el valor suficiente, salí de mi habitación, con la misión de encontrar a Wei Wuxian y hablar con él.

A pesar de que busque y recorrí los pasillos por multiples veces, no lo encontre. Las sirvientas me empezaban a ver de manera extraña y preguntaban si me podían ayudar.

Algunas veces preguntaba si lo habían visto; algunas decían que lo habían visto con el hijo menor de los Jiang y otras nisiquiera lo habían visto en toda la mañana.

Rendido, me senté en el cesped, alejado de los demás que solo hablaban sobre el regreso del lider Jiang a Lotus Pier. Decidí mejor esperar por ver su presencia. Y recostandome en el fresco cesped, y cerrando mis ojos, pense un poco sobre mi futura declaración.

"¿Dónde se supone que debería decirle Wei Ying que le gustaba?"

-¿Por qué tienes una expresión tan frustrada? Si sigues haciendo ese tipo de expresiones, seguramente te volveras viejo muy rapidamente.-Una fuerte risa resonó despues de las palabras.

Rapidamente me reincorpore, observando a la presencia frente a mi. Era Wei Wuxian.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa? ¿Tan feliz estas de verme?

Me alegre tanto de poder verlo despues de tanto tiempo, que no lo desimule y deje salir un sonrisa. Rapidamente al ver mi error, cambie mi expresión.

-jajaja, aunque lo disimularas, yo sabría muy bien que me extrañaste.-Se sentó a un lado de mi.-Muy diferente a Jiang Cheng, que hoy en la mañana solo me dijo que fui mi irresponsable y molesto, en vez de decirme lo mucho que me extrañaba.

-¡Oye! Sigo aquí.-No me había percatado de la presencia del otro, hasta que protesto.-No soy tan insensible.

-¿Entonces si me extrañaste?

-Claro que no, no confundas las cosas, sigues siendo molesto.

-Jajaja, se que lo hiciste.-Volvió a resonar su risa en el área.

-Como sea, debemos ir a alistarnos.

-Aun no, ve tú,me quedare un rato con Zixuan antes de irnos.

Jiang Wanyin volteó a verme ppr unos momentos, casi sentía que me analizaba, antes de responder.-Tsk, como sea, solo ven antes para que alistes tus cosas ¿Entendiste?

-Si, si...como digas.

Le dió una última mirada a Wei Wuxian antes de retirarse y perderse en los pasillos.

-Wei Wu...

-Weí Ying.-Me interrumpió.

Lo mire confundido.-¿Cómo?

-Puedes llamarme Wei Ying, yo te llamó Zixuan así que tu puedes llamarme Wei Ying, ya somos lo suficientemente cercanos ¿no?

-Si...-Solo dije eso aunque internamiente estaba bastante feliz.-Wei Ying...¿Dónde estaban?

-Oh, fuimos a la ciudad a comprar algunos recuerdos, y llevarlos a Lotus Pier. Compramos muchas cosas, aunque algunas no se muy para que sirven.

-Yo podría ayudarte despues...-Me ofrecí.

-Claro, la proxima vez que venga me enseñaras todo ¿Si?

-Si...Wei Ying yo...

-¿mmh?

-Sobre lo que sucedió ayer...yo...

-Lo siento.

Volteé a verlo confundido.-¿Por que dices eso?

-Tuvo que ser demasiado incomodo ¿Verdad?

-No, yo...fue mi culpa, tú...tú estabas en celo y yo me acerque demasiado. Asi que no te culpes, ¿esta bien?

Wei Wuxian no volvió a responder, y tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios. Pensaba en como debía proseguir, tal vez no fue muy bueno hablar de eso.

-Wei Ying...

-¿Si?

-Yo... queria darte algo.

-¿Enserio?-Me alegre al ver que como mis palabras hicierón efecto en él, y volvió a tener la misma alegre actitud de siempre.

-Si.-Tomé la pequeña caja que había tenido conmigo todo el tiempo, esperando por él. Se la ofrecí, siendo rapidamente tomada por el otro.

-Es realmente muy hermosa.-Dijo examinando la caja.-Pero en realidad no tenías que darme nada, me haces sentir mal por que yo no te prepare nada. La proxima vez que venga te aseguro que te traere un regalo desde Lotus Pier.

-No es necesrio.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.-Se excuso. Solte un leve sonrisa ante tal excusa, y ví como abría la caja lentamente.

Observé con satisfacción como sus ojos se iluminarón al ver el contenido. Y también el cuidado con el que lo sacaba de la caja.

Era un collar genuinamente de oro. El oro solido rodeaba un hermoso rubí en forma de circulo que brillaba de manera espectacular. Y el oro, que mantenía un diseño único a su alrededor, solo lo hacía ver más hermoso.

"Realmente tenía que agraderle a Lin Mao despues."

-Esto...

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Claro! Pero esto...seguramente es muy caro...

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Pero...

-Mejor por que no lo usas.-Le sugerí.

-Oh claro, ¿Me ayudas?

-S_si.-Me posicione detrás de él, apartando con cuidado la coleta que mantenía su cabello unido. Me sentía un poco ansioso. Y con precaución al tomar el collar, lo até en su cuello.

-Listo.-Dije alejandome un poco, posicionandome en frente de él.

Wei Wuxian sostuvo el collar con sus manos, y lo observo atentamente, mientras que yo me limitaba a observar como se veía.

-Gracias...-Dijó regresando su vista hacía mi, con una sincera sonrisa.

-Solo es un regalo de despedida.-Me excuse apartando un poco la mirada

-Es realmente hermoso...-Dijo en voz baja.

-Creo que te ves muy her...bien con el...-Sentí mis mejillas arder ante mis palabras.

-Oh, gracias...-Observe como sus propias mejillas se teñian de rojo.-Zixuan...yo...

-¡Wei Wuxian! ¡Rapido!-Una tercera voz hizó presencia, y a pesar de que la figura del dueño no hiciera presencia en el área, se podía identificar como la voz del Joven Jiang. La voz pudo ser escuchada desde la lejania con un tono de advertencia.

-Lo siento, debo de irme.-Dijo Wei Wuxian deteniendo sus palabras. Cuando me dí cuenta de que Wei Wuxian se iba a retirar, este ya se encontraba de pie, sacudiendo levemente sus tunicas. Entre en panico, "Aun no, aun no se lo he dicho".

Antes de que pudiera salir detras de la voz del joven Jiang, su brazo fue fuertemente sostenido por la propia.

-¡Espera! Yo...yo...-Dije entrecortadamente.

-Madame Yu me matara si no voy rapido...no te preocupes, volvere...-Me dedicó una sonrisa que identifique como alentadora.

-No puedo.-El agarre de intensificó.-Debo decirte algo importante. Ahora.

~<♡>~

¿Wei Wuxian lo miró sorprendido. Vió como la cara de Jin Zixuan se mostraba en su totalidad roja y llena de nervios. Confundido, no espero ser repentinamente atrapado muy intimamente. Sosteniendo sus brazos, inhabilitando sus movimientos.

-Tú...me...

-¡Wei Wuxian!-La voz volvió hacer presencia, sacando a Wei Wuxian de su pequeño transe, donde solo podía sentirse avergonzado al tener el rostro del otro tan cerca del propio.

-Zixuan...Jiang Cheng me esta llamando. Debo...

-¡Me gustas!

Jin Zixuan queria desaparecer, no queria ver el rostro del otro, no queria conocer la respuesta del otro; temia ser rechazado, no podria soportarlo a pesar de haberse mentalizado antes de tener valor de decirlo.

Wei Wuxian tenía una expresión estupefacta, algo que no podía ver Jin Zixuan al tener su vista centrada en el cesped. Entre más progresaba las palabras constrarias, más sentía su cara arder. Y a la vez de esto, sentía crecer una enorme alegría surgir dentro de él. La decepción de tener que regresar a Lotus Pier desaparecio al instante.

Wei Wuxian observo como parecía ser que Jin Zixuan no iba a levantar la vista en ningún momento, manteniendo su rostro estrictamente hacia abajo. Con un poco de ternura al ver que el otro parecía más avergonzado que él, tomó el rostro del otro, forzandolo a voltear a verlo.

-Tambien me gustas.

Jin Zixuan esperaba cualquier otra cosa menos ser correspondido. Y menos con ser deleitado con un gran y sincera sonrisa.

-¡Wei Wuxian! ¡¿Acaso me estas escuchando?!-La tercera voz, con más frustración que antes, parecia ser solo un eco en la mente del Jin.

No pudo hacer nada ante el corto beso que recibió en los labios y el calido abrazo que se le ofreció.

-¡Nos vemos, Zixuan! ¡La proxima vez sin duda alguna te dare un gran regalo!-Wei Wuxian, porfin obedeciendo a Jiang Cheng, se retiró rapidamente agitando su mano en modo de despedida.

Jin Zixuan, al reaccionar, rápidamente se lleno de alegria, teniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "¡Era correspondido!" rápidamente dirigió sus manos hacia sus labios, recordando varios veces el momento en el que Wei Wuxian había unido sus labios, aunque hayan sido unos cortos segundos.

hubiese seguido en sus propios pensamientos sino fuera por una segunda voz.-Me alegra que haya escuchado mi consejo.

-¡¿Lin Mao!? ¡Tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?!-Pregunto Jin Zixuan alterado. Estaba tan distraído que no noto como se iba a acercando.

-Solo quería ver.

-¡¿Viste todo?!-La cara de Jin Zixuan se volvió roja de solo imaginar a Lin Mao asechándolos desde la distancia.

-Tenia que ver, quería saber como se vería usted declarándose. Fue algo muy lindo.-Esto último fue con clara intención de molestar a Jin Zixuan.

-Tsk, cállate.-Dijo apartando la vista. Pero en realidad, no podía molestarse ahora mismo, tenía una gran razón para no sucumbir ante la molestia.

-¿No piensa ir a verlo?

-¿Verlo?

-Seguramente en este momento ya se hayan subido a los botes.

-¡oh cierto!-Exclamó Jin Zixuan. Aun no se había despedido bien de él, y seria la última vez que lo vería en mucho tiempo.

Corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, llegó al muelle, que era el único camino para llegar rápidamente a Lotus Pier. Como había dicho Lin Mao, ellos ya se encontraban en los botes, pero aun no lo suficientemente lejos de el muelle.

Madam Jin, Madam Yu y la Señorita Jiang se encontraban observando a los otros irse, siendo únicamente la señorita Jiang quien se despedía alegremente, agitando suavemente una de sus manos. Contrastaba con la despedida de Wei Wuxian, quien agitaba alegremente su mano. Al percatarse de la cuarta presencia, Wei Wuxian extendió más su sonrisa, dirigida esta vez solamente a él.

Los cuatro se mantuvieron en su sitio hasta que los barcos ya no fueron visibles para sus ojos. Solo tres personas de retiraron; las matriarcas siendo las primeras en irse, y la señorita Jiang quedándose en si sitio por unos extensos minutos más. Jin Zixuan, tomo asiento en la orilla del muelle, sin apartar los ojos del paisaje.

"Solo esperaba que el tiempo fuera lo más rápido posible para poder volver a verlo".

~<♡>~

-Padre ¿sucede algo?-Pregunto Jiang Cheng al ver a su Padre muy pensativo durante el trayecto hacia Lotus Pier.

-No es nada a_Cheng, son solo cosas de adultos.

-Ya veo...-Jiang Cheng no se atrevió a hacer más preguntas.

Jiang Fengmian, en realidad, recordaba la última conversación que tuvo con Madam Yu antes de subir a los botes.

~{♡}~

-Mi señora, me retiró. Le mandare una carta cuando nos encontremos haya.-Dijo respetuosamente. Mientras esperaba a que los demás arreglos estuvieran en orden.

-No es necesario. Y por cierto.-Dio un vistazo rapido a Wei Wuxian.-Quiero que inmediatamente al llegar a Lotus Pier, Wei Wuxian tome un largo baño, su olor...no es apropiado.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Pregunto Jiang Fengmian con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Acaso no lo has notado? Su olor en los últimos días ha sido diferente.

-¿Qué tan diferente?-Pregunto con un poco de duda.

-Tiene el olor de un alfa...

-¡¿Qué?! eso no es posible, a_xian no ha estado con ningún alfa.

-No es necesario que haya tenido un acercamiento intimo para tener su olor, con que este con él muy cercanamente es suficiente. Me sorprende que no lo hayas notado, ya que siempre estas al pendiente de él.-Esto último lo escupió con rencor.

Justo después de sus palabras, Wei Wuxian apareció corriendo hacía la habitación donde por ahora se encontraban todos, esperando que los sirvientes terminarán su trabajo y ellos algunos otros asuntos antes de marcharse.

-¡Wei Wuxian! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!-Le reclamó Jiang Cheng, dándole un leve golpe cuando Wei Wuxian se acerco a él.-¿Y por qué traes esa sonrisa? Das miedo, ¿No habrás hecho alguna travesura?.-Le cuestionó.

-Que poco confías en mi Jiang Cheng, ¿Realmente crees que yo haría algo así?.-Dijo Wei Wuxian mientras fingía indignación.

-Sin duda.-Respondió breve y directo.

-Pues te equivocas, solo me despedí de Zixuan.-Dijo extendiendo su sonrisa.

-Me sigo preguntando en que momento se volvieron tan cercanos.

-Es muy agradable.

-Yo creo que no.-Dijo indiferente.

-Solo que es muy tímido, mira...-Wei Wuxian empezó a hablar sobre él con inmensa alegría.

los lideres Jiang, quienes observaban todo desde una distancia prudente, empezaron a analizar.

-Así que era él...-Murmuro Madam Yu.-No era de extrañar que el olor de Wei Ying también lo pudiera oler en Jin Zixuan.

-Eso no dice nada, solo pasaron tiempo juntos.-Exclamó Jiang Fengmian.-Es normal al pasar demasiado tiempo juntos.

-Después de que Wei Wuxian entró en celo, al día siguiente el olor en Jin Zixuan se intensifico...

Jiang Fengmian pensó un momento. No había pasado demasiado tiempo con Jin Zixuan como para reconocer su olor, pero si había notado que el olor de Wei Wuxian se había mezclado con otro, pero era muy leve y con el tiempo se iría, así que no le tomo importancia.

-Esta suponiendo muchas cosas con solo eso.-Le dijo seriamente.-Jin Zixuan conoce el compromiso que tiene con Yanli, él no haría eso.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-No insistió más, aunque en realidad el tono no era tan sincero.-Como sea, igualmente quiero que su olor desaparezca de él, encargate de ello.

-Si.-La complació.

-Esta todo listo para que puedan retirarse.-Dijo un sirvienta, informandolos.

-Iremos en un momento, gracias.-Respondió amablemente.-A_Cheng, A_xian; es hora de irnos.

-Si Padre/Tió.-Respondierón al unisono.

~<♡>~

Jiang Fengmian volteó a ver a Wei Wuxian, que se encontraba viendo el paisaje, siendo su cara adornada por una grande y hermosa sonrisa que no había desaparecido desde antes de irnos de la Secta Lanling Jin.

Sin duda su olor se encontraba "contaminado" de otro, pero era tan debil, demostrando que se iba poco a poco; por que al llegar a la habitación antes de irse, el olor era más fuerte.

El transcurso hacia Lotus Pier fue tranquilo con alginas risas de los menores por las constantes bromas de Wei Wuxian, y aunque estas erán dirigidas hacía Jiang Cheng, él no podía esconder que le causaban cierta gracía, y también se sentía satisfecho al tener la atención de Wei Ying, pues en Lanling Jin, él pasaba la mayoria de su tiempo con Jin Zixuan.

Fuerón recibidos alegremente por los pueblerinos, y los discipulos que al instante les hicierón millones de preguntas a Jiang Cheng y a Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Fengmian se iba a retirar a sus propios deberes como Lider de la Secta, pero en el camino, fue detenido por una joven voz.

-¿A_xian? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estas con los demás discipulos? Debes haberlos extrañados.

-Tio, yo...quería preguntarte algo.-Pregunto algo tímido.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Qué son las...almas gemelas?

Un momento de silencio inúndo el área. Jiang Fengmian no esperaba tal cosa, tal vez esperaba una duda sobre el entrenamiento, pero no ese tipo de pregunta.

-Bueno...Las almas gemelas son las personas que están destinadas a estar juntas; que no importa lo que suceda, siempre se volverán a encontrar. Esas personas se amarán por el resto de sus vidas sin importar lo que pueda pasar.-Volteo a ver a Wei Wuxian, quien lo escuchaba con suma atención, mientras veías como sus mejillas se encontraban levemente sonrojadas.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La pregunta sacó a Wei Wuxian de sus pensamientos.-S_solo es c_curiosidad...gracias por decirmelo, volvere con Jiang Cheng y los demás.

Wei Wuxian dió la vuelta, empezandoa retirarse a paso rapido. Jiang Fengmian se ahorro la molestia de decirle que el camino que estaba tomando no lo llevaria a ellos. Pero solo lo dejo irse, mientras él también volvía a sus propios asuntos.

~<♡>~

Wei Wuxian llego a su habitación sonrojado, pensando en cada una de las palabras de su Tio. Talvez él y Zixuan...

De solo pensarlo, se llenaba de felicidad.

Agarro cuidadosamente la hermosa caja donde habitaba el collar que le había obsequiado Jin Zixuan. Se lo había retirado antes de que alguien pudiera verlo, para que nadie hiciera preguntas, y a parte, para mantenerlo seguro.

Lo acarició cuidadosamente con su dedos, repasando cada uno de los detalles que había el oro solido, y siendo hipnotizado por el brillo del rubí en el centro.

Con cuidado lo llevo a su pecho. Realmente se sentía feliz, no podía esperar para volver a verlo.

~<♡>~

-¡¿Que dices?!-Exclamó Madam Jin.

-Wei Wuxian tenía el olor de Jin Zixuan en él, estaban mezclados.-Volvió a repetir Madan Yu.

-¡Zixuan nunca se atrevería a tocarlo! El sabe muy bien que se encuentra comprometido.-Exclamó con un notorio ceño fruncido.

-No tiene que ser obligatoriamente un acto intimo, con que exista... atracción.-Esto último dudo en decirlo.

-¿Atracción? Que podría atraerlé de ese niño. Solo es hijo de un sirviente, tu misma me lo has dicho varias veces.

-Lo se muy bien.-Dijo.-¿Qué hacemos? tal vez podría darnos algunos problemas.

-Cuando Zixun vino a quejarse de que Zixuan pasaba mucho tiempo con el tal Wei Wuxian no le di importancia, no esperaba que me daría problemas.-Frunció los labios.

-Como sea, tampoco creo que Jin Zixuan haya olvidado que esta comprometido con mi hija. solo la próxima vez hay que separarlos, naturalmente ellos se alejarán.-Fue lo único que dijo Madam Yu antes de retirarse a su habitación a descansar.

Los aposentos de Madam Jin quedaron silenciosos despues de la retirada de la matriarca Jiang.

-¡Hu Qianli!-Grito la Matriarca Jin.

-¿Si, mi señora?-Respondió al llamado una sirvienta que se encontraba en las afueras de los aposentos.

-Llama a un mensajero, mandare una carta.-Dijo con autoridad.

-En seguida.-Rápidamente la sirvienta salió de la habitación.

-No creo que vaya a ser tan facil, Ziyuan...-Murmuró la Matriarca.

-{<*>}-

Los días pasaron lentamente, aunque no diría aburridos para Wei Ying. Pasaba sus tardes entrenando, cazando faisanes, jugando en los lagos de Lotus Pier, y sobre todo, acabando con la paciencia de Jiang Cheng. Pero durante todo esto se preguntaba si, ¿sería bastante exagerado mandarle una carta?

Mientras Wei Wuxian se hundía en sus más profundos pensamientos. Jin Zixuan no era muy diferente, la única diferencia era que él se encontraba sofocado ante las repentinas insistencias de su Madre en que debía ser el mejor en todo, esto realmente no era algo diferente, pero el repentino aumento en su insistencia no le permitía un solo momento libre para si mismo, y menos para escribir la carta que había pensado mandarle a Wei Wuxian. Se sentía realmente sofocado, y el estrés solo crecía con cada minuto.

La única cosa que le intereso a Jin Zixuan durante ese transcurso de estrés, fueron las variadas cartas que mandaba su Madre a un lugar que desconocía, y las que recibía de un autor desconocido. En realidad, a los pocos días lo olvidó, lo que hacía su Madre no le interesaba en lo absoluto, mientras no lo perjudicara.

-{<*>}-

Madam Jin observaba como su invitado entraba a sus aposentos vestido totalmente de negro, cubriendo toda su cara a excepción de sus ojos.

-Por fin llegas.-Dijo fríamente Madam Jin, sin una pizca de respeto en su tono.

-Fue difícil conseguirlos, no es algo que puedas conseguir con solo pedirlo.-Se justificó el hombre.

-No importa, lo importante es que ya los tienes. Pero, ¿Si funcionan?

-¡Claro que funcionan! Los probé antes de venir. Lo use con un hombre de no más de 25 años, cayo totalmente inconsciente, y al despertar, no recordaba nada.

-¿Nada?-Preguntó con duda.

-Él pensaba que tenía 18 años.-Lo dijo con un tono de burla.

Madam Jin lo pensó un momento.-Solo quiero que pierda la memoria de una o dos semanas, maximo tres; si pierde la memoria de más que eso sería bastante sospechoso.

-Podría darle el menos efectivo, ese posiblemente lo hará perder la memoria de algunas semanas, aunque también depende de la persona: la edad, sus fortalezas, ese tipo de cosas...-Explicó.

-¿Y si tiene 13 años?

-¡¿13 años?!-Exclamó sorprendido.

-No hace falta que hagas tanto escándalo.-Dijo sin inmutarse.-Lo harás mientras estén en la cacería nocturna, mañana. Tienes el suficiente tiempo para ir a Lotus Pier y prepararte. Buscaras el momento exacta para larzárselo en la cacería ¿Entendido?

-Mi señora, creo que es muy peligroso; hay una gran probabilidad de que pueda salir dañado gravemente por tener el cuerpo de un infante, sobre todo si no se le da en el lugar indicado.-Pregunto nervioso. Nunca pensó en lastimar a un niño al aceptar este trabajo.

-No te preocupes, habrá más cultivadores, no sera extraño que sufra daño en una cacería nocturna. A parte, se supone que tienes una puntería excelente ¿no? Deberías poder hacerlo perfecto, por algo te contrate.

-Es un niño.-Insistió

-Traera problemas, Ziyuan lo dijo.

-¿Y Madam Yu qué piensa?

-No lo sabe aun.

-¿No deberíamos tener su consentimiento?-Siguió insistiendo.

-Estoy segura de que es la mejor solución.

-Pero...no cree que ella podría enfadarse por decidirlo sola.

-¿Desde cuando puedes tú aconsejarme? Estoy segura de que ella estaría de acuerdo, después de todo a ella no le importa ese niño.-Dijo fríamente.

-Pero...-Dudó.

-¡Solo hazlo!-Exclamó con autoridad, haciendo estremecer al hombre.

-...si, mi señora...-Se rindió en su insistencia.

El hombre abordo un bote en solitario para llegar a Lotus Pier, donde ocurriría la cacería nocturna.

-<{*}>-

-Oye, no te hagas el heroe, y si te sientes mal solo dile a mi padre.-Sugirió Jiang Cheng al ver la cara pálida de Wei Wuxian.

-No te preocupes tanto A_Cheng, no me siento tan mal como para no ir.-Dijo con simpleza Wei Wuxian mientras se preparaba para la cacería nocturna.

-Si terminas desmayandote en medio de la caceria noctura, yo no cargare con tu cuerpo.

-Vamos, ya me has ayudado tantas veces.-Extendió su brazo alrededor del cuello del otro.-Y a parte, no me desmayare; tome las pastillas.

-Mi Padre dijo que solo las debías tomar para el regreso a Lotus Pier; sin embargo,las has estado usando en cualquier ocasión.-Le reclamó, con una pizca de preocupación en su rostro.

-Han funcionado bastante bien ¿no?-No le tomó importancia.-Sabes A_Cheng, estar en una habitación encerrado toda una semana no es divertido, es mucho mejor usar las pastillas.-Señalo una pequeña bolsa en una de las mesas de su habitación.

-Igualmente...-Murmuró.

-Para evitarnos todo esto solo deberías de decirme que estas preocupado por mi ¿Sabes?

-¡¿Quién se preocupa por ti?! ¿Sabes qué? Olvidalo-Dijo saliendo de la habitación con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-<{*}>-

La cacería nocturna empezó cuando el sol se escondió, dejando a los jóvenes cultivadores rodeados de la oscuridad. Aun eran menores, y tenían la suerte de poder ser acompañados por el mismo Líder de Secta.

Jiang Cheng miraba con sincera preocupación a Wei Wuxian, no solo la palidez en su rostro aumentaba; otra vez parecía que había dejado su cuerpo de alguna manera. Había veces en las que Wei Wuxian parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, olvidando todo a su alrededor.

-Oye.-Le llamó.-¿Qué te sucede?

-Jiang Cheng...-Murmuró.

-¿mmh?

-Tú...¿crees que sea comprometido?-Pregunto con voz baja.

-¿Comprometido? No creo, seria difícil encontrar a alguien que logre soportarte. De todos modos, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada...-Dijo alejandose un poco de él.

Jiang Cheng lo miró extrañado por su extraña pregunta y lo sorpresivamente corta que había sido su plática. Dejo de darle importancia cuando se escucharon algo parecido a rugidos desde lo profundo del largo bosque, eran cadáveres.

Con ayuda de las ordenes del Líder Jiang, todos pudieron pelear sin salir gravemente lastimados en el proceso. El Líder Jiang se empezó a preocupar cuando notó como los movimientos de Wei Wuxian se iban volviendo más flojos y débiles.

-A_xian, ¿te encuentras bien?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Estoy bien Tio Jiang, solo....¡ah!-Dirigió rápidamente una de sus manos hacía su nuca al sentir un dolor punzante en esa zona.

-¿Qué sucede?-Volvió a preguntar alterado.

-Estoy bien, debía haberme picado algo, pero ya no duele.-Dijo algo calmado.

-¡Padre! ¡Aquí hay más!-Informó Jiang Cheng.

"¿De dónde salían tantos?"

Jiang Fengmian rápidamente actuó, y llegó con los demás discípulos, ayudandoles a defenderse y no sufrir heridas graves. Los demás jóvenes cultivadores, tan centrados en la pelea, no fueron concientes de la figura que se acerco a Wei Wuxian.

Wei Ying sentía su cuerpo volverse flojo y sin fuerzas, y su vista se volvía borrosa; pero lo que sin duda más le empezaba a irritar, fue el dolor punzante en su nuca que solo iba en aumento. Todo esto hizo que sus sentidos y habilidades estuvieran al mínimo, y por lo tanto, no fuera conciente de el cadáver que se acercaba a él peligrosamente.

-¡Wei_shixiong! ¡Cuidado!-Gritó uno de los jóvenes cultivadores.

Wei Wuxian solo fue conciente cuando sintió como su cuerpo golpeó contra algo grueso, y al instante un horrible dolor en todo su cuerpo se extendió, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia.

-¡Wei Wuxian! ¡Atrás de ti!

-¡Wei_xiong! ¡Cuidado!

-¡A_xian!

Gritaron todos alarmados al ver el cuerpo inerte de Wei Wuxian. Rápidamente Jiang Fengmian dió la orden de retirarse, mientras cargaba el cuerpo de Wei Ying hasta llegar a Lotus Pier. En el camino lograrón perder a varios de ellos, volviendo todo más facíl.

Llevarón a Wei Wuxian con el mejor médico que podía ofrecer Lotus Pier. El médico tardo bastante en dar una noticia sobre Wei Wuxian, llenando a todos de incontrolables nervios.

Jiang Cheng se sentía un poco culpable por no haber insistido un poco más para que se quedara en Lotus Pier, pero actualmente no podía hacer mucho por él, solo esperar.

Cuando el médico por fin salió y les dijo que Wei Wuxian se encontraba bien, y sus heridas sanarían con el descanso necesario, todos no pudieron evitar sacar un gran suspiro de alivio.

-Pero...-Volvió a hablar el médico.-Tiene una ligera hinchazón en su nuca, es diferente de los demás golpes. Pero, no deben preocuparse no lo afectara.

-Gracias.-Dijo Jiang Fnegmian.-¿Sabe lo que podría haberlo hecho?

-No, y no hay informes sobre algo así. Pero si notan una anomalía, pueden llamarme.-Dijo para después retirarse de la habitación.

Jiang Fengmian y Jiang Cheng miraron el cuerpo aun inconsciente de Wei Wuxian. Solo esperaban que todo saliera bien...

-<{*}>-

Wei Wuxian despertó tres días después. Jiang Cheng, quien la mayoría del tiempo se mantenía con él en el caso de que despertara, fue el primero en verlo en ese estado, pero la satisfacción de verlo, se fue tan rápido al oír sus palabras.

-¿Jiang Cheng...?-Pregunto en voz baja y dudosa, mientras miraba al otro con sorpresa.-¿Cómo...?

-Idiota, ¿Sabes lo preocupados que se encontraban todos?-Le reclamó.-¡Te advertí que debías quedarte en Lotus Pier si te sentías mal!

-¿Cómo, cómo llegue aquí?-Pregunto mirando alrededor con vacilación.

-Mi Padre te cargo hasta aquí, tuvimos que venir más temprano de la cacería por eso.

-¿Cacería? ¿No es en dos semanas?-Preguntó.

-¿De qué estas hablando...?-Preguntó dudoso JIang Cheng. Tenía un mal presentimiento...

-Si, Se suspendió la cacería por que el Tio Jiang tenía que ir a Gusu Lan por unos asuntos y después a Qinghe Nie ¿no?

Jiang Cheng miró asombrado a Wei Wuxian, sin poder creer lo que oía.-Pero eso fue hace dos semanas.-Susurró.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche.

-Quédate aquí...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Se quejó.

-¡Solo hazlo!-Le exigió.

Jiang Cheng salió rápidamente de la habitación en busca de su Padre

-<{*}>-

Explicarle a su Padre lo que sucedió no fue nada fácil, pero era obvio. Wei Wuxian no recordaba nada de las últimas dos semanas, ni los entrenamientos, ni sus juegos, ni las conversaciones y ni la visita a la Secta Lanling Jin. 

El Lider Jiang llamó urgentemente al Médico, pero esto no ayudo mucho. El Médico no tenía ni idea de lo que podrían hacer para que Wei Wuxian recuperara sus memorias perdidas. La única conclusión que se le dió fue que todo era culpa de esa extraña hinchazón, y que actualmente ya había desaparecido.

Jiang Fengmian le mando una carta a Madam Yu, notificándole sobre los últimos acontecimientos. La respuesta de Madam Yu, no fue muy alagadora.

Madam Yu comentó que deberían agradecer que no haya perdido las memorias de más de dos semanas, y que no hagan un gran escándolo. Lo único que deberían hacer era comentarle que sufrió un gran golpe y perdió sus recuerdos. Lo único que debería hacer era entrenar y estudiar más para estar al mismo nivel que los demás, después de todo, no sucedió nada importante durante ese corto tiempo.

Jiang Fengmian no tuvo otra opción más que darle la razón a su Señora. No había forma para recuperar las memorias perdidas de Wei Wuxian, lo único que podían hacer era seguir adelante.

Wei Wuxian entendió y sorpresivamente no le dió mucha importancia, a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía. Naturalmente volvió a tomar el lugar de ser el mejor de los discípulos, y su actitud y personalidad volvió a hacer la misma. Nada parecía diferente...

-<{*}>\- 

-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-Exclamó Madam Yu entrando a los aposentos de la Matriarca Jin.

-Así que ya lo sabes.-Fue lo único que dijo Madam Jin mientras seguía centrada en su trabajo.

-¡¿Cómo hiciste que Wei Ying perdiera la memoria?!-Volvió a preguntar con el ceño fruncido.

-Pareces enojada. Pensé que estarías feliz.-Le cuestionó.

Madam Yu no respondió por unos segundos.-Solo...fue peligroso.

-No te preocupes, contrate a una persona experta.-No le dió importancia.-No deberías dudar de mi.

-No creo que sea tan experto cuando Fengmian me dijo que estuvo en cama tres días.-Le reclamó.

-Debió ser solo un error, a parte ya esta bien ¿no?

-Si...

-Todo resulto tal cual, no pongas esa cara.

-Supongo, aunque debiste consultarmelo.-Dijo más tranquila.

-Pensé que estaríamos de acuerdo.

Madam Yu no siguió exigiendo peguntas, y decidió tomarlo como lo mejor que podía pasar a su favor.

Al día siguiente, la Matriarca Jiang y su hija se fueron de la Torre Koi, por fin volviendo a Lotus Pier. Jiang Yanli, quien había sido comunicada por su Madre, obviamente evitando algunos detalles. Ella le contó algunas de las cosas que pasaron en esas dos semanas, pero solo le podía decir sobre lo que ella conocía.

-<{*}>-

Jin Zixuan estaba ansioso, lleno de la necesidad de que el tiempo pasara más rápido. 

Hace solo unos pocos minutos, su Madre le informo que la familia Jiang vendría a la Torre Koi mañana en la tarde. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez que habían venido, y estaba ansioso por volver a verlo.

Por su mente pasaba la idea de darle un nuevo regalo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Su única solución era preguntarle a Lin Mao, pero ella solo le ha dicho que pensara por si mismo. Por eso mismo, la mayoría del tiempo restante en su mente no solo reinaba esta pregunta. ¿Qué debería regalarle a Wei Wuxian?

Una de sus decisiones fue salir a pasear a la ciudad para refrescar su mente, y por fin lograra pensar en un buen regalo.

-¡Es hermoso!-Escucho de una mujer joven al pasar cerca de ella durante su trayecto. Ella se encontraba con otras dos mujeres, rodeando a una de ellas.

-Lo es ¿Verdad? Me lo regalo mi prometido, ¿acaso no es lindo?-Dijo alegremente la del centro enseñando un hermoso anillo que adornaba su mano.

-Me encantaría que me regalarán algo así...

Jin Zixuan se detuvo un momento. ¿Un anillo? ¿Ese sería un buen regalo? Podría conseguirle sin duda el mejor anillo de todos, pero, ¿Le gustaría?

Satisfecho con tener por lo menos una idea sobre su próximo regalo, rápidamente se dirigía a la Torre Koi. Necesitaba una segunda opinión.

-<{*}>-

-¿Un anillo?-Repitió Lin Mao.

-Si, ¿Qué opinas?

-mmm...creo que es una buena idea, a parte creo sinceramente que cualquier regalo de parte de usted le podría gustar.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-A parte, me gustaría conseguirlo para él.

-¿Tú iras por él?-Preguntó incrédulo Jin Zixuan. Él estaba preparado para ir directamente.

-Si, aun hay tiempo suficiente para pedirlo directamente, y bueno, no duda de sus gustos, pero me gustaría ser yo quien lo elija.

-Esta bien, espero que sea hermoso.

-Sera el mejor, no se preocupe.-Dijo antes de salir de la habitación de Jin Zixuan. Este último solo pudo aguantar las horas que aun quedaban para la llegada de la Familia Jiang, siendo ahogado por la emoción.

-<{*}>-

La mañana llegó extremadamente lenta para Jin Zixuan, pero por más que quería, no podía simplemente adelantar el tiempo. 

Cuando se levantó, en una de las mesas pudo observar una caja pequeña pero elegante y hermosa, aun lado de ella había un corto mensaje, donde Lin Mao escribió que dentro se encontraba el anillo y que tuviera cuidado, ya que era fragil. Jin Zixuan sin aguantar la curiosidad, abrió la caja, siendo sorprendido al ver un hermoso rubí rodeado de lo que parecía ser oro puro en forma de pequeñas hojas, su apariencia parecía ser la de una rosa. Al instante supo que estaba diseñado para que combinara con el anterior collar.

Jin Zixuan miró con cariño la delicada pieza, sabiendo que en unas horas se la daría a Wei Wuxian. Al guardarla delicadamente, de la misma smanera tomó la caja, llevándola consigo.

El resto de la mañana fueron entrenamientos y clases con sus profesores privados, que Jin Zixuan podía recordar como sufría al ver que lo que parecía un hora, en realidad solo eran cinco minutos.

El estrés acumulado fue reemplazado por alivió cuando escucho que pronto sería la comida , pero rápidamente fue reemplazado cuando escucho lo siguiente.

-¡Joven Maestro Jin! ¡La familia Jiang ya ha llegado! Su Madre solicita su presencia en la entrada de la Torre Koi.

Jin Zixuan sin esperar y con el corazón intentando escapar de su pecho, corrió hacía la entrada lo más rápido posible. Antes de que su presencia pudiera ser visible, se detuvo, cambiando su semblante a uno más tranquilo y sus pasos más formales.

Al instante reconoció su figura, que se encontraba a un lado de los hermanos Jiang susurrándoles algo que desconocía, y detrás de los lideres Jiang. Se posicionó a un lado de su Madre.

Los saludos se hicieron presentes, y aunque ya tenía una gran cantidad de confianza con Wei Wuxian, se limitó a hacer un saludo formal, siendo contestado por uno igual, pero al volver a ver el rostro de Wei Wuxian, hubo algo que lo desconcertó, su mirada...le recordaba a la primera vez que se conocieron...[:,D]

Naturalmente, la familia Jiang comió con nosotros, y el desconcierto que sentí en el saludo no se fue en ningún momento, de hecho se incremento. Las veces anteriores antes de que partiera a Lotus Pier, en los momentos en los que comíamos todos juntos, él se centraba únicamente en querer llamar mi atención, pero ahora, las pocas veces que volteaba a verme, su mirada era de curiosidad, pero solo eso...

Los hermanos Jiang y Wei Wuxian fueron los primeros en retirarse, y casi por inercia, yo también me levante y los seguí de lejos. Tenía una lucha interna sobre si debería ser quien hablara primero para por fin poder hablar directamente con Wei Wuxian, pero tampoco quería llegar tan repentinamente, sobre todo después de lo que note. Mi lucha interna fue interrumpida cuando escuche algo que me desconcertó.

-Tendrás que enseñarme cada rincón de la Torre Koi Jiang Cheng, sino seguramente me perderé, lo cual me parece injusto, creo que lo mejor sería perdernos juntos.-Dijo Wei Wuxian.

-Lo que menos quiero es tener que estar perdido contigo en cualquier lugar, y supongo que no habrá de otra más que enseñarte el lugar, sino no sobrevivirás la semana completa.-Exclamó Jiang Cheng.

-Exacto. Dime, ¿Qué harías si me perdiera?

-Te dejaría en ese lugar.-Respondió rápidamente.

-¡Shijie! Jiang Cheng esta siendo malo.-Se quejó Wei Wuxian con un marcado puchero.

-Él esta bromeando A_xian, y no te preocupes, te enseñaremos cada cosa ¿esta bien?

-Esta bien, después de todo esta vale como mi primera vez aquí. 

Estas últimas palabras congelaron el cuerpo de Jin Zixuan. ¿A qué se refería? Esta obviamente no fue su primera visita a la Torre Koi, entonces ¿Por qué...?. Estas preguntas empezaron a invadir su mente.

-Oh, no puede ser.-Exclamó Jiang Yanli.

-¿Qué sucede a_jie?-Preguntó Jiang Cheng.

-Olvide algo en mi habitación. Pero no se preocupes, iré rápidamente por el, ustedes adelántense.-Dijo empezando a retroceder sobre sus pasos. Los otros dos más menores obedecieron sin rechistar.

Jiang Yanli, al dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos, no espero encontrarse de frente con Jin Zixuan, casi chocando.

-Oh, lo siento Joven Maestro Jin, no pude verlo.-Al no recibir respuesta, solo hizo una corta reverencia.-Me retiró.-Dijo para seguir su camino.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar lo suficientemente lejos, fue detenida.-¡Espera!-Grito Jin Zixuan, por fin levantando la vista.

-¿Por que él dijo eso...?

-...-Ella no respondió, y su mirada se oscureció.

-¿Por qué él no conoce la Torre Koi...?-Volvió a preguntar.

-...

-¿Por que su mirada...por qué me ve como un...un extraño?-Había dolor en sus palabras.

-...

-¡Señorita Jiang! ¡Conteste!-Apretó en sus manosla caja donde se encontraba el anillo, que había sacado anteriormente mientras se decidía si hablar con Wei Wuxian.

-...¿si?...

-Wei Wuxian...¿él por que no...?

-Lo siento Joven Maestro Jin.-Su voz y expresión se hizó más sería.-él...perdió la memoria...

A Jin Zixuan le costo procesar la respuesta, y sin poder creerlo dijo.-¿Cómo...? Eso no es posible.

-Tres días después de que A_xian regresara a Lotus Pier, hubo una cacería nocturna. Él normalmente asistió, pero...en esa carecía nocturna, él sufrió un terrible accidente, y no solo sufrió grave daño físico, también había recibido otro ataque que nadie supo interpretar, y... todos creen que por eso él perdió la memoria.-Tardó un momento en proseguir.-Él perdió los recuerdos de dos semanas, lo pudieron comprobar días después de que despertó de manera oficial...

Después de su explicación, la habitación en total silenció. Era un silenció en extremo incomodo, Lo único que lo interrumpió fue el ruido de un objeto estrellarse contra el suelo.

Era la caja donde se encontraba el lujoso anillo. Jin Zixuan lo había dejado caer de la impresión. La caja normalmente se abrió, y lo único que pudo escuchar fue la delicada joya rompiéndose en millones de pedazos, convirtiendo a la anterior hermosa y lujosa joya en solo un desastre.

Jin Zixuan cayo de rodillas sin aun no poder creer lo que había dicho Jiang Yanli.

-¿Cómo...?-Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar. Su cabeza empezó a doler, y su pecho ardía. Era doloroso, muy doloroso.

"¿Qué haría ahora? ¿En qué momento todo cambió?"

-¿¿Joven Maestro Jin? ¿Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó preocupada al ver el estado del otro. Se acercó para intentar ayudarle, pero no espero que su mano fuera repentinamente sujetada de manera brusca.

-¡¿Qué...qué esta?!-Intento preguntar. El dolor se hizo presente, mostrando la poca delicadeza que estaba teniendo el otro, al igual que la furia que poseía en ese momento.

-¿Bien?.-Susurró.-¡¿Cómo crees estaré bien después de decirme eso?!-Esta vez dijo totalmente exaltado. La fuerza se incremento.

-Yo solo...-Intento zafarse del agarre, pero la fuerza de Jin Zixuan era superior-Suelteme...yo puedo entenderlo...pero no hace fal-¡Ah!-Dijo con dolor, sobre todo al final. Jin Zixuan ya se encontraba reincorporado para ese momento.

-¡¿Entenderme?! ¡¿Cómo podrías tú entenderme?! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Si no fuera por nuestro compromiso, yo podría habérselo dicho antes sin dudar.-Exclamó con odio. Hubiese seguido diciendo más palabras dolorosas sino fuera por ser repentinamente sujetado por los hombros y obligado a soltarla.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te-!

Iba a quejarse ante el repentino agarre ajeno, pero fue interrumpido por un rápido y fuerte golpe en el rostro. El dolor no le importo cuando vió el rostro de la otra persona.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?!-Grito con rabia la otra persona.

Jin Zixuan miró estupefacto la cara de furia de Wei Wuxian. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, nunca había recibido una mirada que estuviera cargada de tanta furia, y nunca espero recibirla de parte de Wei Wuxian.

Este sin duda no era el reencuentro que esperaba tener con él.

-A-xian, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Jiang Yanli parandose entremedio de los dos, temiendo que en cualquier momento Wei Wuxian se abalanzara a asesinar a Jin Zixuan.

-Shijie ¿Estas herida?-La mirada de Wei Wuxian cambió a una de preocupación al ver como su shijie sostenia fuertemente su mano, como si doliera.

-Estoy bien A-xian, no debiste hacer eso.

-¡Él se lo merecía!-Exclamó señalando a Jin Zixuan.

-Esta bien A-xian, hay que irnos.-Dijo jalando a Wei Ying para que la siguiera, y dejara de intentar matar a Jin Zixuan con la mirada.

Lo último que se pudo escuchar antes de que desaparecieran sus voces por los largos pasillos fue.

-Les dije que me esperarán

-Es que tardaste demasiado...pero no espere verte siendo tratada de esa manera por ese tipo...

Jin Zixuan se mantuvo en el suelo unos momentos, intentando procesar como había sido golpeado por Wei Wuxian, y ahora que él lo odia a muerte.

-<{*}>-

Tuve que escabullirme hacía mi habitación para que nadie pudiera ver la gran marca que rodeaba a mi ojo. Le pedí a Lin Mao que me ayudara a poder ocultar el golpe, pero no me ayudo sin antes interrogarme, donde le conté todo; al final recibí solo una mirada de tristeza de su parte, y unas palabras de alentamiento sobre que algún día tendría la oportunidad de arreglar mi relación con él, y tal vez poder volver a declararme.

No salí de mi habitación hasta la cena, donde más bien fui obligado. No me sentía bien, y sentir las miradas de odio de Wei Wuxian y Jiang Cheng durante toda la cena tampoco ayudo.

Esa noche me di la libertad de llorar en mi habitación, algo que no había hecho desde hace años. Solo preguntándome millones de veces. "¿En qué momento todo cambió tanto?"

La semana de la visita fue una tortura, en cada momento en el que por alguna razón nos encontrábamos, no faltaban las miradas de odio y la ignorancia voluntaria. No lo podía soportar, y por esa misma razón, evitaba encontrarme con él, tal vez por inercia me obligue a tratarle de la misma manera, indiferente. 

Se volvió mi escudo contra su mirada odio, la única forma de mantenerme recto con él cerca.

Todas las siguientes visitas fueron iguales, indiferentes el uno con el otro. Y se volvió lo "común", las personas no podían imaginarnos juntos, mucho menos comprometidos pero, aquí estamos ¿no?

No fue la manera en la que me imagine que volveríamos a estar juntos, pero decir que no estoy feliz por esto, por haber perdido el control y haber marcado a Wei Wuxian; estaría mintiendo.

Pero recordaba muy bien sus palabras. Él quería casarse por amor, no simplemente por compromiso, lo cual es justamente lo que le esta sucediendo ahora. Pero se que él estuvo enamorado de mi en algún momento, así que me comprometí a enamorarlo nuevamente antes de que nos casemos oficialmente.

La puerta se deslizo bruscamente, entrando una figura al interior de la misma manera, y con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

Solo que esta vez, él me odia a muerte, lo cual lo hace muy diferente a la anterior vez. Pero esa no es una excusa.

Voltee a ver la figura que acababa de entrar con una mirada indiferente.

-Por fin viniste, Wei Wuxian....

"Haría que los sentimientos que se fueron rápidamente, volvieran de la misma manera"


	14. El Primer Paso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia la puedes encontrar en Wattpad en mi cuenta que mantiene el mismo nombre, con el mismo titulo. La historia se actualiza siempre primero en esa plataforma antes que esta.  
> Los derechos son únicamente míos. No se aceptan traducciones o adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Mis pasos pasos rápidos y mis puños fuertemente cerrados, sintiendo como mis uñas amenazaban con enterrarse en mi piel; eran evidencia de mi mal humor. De solo recordar las palabras de Jiang Cheng hacía que mi cabeza doliera.

***

-Grandes noticias, cambiaras de habitación.

-¿Cómo?

-Compartirás habitación con Jin Zixuan.

-Tienes que estar bromeando...-Dije vacilando.

-¿Tengo cara de estar mintiendo?

Ciertamente el rostro de Jiang Cheng también mostraba una cara de disgusto. Escupiendo las palabras con asco en ellas.

-Pero...¿Cómo?

-No lo se exactamente, solo vinieron unos discípulos de Gusu Lan diciendo que llevarían tus cosas a la habitación de Jin Zixuan por orden de Lan Qiren.

Solo fue hasta que el lo dijo que fui consciente de como la habitación parecía algo vacía. Me senté en mi cama, con mis manos en mi rostro. "Tenía que estar bromeando"

Sentí como Jiang Cheng se sentó a un lado mio, posicionando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-¿Por qué...? ¿A quién se le ocurrió eso?-No podía realmente creer que Lan Qiren en realidad fue quien ordenó eso.

-Bueno...primero, no puedes estar con otro alfa si ya estas marcada.-Dijo Jiang Cheng.

No pude evitar fulminar con la mirada a Jiang Cheng por recordarme la existencia de la marca en mi cuello que me había setenciado de por vida.

-No me mires así, yo no tuve la culpa de tu mala suerte.

Wei Wuxian se limito a hacer un puchero. Jiang Cheng tenia razón, el único culpable de su sufrimiento era Jin Zixuan.

-Y segundo.-Siguió explicando Jiang Cheng.-En realidad, no creo que haya sido Lan Qiren el que haya tomado esa decisión, o por lo menos no el que la propuesto.

-¿No?-Pregunte mirándolo directamente.

-Él solo hubiera propuesto que te cambiaran a una habitación individual, no que te juntaran con Jin Zixuan. Tal vez pudo haber sido...

-Jin Zixuan...-Dije con rencor en mis palabras.

Rápidamente me reincorpore de mi asiento con dirección a la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó Jiang Cheng al verme abrir la puerta.

-Ire a mi habitación...

Fue lo último que dije antes de irme.

***

En este momento me encontraba en camino hacia mi nueva habitación. Tenía la fuerte necesidad de "pláticar" con mi nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Antes de entrar en la habitación, estuve un momento en frente de la puerta. Pensaba en como hace poco, yo había salido de esta habitación totalmente diferente; ahora era el omega de ese tipo.

Tomando un largo respiro, decidí por fin entrar.

<{*}>

No fui consciente sobre en qué momento me había metido en mis propios pensamientos, recordando un poco el pasado después de que dejaran las cosas de Wei Wuxian en la habitación.

Aún me desconcertaba la forma en la que había logrado convencer a los Lideres de Secta para que Wei Wuxian se pudiera mudar a mi habitación, sobre todo por que no esperaba recibir la ayuda de la Señorita Jiang.

***

Sin muchos destinos a los cuales dirigirme después de aquella incomoda plática, de la cual había salido más que satisfecho; me dirigí hacía mi habitación.

Lo primero que hice al entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás mio, fue lanzarme a la cama para descansar. Aunque pude guardar las apariencias frente a los lideres, en realidad me sentía cansado mentalmente, estar frente a tantas miradas tan penetrantes y algunas llenas de rencor no fue tan fácil; me sentía cansado mentalmente.

Fue en el momento en el que mi rostro se encontraba contra la cómoda suavidad de mi cama, en el que pude percibir un olor dulce, era su olor. 

Aún después de haber pasado un poco más de un día completo, su olor aun persistía; aunque naturalmente este olor había disminuido. 

Me quede un tiempo en esa misma posición por un buen rato, solo aspirando el olor a Lotos. Pero casi al instante una duda cruzo mi mente, y rápidamente me reincorpore.

"Ahora que Wei Wuxian estaba marcado, sin duda no le permitirían quedarse con Jiang Wanyin ?Verdad? Pero entonces ¿Dónde se hospedaría?"

Lo primero que me llego a la mente fue que, esta vez tal vez lo mandarían al Pabellón de los omegas. Un lugar que obviamente no podría cruzar.

Esta idea no me agrado en lo absoluto.

Luego imagine otra posibilidad. "Tal vez solo le darían una habitación individual"

Esta idea sin duda me agrado un poco más que la anterior, pero, recordaba como solo la noche anterior había sentido un gran pesar por no dormir con él, que solo incrementaba y cambiaba a odio al recordar que dormía con otro alfa.

"Esto solo significaba que no podría dormir sin él ¿No?"

Una nueva idea cruzo por mi mente. "Tal vez yo podría..." Lo pensé un momento, y supe que tal vez de solo mencionarlo, podría ser asesinado en ese mismo lugar. Pero no tenía otra opción. Cada vez que pensaba en las dos posibilidades, se le hacían cada vez más desagradables.

Me levante con determinación. "Valía la pena intentarlo ¿No?" Con ese pensamiento, salí de mi habitación en dirección al Salón Ancestral, donde supuse que aun seguían los lideres discutiendo.

En frente de la puerta, no pude evitar sentirme nervioso. Me intentaba preparar para las posibles miradas de odio de mi Madre, porque dudaba mucho que haya pasado su malhumor. Tomando un largo suspiro, decidí llamar a la puerta.

Fui respondido por Lan Qiren. En el interior aun se encontraban los lideres como esperaba.

-¿Qué sucede Zixuan?-La primera en hablar fue mi Madre.

-Yo quería...preguntar algo.-Hable un poco dudoso.

-¿De qué se trata?-Esta vez pregunto Lan Qiren.

-Es sobre Wei Wuxian...-Rápidamente todas las miradas cayeron sobre mi.

-¿Sucede algo con A_xian?-Pregunto el Lider Jiang.

-Es solo que...ahora que se encuentra marcado...-Sentí como la tensión aumento por mis cortas palabras.-Naturalmente sera cambiado de habitación ¿No?

-Tienes razón.-Me respondió Lan Qiren.-No podemos permitir que permanezca con Jiang Wanyin a partir de hoy; esto solo causaría más rumores y problemas, y eso lo que menos queremos actualmente.

-ÉL...¿Tendrá una habitación individual?

-Si, de hecho; estaba pensando en trasladarlo al Pabellón de los omegas.

Al instante sentí el temor inundarme. "Si él va al Pabellón de los omegas, no podre verlo".

-Yo...-Dude un poco de mis próximas palabras.-Tengo una petición.

-¿Qué clase de petición?-Pregunto Madam Yu, con el ceño fruncido. Posiblemente ya había sospechado mis intenciones.

-Yo...quisiera que Wei Wuxian sea trasladado a mi habitación.

No hubo ningún sonido después de mis atrevidas palabras, creando un ambiente en extremo incomodo. No pude evitar bajar un poco mi cabeza ante las intensas miradas, sobre todo de mi Madre y Madam Yu, no quedando atrás el Lider Jiang.

-Joven Maestro Jin...

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-ÉL Lider Jiang fue interrumpido por mi Madre, levantándose de su asiento.-¡Tienes que haberte vuelto loco! ¡Has estado diciendo tonterías en todo el día! ¡Ni siquiera se encuentran casados!

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esa petición?-Pregunto Lan Qiren también un poco afectado, ahora él también me estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo...bueno...-No sabía muy bien como excusarme. Y las miradas furiosas de todos no me ayudaban mucho.-Bueno...

-Creo que es una buena idea...

Una nueva voz sorprendió a todos. Rápidamente me volteé para encarar a la persona que me apoyaba.

La puerta venía de detrás de la puerta, y al ser abierta todos quedamos nuevamente sorprendidos, era Jiang Yanli.

-¡¿A_li?!-Exclamó Madam Yu.-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lamento haber escuchado a escondidas. Pero necesitaba decir que apoyo la idea del Joven Maestro Jin.

-¿Cómo es posible que apoyes esa idea tan descarada?

-Joven Jiang Yanli ¿Cuál es la razón?-Pregunto Lan Qiren curioso.

-Me he informado bien sobre los segundos géneros anteriormente, y se que un omega marcado puedo no sentirse cómodo si se mantiene lejos de su alfa, y si esto se prolonga por bastantes días, puede dañar su mentalidad; siendo lo mismo para los alfas.-Explicó claramente.

No pude evitar bajar un poco la cabeza ante su último comentario, que era lo que yo experimentaba de solo pensarlo.

-Lo que menos querría es que A_xian pueda salir dañado o que no se sienta cómodo en su estancia en Clouds Recesses. Esa es la razón por la que apoyo la idea del Joven Maestro Jin.

Todos parecieron reflexionar sus palabras profundamente en silencio, siendo Lan Qiren el primero en decir su opinión.

-Supongo que tienes razón...-Volteó a ver a los demás que no decían palabra alguna, ni negando ni afirmando sus palabras; así que con total libertad él decide solo.-Bien, confiando en que las palabras de la Joven Jiang son ciertas, entonces lo mejor sería cumplir con la petición del Joven Jin Zixuan.

Claramente los rostros de los demás lideres no mostraban un rostro completamente satisfecho, pero sí, uno de rendición. 

No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Agradecía de millones de maneras a Jiang Yanli por haber aparecido en el momento ideal.

-Pareces feliz.-Dijo Madam Yu, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Eh? No, no es eso...

-Entonces ya puedes retirarte, si no es que tengas otra petición.-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-No, me retiró.-Dije rápidamente, y salí de ahí no sin antes hacer una leve reverencia en forma de despedida. 

Dejé salir un suspiro, "Salió mejor de lo que esperaba". Escuche como la puerta se abría detrás de mi, y observe como la Joven Jiang salía de manera tranquila. 

Ella hizo una corta reverencia hacía mí antes de retirarse, pero la detuve antes de que se alejara lo suficiente.

-¡Espera!

-¿Sucede algo?

-Gracias...por...apoyarme antes.-Dije con dificultad. "Era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle".

-No es nada. Sentía que era lo que debía hacer.

-¿Sentías?-Pregunte confundido.

-A_xian me dijo que le gustabas hace mucho tiempo.-Me sorprendí al escuchar sus palabras.-Y él era correspondido ¿No? 

No le respondí, pero sentí mi cara roja que me delataba ante ella.

-Y bueno...no se que fue lo que paso exactamente entre ustedes dos pero, se que él estaba muy feliz en ese tiempo, y tristemente nadie pensaba que perdería los recuerdos.-Una expresión complicada se posó en su rostro.-Creo que esta es la mejor oportunidad para arreglar todo ¿No?

No dije ninguna palabra, solo intentaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. "¿Ella sabía mis intenciones, y las apoyaba?"

-Solo...cuida de él ¿Si?-Sin esperar una respuesta, ella se alejó.

-¡Espera!-La detuve.-...¡Gracias!-Grité.

Ella solo sonrió antes de retirarse esta vez sin interrupciones. Yo me quede un momento en ese lugar; aun sin creer que en realidad mi antigua prometida me haya ayudado. Pensé que estaría triste, tal vez enojada, pero nunca imagine un desenlace como este.

Me retire a mi habitación con una sonrisa en mi rostro durante todo el transcurso. Todo había salido tan perfecto que no podía creerlo.

Al entrar, las cosas de Wei Wuxian ya se encontraban en la habitación. Todo se encontraba en la mesa en el centro de la habitación. Tome solo algunas de las cosas con el objetivo de acomodarlas en los cajones que a partir de hoy usaría Wei Wuxian. Sin intención alguna, al tomar una de sus prendas, pude percatarme que su olor a Lotos reinaba en esta. 

Mi instinto rápidamente se sintió atraído por su olor, y sin poder evitarlo acerqué la prenda hacía mi rostro, aspirando el dulce olor. Me senté en la cama aun con la túnica en mi mano. Su olor me recordaba el pasado, me recordaba cada una de las escenas en las que aparecíamos juntos, como el primer beso que le robe, hasta el día en el que todo cambió; dándome dolor en el proceso, pero ya lo había decidido. 

"Haría que los sentimientos que se fueron rápidamente, volvieran de la misma manera"

***

Cuando por fin salí de mis pensamientos, pude notar como una figura se acercaba a la puerta. Pude reconocer la silueta, y rápidamente deje de lado la túnica, no quería que pensara algo de más.

La puerta fue abierta con fuerza, demostrando el mal humor de la persona que ingresaba a la habitación.

-Por fin viniste Wei Wuxian...

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando al decirle a Lan Qiren que me mudara a tu habitación?!

-Era eso, o mudarte al Pabellón de los omegas.-Intente excusarme.

-Creo que hubiera preferido ir con los demás omegas...-Murmuró.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño al escucharlo.-De todos modos ya es muy tarde. No te queda de otra más que acostumbrarte. 

Wei Wuxian no volvió a decir algo, y se dispuso a analizar la habitación. Para rápidamente fruncir el ceño nuevamente.

-¿Por qué solo hay una cama...?

-¿No es obvio?

-Tú...debes estar bromeando...-Vaciló.

En el momento en el que fui a hablar con los lideres, omití esta parte voluntariamente; y ellos también parecieron olvidarlo. Esto me hizo suspirar satisfecho cuando entre a mi habitación y no vi una segunda cama en medio.

-Iré con Lan Qiren ahora mismo.-Dijo Wei Wuxian dirigiéndose hacía la puerta nuevamente.

-No te lo recomiendo. Los lideres podrían aun estar ahí, y cuando yo fui no parecían muy contentos, a menos que quieras ser castigado.

Wei Wuxian detuvo sus movimientos, pensando un momento hasta que pareció rendirse, soltando un suspiro. 

Con molestia se acercó hacía mi.-¿Dónde están mis cosas?

-Se encuentran en el cajón.-Dije con indiferencia mientras le señalaba. Cuando se volteó hacía este, me reprendí por tratarlo tan indiferentemente. 

"¿Acaso me acostumbre a hablarle así? Se supone que debe hacer que nuestra relación mejore" 

Después de golpearme mentalmente, volví a tomar una postura recta, y también fui consciente de que Wei Wuxian ya se encontraba detrás del biombo, y por la silueta, se encontraba cambiándose. 

Rápidamente aparte la mirada, sintiendo mi rostro arder.

"Debería ver"

-Cállate...-Susurré.

Solo fueron unos pocos minutos antes de que Wei Wuxian estuviera listo. Y en ese tiempo yo también pude deshacerme de mi túnica exterior; después de todo ya era bastante tarde, en poco serían las nueve. 

Alistado, me adentre a la grande cama. Wei Wuxian vino poco después, ya con el cabello suelto.

Se quedo un momento analizando la cama, antes de adentrarse también en esta, pero asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente apartado de mi. Yo solo suspire resignado, cerrando mis ojos.

Al parecer, Wei Wuxian solo también cerró los ojos después de que yo lo hice, acostándose apropiadamente pero, dándome la espalda.

<{*}>

Paso aproximadamente una hora y media, antes de que apareciera el primer movimiento.

Wei Wuxian aunque lo intentara, no podía cerrar los ojos y por fin caer en el mundo de los sueños que tanto añoraba. Iba a hacer lo que esa voz le decía si esto seguía así. Pero fue sorprendido cuando sintió como una mano se deslizaba sobre su cintura, asustándolo. 

Sin aguantarlo un segundo mas, rápidamente se giró, pero solo para patear con fuerza el cuerpo contrario, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-Gritó con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

Jin Zixuan se sobaba la cabeza ligeramente por el golpe. Aturdido mira a Wei Wuxian. 

"¿No se encontraba ya dormido?"

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a intentar algo así!-Le advirtió Wei Wuxian antes de voltearse nuevamente, cubriéndose con la manta.

Jin Zixuan, lentamente volvió adentrarse a la cama. Suspirando con resignación, al haber fallado.

<{*}>

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente dos horas, y Wei Wuxian no podía conciliar el sueño.

¿Por que era tan difícil? La anterior noche había logrado dormir gracias a Jiang Cheng, pero ahora él no se encontraba aquí. Y la repentina tentación de acercarse al otro cuerpo le asustaba; y la voz en su cabeza tampoco le ayudaba.

"Deberías acercarte"

Callate.

"La anterior vez se sintió bien"

Esta vez Wei Wuxian no lo calló, recordaba como a pesar de que fueron solo unos segundos, se sintió cálido el toque. Era una calidez como la que desprendía Jiang Cheng y que le ayudaba a dormir; solo que esta, era significativamente más cálida.

"Solo acércate más a él"

Wei Wuxian volteó un poco la cabeza, mirando el cuerpo tranquilo de Jin Zixuan, seguramente ya descansando.

"Ahora que se encontraba dormido, podría acercarse aunque sea un poco ¿no?"

Con un poco de temor, se acerco sin voltear su cuerpo; sintiendo como la calidez también iba aumentando. Cuando se dio cuenta, su espalda ya había tocado la contraria; alarmándolo.

Wei Wuxian suspiro al ver como Jin Zixuan al parecer estaba lo suficientemente dormido como para no despertarse por ese movimiento. Volviendo a suspirar, pero esta vez por satisfacción al sentir la calidez contraria.

Estuvo en esa misma posición unos minutos, en los que al parecer si podría recuperar el sueño. Pero fue nuevamente sorprendido cuando volvió a sentir una nueva mano rodeándolo, pero esta vez a diferencia de la anterior, era más decidida; siendo rápida al rodearlo.

Se quedo petrificado por unos minutos, pensando en patearlo nuevamente, pero fue detenido por su voz de omega. 

"Se siente bien"

Y tenía razón, era realmente más cálido y reconfortante que antes. Sin evitarlo sonrió de satisfacción. 

"Por esta vez podría dejarlo" Pensó antes de caer dormido.

<{*}>

Jin Zixuan suspiró, pensaba que sería nuevamente pateado fuera de la cama, pero para su suerte, parecía que Wei Wuxian ya se encontraba dormido para este momento.

Solo de por fin poder tenerlo entre sus brazos, él también pudo caer dormido...


	15. Estúpido instinto de omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar esta historia en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde se actualiza antes.  
> Los derechos de la obra son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes que le pertenecen a la escritora Mo Xiang Tong Xiu  
> No se aceptan adaptaciones ni traducciones sin mi permiso.

Jin Zixuan despertó con una gran comodidad de su largo y acogedor sueño, y existía una razón; al igual que tiene un nombre, Wei Wuxian.

La comodidad de tener a su, ahora Omega a un lado de él, compartiendo la misma cama y abrazándolo libremente realmente le traía una gran paz a su corazón y mente. Demasiada paz como para extinguir cualquier idea de querer levantarse, y tal vez por esta vez ignoraría la puntualidad digna de un próximo líder. Dándose esa libertad, aprovechó el tiempo para observar de mejor manera el rostro durmiente de Wei Wuxian. 

Su rostro relajado y llenó de paz solo le transmitía los mismos sentimientos; y recordar como fue Wei Wuxian quién se acercó voluntariamente a él y permitió que pudiera observar su rostro dormido, a pesar de encontrarse somnoliento, lo llenaba de cierta ternura.

***

Jin Zixuan se encontraba lleno de gozo por haber logrado su cometido, y no haber sido pateado fuera de la cama por Wei Wuxianen el intento. Considerando su acto como un logro; satisfecho, logro conciliar el sueño al sentir el calor corporal del otro.

No esperaba que una medio hora después, Wei Wuxian haría un movimiento. Lo primero que pensó Jin Zixuan fue que despertó y al darse cuenta de su atrevido movimiento, iba a volver a alejarlo de él. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

Lo que realizó primero Wei Wuxian fue darse la vuelta, quedando cara a cara de Jin Zixuan, y revelándole que él aun se encontraba dormido, haciendo que Jin Zixuan soltase un suspiro de alivio. Hubiese aprovechado ese momento para apreciar de mejor manera su rostro tranquilo, pero quedó petrificado por su próximo movimiento.

No esperaba que Wei Wuxian se lanzara casi a él, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Jin Zixuan. En el proceso, quedó atrapado entre los brazos de Wei Wuxian, asegurando su cercanía. Jin Zixuan tardó un momento en procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, y solo pudo observar el rostro satisfecho de Wei Wuxian, quién parecía haber decidido dormir como un koala alrededor de Jin Zixuan, enredando sus piernas con las suyas. 

En unos pocos minutos, Jin Zixuan también rodeó al otro con una obvia alegría por el cambio. Ya se encontraba anteriormente satisfecho consigo mismo, y este cambió no lo esperaba, pero obviamente no lo hacía menos infeliz, de hecho su animo subió instantáneamente.

Con el pensamiento de querer que esto se volviese a repetir en el futuro, y sin poder evitar querer darle un beso en la frente al omega; cayó dormido.

***

Jin Zixuan sonrió con ternura al recordar lo sucedido, y volviendo a repetir su acción pasada, volvió a depositar un tierno beso en la frente del otro. Dispuesto a seguir en la cama con el otro, cerró los ojos, disfrutando del silencio.

-{<*>}-

W¿ei Wuxian temía no poder levantarse hoy; se sentía tan cómodo hoy que no le importaría recibir después los reclamos de Lan Qiren ó Jiang Cheng. El olor y el calor que lo rodeaba lo hacía sentir seguro y relajado. Hubiese permanecido acostado si no fuese por el repentino y corto calor que se presentó en su frente, confundiéndolo. 

Acaso eso había sido...¿Un beso?

De mala gana pero con un poco de curiosidad, por fin abrió los ojos.

Le costó un momento adaptar sus ojos a la luz de la mañana para por fin visualizar bien su alrededor, pero sintiéndose como si un balde lleno de agua helada hubiera caído encima de él en ese instante, quedando petrificado.

Fue despertado con la sorpresa de que el calor y olor que tanto estaba disfrutando en realidad era del maldito Pavo Real, y no solo sus manos se encontraban alrededor de su cintura, pero eso por el momento no le importaba, pues recordaba que él mismo se lo había permitido para poder dormir; lo que más le perturbaba era que, actualmente incluso él ya también mantenía sus manos rodeando al otro, y por lo tanto acercándolo más a si mismo.

Rápidamente saliendo de su desconcierto, alejó el cuerpo del otro con fuerza, aunque sintiéndose un poco insatisfecho al sentir el calor del otro desaparecer de su lado.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-Le gritó.

-¿Qué-?.-Rápidamente Jin Zixuan lo observó desconcertado. "No pensaba que despertaría solo".

-¡¿Por qué estabas abrazándome?!

-Tú también lo estabas haciendo.

-No...-Calló por un momento, asintiendo en su mente a su afirmación.-Solo fue un reflejo...

-Entonces en mi caso también fue lo mismo.-Dijo Jin Zixuan sin darle mucha importancia mientras se levantaba.

-Tú...-Wei Wuxian detuvo sus palabras. Si decía que el sabía en que momento él lo rodeó en sus manos, entonces Jin Zixuan sabría que él estaba despierto y le permitió hacer lo que quisiera. En tal caso, permaneció callado.

-Me cambiare primero.-Dijo Jin Zixuan de mala gana, dirigiéndose hacía el biombo.

Wei Wuxian no dijo nada, solo observando la figura del otro alejarse, sin evitar mirarlo con odio. Fue en ese momento en el que recordó el calor que sintió en la frente, llevando una de sus manos a esta.

-¿Es posible...?

Observo rápidamente la figura del otro detrás del biombo, para al instante sacudir la cabeza negando.

-No, imposible.-Susurró.-Debió ser mi imaginación.

Sin querer esperar a que el otro acabase, rápidamente eligió las túnicas que vestiría hoy. En el momento en el que iba a desposarse de su túnica interior; pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo como en el momento en que Jin Zixuan parecía haber terminado y salió detrás del biombo, al poner su vista en él, rápidamente regresó en sus pasos.

Wei Wuxian al ver esto soltó una fuerte carcajada.-¿Qué sucede Joven Maestro Jin? ¿Por qué ahora es tímido? No es la primera vez que me verá desnudo.-Se burló de él.

-¡Cállate!-Gritó Jin Zixuan con el rostro sonrojado. No importaba cuanto quisiera ver, no tenía la vergüenza como para poder ver como si nada.-¡Solo termina rápido!

Se escucho una nueva carcajada de Wei Wuxian, haciendo que su rostro se vuelva a sentir caliente.

Unos pocos minutos bastaron para que Wei Wuxian terminara y Jin Zixuan por fin pudiera salir. Mientras terminaban de alistarse, sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.

-¡Wei_xiong, somos nosotros!-Sonó una voz conocida. Con rapidez, Wei Wuxian se dirigió hacía la puerta.

-¡Nie_xiong! ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿Temprano? ¿Por lo menos sabes que hora es.-Sonó una tercera voz.

-¡Jiang Cheng! Podrías por lo menos estar en la mañana con una sonrisa ¿Sabes?

-Cállate.

-Como sea ¿Que están haciendo aquí?-Preguntó con duda.

-Lan Qiren los espera para su castigo en el Salón Ancestral, y debo advertirte que se encuentra enfurecido por que no llegaron a tiempo.-Respondió Jiang Cheng.

-Lo siento, lo siento, me quedé dormido.-Se excusó.

-¿Y el otro?-Esta vez habló con sarcasmo en su voz.-¿Acaso no es lo suficientemente decente como para levantarse temprano?-Alzó la voz con clara intención, ser escuchado por la otra persona. Pero solo recibió una mirada de odio de Joven Jin.

-Eso no importa, en un momento iremos.-Dijo Wei Wuxian, restándole importancia a la furia de Lan Qiren.

-Ah Wei_xiong, toma.-Dijo Nie Huaisang antes de que Wei Wuxian cerrará la puerta detrás de si.

-¡Oh gracias!, realmente se me había olvidado por completo

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-Dijo Jiang Cheng de fondo.

Lo que le había entregado era una pequeña pastilla, más específicamente una pastilla para el celo. Con todo lo que había ocurrido, su celo era en lo que menos había centrado su atención, a pesar de que este es el inicio de todos los problemas.

-Mas te vale ir pronto, los demás líderes también se encuentran ahí.

-¿¡Eh?! ¿El tío Jiang y Madam Yu también están ahí?

-Si, al igual que los líderes de la Secta Jin, así que date prisa.-Sin más plática, los dos se fueron.

Ahora teniendo una nueva motivación para llegar lo más antes posible, Wei Wuxian rápidamente se tomó la pastilla, sin ser consciente de la mirada que le dirigió JIn Zixuan ante esta acción. De hecho, también Jin Zixuan aceleró sus movimientos al ser conocedor de que sus padres también se encontraban con Lan Qiren.

En unos pocos minutos, los dos ya se encontraban en camino hacía el Salón Ancestral siendo rápidamente recibidos con la presencia de los Líderes y las Matriarcas, al igual que los dos Jades y los hermanos Jiang.

Los dos rápidamente mostraron su respeto hacía sus superiores, y por orden de Lan Qiren rápidamente se arrodillaron frente a ellos. Rápidamente varios discípulos se acercaron hacía ellos para sostenerlos. Lo curioso era que solo dos discípulos se encontraban con Wei Wuxian, mientras que cuatro se encontraban con Jin Zixuan.

No era ningún secreto el gran aprecio que un alfa le puede llegar a terner a su omega, y por lo tanto podrían llegar a ser demasiado protectores o alterarse fácilmente al ver a su omega siendo dañado, sobretodo si el omega ya se encuentra marcado o existe una gran atracción hacía este, ya sea de manera romántica o fraternal. En este caso el que destacaría sería la primera opción.

Que Jin Zixuan sea espectador de como Wei Wuxian será dañado por las grandes y gruesas reglas disciplinarias, no era tan sencillo como parecía. No por nada Jin Zixuan es considerado de los mejores de su generación, sin duda tendrían que tener cierto cuidado con él; por eso mismo serían cuatro discípulos los que se encargaran de sostenerlo y que su instinto de alfa no hiciera algo de lo que después se arrepintiera.

-¡Golpeén!-Dijo Lan Wangji fuerte y claro, quien fue el encargado de asignar el castigo.

Al instante en el que los golpes iniciaron, quejas se hicieron presentes desde los labios de Wei Wuxian, llamando la atención de Jin Zixuan, o más específicamente de su alfa interior. Entre más pasaban los minutos y los quejidos de Wei Wuxian se volvían más lamentables más se hacía notar la desesperación en los ojos de Jin Zixuan.

Los espectadores, como Jiang Yanli o el Líder Jiang, que eran más reacios a dar castigos, retiraron la vista del omega, intentando ignorar los quejidos de dolor. Jiang Cheng no apartó la vista a pesar de sentirse extremadamente incomodo, después de todo estaba viendo como su casi hermano estaba siendo castigado, y desde su punto de vista injustamente; al sentir claro afecto fraternal su alfa no podía evitar sentirse inquieto; otros también se sentían igual pero a diferencia que su atracción no era del todo fraternal. 

No paso demasiado tiempo antes de que Jin Zixuan hiciera el primer movimiento, queriendo con desesperación acercarse al omega; pero siendo detenido por los demás discípulos. Les dio una obvia mirada llena de odio que hizo que a más de uno le recorrieran escalofríos por la espalda, pero por el momento podrían manejarlo; a partir de ahí la vista del alfa se centro únicamente en el omega, importándole menos los golpes detrás de sí.

Fue en un quejido de dolor de Wei Wuxian más fuerte de lo habitual en el que Jin Zixuan hizo un movimiento inesperado, en donde por descuido de los cuatro discípulos Jin Zixuan casi se lanza encima del discípulo que se encontraba golpeando a Wei Wuxian con la regla disciplinaria. Pero gracias a la ayuda de Zewu Jun, incluso un gran cultivador como Jin Zixuan no pudo hacer nada, sobretodo por que su consciencia sobre sus acciones había desaparecido.

El castigo de Wei Wuxian terminó su castigo con alrededor de cien golpes. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y flojo, incapaz de poseer la fuerza suficiente para levantarse. Jin Zixuan recibió treinta golpes más que el otro, siendo algo discutido con anterioridad. De hecho, fue Lan Wangji; el encargado de asignar los castigos, quien propuso esta opción; rápidamente siendo aceptada por muchos. 

A pesar de que ciertamente fue Wei Wuxian quien no tuvo cuidado, para Jin Zixuan, un gran cultivador, no debió ser complicado para él poder resistir el olor de un omega en celo; por esto mismo muchos aceptaron la sugerencia, incrementando su castigo.

Los siguientes treinta golpes fueron más tranquilos para todos a pesar de que cada golpe seguía siendo doloroso, ya que el alfa de Jin Zixuan ya se encontraba más calmado.

El castigo termino en silencio, solo quedando los cuerpos de Wei Wuxian y Jin Zixuan aun arrodillados en el duro suelo, entumecidos y adoloridos.

-Aquí termina su castigo. Pueden retirarse.-Habló Lan Qiren de manera autoritaria.

-Si, Maestro.-Dijeron ambos.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Jin Zixuan pudo levantarse solo y retirarse del Salón, a diferencia de Wei Wuxian que recibió la ayuda de Jiang Cheng quien no soportaba ver a su hermano sufrir la humillación frente a los líderes.

-{<*>}-

-Jiang Cheng un poco más lento, me voy a caer.

-No te estés quejando, sino fuera por mi; no habrías podido levantarte y harías perder a la Secta de Yunmeng Jiang enfrente de mi Madre.-Le respondió Jiang Cheng.-Pero si no te agrada puedes solo bajarte, estoy cansado de cargarte.

-No, estoy herido.-Enredo más sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.-Solo llévame a mi habitación, necesito descansar.

-Tu habitación ¿Te refieres a la de Jin Zixuan?

-...Supongo...-Susurró. Wei Wuxian recordaba como reaccionó Jin Zixuan al verlo siendo castigado. De alguna forma...Se sentía cálido...

"Estúpido instinto de omega". Fue al único al que podía culpar por sentirse de esa manera.

-¡Esperen!

-¡¿Zewu Jun?! ¿Qué sucede?-Respondieron al unisono.

-Solo quería saber cómo te sientes.

-Je, en realidad temo no poder caminar por los próximos días.-Dijo bromeando un poco.

-En realidad no sería extraño.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿En serio?!-Esta vez dijo Jiang Cheng.

-Si, por eso quería decirte una manera para que puedas recuperarte en unas pocas horas.

-¿En serio? Gracias Zewu Jun.

-En realidad, ya le he dicho la misma manera para recuperarse al Joven Maestro Jin...

-No hay ningún problema ¿Verdad?


	16. Posible Amenaza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar la historia en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde se actualiza antes y posee mejoras  
> La historia es únicamente mía. No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

No podía creer que en realidad había aceptado esto.

Ciertamente tampoco quería padecer este dolor por varios días, y la posibilidad de que se desvaneciera en unas pocas horas era muy tentadora.

¿Pero realmente...¡Debía compartir La Primavera fría con Jin Zixuan!?

¡De todas la personas posibles! ¡¿Debía ser él?!

Tenía que admitir que tenía sentido, pero...¿Cómo podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente?

Tampoco podía rechazar la amabilidad de Zewu Jun ¿Qué clase de persona haría eso?. También no pude rechazar la oferta por la insistencia de Jiang Cheng, quien decía que no quería soportar mis quejas por los próximos días.

Y por lo tanto, ahora me encontraba aquí. Solo faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a La Primavera Fría.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Zewu Jun, Jiang Cheng me acompañó a la mitad de camino, abandonándome poco después.

Tengo la ligera sospecha de que Jiang Cheng no quería involucrarse si los dos empezábamos a pelear, dejándome a mi suerte con el Pavo Real. No pude evitar maldecirlo por eso. Tenía la ligera esperanza de que al menos se quedaría conmigo en ese momento; no quería tener que estar solo con Jin Zixuan. Me imaginaba lo increíblemente incomodo que sería eso.

Suspire como por décima vez durante mi camino. Y sin muchas opciones, seguí avanzando. Pronto fui espectador de La Primavera Fría, y de una figura con la mitad de su cuerpo sumergido en la cristalina agua. Al instante supe cuál era la identidad de esa persona.

Fruncí el ceño, pensando seriamente si debería regresar sobre mis pasos; pero como si mi cuerpo se opusiera a tal idea, al instante el dolor en mi espalda se incrementó levemente; lo suficiente como para hacerme pensar si valía la pena sufrir este dolor por los siguientes días. Claramente no lo valía.

Con resignación, me acerque más hacía el estanque. Pero mis pasos se detuvieron en seco en segundos.

En este momento, Jin Zixuan me estaba dando la espalda, ignorando mi presencia; parecía profundamente centrado en sus propios pensamientos. Su postura me daba una amplía vista de su espalda. Mi mirada recorrió los moretones que adornaban de manera dolorosa su cuerpo.

Lleve una de mis manos hacía mi pecho, sintiendo un repentino sentimiento de incomodidad. Podía jurar que por un momento tuve la necesidad de acercarme y poder comprobar si las heridas realmente eran tan dolorosas como se veían, y tal vez, solo tal vez...intentar curarlas.

Rápidamente al darme cuenta de mis propios pensamientos, agite mi cabeza, alejándolos de mi sistema. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!

Poco después de mi movimiento, Jin Zixuan se percató de mi presencia, volteando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Pude ver una ligera sorpresa en su rostro, cambiando rápidamente a una más seria. Sentía que me estaba analizando con su mirada.

~<¤>~

Le agradecía profundamente a Zewu Jun de haberme dado la oportunidad de entrar en la Primavera Fría. Tener que pasar varios días con un dolor persistente en mi espalda interrumpiría mis entrenamientos, y la incomodidad se haría presente en cada momento del día. Para mi, esto ya era suficiente bueno por un día. Y no estaba en mis planes lo siguiente.

No esperaba que poco después de una hora de entrar, pudiera sentir la presencia de otra persona detrás de mí, alertándome un poco. Viendo por encima de mi hombro, quedé estupefacto al reconocer al instante quien era.

Wei Wuxian se encontraba a pocos metros de mí, observando el estanque atentamente; tal vez discutiendo internamente si debería entrar o no. Poco después su mirada se dirigió hacía mí, y no siendo nuevo para mí; venía acompañada con un gran ceño fruncido.

Suspire por la bajo ante la no nueva acción, y como si no me importara en lo más mínimo, lo ignore. Volví a darle la espalda, dándome la oportunidad de pensar mejor sobre si debería decir algo o no.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de prendas cayendo. La curiosidad al instante se hizo presente en mi mente, y por instinto volví mi vista hacía Wei Wuxian.

Me quede estático y sin aliento cuando observe como las túnicas de Wei Wuxian caían por sus hombros, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo. Se deshizo de sus túnicas, tanto como la exterior como la interior, siendo sus pantalones la única prenda que aún portaba.

Mi mirada no pudo abstenerse de observar de pies a cabeza su figura, viendo con más atención su torso, que era lo que se encontraba descubierto.

Quería observar más, cada parte de su torso; aun si antes ya lo había visto. Pero pude percatarme como su vista volteó a mí, viendo claramente como mi mirada estaba centrada en él. Rápidamente al percatarme, aleje mi vista con rapidez, sintiendo como mis mejillas se teñían de un color rojizo. Esto solo empeoró cuando escuche una baja pero que al instante identifique como una burlona risa.

Después de eso, no me atreví a voltear mi vista tan despreocupadamente.

"Así que Zewu Jun también le hizo la misma oferta...gracias...".

Pronto Wei Wuxian también se adentró en las frías aguas, y por lo mismo, pude notar como su cuerpo reaccionó ante el congelado sentir, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara.

Tuve la creciente necesidad de acercarme y cubrirlo con mi calor corporal, pero rápidamente detuve mis pasos al recordar el estado de nuestra relación actual. Suspiré resignado.

Él me dio la espalda al igual que yo lo hacía en un principio, con clara imagen de no querer empezar ninguna conversación. Eso no me sorprendió, y decidí aprovechar para observar de mejor manera sus heridas.

Solté un gruñido bajo al verlas y recordar a la persona encargada de ellas. Si no fuera por los discípulos que me sostenían...yo...

Intente tranquilizarme. Eso solo habría causado más problemas.

Mi mirada subió hasta su cuello, y mi mirada se mantuvo en un punto fijo en este; la marca de un alfa, o más específicamente, mi marca. No pude evitar decorar mi rostro con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Esa marca demostraba que el Omega ya tenía dueño, que tenía un Alfa a su lado, y yo era ese Alfa.

Mi mirada volvió a bajar a sus heridas, haciendo que mi cejas se juntaran.

"Tal vez podría...¡No!" "¿Acaso has olvidado qué tan mal es nuestra relación actual?" "Aunque...si no intento nada, dudo mucho que él haga algo".

Con esos pensamientos en mente. Decidí por fin hacer un movimiento.

Tiempo atrás había investigado por mi cuenta sobre las interacciones entre Alfas y Omegas por...curiosidad.

Había descubierto varias cosas interesantes, como las etapas dentro del celo, tanto como de los Omegas como con los Alfas; cómo es posible descifrar los sentimientos de los dos a través del olor; cómo utilizar la voz de tu alfa para suprimir al otro. Sería mentira si dijera que no me había sentido interesado por esto último, pero sinceramente no me agradaba. ¿Suprimir a tu pareja? ¿Intimidarla? ¿Qué clase de alfa realizaría un truco tan sucio contra su propia pareja?

Había descubierto muchos más datos interesantes entre los Alfas y Omegas; pero también había descubierto que estos solo entraban en acción cuando el Omega ya se encontraba marcado.

Uno de esos distintos y variados datos que había descubierto, era el que pensaba utilizar en este momento. El dato consistía en aliviar el dolor de tu pareja con tus feromonas y calor corporal. Y cómo había descubierto, solo funcionaba bien cuando el Omega ya se encontraba marcado.

Si lo intentabas utilizar siendo un familiar o no siendo el alfa del omega, entonces lo único que lograrías sería tranquilizarlo, en el caso en que tengan una relación intima. Pero en el caso de ser su alfa, y ya haberlo marcado, no solo podrías tranquilizarlo, si no también aliviar su dolor, y en el caso de tener una relación sana y amorosa, también sería capaz de curarlo; claro que esto sería exceptuando heridas mortales o graves.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era intentar aliviar el dolor de sus heridas con su olor, e intentar hacer que entrara en calor y se olvidara del frío que lo rodeaba en consecuencia del agua. En su relación unilateral, era lo único que podía hacer, y tal vez con eso intentar crear un poco más de confianza.

Me acerque a paso moderado hacía él, que solo se encontraba a pocos metros dejos de mí. Él notó mi acercamiento al instante, y volteó a verme incrédulo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Preguntó viendo como mis pasos no se detenían.

-Tus heridas...-Sólo detuve mis pasos al estar frente a él.-¿Cómo se encuentran?

-Están bien, ¿Por qué te interesa?-Dijo de manera fría. "La misma manera en la que se dirigía hacía mí desde aquel incidente".

-¿Aún duelen?-Evadí su pregunta, respondiendo con otra. Levante mi mano hacía él, intentando llegar a su hombro y poder sentir su calor corporal.

-¡No me toques! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-Alejó mi mano al instante cuando notó mis intenciones.

-¡Solo quédate quieto!-Intenté volver a llegar a él.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Aléjate!-Volvió ha alejar mi mano de él.

Por unos momentos parecíamos niños peleando. Yo intentando llegar a él, y él alejando mis manos y distanciándose cada vez más.

Un poco harto por la situación y la persistencia de Wei Wuxian; en un movimiento brusco, tomó sus manos entre las mías, y alejándolas de entre nuestros cuerpo, rápidamente atrapo su cuerpo entre mi brazos, en un abrazo intimo y protector.

Siento como su cuerpo se tensa al sentir el mío contra el suyo, y presintiendo que no existiría una oportunidad como esta en el futuro, libero mis feromonas, rodeándolo con ellas. Su cuerpo deja de intentar escapar y se queda estático entre mis brazos.

No me atrevo ha aflojar mi abrazo en ningún momento, temiendo que en cualquier momento él pudiera escapar.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando fui contestado a mi desesperado ataque con la liberación de sus feromonas, llenando mi nariz con el dulce olor de flores de Loto. Tomé este acto como una respuesta positiva ante mi olor. Y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, me dí la libertad de apretar mi agarre e inhalar más de ese olor que no había podido volver a inhalar durante años.

No sabía si era causa de mis feromonas o por dejarse llevar por la situación, pero pude sentir como sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, atrapándolo entre ellos. También pude sentir su nariz rozar mi cuello insistentemente, como si estuviera anhelando oler más de mí.

Ese pensamiento me hizo feliz, y sin dudar, extendí más mis feromonas alrededor nuestro, asegurándome de que mi olor cubriera el suyo, y sea solo yo el que pueda acceder a él.

Estuvimos en esa posición durante unos largos minutos, en los que me dí ála libertad de recorrer la espalda del otro con mis dedos, pero mis movimientos no eran en absoluto lujuriosos, solo cariñosos; ofreciéndole caricias con el único fin de ayudarlo a sanar.

Escuche bajos suspiros por esta acción, incitándome a no detenerlos. También una buena señal era sentir como se acurrucaba más en mi abrazo, dándome cierta ternura. 

El momento era bastante irreal para mí, casi perfecto. Después de tanto tiempo anhelando acercarme nuevamente a él, cada día volviéndose más imposible; pero aquí me encontraba, con Wei Wuxian entre mis brazos, aceptando gustosamente mis acciones. 

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento, esperando que el fin no llegara y lo arruinara todo; pero las repentinas palabras de Wei Wuxian ocasionaron que los abriera con sorpresa.

-Zixuan...

No pude evitar sorprenderme por su llamado. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo él no me llamaba de es manera? varios años es la respuesta. La última vez que lo había oído fue cuando se encontraba en celo, pero él era totalmente inconsciente de lo que decía, en ese caso no me preocupe demasiado; pero dejando aparte esa vez, la última vez fue cuando Wei Wuxian se fue de Lanling Jin a Yunmeng Jiang. Recordarlo solo hacía que mi pecho doliera.

¿Era ha causa de mis feromonas? No pude reflexionarlo atentamente al sentir una nueva presencia acercándose a nosotros de manera constante. Aleje mi rostro rápidamente del cuello del otro, dejando de inhalar su olor a regañadientes; y mi vista se dirigió con rapidez hacía la dirección en la que se acercaba el otro.

Pude escuchar un bajo sonido de insatisfacción de Wei Ying al alejarme de manera repentina. Su mirada también se dirigió hacía la misma dirección que la mía, pero su expresión era de confusión, tal vez intentando ver qué era lo que había llamado mi atención. También fui espectador de cómo su expresión se distorsionó en una llena de sorpresa, muy parecida a la mía.

-¡¿Lan Wangji?!-Dije de manera sorprendida. "¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?"

-¡¿Lan Zhan?!-También hubo un grito a un lado mío. Y rápidamente como si hubiera reaccionado, me alejó de él.-¡Lan Zhan! ¡Que sorpresa!-Se podía notar un claro nerviosismo en su voz.-¿También vienes por la Primavera Fría? ¡Que coincidencia!

Me desconcertó como repentinamente llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, cubriendo una parte en especifico, mi marca.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces te dejo solo.-Sin otra palabra, salió con rapidez de la Primera Fría. Tomó sus túnicas y se fue sin algún tipo de despedida.

En el lugar quedamos únicamente Lan Wangji y yo, atrapados en un incomodo y tortuoso silencio. No tarde más de tres minutos en también salir de la Primavera Fría. Nada más me ataba a ella. Wei Wuxian ya se había ido, y mis heridas ya se habían curado, para mi sorpresa, ya que pensaba que con la ayuda de las feromonas de Wei Wuxian lo único que lograría sería disminuir el dolor. Por estos motivos, decidí que lo mejor sería irme lo antes posible, antes de pasar más tiempo con Lan Wangji. 

Antes de pasar por el costado de Lan Wangji después de vestirme con mis túnicas; lo saludé cortésmente. No esperaba que él en realidad me dirigiría unas palabras.

-Lo que sucedió...fue un error.

Mis pasos se detuvieron al instante. Miré a verlo estupefacto. "Él obviamente se estaba refiriendo a la marca ¿No?".

Recordaba como antes de todo esto, las pocas veces en las que nos encontrábamos cara a cara, su mirada era indiferente, al igual que la mía. No nos importaba la vida del otro. Éramos neutrales con respecto al otro en todo sentido. Pero luego recordé su mirada durante la junta con los líderes de Secta; de todas las miradas, la que más destacaba sin duda era la suya. Ya no era la usual mirada indiferente; la mirada estaba llena de odio, de un intenso deseo de caza, y yo era la presa. Mi mirada mostró un ceño fruncido al recordarlo.

Inmediatamente recordé como Wei Wuxian había recibido menos golpes que yo, eso no me importo en lo absoluto. Pero ahora que analizaba mejor las cosas, Lan Wangji era el encargado de dar los castigos; ¿Acaso eso no era demasiado sospechoso?

Claramente él tenía un gran disgusto hacía mí; pero solo fue después de que se haya hecho conocido que Wei Wuxian se encontraba marcado por mí. Él realmente esta...

"Ja, parece que los rumores de que Lan Wangji odiaba a Wei Wuxian no eran del todo ciertos".

-Perdóneme por la poca cortesía pero, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Su ceño se frunció más.-Wei Ying odia su compromiso contigo.

Me sentí ligeramente molesto por la manera tan cercana en la que se dirigía a él. Ni siquiera yo podía dirigirme así hacía él.

-Tenía entendido que odiaba a Wei Ying. ¿Por qué ahora le interesa tanto?-Nuestras miradas se mantenían cruzadas, cada una llena con un gran fastidio.-No hace falta que responda.-Dije sin querer discutir, o por lo menos no ahora, y terminar rápidamente nuestra "platica".-Creo que ya es bastante tarde. Y Wei Ying posiblemente me este esperando en nuestra habitación.-Me encargué de recalcar las últimas palabras.

Sentí una satisfacción enfermiza cuando vi como su rostro de distorsionó en un creciente disgusto.

-Me retiró.

Sin dar una segunda mirada, avancé, dejando detrás de mí a la persona que identifique como una amenaza. Aunque nadie pudo verlo, salí con una sonrisa triunfante en mi rostro, satisfecho por haber ganado la conversación anterior.

Con un buen humor, fui directamente hacía mi habitación, esperando ver a Wei Wuxian.

{<*>} 

Rápidamente llegué a mi habitación, teniendo que hacer el doble del recorrido al recordar que había cambiado de habitación cuando me dirigía a mi anterior habitación. 

Suspiré un poco estresado. ¡No puedo creer que Lan Zhan realmente nos haya visto! ¡¿Con qué cara lo veré a partir de ahora?!

Volví a suspirar, intentando recordar lo ocurrido.

Realmente no esperaba que Jin Zixuan me abrazaría de repente, tampoco esperaba que esparciría sus feromonas al rededor de mí, agobiándome en un principio. Y luego...luego...

Nada. No recordaba nada. O por lo menos no muy bien.

Podía recordar perfectamente los sentimientos. Ternura, amor, cariño, esos solo eran algunos; y tal vez un poco de...¿Nostalgia? ¿Tristeza? ¿Arrepentimiento? No lo sabía bien. Pero podía jurar que esos sentimientos no solo venían de mí, si no también de...Jin Zixuan.

Llevé una de mis manos a mi cabeza, estresado. También podía recordar unas caricias en mi espalda, haciéndome suspirar satisfecho en el momento. Era obvio quién las había ofrecido pero...¿Cómo podría ser él? Sería un Jin Zixuan totalmente diferente al que recordaba.

No recordaba muy bien si había dicho algo en el momento, ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento había liberado mis propias feromonas. Solo fui consciente de mis acciones cuando Lan Zhan apareció, volviéndome a la realidad, donde me encontraba rodeando a Jin Zixuan con mis brazos, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Queriendo olvidar lo que sucedió. Me dirigí detrás del biombo, deshaciéndome de mis túnicas húmedas, cambiándolas por unas limpias. Al final quedé únicamente en mi túnica interior, dispuesto a dormir después de un estresante día.

Me estiré un poco cansado, hasta que me di cuenta de algo. Mis heridas se habían curado.

"Que raro...al final no tuve que estar demasiado tiempo en la Primavera Fría"

"Realmente es tan buena como dicen los rumores".

"¡Gracias Zewu Jun!"

Cansado, me dirigí hacía la cama, dejando caer mi cuerpo sobre esta. Al instante, un olor inundo mis fosas nasales. Y rápidamente identifique el olor, era el olor de las feromones de Jin Zixuan. Anteriormente no le había puesto demasiada atención, pero ahora reconocí perfectamente cuál era su olor. Olía a peonías.

"Que agradable..."

Wei Ying no fue consciente del momento en que cayó dormido, abrazando las sabanas entre sus brazos de manera gustosa.

{<*>}

Jin Zixuan llegó con rapidez a su habitación. Al entrar, notó como el interior se encontraba en silencio y a oscuras

Buscando con la mirada, encontró rápidamente a Wei Wuxian recostado en la cama, con la mitad de su cubierto por la manta, y la otra mitad al aire libre. A Jin Zixuan le dio cierta ternura.

Intentando hacer lo mínimo de ruido, cambió sus túnicas húmedas a unas nuevas para descansar.

Pronto logró acomodarse en la cama, pero no sin antes acomodar correctamente la posición de Wei Wuxian, que no fue difícil cuando se encontraba en un profundo sueño.

Después de ello, él pudo descansar de su día llenó de emociones, durmiendo con Wei Wuxian de manera pacifica. Justo como el día anterior.


	17. Necesidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar mi historia y las demás en la plataforma de Wattpad con mejoras  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Wei Ying giró por sus sabanas, disfrutando el olor en ellas y el absoluto silencio con el que había sido recibido al despertar, ronroneando levemente ante la comodidad que sentía en ese momento,

Había dormido como un bebe después de estar totalmente cansado el día anterior, quedando totalmente relajado. Sería una pena tener que levantarse. Y siguiendo sus deseos, se quedó gustosamente atrapado entre las sabanas, importándole menos sí recibía algún regaño.

Fue poco después que notó la ausencia de su compañero.

¿Dónde estaba Jin Zixuan?

Wei Ying, levantándose sobre sus hombros, observó la habitación de pies a cabeza, no pudiendo encontrar a la otra figura. Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que escuchara unos ligeros pasos acercándose cada vez más hacía él; y casi como instinto, Wei Ying volvió a enredarse en las sabanas, fingiendo aún estar nadando entre sueños.

Volteando ligeramente sobre sus hombros, notó cómo el otro sólo se encontraba vestido con una bata en la cintura; al parecer acababa de darse una ducha. Eso tenía sentido para él, gracias al biombo no podría ver la parte trasera de la habitación, y tampoco era lo suficiente tarde para que la luz solar filtrara su imagen por el biombo.

Sus ojos se pasearon por la espalda del otro, viendo cómo también sus heridas ya se encontraban curadas, se sintió extrañamente aliviado por eso en su interior. No esperó que, mientras seguía inspeccionando, Jin Zixuan se deshiciera de su toalla, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Wei Ying se volteó rápidamente al notar las intenciones del otro, no llegando a ver más allá. Sintió cómo empezaba ha arder cada vez más su rostro, y cómo su corazón se había acelerado instantáneamente.

"Tranquilízate, tranquilízate...no es la primer vez que lo veo desnudo.-Se dijo a sí mismo.-Aunque...".

Wei Ying, sintiéndose un poco frustrado con sigo mismo, se acomodó mejor en la cama de manera silenciosa, con el objetivo de volver a caer dormido e ignorar la presencia del otro.

Sólo escucho detrás de sí el sonido de prendas, dándole a entender que el otro se encontraba arreglándose. También este ruido no ayudó mucho a Wei Wuxian a poder caer somnoliento, el sonido sólo le recordaba el momento en el que Jin Zixuan, sin previo aviso, se había deshecho de su toalla.

Volvió a tensarse al escuchar unos pasos detrás de sí hacía su dirección y aún fingiendo, cerró los ojos, aparentando aún estar dormido.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Jin Zixuan se posicionó a un lado del suyo, sentándose en la cama a pocos centímetros de él; eso sólo hacía crecer su nerviosismo. Pero aún en su papel de dormido, no movió ningún músculo, esperando con sus nerviosismo oprimidos en su interior, a que el otro hiciera algún movimiento.

No pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir como la mano del otro se había posado sobre su cabeza, empezando ha acariciar suavemente su cabello, paseando sus dedos con libertad entre los mechones negros y suaves de Wei Wuxian. Si no fuera porque no querían que lo descubrieran, su rostro se encontraría estupefacto, y sin dudar hubiera alejado la mano ajena de sí al instante. 

Pasaron unos pocos minutos en los que parecía que Jin Zixuan no desistiría de su acción, incluso se podía notar cómo tomaba cada vez más confianza. Y Wei Wuxian sentía que mientras más pasaba el tiempo, menos le desagradaba esta acción, incluso empezaba a sentirse somnoliento una vez más. Y tal vez hubiera terminado dormido si no fuera por el repentino llamado desde la puerta.

Ante la interrupción, Jin Zixuan se dirigió hacía la puerta a regañadientes, no siendo espectador del resoplido de Wei Wuxian cuando alejó su mano de él. 

-Joven Maestro Jin.-Saludó el discípulo de la Secta Jin. Jin Zixuan le regresó secamente el saludo con un asentimiento.-Sólo quería decirle a usted y al Joven Maestro Wei que los líderes Jiang y Jin se retirarán en una hora.-Dijo de manera breve, retirándose después de cumplir su objetivo.

Jin Zixuan volteó al instante al sentir a otra presencia en la habitación, encontrándose con la figura de Wei Wuxian aún "somnolienta", caminando a paso flojo hacía el biombo, donde se encontraba la ducha.

-Los líderes Jiang se irán en una hora.-Le informó Jin Zixuan antes de que el otro desapareciera de su vista.

-Ya oí.-Fue lo único que recibió de respuesta.

Jin Zixuan no pudo evitar pensar que si el discípulo no hubiese venido, tal vez Wei Wuxian aún se encontraría dormido; sin ser conocedor de que Wei Wuxian había escuchado su plática y que había visto lo que había hecho cuando el se encontraba supuestámente "dormido".

Jin Zixuan esperó a que el otro terminara de ducharse y arreglarse; sin atreverse a mirarlo; para que los dos fueran juntos a despedir a sus respectivas familias.

-¡Shijie!

Wei Wuxian al ver a su hermana, corrió rápidamente hacía ella, abrazándola en el acto.

-¿Realmente tienes que irte?-Preguntó con voz dolida.

-No hagas esa cara A_Xian, nos veremos en un año.

-¡Ese es mucho tiempo!

-No te preocupes, pasará más rápido de lo que crees.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Oh cierto, te quiero entregar algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Toma.-Dijo entregándole una pequeña bolsa, que se sentía ligeramente más pesada de lo que debería.

-Esto...-Wei Ying analizó la pequeña bolsa con confusión.

-Son pastillas para el celo.

-Oh...

-Tú habías dicho que las habías perdido antes ¿No?

-Sí, gracias Shijie.-Dijo un poco avergonzado de tener que depender de su hermana.

-Y toma.-Dijo entregándole una nueva bolsa con solo algunos rasgos diferentes, parecían casi iguales si no ponías la suficiente atención.

-Shijie creo que son demasiadas pastillas.

-Oh, no son el mismo tipo de pastilla.-Wei Wuxian podía jurar que su sonrisa se había extendida después de sus palabras.

-¿Eh?

-Son pastillas anti-conceptivas.

Wei Wuxian, como si tuviera el mayor secreto en sus manos, hundió la bolsa en su pecho, como si intentara esconderla de cualquiera que se encontrara cerca de ellos.

-¿De dónde las sacaste?-Preguntó un poco tímido.

-Ayer fui a la Ciudad rápido, Zewu Jun me acompañó y me ayudó a comprar las pastillas para el celo y las anti-conceptivas.-Dijo de manera muy casual.

-Pero, por qué me das esto.-Preguntó avergonzado al pensar que su hermana tenía el pensamiento de que él haría algo como eso.

-Creo que las necesitaras.

-¡Yo no haré nada!

Jiang Yanli suspiró.-Deberías aprender más sobre tu género, A_Xian.

-¿Cómo?

-¡Ali! ¡Es hora de irnos!-Gritó Madam Yu, llamando la atención de los dos.

-Nos vemos en unos meses A_Xian.-Dijo mientras se separaba del otro.

Saliendo de su confusión, sólo pudo ver cómo su Yanli ya se encontraba a un lado de su Madre, subiendo a los botes que los llevarían a Lotus Pier.

-Sólo esperó que no me traigas más problemas mientas aún estemos en Clouds Recesses.-Dijo Jiang posicionándose a un lado de Wei Wuxian, viendo junto a él cómo se alejaban cada vez más. Él se encontraba hablando con su Padre hace un momento.

Wei Wuxian no dijo nada, pero su vista se desvió hacía la figura de Jin Zixuan, quien también veía cómo sus padres se alejaban; recordó al instante las palabras de su hermana y las pastillas que ahora se encontraban escondidas en sus túnicas.

-No haré nada como eso.-Dijo en un tono infantil, retirándose ante la mirada de confusión de Jiang Cheng.

-{<*>}-

Wei Wuxian se levantó con un gran bostezo sin el deseo de querer irse de la cama. Sintió cómo una mano le negaba la oportunidad de irse, apretando su agarre sobre él.

Volteó su mirada hacía su compañero de habitación, suspirando con un leve rastro de irritación. 

No era la primera vez que el otro le abrazaba por la cintura cuando se dormía, de hecho, ¡Era todos los días!. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que le molestaba, pues aunque no le gustaba ni un poco Jin Zixuan ¡En lo absoluto! Había descubierto que puede tardar incluso horas en alcanzar el sueño sin él, pero con su olor y calor simplemente tardaría unos pocos minutos en caer dormido.

Suspiró nuevamente. Alejó el brazo del otro bruscamente, y salió de sus garras con facilidad.

Observó por un momento el rostro tranquilo del otro antes de levantarse y dirigirse detrás del biombo con lentitud. Una vez ahí, deslizo sus túnicas por hombros, dejándolas caer al suelo, dispuesto a tomar una ducha tranquila.

Una vez dentro, se relajó, y suspirando por tercera vez en la mañana, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Ya habían pasado dos mes desde que Wei Wuxian llegó a Clouds Recesses, y un mes desde que fue marcado; un mes desde que el compromiso de su Shijie había sido roto, un mes desde que el suyo fue planificado, un mes desde que tuvo que compartir habitación con Jin Zixuan, y un mes desde que se convirtió en el omega de Jin Zixuan. Aún no podía digerir bien cómo su destino había cambiado tan fácilmente, todo en una sola noche.

Apretó sus puños mientras aún nadaba en sus pensamientos.

Para su suerte, muy pocas personas sabían su condición actual. Entre los discípulos, sólo Jiang Cheng, Nie Huaisang, Lan Wangji y Zewu Jun la conocían, y algunos pocos de Gusu de confianza. Los demás lo seguían tratando igual, siendo ignorantes sobre su situación, algunos pocos notaron cómo su olor se había hecho más "dulce" un poco más "atrayente"; pero muchos no tenían el conocimiento para saber qué significa eso, y otros pocos lo sabían pero, quién se atrevería a sacar conclusiones tan pronto, aparte, sabían que al mencionarlo tal vez no saldrían del todo vivos.

Su vida social se encontraba perfecta, sólo personas confiables lo sabían y los que no, parecían no tener interés en saberlo; no podía ser más perfecto para él. Pero a pesar de todo, existía algo que le aterraba de sobremanera.

En un principio, eran sus propios pensamientos lo que lo aterraban. Empezó poco después de que se acabo su celo. 

Había encontrado a Jin Zixuan entrenando en lo profundo del bosque detrás de Clouds Recesses. En un principio, se encontraba paseando en busca de algo que lo salvará de su aburrimiento, encontrándose al final con él.

Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado viendo al otro, recargándose sobre un árbol cercano.

"Su técnica no es mala". 

"Es bastante atractivo".

Wei Ying al escucharlo, tropezó sobre sus pasos, haciéndolo caer.

-¡¿Wei Wuxian?!-Jin Zixuan rápidamente se percató de su presencia.

Poco le importó que Jin Zixuan lo haya visto cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza, mareandolo.

***********

"-Él es mi primo, Jin Zixun.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡No se parece en nada a ti! Tú eres mucho más atractivo".

***********

-¿Wei Wuxian? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?-Preguntó Jin Zixuan con una expresión preocupada.

Wei Wuxian miró frenéticamente hacía los lados antes de posar su vista en el rostro de Jin Zixuan.

"¿Y las voces infantiles?"

-¿Te sientes bien?-Volvió a preguntar Jin Zixuan.

-Yo...sí, estoy bien.-Se levantó con rapidez, intentando quitar el polvo que ahora había arruinado sus túnicas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo...estaba...buscando a...Jiang Cheng.-Dijo lo primero que se le vinó a la mente.

-¿Aquí?

-Sí...

-...

-...Bueno, seguiré buscándolo.-Dijo mientras se alejaba a paso apresurado.

-¡Wei Wuxian!

Wei Ying volteó con confusión y un poco de ansiedad reprimida con la necesidad de salir de él.

-¡Yo...! bueno...-Suspiró.-No es nada...

Wei Wuxian, sin querer insistir, se alejó rápidamente, ignorando la expresión dolida del otro.

Esa no fue la única vez en la que escucho a su voz de omega decir cosas extrañas, y eso sólo le aterraba cada vez más. También recordaba que últimamente tenía dolores de cabeza constantemente. Mientras aún se mantenía en sus pensamientos, fue inconsciente de que su compañero de habitación ya había despertado, o más específicamente desde el momento en el que se levantó de la cama.

Jin Zixuan suspiró mientras veías el techo sin razón alguna. En este momento quería abofetearse.

En un mes, en todo un mes, no había hecho ningún avance. Lo único que cambio fue que por lo menos Wei Wuxian ya no lo alejaba en las mañanas cuando lo encontraba abrazándolo. Pero eso era nada de lo que necesitaba para acercarse más a él.

Había intentado hablar con Wei Wuxian, invitarlo a estar con él, incluso a ir a la Ciudad juntos, pero él mismo dudaba antes de poder dejar salir las palabras de su boca, y aparte, Wei Wuxian parecía decidido en ignorarlo. Después de salir de la habitación en la mañana, no se hablaban en el resto del día, o por lo menos hasta la noche; y sus pláticas no se podían considerar "largas".

Recordaba perfectamente cómo él otro había dicho que también se encontraba enamorado de él pero, qué había sucedido para que eso sucediera. ¿Qué había hecho él para enamorar a Wei Wuxian? Si realmente existía un qué, esperaba recordarlo lo más pronto posible. Todo esto lo estaba estresando más de lo que debería.

Volteó su vista hacía Wei Ying, quien ya había salido de la ducha. Observó cómo dirigió hacía sus labios una pequeña pastilla, la cual supuso que era para el celo, quitandole importancia al instante.

Se dirigió hacía la ducha, empezando la rutina diaria; pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas cuando vio como el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian se tambaleaba. Al instante, corrió hacía él, sosteniéndolo antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

-¡Wei Wuxian! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Wei Wuxian no respondió, pero sí lo abrazó repentinamente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Jin Zixuan. Este último se quedo quieto, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Pero rápidamente notó cómo el otro parecía desesperado por su olor, y con rapidez desprendió sus feromonas por la habitación, eso pareció calmar a Wei Wuxian por un momento.

-¿Estas bien?-Su voz se suavizo considerablemente.

-Sí...sólo me mareé un poco.-Intentó levantarse, no teniendo éxito.

-Te llevaré a la enfermería.

-¡No!

Jin Zixuan solo pudo elevarlo por unos pocos centímetros antes de que Wei Wuxian interrumpiera sus movimientos con su grito.

-No es necesario. Estoy bien, estaré recuperado en unos minutos.

No muy convencido, Jin Zixuan lo llevó hacía la cama, dejándolo descansar. 

Tomó una ducha un poco intranquilo, temía que Wei Wuxian pudiera caer enfermo, pero al salir, como había dicho Wei Ying, ya se encontraba bien vestido como si hace un momento el que no pudiera levantarse solo pareciera un chiste. Y del mismo modo, Wei Wuxian pareció estar bien por el resto del día.

-{<*>}-

Wei Wuxian se encontraba preocupado, muy preocupado.

No esperaba que pocos segundos después de tomar la pastilla para el celo, tuviera que correr hacía uno de los arbustos más cercanos, y terminara vomitando sobre este.

¿Realmente se encontraba enfermo? Eso era difícil de decir ya que casi nunca llegaba a enfermarse como para hacerlo vomitar.

Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a un doctor pronto, si Jiang Cheng o algún otro discípulo veía esto, sin duda le dirían a Lan Qiren y el podría informarle al Líder Jiang; era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a tomar.

Lo bueno para Wei Wuxian es que se encontraba entrenando solo en un principio, podría desaparecer de Clouds Recesses por unos minutos y nadie lo notaría; aparte, por ahora no tenían ninguna clase, así que no tendría problemas.

Con eso en mente, se dirigió con rapidez hacía la salida, dispuesto a visitar a un médico.

-{<*>}-

Cuando por fin Jin Zixuan se había decidido ha hablar correctamente con Wei Wuxian y hacer más intima su relación, este había desaparecido de la nada.

"¿Dónde se había metido?"

Había buscado por todas partes, pero no halló ningún rastro del otro. Rendido, se dirigía a su habitación cuando vio una figura con los ropajes de la Secta Yunmeng Jiang y un característico listón rojo sosteniendo su cabellera negra. Al instante supo de quien se trataba.

Con alegría, iba ha acercarse al otro, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio la dirección del otro.

"¿Saldría de Clouds Recesses?"

Sin dudarlo y sintiendo un extraño presentimiento, lo siguió lo suficientemente lejos como para que el otro no lo descubriera.

-{<*>]-

-¿Entonces ha estado sintiéndose mal cada vez que ingiere las pastillas para el celo?

-Sí...

Se sentía ligeramente incomodo cuando al llegar, tuvo que contarle todo lo que le sucedía al médico, viendo como el otro escuchaba atentamente. Nunca le han gustado demasiado los médicos en realidad.

-¿Algo más que no me haya contado?-Preguntó.

-No...-Pensó por un momento, hasta que recordó que aún no le había dicho sobre su difícil situación.-Bueno, estoy...marcado.

El médico levantó una ceja hacía él, pero fue lo único que mostró. El hombre ya era mayor, posiblemente Wei Wuxian no haya sido su único paciente joven marcado.

-Esto cambia todo.-Dijo de repente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Es muy probable que su omega interior se encuentre mal; podría incluso describirlo como molesto o insatisfecho.

-¿Por qué estaría mal?-Wei Wuxian se preocupó aun más.

-Escuche Joven Wei, la situación de un omega no marcado a uno que lo está es totalmente diferente. Uno no marcado no depende emocionalmente de nadie, ni tiene las mismas necesidades que uno que sí lo esta. En su caso, la marca que posee representa la unión con su alfa, y esa misma marca le da necesidades.

Wei Wuxian recordó momentáneamente cuando su Shijie le había dado las pastillas anti-conceptivas, y le había dicho que debía informarse más sobre su propio género, creyó entender ahora sus palabras.

-Gracias a la marca, siente la necesidad de estar constantemente cerca de su pareja, al igual que la creciente necesidad sexual.

-¿Pero por qué vomite por la pastilla?

El médico suspiró fastidiado, como si hablara con niño ahora mismo. Wei Wuxian sintió un tic en el su ojo al ver esto; ya recordaba por qué no le agradaban mucho los médicos.

-Joven Wei ¿Mantiene una vida sexual sana y constante con su alfa?

-¿Sana y constante...?-Wei Wuxian recordó por un momento. Aparte de dormir juntos, no hacían nada más, eran casi como extraños. Pronto respondió.-No...

-Lo sabía. Mire, como dije antes, al estar marcado el deseo sexual crece. Si usted se abstiene de mantener relaciones sexuales con su pareja, no necesariamente llegando a la penetración; su Omega se sentirá insatisfecho y con el pasar del tiempo, esto le causara dolor; como han sido sus dolores de cabeza constantes. En su caso ha llegado incluso a rechazar las pastillas. El cuerpo es inteligente, si su cuerpo siente una creciente necesidad sexual, evitará todo aquello que se lo impida, en este caso las pastillas.

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?

-No se sí tenga alguna disputa con su pareja, pero debería hablarlo con él, ¿entiende? También esto puede causarle daño al alfa. Aunque los síntomas no se verán tan rápido como en los Omegas, sucederán. Lo común es que el alfa empiece con una ligera frustración que normalmente empezara ha aumentar, después de un tiempo podría sufrir de cambios en su temperamento, acciones impulsivas, movimientos violentos, etc.

Wei Ying no sabía muy que decir. En realidad se sentía como un niño que apenas entraba en el mundo adulto.

-En su caso, si no lo arregla a tiempo; en contradicción con los alfas, los omegas se vuelven más sumisos, esto se debe a la explosión de emociones que suelen tener. La salud emocional de un omega depende de que tan bien se encuentre con su pareja; si el alfa muestra rechazo hacía él, podría dañarlo bastante emocionalmente. Aunque parezca un chiste, hay Omegas que se han suicidado por un descontrol de sus emociones, llegando a hacer ese tipo de actos. También está su celo, se volverá descontrolado en poco tiempo, ya no existirán unos días exactos para este, será impredecible, y sin poder usar las pastillas, sólo resultará en desastre.

Wei Ying sintió que hubiera sido mucho mejor haber sido un beta y no tener que preocuparse por nada de esto.

-Es por eso mismo que sólo se marca al Omega después de que exista una relación sólida después del matrimonio.-Wei Ying sintió como el peso de esas palabras le caía encima.

Iba a maldecir al médico internamente, pero fue interrumpido por la puerta deslizándose con brusquedad.

-¡Wei Wuxian, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te encontrabas enfermo?!

-{<*>}-

Observe con confusión cómo Wei Wuxian entraba al médico con una expresión de fastidio.

"¿Realmente estaba enfermo?"

Me detuve en la entrada, pensando en qué hacer. Quería entrar, quería saber cómo se encontraba pero, no podía simplemente entrar simplemente ¿no?

Se quedó unos minutos afuera pensando claramente, rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que, aunque esperara a Wei Wuxian afuera, el otro no le diría nada, a pesar de todo lo conocía.

Al entrar, lo primero que vio fue a una joven, al instante se dirigió hacía ella.

-Joven Maestro, el médico se encuentra ocupado ahora, pero si quiere puede...

-El Joven que entró hace poco, vestía las túnicas de la Secta de Yunmeg Jiang.

-Sí, el se encuentra aquí, pero...

-¿Puedo entrar?

-¿Es algún familiar?

-Él es mi Omega.

-Oh, entonces creo que eso está bien.

-{<*>}-

Wei Wuxian y el médico quedaron estupefactos ante la repentina aparición del otro.

-¡¿Jin Zixuan?!

-¿Usted es...?

-Soy su alfa.-Dijo mientras señalaba a Wei Wuxian.

-Perfecto, es mejor así. 

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-En resumen; su Omega interno se encuentra insatisfecho por la carencia de actividad sexual o acercamientos íntimos en su relación, hasta tal punto que ha rechazado las pastillas, y ha creado dolor de cabeza constante y vomito; sí esto continua así podría causarme cambios emocionales drásticos y un cambio importante en sus días de celo; al igual que en usted podrían causar frustración y cambios violentos. Es mejor que empiecen una vida sexual saludable, o sus instintos se volverán en su contra.

-...

-...

"¡Oh, así que se trataba de eso...!"


	18. ¡Tú no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar esta y mis demás historias en Watpad, donde han recibido ligeran modificaciones en los primeros capítulos.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes.  
> No se aceptan adaptaciones ni traducciones sin mi permiso.

El ambiente era incomodo entre los dos desde que había salido. Nadie había tocado aún el tema, y parecía que no sería pronto.

Los dos caminaban juntos de regreso a Clouds Recesses, sin compartir ningún tipo de conversación durante el trayecto. Su ambiente silencioso contrastaba mucho con el bullicioso que los rodeaba; dándoles un aire algo incomodo para las pocas personas que ponían la suficiente atención en ellos. Fue hasta que, localizaron las largas y estrechas, y para nada queridas, escaleras tan características de Clouds Recesses, y que nadie ajeno se encontraba a su alrededor, que Jin Zixuan por fin decidió hablar.

-Wei Wuxian.

-¿Qué?-No volteó a verlo. Wei Ying parecía ser el más afectado, tanto física como mentalmente. Mantenía un aura entre deprimido y enojado. Muy diferente al feliz Wei Wuxian que la mayoría recordaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-Preguntó directamente.

-No creí que sería tan importante.

-El médico dijo que habías vomitado y que tenías mareos constantes. ¿Cómo no es eso preocupante?

-Tsk, viejo chismoso.-Murmuró.

Jin Zixuan suspiró. Después de ser recibido con semejante información hace unos minutos; aún interrogó al médico, preguntándole qué problemas había presentado Wei Wuxian; sorprendiéndose con que los síntomas no era de dos o tres días atrás; sino casi una semana.

Jin Zixuan se sintió estresado consigo mismo; después de todo, no es como si él no supiera las consecuencias de la falta de contacto entre un alfa y un omega; pero él pensaba que esos problemas sólo se presentaban en cuatro o cinco meses; nunca imaginó que se trataría de eso, y menos en tan poco tiempo.

Su estrés de los días anteriores parecía tener más sentido ahora.

La reciente noticia no es como si le molestara o algo por el estilo, sólo lo preocupaba. Después de todo, ¿Wei Wuxian realmente permitiría que lo tocara? Está claro que no; y eso sólo lo ponía más de los nervios. 

No quería que realmente Wei Wuxian padeciese alguno de los horribles síntomas que el médico mencionó. Su objetivo era ver nuevamente al Wei Wuxian que le tenía confianza y siempre le sonreía, no ser la causa de su mal humor y ahora de sus próximos pensamientos depresivos si es que no encontraban una solución.

-¿Cuánto...cuánto tiempo queda hasta que entres en celo, otra vez?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Creo que una o dos horas.-Sus respuestas eran frías, mostrándose también un poco incomodo.

Jin Zixuan volvió a suspirar. Intentaba convencerse de que pensar que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para avanzar su relación, no era un pensamiento egoísta. 

Volvió de sus pensamiento al visualizar una figura vestida de morado en la entrada a Clouds Recesses. Los dos supieron al instante de quién se trataba.

Wei Ying aceleró su paso, corriendo hacía él. Jin Zixuan lo siguió a la misma velocidad al verlo alejarse.

-¡Jiang Cheng!

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!

-Sería mejor si me recibieras con un abrazo.-Se quejó de manera infantil.

-No me has contestado.

-¿Acaso no puedo ir a la ciudad a pasear un rato?

-¿Con Jin Zixuan?-Dijo con ironía en su voz.

El espectador se sintió levemente ofendido ante su comentario.

-Eso no importa. ¿Acaso estabas preocupado?-Wei Wuxian intentó cambiar la conversación burlándose un poco de él.

-En realidad fue Nie Huaisang el que me recordó tu desaparición.-Jiang Cheng cambió al instante los papeles.

-¡Oye!

El ánimo de Wei Wuxian cambió para bien rápidamente, tomando su rostro una expresión más viva.

En el tonteo, Jiang Cheng iba a golpear a Wei Wuxian de manera infantil como siempre lo hacia, a pesar de que fuese mal visto por algunos al ser el otro un omega, pero eso poco les importaba a los dos. Pero en el momento en que se iba acercar al otro; su puño no alcanzó su objetivo.

Wei Wuxian sintió cómo era sujetado del brazo, siendo alejado de Jiang Cheng rápidamente. Al instante, sintió otro cuerpo detrás de sí, siendo del mismo quien lo había atraído.

Jiang Cheng se sintió ligeramente alarmado y confundido ante la mirada fulminante que le ofreció Jin Zixuan; pero ésta duró pocos segundos antes de que Jin Zixuan se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Rápidamente soltó el brazo de Wei Wuxian, mostrándose ligeramente tímido.

El ambiente se tornó silencioso e incomodo por este único movimiento.

Y como si fuera la salvación, una nueva figura apareció.

-¡Wei_Xiong!-Gritó la nueva figura mientras corría hacía ellos.

-¡Nie_Xiong!-Wei Wuxian rápidamente tomó esta salida, y corrió hacía el otro.

-Wei_Xiong ¿Dónde estabas?.-Preguntó.-Jiang_Xiong se estaba volviendo loco al intentar encontrarte.

-Claro que lo sé, él no puede vivir sin mí.-Se rió con entusiasmo.-Sólo me encontraba paseando en la Ciudad; no es como si hubieran secuestrado.

-Pues lo parecía. No encontramos ni un rastro tuyo por todas partes.-Siguió diciendo.-No sabes lo silencioso que es todo sin ti...

Los dos siguieron hablando mientras por obra de Wei Wuxian se alejaban de los otros dos; decidiendo el camino fácil, y abandonarlos; importándole menos lo que les sucediera.

Jin Zixuan y Jiang Wanyin quedaron solos, en un silencio muy usual que se presentaba cuando se encontraban juntos sin Wei Wuxian o un tercero.

Así parecía que se mantendría, o por lo menos hasta que Jiang Wanyin decidió que está vez no sería como las demás.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente sucedió?

-...

Jin Zixuan calló por un momento, pensando si sería una buena decisión contarle lo sucedido. Después de un rato, parecía la opción más razonable.

Ocultarle la verdad a personas tan cercanas no sería fácil, e incluso tal vez sería de ayuda. Sería mejor que se enterará en este momento, que en otras circunstancias.

-Bueno...

Jiang Cheng escuchó con atención cada una de las palabras pronunciadas. Y Jin Zixuan fue espectador de cómo su cara se retorció en horror ante las posibles consecuencias.

Al final, lo único que pudo hacer Jiang Cheng fue suspirar.

-¿Lo han hablado?-Preguntó.

-No...no realmente.-Fue sincero.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Sólo tú.

-Es lo mejor.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir adelante, siguiendo el camino de los otros dos, y dejando atrás a Jin Zixuan.

Jin Zixuan quedó un poco confundido, no sabiendo si estaba recibiendo su apoyo o él sólo se encargaría de observar hasta el momento en que tenga que interferir.

No pensó demasiado en ello, y él avanzó hacía su propia habitación.

Al llegar, vio instantáneamente a Wei Wuxian en el interior; demostrando que realmente había utilizado antes a Nie Huaisang para escapar. Pero en realidad, hubiera sido demasiado imprudente de su parte aún estar afuera cuando sólo faltaba menos de una hora para que entrará en celo. Wei Wuxian no era tonto después de todo.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que pasaras tu celo sin ningún tipo de inconveniente.-Dijo Jin Zixuan, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Cómo?

-Dejare mi olor en toda la habitación y después iré con Lan Qiren para informarle que no irás a las clases los próximos días. También tomaré otra habitación en lo que pasa tu celo.

Fue en lo que estuvo pensando en el camino hasta allí.

Wei Wuxian obviamente no dejaría que pasara su celo con él, entonces podrías pasarlo solo, pero rodeado de su olor para que pudiera sentirse tranquilo.

No sabía sí eso funcionaria, pero era en lo mejor que podía pensar. Tampoco quería obligar a Wei Wuxian a pasar su celo con él si tanto le molestaba la idea.

-¿Irás...a otra habitación?-Preguntó Wei Wuxian, ligeramente desconcertado.

-Sí, volveré mañana temprano para ver cómo te encuentras. ¿Está bien?

-...Sí...

Wei Ying se sentía un poco incomodo por sus palabras.

Al sentir cómo empezaba a sentir un creciente y ya conocido calor nacer desde su vientre, Wei Wuxian se recostó en la cama, enrrollandose entre las sabanas que siempre se encontraban invadidas con el olor de Jin Zixuan.

Aspiró el olor lentamente, sólo escuchando los pasos de Jin Zixuan por la habitación. En menos de treinta segundos, sintió cómo el olor que desde un principio ya se encontraba en la habitación, se incrementaba a una velocidad alarmante.

Wei Wuxian se sintió estremecer ante este cambio, enrrollandose aún más en las sabanas, intentando soportar el intenso calor que ahora se apoderaba de él.

Después de sentirse satisfecho, Jin Zixuan salió de la habitación, pero no sin antes darle un último vistazo al cuerpo de Wei Wuxian.

Al cerrar, dejó un poco de su olor en la entrada, pero a diferencia de antes, donde buscaba que Wei Wuxian se sintiera cómodo, éste no tenía el mismo objetivo. Mostraba territorio, propiedad.

En realidad era un movimiento bastante descarado de su parte, pero por lo menos así podría asegurar que nadie más que él se atreviera a entrar en el caso en que el olor de Wei Wuxian se filtrara.

Más tranquilo, rápidamente buscó a Lan Qiren antes de que fueran las 9:00 pm y fuera castigado. 

La búsqueda no fue difícil, la mayoría del tiempo, Lan Qiren se encontraba en su estudio personal.

Jin Zixuan no mencionó lo que había sucedido, o por lo menos no por completo. Mencionó que Wei Wuxian se mantendría en su habitación los próximos días y por lo tanto no podría ir a las clases; cuando Lan Qiren preguntó el por qué Wei Wuxian no sólo tomaba las pastillas; Jin Zixuan se vio obligado a mentir, creando una historia completamente nueva.

Según él, Wei Wuxian y él habían ido voluntariamente al médico por "información", ya que Wei Wuxian se encontraba preocupado sobre su celo por su nueva "condición". Ya en el médico, se les dijo que era recomendable que los omegas marcados, pasaran su celo de manera "normal".

Parecían una historia inocente y lógica, y necesaria para que Lan Qiren no hiciera más preguntas.

Él lo pensó un momento antes de dar su aprobación. Jin Zixuan también aprovecho para pedir una habitación extra, siendo ofrecida con facilidad. Pero claro, Lan Qiren le advirtió que ya era demasiado tarde, no podrían alistarle una con todo lo necesario antes de las 9:00 pm; Jin Zixuan entendió y no refutó, después de todo tampoco pensaba quedarse ahí demasiado tiempo. Al final su plática con Lan Qiren no duró demasiado tiempo, sólo unos cortos minutos.

Después de despedirse de su Mayor, no perdió el tiempo en dirigirse a una de las habitaciones vacías, pero a mitad de camino se maldijo a sí mismo. La habitación no ha sido preparada, por lo tanto, sus cosas obviamente no se encontraban ahí.

Se golpeó internamente por ello.

"¿Ahora qué haría?".

"No podía volver a molestar a Lan Qiren".

"Sólo...podía regresar a la habitación..."

Jin Zixuan suspiró estresado. No había de otra.

Entraría con rapidez, tomaría sus túnicas y pendientes necesarios, y se iría de ahí rápidamente. Demasiado sencillo.

Con algo de seguridad, se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación.

Dudó un momento en abrir la puerta al estar en frente de ella; pero al final lo hizo. La abrió lentamente, localizando a Wei Wuxian aún retorciéndose en la cama, logrando escuchar constantes jadeos de él. Intentó ignorarlos, siguiendo con su camino, evitando hacer demasiado ruido; también no le dio importancia a las túnicas blancas que se encontraban en el suelo, algunas demasiado cercas de la cama.

Al llegar al mueble, no dudó en abrirlo al instante; pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver que sólo se encontraban dos o tres túnicas en su sitio; y también lo demás se encontraba fuera de su sitio habitual.

"No se encontraba de esta manera hace unos minutos".

Su cuerpo entró en pánico cuando sintió dos brazos rodear su cuello desde atrás.

-Zixuan...

Jin Zixuan se sintió estremecer ante el llamado. Rápidamente su cuerpo se convirtió en un manojo de nervios.

"¡¿En qué momento....él...?!"

-Zixuan...por qué...

Sintió como el otro se rozaba con él sin vergüenza alguna, soltando leves jadeos en el momento.

-Wei Ying...debo irme...

Wei Wuxian no respondió, sólo estrechando más su abrazo.

-¿Wei Ying?

El error de Jin Zixuan fue voltear su rostro para poder observar la expresión del otro. A través de este simple movimiento, Wei Wuxian aprovechó para tomar los labios del otro de manera imprevista.

Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Después de más de dos meses sin siquiera poder tocar al otro o algo parecido, ahora ser besado de manera tan desesperada por él, era su limite.

No dudó al profundizar el beso, robandole el aliento al otro más pequeño. En una lucha entre labios, los dirigió hacía la cama, no dudando en hacerlos caer a los dos a ésta.

Se alejó un poco para ver bien al otro. Wei Wuxian sólo se encontraba vestido con su túnica interior, las otras se encontraban en una parte cualquiera del suelo, sin importancia; pero la túnica no realizaba su función, ya que gran parte de su cuerpo era fácilmente visible, mostrando una piel carnosa y brillante por el sudor.

Pero sin duda lo que más lo deleitaba, era la sonrisa satisfecha que adornaba su rojo rostro por el calor que sentía.

Wei Wuxian no hizó nada más a parte de besar al otro tiernamente, sólo sonríendole y ofreciéndole caricias. Esto no sorprendió a Jin Zixuan en lo absoluto.

Aún no habían pasado más de 20 minutos.

Jin Zixuan no era ignorante, y sabía la clara diferencia entre el celo de un omega marcado o uno que no lo esta.

Un omega que no se encuentra marcado, en su celo lo único que busca es ser marcado y reproducirse, por lo tanto, rápidamente pasa a la lujuria; mientras que uno que ya se encuentra marcado, y por lo tanto ya tiene una pareja; no necesita buscar una, y por lo mismo no pasan directamente a la lujuria. Esta corta etapa es más cariñosa, y suele durar unos veinte minutos, no existe la lujuria, es únicamente cariño. Esto también se presenta al final del celo.

Y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Zixuan...

Wei Ying pronunciaba su nombre constantemente, mientras dejaba tiernos besos por su rostro y cuello.

Jin Zixuan tampoco perdió el tiempo, besando lo más que podía el cuerpo del otro; no sabía cuando podría volver hacerlo, y no desaprovecharía este momento. Dejando marcas por doquier, ignorando lo posiblemente enojado que estaría el otro en la mañana.

-Wei Ying...-Se dio la libertad de llamar al otro de manera informal, algo que no había podido hacer desde hace tiempo atrás.

-Más...más...

Jin Zixuan empezó a notar como los movimientos del otro se hacían cada vez más desesperados. Veinte minutos pasaron demasiado rápido para su gusto.

Fue nuevamente atrapado en un beso apasionado, pero él contestó al beso de la misma manera.

Entre el calor y la lujuria, sus ropas empezaban a ser molestas. Wei Wuxian se deshizo con facilidad de su simple túnica y única vestimenta. Mientras que Jin Zixuan se quitaba con desesperación sus túnicas, tanto exterior como interior, siendo levemente ayudado por el otro; pero sus manos débiles por el placer no le ayudaban mucho. Al final, también se deshizo de su coleta alta, dejando caer su largo cabello por su espalda, ahora desnuda.

Sus manos, inquietas; no se podían mantener en un sólo sitió; paseándose por áreas privadas que sólo ellos conocían.

-¡Ah!

Un gran gemido salió de los labios de Wei Wuxian cuando la mano de Jin Zixuan tocó su miembro con descaro, y muchos más se hicieron presentes cuando Jin Zixuan, satisfecho con el sonido, siguió en su labor.

Sin un parar entre la acción, Wei Wuxian no pudo seguir, corriéndose en la mano del otro.

Nuevamente se sincronizaron en un nuevo beso, igual de apasionado que el anterior, con un claro dominante.

-¡Ah, Zixuan! ¡Mmg!

Wei Wuxian mostró sorpresa cuando sintió dos dedos ajenos entrar en sí con facilidad, haciendo que su cuerpo se retrociéra a causa del placer.

Jin Zixuan se movió, experimentando un poco. Poniendo suma atención a las expresiones contrarias.

Fue en un punto en especial, en que Wei Wuxian pareció más afectado, hasta el punto en que se había aferrado a sus hombros con fuerza. Esto llamó la atención de Jin Zixuan.

-¡Ah! ¡Justo ahí!-Gimió con fuerza en su oído.

Siendo obediente, Jin Zixuan presionó nuevamente ese lugar, siendo espectador de cómo Wei Wuxian enloquecía de placer una y otra vez.

Wei Wuxian quedó agotado ante esto, dejando caer su cuerpo débil en la cama. Jin Zixuan se recostó a un lado del otro. Era consciente de que esto era nada de lo que era un celo completo, pero Wei Wuxian había tomado una pastilla en la mañana cuando fue al médico, afectando a su celo; pero también no importaba cuanto durara, su idea no era avanzar más; después de todo, lo que acababa de suceder fue un error de cálculos, y tampoco pensaba aprovecharse para llegar aún más lejos cuando eso ni siquiera lo habían hablado. No podía llegar a ser demasiado egoísta.

Se mantuvo despierto hasta que observó cómo la respiración del otro se regulaba, y no parecía tener la intención de volver abrir los ojos. Poco después de eso, él también cayó dormido.

-{<*>}-

Jin Zixuan despertó por el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta. Con un poco de molestia, alejó el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian que se aferraba con fuerza a él.

No esperó ver a Jiang Wanyin tan temprano por la mañana.

-Buenos días, ¿Por qué...?-Rápidamente preguntó la razón de su visita.

-Wei Wuxian ¿Cómo está?-Jiang Cheng intentó ignorar las marcas rojizas que adornaban el cuello del otro.

-Él aún se encuentra dormido.

Jiang Cheng suspiró.-Lo imaginaba.

-No creo que hayas venido únicamente por eso. ¿Qué sucede?-Fue breve. Aunque no conocía bien al otro, podía imaginarlo.

Jiang Cheng dudó un momento antes de hablar.-¿Él...dijo algo extraño ayer, te alejó de él?

La pregunta desconcertó a Jin Zixuan. Él no recordaba que el otro dijera algo extraño el día anterior, a parte de las obvias consecuencias del celo.

-No...

-¿Estás seguro?

-Lo estoy.

Jiang Cheng lo miró no muy convencido, pero aún así no insistió.

-Bien, volveré más al rato cuando Wei Wuxian se encuentre despierto.

-Mmn.

Sin más palabras como era común entre ellos, Jiang Cheng se retiró. Jin Zixuan lo vio irse por un momento, pensando que tal vez el otro le ocultaba demasiadas cosas. No le dio tanta importancia y volvió a entrar en su habitación.

-{<*>}-

-Has estado muy pensativo Jiang_Xiong.-Dijo Nie Huaisang sentandose a un lado de él.

-No es cierto. Alucinas.

-No miento, cualquiera se podría dar cuenta. ¿Es sobre Wei_Xiong?

-No, no lo es y...aléjate más de mí.-Dijo empujando al otro levemente.

-Lo siento, lo siento.-Dijo alejando por sí mismo.-Pero contéstame con sinceridad.

-No es realmente algo importante, sólo estoy recordando...

-{<*>}-

Jiang Cheng se encontraba muy preocupado. No sabía qué hacer en esta situación.

-Jiang Cheng...duele...-Wei Wuxian se aferraba a sus túnicas.

Sólo habían pasado dos meses desde que Wei Wuxian había perdido su memoria. Wei Ying tampoco podía acostumbrarse a su género tan fácilmente, olvidando algunas veces su propio celo, y Jiang Cheng tampoco podía simplemente aprenderse los días en que el otro empezaba su celo; sobre todo sí hace sólo un mes que él se había presentado como Alfa.

Para su mala suerte, el día anterior sus padres habían ido a una conferencia a Qinghe Nie donde debían asistir los dos. Lotus Pier pasó al cuidado de una de las fieles discípulas de Madam Yu, quien siempre la acompañaba, Yinzhu. Mientras que Jinzhu, otra fiel discípula, había acompañado a Madam Yu.

Pero no podía ir por Yinzhu, no podía dejar a Wei Wuxian solo. No sabía qué locura sería capaz de hacer.

-Jiang Cheng...ayúdame...

Jiang Cheng se sintió aterrado ante el dulce tono que utilizaba el otro. Tragó saliva, evadiendo la mirada de Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng recordó al instante las lecciones de sus recientes clases sobre su género. El aroma de un alfa podría tranquilizar a un omega si se tenía el suficiente afecto, y aunque aún era principiante, aún así podría hacerlo sólo para Wei Wuxian.

Como pensó, Jiang Cheng liberó su olor al rededor suyo, esperando cumplir su objetivo. Wei Wuxian rápidamente captó el olor.

Jiang Cheng estaba apunto de abrazar al otro para hacerlo más efectivo, no esperó que el otro se alejaría de él con rapidez, como si estuviera asustado de su presencia.

-¿Wei Ying...?

-¡No me toques!

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué te sucede...?-Extendió su mano, intentando llegar hacía él.

-¡No te acerques!

Jiang Cheng detuvo sus pasos, mirando al otro con sincera preocupación.

-¡No me toques! ¡No puedes! Tú...no...

-¿Yo...no?-Jiang Cheng intentó razonar sus palabras.-Si yo no puedo...¿Quién puede...?

-...-Wei Ying mantenía su mirada hacía abajo.

-¡Wei Wuxian, dime quién!

-...

-¡Wei Wuxian!

-Yo...

Jiang Cheng pensó por un momento que el otro realmente respondería, pero su mente quedó en blanco cuando al levantar la mirada, el rostro de Wei Wuxian se encontraba manchado de lagrimas.

-¡No lo se!


	19. De otro alfa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos han sufrido modificaciones, y puedes participar en distintas encuestas, al igual que te enteras de nuevos spoilers.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes pertenece a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Wei Wuxian no podía estar más cómodo en este momento.

Su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente bien esta mañana, mucho mejor que los días anteriores; donde le costaba levantarse todas las mañanas y se sentía ligeramente mal. Pero ahora, incluso tenía un buen humor.

Su mirada le dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba solo. No había ni un sólo rastro de alguien ajeno a él, incluso se veía más ordenado que antes.

No le dio mucho importancia y estaba dispuesto a seguir unos minutos más en la cama, pero ese deseo se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente desnudo.

Su mente quedó en blanco por unos segundos. "¿Por qué yo...?". Y pronto, los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron como ráfagas su mente.

Se quedó estático al recordar cómo había abrazado de manera íntima a Jin Zixuan, cómo se había lanzado hacía él dispuesto a besarlo; y cómo le había permitido tocarlo, hasta el punto en que...

No pudo más y sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar esos horribles recuerdos.

Ahora su buen humor había desaparecido. No quería ver al otro a la cara, se negaba a hacerlo.

Con rapidez se levantó de la cama y buscó una túnica. No quería que cuando Jin Zixuan regresara, lo viera de esa manera.

Una vez satisfecho, e intentando ignorar las notables marcas que habitaban por todo su cuerpo; volvió a recostarse en la cama. Después de todo, debía pasar todo su celo aislado de los demás.

Pocos minutos después, notó cómo la puerta se deslizaba. Asumió que Jin Zixuan había regresado. No esperaba verlo cargando un plato entre sus manos, de lo que parecía ser congee. No creía que fueran para él mismo, pero entonces...

-Despertaste.-Dijo Jin Zixuan, acercándose a Wei Wuxian.

-Mmn.-Asintió.-Eso...-Señaló la comida.

-Oh, bueno...te traje el desayuno, ya que...bueno...no podrás salir.-Dijo Jin Zixuan un poco tímido.

-Entiendo...-Dudó un momento antes de hablar.-Gracias...

-N_no importa...

Un incomodo silencio reinó entre los dos. Ninguno sabía qué decir, o por lo menos uno de los dos no sabía cómo decirlo. Pasaron minutos antes de que uno se atreviera a abrir la boca.

-Wei Wuxian...yo...-El primero fue Jin Zixuan.

Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo con curiosidad. Sobretodo por la actitud tan tímida que aún mantenía.

-Lo que sucedió ayer...no fue mi intención.

Wei Wuxian sintió su rostro arder al ver hacía dónde se dirigía la conversación.

-Yo sólo venía por las túnicas, realmente no quería que...

-Está bien.-Interrumpió Wei Ying.-Entiendo...-Dijo aún sin ver al otro directamente, aún sonrojado por los recuerdos que azotaban constantemente su mente; decidiendo sólo aceptar su explicación, sin querer darles más vueltas al asunto.

Jin Zixuan suspiró aliviado, temía que Wei Wuxian realmente estuviera enojado por eso, para su suerte pareció tomarlo con bastante calma.

Más tranquilo, Jin Zixuan siguió hablando.

-Iré a las lecciones de Lan Qiren.-Dijo.-Vendré a verte cuando acaben.

Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo confundido.

-¿Cómo...?

-Vendré a ver cómo estás una vez acabe la clase.-Repitió mientras se retiraba detrás del biombo. Pensaba cambiarse de túnicas a unas más formales.

-Ya veo...

Wei Wuxian se sentía un poco incomodo con sus palabras, justo como el día anterior. Iba a preguntar una última cosa, pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo interrumpió.

Jin Zixuan fue quien abrió; siendo más rápido que Wei Wuxian.

-Tú otra vez.-Dijo con un tono malhumorado al ver a la persona frente a él.

-Dije que vendría cuando Wei Wuxian se encontrara despierto.

Wei Ying rápidamente reconoció la voz de la tercera persona, y con entusiasmo se levantó, yendo con rapidez hacía esa persona. Jin Zixuan se apartó de su camino, volviendo a sus propios asuntos.

-¡Jiang Cheng!

-Me sorprende verte con mucha energía tan temprano.-Dijo mientras lo analizaba con la mirada.

-¿Acaso me extrañabas? ¿O por qué vienes a verme?-Rápidamente Wei Ying quiso jugar un poco con el otro. Realmente se sentía feliz de verlo antes de que empezara su celo.

-Só_sólo venía a ver cómo te encontrabas.-Apartó la mirada.

-Ow, me hace feliz que A_Cheng se preocupe por mí.

-No te emociones. Pronto empezaran las lecciones. No puedo quedarme demasiado tiempo.-Dijo, aún sin poder evitar ver con el ceño fruncido las marcas que adornaban gran parte de su cuello.

-Oh...será muy aburrido estar solo.-Se quejó escandalosamente.

-¿Solo...?-Preguntó desconcertado.-¿Acaso él no...se quedara aquí...?-Esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

-¿Ah? ¡Claro que no!-Wei Ying dijo un poco alterado, algo que notó Jiang Cheng fácilmente; pero él no preguntó.

-Está bien...-Dijo no muy convencido.-Como sea, debo irme ya. No te atrevas a salir de esta habitación.-Dijo de manera amenazante.

-Sí, sí...-Wei Ying no le dio mucho caso a su advertencia.

Wei Ying lo despidió de manera exagerada, antes de cerrar la puerta. Wei Ying iba a dirigirse nuevamente hacía la cama, pero un fuerte calor se hizo presente en su vientre; aunque no fue doloroso, sí lo sorprendió. Desde el punto de vista de Jin Zixuan, parecía que Wei Wuxian acababa de sufrir un fuerte dolor, sobretodo por el quejido que había soltado en el momento.

-¿Estás bien?-Se acercó, preocupado.

-Sí, sólo...pronto empezara...

Jin Zixuan entendió al instante, aliviándose un poco.

-Debo irme.-Dijo Jin Zixuan, ayudando a Wei Wuxian a llegar a la cama.-Intenta comer, yo volveré pronto.

Wei Ying asintió, acurrucándose en las sabanas. Jin Zixuan, aunque se sentía un poco reacio a irse, lo hizo. Dio un ultimo vistazo a Wei Wuxian antes de retirarse, pero no sin antes dejar su olor por todo la habitación y en la entrada; justo como el día anterior.

Durante las siguientes horas, no podía evitar pensar en cómo se encontraba. Como lo de ayer había fracasado, no había comprobado si sólo dejar su olor sería suficiente, y si le haría más bien que mal a Wei Wuxian.

Múltiples dudas pasaban por la mente de Jin Zixuan, sólo haciendo crecer su preocupación. Y para él, las horas se estaban volviendo cada vez más eternas.

~<¤>~

"Dolía".

Podía percibir su olor por todos lados; pero no podía verlo, no podía sentirlo...

"Lo necesito".

Su mente repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Se sentía tan solo...

Parecía que su mente se había nublado por completo. Sólo sabía que lo necesitaba, que lo necesitaba a él...

Sabía que lo necesitaba a su lado, besándolo, acariciándolo y sintiéndose protegido entre sus brazos; pero él, no estaba.

Sentía su pecho apretarse ante el constante recordatoria de su soledad. Pero aún así confiaba. Confiaba en que volvería, justo como el día anterior, y de la misma manera, lo tomaría como suyo.

Como debía ser.

Sólo podía aliviarse a sí mismo pensando en él, en su alfa. Aunque no era suficiente, nunca lo sería...

-Ah...Zixuan...-Se escuchaba constantemente en la habitación.

Se acariciaba a sí mismo, pensando en una sólo persona y en su regreso. Al igual que se daba la libertad de imaginar diferentes escenarios donde él era el centro de atención de su alfa.

-¡Ah, Zixuan!

Soltó un gran gemido cuando se vino en su mano, manchándola; y de la misma manera a su vientre. Se quedó por unos minutos sólo jadeando, antes de acurrucarse más y volver a estar dispuesto a complacerse una segunda vez.

"Lo extrañó".

~<♡>~

Jin Zixuan iba a paso rápido hacía su habitación; intentando no destacar mucho entre los demás, fallando al tener las miradas confundidas de los demás sobre sí.

Al llegar, abrió lentamente la puerta. Captó cómo todo parecía estar en su sitio, incluso la comida parecía intacta. Se regañó internamente por eso. "La próxima vez haría que comiera más temprano".

Además de ello, todo lo demás parecía igual; lo único destacable era el bulto que se movía constantemente entre las sabanas; ese bulto era Wei Wuxian.

Estaba a punto de retirarse, cuando el sonido de bajos gemidos fue captado por sus oídos. Se quedó estático; una parte de él quería adentrarse más en la habitación y la otra le advertía que debía irse de ahí lo más rápido posible. La primera parecía más tentadora...

Se adentró levemente, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él. Suspiró. Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que podría soportar cualquier deseo que invadiera su mente en el momento, como el gran cultivador que había demostrado ser.

Avanzó hacía el otro a paso lento; atento a cualquier movimiento. Se detuvo en seco cuando los ojos del otro se posaron en él. Como esperaba, Wei Wuxian pronto captó su presencia.

Observó cómo sus ojos tomaron un nuevo brillo, y con rapidez, se deshizo de las cobijas que aún lo cubrían; con la intención de acercarse a Jin Zixuan. Al ver esto, éste último se acercó más a Wei Wuxian, temiendo que sus piernas pudieran fallarle por su actual estado.

Wei Ying se abalanzó hacía los brazos de Jin Zixuan, abrazándolo íntimamente, mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro. Jin Zixuan también lo abrazó, correspondiendo. Él también se encontraba satisfecho con poder tocar al otro, aunque no fuese de manera lujuriosa; si era algo que se le podía ofrecer en este momento, él no lo rechazaría.

Wei Wuxian aspiró su olor, satisfecho con poder estar junto a la fuente de ésta. Y como Jin Zixuan esperaba, pronto sintió las labios del otro en los suyos; pero se sorprendió cuando éste fue corto, sólo durando unos casi inexistentes segundos.

-Te extrañé...-Escuchó decir de Wei Wuxian; quien después de eso, volvió a hundirse en su pecho.

Jin Zixuan dejó salir una sonrisa. Se sentía bien oír esas palabras de parte de la persona que más adora, aunque en el fondo supiera que sólo se debía a su celo.

-Mmn, yo también.-Se atrevió a decir.

Los dos se quedaron unos minutos así, sólo abrazados; satisfechos con oler las feromonas alegres de los dos, y sentir el calor corporal del otro.

Pero como se esperaba, pronto la lujuria llegó otra vez.

Jin Zixuan empezó a sentir cómo Wei Wuxian empezaba a frotarse contra su cuerpo, al igual que suaves jadeos salían de sus labios húmedos.

Jin Zixuan tragó saliva. Incluso si el actual Wei Wuxian pareciera dispuesto; el que estaría consciente horas después, seguro no lo estaría.

Jin Zixuan apartó la mirada al ver cómo el otro se acercaba a su rostro, confundiendo a Wei Ying con su acción. Al volver a intentarlo, Jin Zixuan volvió a hacerlo.

Wei Wuxian sintió su pecho apretarse levemente de manera dolorosa.

-¿Zixuan...?-Lo llamó. Su voz era baja y confusa.

Jin Zixuan pensaba en cómo justo esa mañana se había disculpado con el otro. No podía sólo volver a aprovecharse y después disculparse nuevamente. Él no era tan descarado.

Wei Ying intentó besar su cuello con un poco de desesperación; pero fallando en el intento cuando fue detenido por la mano del otro, quien la había posado en sus labios.

-¿...Zixuan...?-Volvió a llamarlo de manera confusa.

Jin Zixuan podía jurar haber escuchado matices de dolor en su tono. 

-¿No quieres...?-Preguntó Wei Ying, aún sin querer separarse del otro.

-No podemos...-Jin Zixuan aún se negaba, apartando su vista del otro. Tenía la sensación de que si lo veía, perdería por completo la batalla.-Aléjate...-Dijo en tono bajo.

Wei Ying frunció el ceño. Él siempre ha sido persistente, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-¿Por qué?-Dijo con más fuerza que antes, abandonando la expresión afligida de antes.

-Wei Wuxian...realmente no...

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando Wei Ying vio la oportunidad, y se lanzó sin dudar hacía el otro, robando sus labios. Jin Zixuan quedó sorprendido, y por un momento pensó en simplemente ignorar todo lo demás y centrarse en el ser que tenía en frente; pero las palabras de él rápidamente se presentaron en su mente.

"¡Ríndete!"

Su razonamiento volvió, y sin pensar, alejó al otro de manera algo brusca. A pesar de su fuerza natural, Wei Ying no pudo soportarlo en su situación y cayó al suelo. Jin Zixuan se alejó lo suficiente, intentando controlar su respiración, al igual que se recriminaba a sí mismo en su mente por casi volver a caer como la noche anterior.

Pero todos sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando empezó a sentir cómo el olor del celo de Wei Ying, que invadía toda la habitación; empezaba a volverse diferente; era más agrio, y por lo tanto, más penetrante.

Al instante, un recuerdo invadió su mente.

"Su Omega interno se encuentra insatisfecho por la carencia de actividad sexual o acercamientos íntimos en su relación, hasta tal punto que ha rechazado las pastillas, y ha creado dolor de cabeza constante y vomito; sí esto continua así podría causarme cambios emocionales drásticos y un cambio importante en sus días de celo".

Se sintió el ser más estúpido al momento de recordar las palabras del médico. Como su alfa, podía percibir tristeza y algo de desesperación en sus feromones, sólo haciendo que el sentimiento de culpa creciera aún más en su interior. 

Volteó a ver a su omega, y como esperaba; él se encontraba aún en el suelo, con la cabeza cabizbaja. Se acercó a él lentamente.

-Wei Ying.-Lo llamó; utilizando su nombre de nacimiento, dando la sensación de cercanía.

Wei Ying elevó su rostro, y al hacer esto, por fin Jin Zixuan pudo ver su expresión. Se enojó aún más consigo mismo al ver la tristeza extrema mal disimulada que invadía su rostro.

A diferencia de antes, al llamarlo, Wei Ying no correspondió; parecía reacio a acercarse a él. Jin Zixuan se sentía peor cada segundo que pasaba; pero volvió a intentarlo.

-Wei Ying.-Su voz se volvió más cálida y suave.

Se acercaba más a él al ver cómo el otro aún parecía indeciso en obedecerlo. Llegó al punto en que se encontraban frente a frente, y Jin Zixuan, pensando que no era aún suficiente, tomó sus manos, atrapándolos con fuerza entre las suyas.

-Lo siento.-Dijo casi en un susurro, como si temiera que cualquier otra persona pudiera escucharlo a pesar de encontrarse solo con Wei Wuxian.-Realmente lo siento, yo...

Dudó por un momento antes de seguir.-Yo realmente...quiero estar contigo, pero yo no sé si...eso está bien. Tú...no estás consciente del todo, y temo que después de esto, tú puedas llegar a odiarme por aprovecharme de ti.-Wei Ying parecía confundido por sus palabras.-Yo no sé si realmente quieres esto...y...

-Lo quiero.

Jin Zixuan volteó a verlo sorprendido, no esperando ser interrumpido y menos por esas palabras.

-Wei Ying, tú no estás conscien-

-Lo quiero.-Volvió a decir. Esta vez él era el que apretó con más fuerzas sus manos, al igual que se acercó más al otro, a centímetros del rostro de Jin Zixuan.

-Realmente lo quiero.-Volvió a decir. Jin Zixuan se sentía atrapado en la mirada persistente y decidida de Wei Wuxian. Wei Ying bajo un poco la mirada antes de volver a hablar.-Te quiero...a ti...

Un jadeo de sorpresa salió de los labios de Jin Zixuan, antes de tragar saliva.

-Realmente espero que me perdones por esto...-Dijo Jin Zixuan.

Wei Wuxian no pudo responder cuando sus labios fueron atacados con rapidez, extinguiendo entre sus bocas cualquier palabra que hubiera pensado formular.

El beso empezó lento. Jin Zixuan quería disfrutar de sus labios correctamente y Wei Ying parecía tener el mismo pensamiento, correspondiendo con el mismo ritmo. Los brazos de Wei Wuxian, pronto rodearon el cuello de Jin Zixuan, buscando hacer el beso más profundo.

Pasaron unos largos minutos, donde los dos sólo se besaban con lentitud y paciencia; disfrutando de la sensación de tener a la persona que más querían junto a ellos; pero pronto la pasión creció, y deseos carnales muy específicos invadieron sus mentes.

Wei Ying se separó ligeramente.

-Zixuan, más...por favor.-Pidió entre jadeos.

Jin Zixuan, teniendo la misma necesidad; cargó al otro, dispuesto a llevarlo a la cama para que el otro tenga más comodidad. Al llegar, fue puesto con lentitud y paciencia en la cama, sacándole una sonrisa a Wei Ying.

Una vez en la cama, Jin Zixuan se posicionó encima del otro, admirando por un momento el estado descuidado del otro; jadeante y aclamando su nombre; al mismo tiempo que lo observaba con una mirada borrosa, que hacía una perfecta combinación con el rubor que adornaba sus brillantes mejillas y los labios húmedos e hinchados por su anterior danza de besos.

Sonrió victorioso al tener a su omega en tal exquisito estado, y sin poder soportarlo; besó nuevamente sus labios. Mientras lo besaba, se encargaba de bajar sus manos hasta el nudo mal hecho que aún mantenía la túnica interior en su sitio, a pesar de que no cumplía bien su objetivo de cubrir el cuerpo del dueño.

Una vez desecho, rápidamente abrió la túnica, mostrando por completo el cuerpo bien formado de su omega. Como uno de los mejores cultivadores de su generación, Wei Wuxian mantenía un cuerpo fuerte a pesar de su segundo genero como omega; también por lo mismo siendo un poco más alto que la mayoría de los omegas. Pero no le importaban los demás, él sólo amaba al que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

Sus labios bajaron hacía el torso de Wei Wuxian, empezando a dejar besos por éste, al igual que se daba la libertad de dejar algunas mordidas.

-Zixuan...más abajo...

Jin Zixuan sabía que Wei Wuxian ya se encontraba erecto, al igual que él. Bajó sus manos hasta llegar hacía aquella parte prohibida, empezando a acariciar lentamente.

Gemidos más fuertes salieron de los labios de Wei Ying, empezando con una nueva melodía que fascinaba cada vez más a Jin Zixuan. Mientras se encargaba de darle placer a su omega, su boca viajó a su cuello, empezando a dejar besos y marcas por donde pasaba. Se había hecho adicto a dejar marcas sobre él, que demostraban que este omega ya tenía un alfa; el simple pensamiento lo hacía muy feliz.

Un nuevo gemido más fuerte le dijo que su omega había llegado al deseado orgasmo, dejando a su cuerpo sensible y vulnerable. Jin Zixuan llevó uno de sus dedos hacía la entrada, ya húmeda; de Wei Wuxian.

Sonrió al escuchar un gemido de sorpresa de Wei Wuxian ante la intromisión. No pudo evitar pensar mientras introducía el segundo.

"No me molestaría hacer esto todos los días".

~<♡>~

Jin Zixuan se encontraba bastante cómodo ahora; en la cama, con su omega abrazándolo cariñosamente ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Recordando lo que había sucedido entre los dos hace pocas horas, le hizo pensar de que debía hablar seriamente con Wei Wuxian; después de todo, al final de todo no podría dejarlo solo en su celo.

Sonrió mientras observaba el rostro tranquilo y feliz de Wei Wuxian, totalmente relajado. Con sólo verlo, su humor también se elevaba.

Su vista recorrió la habitación. Algunas túnicas se encontraban aún el suelo. "Tendré que recogerlas otra vez". Pensó Jin Zixuan. Casi inmediatamente su mirada termino en el triste plato abandona en la mesa baja. "También tendré que ir por otro". Suspiró.

Se levantó de mala gana, un poco reacio a dejar la comodidad que tenía. Como pensó, recogió cada una de las túnicas, y después tomó el plato. Antes de salir de su habitación, le dio un último vistazo a Wei Wuxian, aún totalmente dormido.

~<¤>~

Wei Ying estiró todos sus músculos mientras se levantaba. A pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente relajado, su humor no era el mejor; después de todo, su mente recordaba con exactitud lo sucedió horas atrás.

Dio un gran suspiró. Sentía sus mejillas arder ante el constante recuerdo de sus palabras hacía el otro; al igual que se sentía estremecer por las palabras del otro, sintiéndolas tan...cálidas.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos por un momento, antes de ser sorprendido con alguien tocando a su habitación.

Wei Wuxian volteó confundido. "¿Quién podrías ser?"

Aún con un humor malhumorado, se levantó, cubriéndose con una túnica antes de abrir la puerta...

~<¤>~

Jin Zixuan iba a paso moderado hacía su habitación, mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Su humor era especialmente bueno, y todos los que pasaban a su alrededor podían notarlo con facilidad.

Al estar frente a la puerta, estando dispuesto a abrirla; sus movimientos se detuvieron en seco repentinamente. Un gran ceño fruncido se apoderó de su frente cuando notó un olor extra en el interior de la habitación, y éste era de un alfa.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta con brusquedad. Ésto sorprendió a los otros dos personajes, que rápidamente voltearon a verlo confundido.

El rostro de Jin Zixuan, en un principio desbordante de furia; cambió a uno más tranquilo y algo confundido cuando vio a el alfa que acompañaba a Wei Wuxian.

"Sólo era Jiang Wanyin".

Pero a pesar de ser él, no le agradaba en lo absoluto la posición en la que se encontraban. Wei Wuxian mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Jiang Cheng muy cómodamente, mientras éste, increíblemente tranquilo, sólo era su almohada.

Jin Zixuan siempre ha sabido la confianza que ellos dos se tienen, a pesar de lo que los demás digan; incluso podría estar casi seguro de que Jiang Cheng ha estado presente mientras Wei Wuxian estaba en celo, cuidándolo.

Jiang Cheng pareció entender el disgusto de Jin Zixuan, mal disimulado; y apartó a Wei Wuxian.

-Será mejor irme.-Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Wei Wuxian se quejó por ello, pero hasta él vio el disgusto de Jin Zixuan; así que sólo pudo hacer un puchero mientras observaba cómo su hermano se retiraba.

Jiang Cheng le dio una última mirada a Jin Zixuan; sorprendiendo un poco a éste último, ya que parecía un poco incomodo, tal vez algo...avergonzado.

Sólo lo ignoró mientras se acercaba a Wei Wuxian, dispuesto a hablar seriamente con él.

Jiang Cheng salió de ahí a paso ligeramente rápido, sin dar un último vistazo más a los dos.

~<¤>~

Al llegar a su habitación, Jiang Wanyin se desplomó en su cama, boca arriba; mientras con su antebrazo cubría sus ojos. Se mantuvo así hasta que terminó mordiendo sus labios.

"¡¿Qué estaba apunto de hacer?!". Se preguntó a sí mismo.

~<¤>~

Casi se cumpliría un año desde que Wei Wuxian se presentó como omega. Y aunque fue una sorpresa para todos, muchos lo tomaron de buena manera; y otros pocos sólo podían guardarse sus verdaderos pensamientos, porque quién se atrevería a decir algo cuando era el discípulo principal de la secta de Yunmeng Jiang.

Hasta ese momento, Jiang Cheng, al igual que su hermana; aunque era el primero en su mayoría; eran quienes cuidaban constantemente a Wei Wuxian en su celo, y le proporcionaban todo lo necesario.

Aunque a Jiang Cheng siempre le ha preocupado el estado de Wei Wuxian, había veces que simplemente no quería ir a verlo, ya que muchas veces se había encontrado con escenas bastantes explicitas de su hermano.

Como muchas veces, al ir a verlo; había encontrado a su hermano complaciéndose, y él sólo podía salir de ahí intentando olvidarlo. U otras veces donde Wei Wuxian, con descaro; se atrevía a hacerlo cuando él se encontraba en la habitación, cuidándolo.

No podía culparlo mientras se encontraba en celo; pero igualmente muchas veces no podía verlo a la cara por ello.

Jiang Wanyin sabía perfectamente que su Padre quería que se casara con Wei Wuxian, siempre lo ha sabido. Desde el momento en que lo escuchó a escondidas a su Padre comunicándoselo al líder de la Secta Nie.

A partir de ese momento, Jiang Cheng había tenido varias ilusiones sobre su vida junto a Wei Ying, y de alguna manera...no le desagradaba.

Nunca se lo comentó a nadie, ni a Wei Ying, ni a su Madre, y ni a su hermana; se lo guardó para sí. Esperando él día en que su Padre decidiera hacerlo público.

"Aunque eso ya era imposible".

Desde el día en que lo supo, no pudo evitar mirar a Wei Ying de una manera diferente; y ayudarlo a pasar su celo no lo ayudaba mucho. Para su suerte, a diferencia de las primeras veces que no lo dejaba acercarse a él; su olor se había convertido en un apoyo durante su celo. Pero era únicamente eso, un apoyo que sólo ayudaba a tranquilizarlo.

Pero hubo un día donde su mente perdió cualquier tipo de consciencia propia; al final cediendo ante sus deseos.

Ese día, Jin Zixuan había llegado a visitar Lotus Pier; como prometido de su hermana, debía venir a visitarla. Pero también, el día anterior Wei Ying había entrado en celo.

Como siempre, sus interacciones con Jin Zixuan fueron serias, y miradas de rencor siempre se hacían presentes entre los dos. Dudaba mucho que algún día su relación mejorara. Y aunque existiera ese tipo de ambiente, los dos nunca se habían enfrentado directamente, pero esa vez fue diferente. Su pelea se disfrazó con la palabra "entrenamiento", y nadie sospechó de más, y menos al ser la misma hora en que todos entrenaban.

La pelea fue detenida por Jiang Fengmian al notar cómo los golpes se volvían más violentos, y aunque no lo dijo, todos notaron cómo habían liberado en algunos momentos sus feromonas en un intento de intimidación, molestando más al otro.

Jiang Cheng gruñó levemente al notar cómo el olor del otro se había posado en sus túnicas, haciendo sentir enfermo. Sabía que se dispersaría en algunos minutos, pero aún así no podía soportarlo.

Estaba dispuesto a ir a su habitación a cambiarse, pero el recordatorio de que aún no había ido a ver a Wei Wuxian lo hizo detenerse.

Suspiró. Pensando en ir a ver por unos minutos al otro antes de volver a su habitación. Fue directamente a la pequeña residencia donde habitaba Wei Ying durante su celo, y al abrir la puerta, fue invadido por el fuerte olor de las feromonas de Wei Wuxian.

Se adentró, acostumbrado al dulce olor. Y como esperaba, al adentrarse lo suficiente, fue atrapado en los brazos de Wei Ying, en un abrazo.

Jiang Cheng sonrió, y como costumbre, estaba a punto de liberar sus propias feromonas, buscando calmarlo. No esperaba que el mismo olor de Wei Wuxian se incrementaría, volviéndose más potente; tanto que, Jiang Cheng tuvo que cubrir su nariz; el olor lo estaba mareando.

Notó cómo el cuerpo del otro empezaba a frotarse contra el suyo, algo que nunca había hecho antes.

-Mi...al...fa.

Escuchó un leve susurró de Wei Wuxian, pero era casi inexistente, y por lo mismo, no había podido descifrar lo que había dicho.

-Wei Wuxian.-Lo llamó.-¿Por qué...? ¡¿Mmn?!

Sus labios fueron silenciados cuando otros los tomaron, empezando un beso desesperado y hambriento.

Su mente quedó en blanco al sentir al otro. ¡Estaba perdiendo su primero beso, y con Wei Wuxian!

No se movió, no podía hacerlo. Su mente estaba teniendo pensamientos encontrados, al igual que su corazón con sus sentimientos.

Hasta que llegó el momento en el que un pensamiento dominó su mente.

"De igual forma nos casaremos en un futuro ¿No?".

Como si eso fuera el permiso, sus manos rápidamente se dirigieron a la cintura del otro, rodeándola. Sus labios también empezaron a seguir el ritmo desesperado. Entre tanto movimiento, pronto Jiang Cheng llevó al otro a la cama, dejándolo caer en esta.

Como nunca antes, sus manos recorrieron con lujuria cada parte del cuerpo de Wei Wuxian, satisfecho con escuchar los jadeos constantes que salían de él. Estaba dispuesto a atacar su cuello, cuando antes, él sonido de la puerta siendo tocada se hizo presente.

Jiang Cheng alejó su rostro alarmado, volteando su vista hacía la puerta; esta vez ignorando los besos que recibía en sus brazos por parte de Wei Wuxian.

-¡A_Xian! ¡¿Estás consciente?!

Jiang Cheng reconoció esa voz al instante.

-¡A_Jie!-Respondió por Wei Wuxian.

-¡¿A_Cheng?!-A Jiang Yanli no le extrañó su presencia.-Oh, ¿A_Xian aún está...?

-¡Sí!-Aún respondiendo, Jiang Cheng no fue consciente del momento en que los movimientos lujuriosos de Wei Ying se detuvieron.

-Oh, dejaré su comida aquí. ¿Podrías dársela por mí? Debo volver con el Joven Maestro Jin.

-¡Claro!

Escuchó los pasos de su hermana retirándose, y él no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Le dio un vistazo a Wei Wuxian, sorprendiéndose por su expresión algo triste.

No le dio importancia y rápidamente salió por la comida de su hermana, al adentrarse de nuevo, la dejó en la mesa baja que había en la habitación, y se volvió a acercar a Wei Wuxian.

Lo miró confundido al ver cómo el otro parecía más calmado, y cuando se acercó, lo único que hizo fue acurrucarse con él. Parecía que todo lo sucedido hace pocos minutos sólo fuera ilusión suya. Cuando Wei Ying terminó su celo, no dijo nada; fue como si no lo recordara.

"Después de ese momento, nunca volvió a repetirse algo parecido".

-{<*>}-

Jiang Cheng apretaba sus puños mientras recordaba todo; sobretodo lo que había sucedido hace sólo menos de media hora; donde se encontraba con Wei Wuxian, éste acomodado en su regazo con los ojos cerrados, totalmente relajado; ajeno a la mirada insistente de Jiang Wanyin.

Con sus ojos cerrados, no notó la cercanía que estaba tomando el otro hacía él, observando detenidamente sus labios, levemente hinchados. Si se hubiera acercado sólo unos cuantos centímetros más, tal vez...hubiera sido capaz de sentir sus labios nuevamente. Pero la puerta siendo abierta con brusquedad lo alarmó, alejándose rápidamente de Wei Wuxian.

Jiang Cheng no dejaba de pensar en cómo casi se aprovechaba de Wei Wuxian. 

Incluso si en algún punto de su vida, él realmente estaba destinado a estar casado con él; ahora era imposible.

"Wei Wuxian ahora le pertenecía a otro alfa".


	20. La Satisfacción de Sentirte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos sufrieron modificaciones, aparte de que puedes participar en las interacciones escritor-lector y encuestas.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes pertencen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan adaptaciones ni traducciones sin mi permiso.

Los dos se miraban de manera incomoda, ninguno con la capacidad para empezar la conversación; haciendo que cada segundo que pasara hiciera el ambiente más incomodo de lo que era.

Jin Zixuan intentaba entrelazar las palabras correctas para poder comunicar su idea correctamente, la cual dudaba mucho que el otro aceptara; pero siendo la única solución saludable para Wei Wuxian, entonces la tomaría.

Wei Wuxian también pensaba, igualmente sobre los hechos anteriores. Una parte de él le decía que preguntara sobre las palabras del otro el día anterior, y la otra le decía que no le diera importancia y sólo lo ignorara. Dirigió su vista hacia el indeciso Jin Zixuan, y pensó en ser el primero en hablar. El silencio lo estaba matando.

-Jin Zixuan/ Wei Wuxian.

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos cuando los dos se llamaron al mismo tiempo; los dos sintieron sus nervios crecer por esa simple coincidencia.

-T_tú primero.-Dijo Wei Wuxian.

Jin Zixuan suspiró antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué...por qué Jiang Wanyin se encontraba aquí?-Preguntó.

Incluso si sabía que sentir celos por el hermano de Wei Wuxian era estúpido, en su interior; tenía un mal presentimiento sobre él. Lo sentía un peligro, incluso más que Lan Wangji.

-Él sólo vino a verme.-Wei Wuxian frunció ligeramente su ceño.-Tampoco hacía falta abrir la puerta tan bruscamente.

-¡Yo no...!-Intentó excusarse.-Percibí el olor de alguien ajeno en la habitación, ¿Cómo podría no alterarme?

-Sé exactamente cómo defenderme, y aparte, Jiang Cheng es mi hermano.

-¿Cómo sabría que era él?-Preguntó con algo de molestia. No quería que llegaran a pelear, pero sus celos y preocupación de hace unos segundos no desaparecían.

Volvieron en caer en silencio, pero éste sólo duró unos segundos antes de que Jin Zixuan, para sorpresa de Wei Wuxian; se acercara a él, sentándose en la cama a su lado; obviamente respetando la distancia que "siempre" ha habido entre ellos. Jin Zixuan lo miró con una expresión ligeramente nerviosa antes de hablar.

-Esto no va a funcionar.

-¿Qué?-Wei Wuxian se sorprendió por sus cortas palabras, sintiéndose repentinamente temeroso en su interior.

-Esto de...dejarte solo en tu celo, no funcionara.

-Oh...

-Se supone que debemos acercarnos más durante los celos, no...alejarnos.

Entre cada palabra que pronunciaba, Jin Zixuan se sentía más nervioso. Las posibles malas consecuencias acechaban su mente más que las positivas; y el ser malo con las palabras no lo ayudaba, e incluso empezaba a sentirse más inseguro.

La mirada de Wei Wuxian se mantenía persistentemente en él, esperando sus palabras con una desconocida y gran curiosidad.

-Creo que lo mejor será...pasar tu celo...-Su volumen iba disminuyendo, imposibilitando que Wei Wuxian escuchara correctamente.-...juntos...

Al momento de leer en sus labios las últimas palabras, Wei Wuxian sintió su cara arder, y al instante no pudo evitar apartar su mirada, prefiriendo visualizar el suelo en su lugar. Sin embargo, su mirada viajaba rápidamente hacia un lado suyo constantemente, sorprendiéndose al ver el rostro de Jin Zixuan también manchado con un rojo intenso y que permanecía eterno en sus mejillas.

Su interior se sintió ligeramente conmovido ante la vista, antes de regañarse a sí mismo por eso, al darse cuenta de cómo los pensamientos de ternura cruzaron su mente. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, alejándolos.

Sus pensamientos fueron reemplazados por los recuerdos de los días anteriores, donde había permitido que el otro tocara su cuerpo con total libertad, y cómo él mismo disfrutó de ese contacto tan íntimo y que nunca pensó tener, o por lo menos no con Jin Zixuan.

"Si él aceptara, eso se repetiría todas las noches ¿No?".

Se mordió ligeramente los labios al sentir un ligero calor nacer de su vientre, casi imperceptible y que sólo se mantenía así.

Jin Zixuan esperaba alguna respuesta pacientemente, aunque con los nervios de punta, que sólo empeoraba cada segundo que pasaba y ninguna palabra salía de los labios de Wei Wuxian. Un poco desesperado; su mirada volteó a ver al otro disimuladamente, observando cómo el otro también parecía más interesado en el suelo que en su propia persona; Jin Zixuan asumió que se encontraba divagando en sus pensamientos, tal vez analizando con seriedad sus palabras.

Pasaron unos cortos segundos, pero que para los dos fueron eternos; antes de que Wei Wuxian abriera sus labios.

-¿Esto...sólo será durante el celo?-Preguntó en tono bajo, mostrando su incomodidad.

Jin Zixuan no esperó ser respondido con otra pregunta, pero rápidamente respondió a ésta algo exaltado.

-S_sí, obvio que sí.

Wei Wuxian volteó nuevamente su mirada hacia el suelo, reflexionando su respuesta. En cambio, Jin Zixuan volvió a hablar, aclarando su punto de vista para no parecer tan egoísta.

-Claro que si tú no quieres, buscaremos otra solución. Realmente no es necesario que tú...

-Está bien.-Fue interrumpido.

Jin Zixuan lo miró sorprendido.

"¿Wei Wuxian realmente estaba considerando esa idea?".

Mientras Jin Zixuan se encontraba conmocionado por la respuesta positiva de Wei Wuxian, sin poder creerlo del todo, y que por consecuencia había creado un gran desastre en sus pensamientos. Wei Wuxian se encontraba convenciéndose a sí mismo de que era lo mejor.

Recordaba los momentos donde se encontraba en celo los días anteriores, exactamente los momentos en donde se encontraba solo. El sentimiento tan desolado que poseía, tan triste y desesperado, y de alguna forma decepcionado; era irritante para él. Este sentimiento lo invadía en esos momentos de soledad, soportando el calor de su celo, y a pesar de los pensamientos de su omega interior, donde se sentía rechazado por su alfa al encontrarse solo; aún así lo esperaba con paciencia, con la esperanza de que éste llegaría pronto. Como había sucedido.

Era molesto, muy molesto y de alguno forma doloroso.

Si es lo que sintió en unas pocas horas, no se imaginaba el dolor que pasaría si se encontrara solo en todo su celo. "¿Acaso podría resistirlo?".

Aparte, no era tonto. Recordaba perfectamente cada una de las palabras que dijo el médico, ¿Acaso esa clase de pensamientos no eran algunas de las consecuencias de la falta de contacto o necesidad entre ellos?. Él no quería padecer alguna de las más graves consecuencias que mencionó.

Tal vez sería lo mejor simplemente aceptar...

Wei Wuxian intentaba convencerse de ello. "Todo era para un bien común". Pensó en su interior.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Jin Zixuan, aún desconcertado.

-Está...bien.-Volvió a decir Wei Wuxian.

Jin Zixuan sonrió levemente al volver a escuchar sus palabras.

-Entonces sólo...hay que esperar tu celo...supongo...

-Mmn.-Asintió Wei Wuxian.

Ninguno se miraba directamente. Pasaron unos largos segundos antes de que Jin Zixuan volviera a hablar.

-De_deberías comer.-Dijo, llamando la atención de Wei Wuxian.-No has comido bien estos últimos días.

-Sí...-Sin querer llevar la contraria, Wei Wuxian se levantó, dirigiéndose hacía la pequeña mesa que portaba la habitación.

-Yo...tomaré un baño.-Dijo mientras se retiraba a la parte trasera de la habitación, detrás de la habitación; desapareciendo su cuerpo detrás de biombo.

Una vez los dos se encontraron "solos", en sus respectivas áreas, dejaron salir un gran suspiro. El ambiente era tan incomodo, que incluso era algo tortuoso. Incluso para Jin Zixuan, quien era el que se encontraba feliz por las recientes noticias.

Las únicas veces en las que su relación era armoniosa, era cuando Wei Wuxian se encontraba en celo, mostrándolos a los dos bastante apasionados. Muy al contrario de su vergonzosa situación actual.

Jin Zixuan intentaba calmarse en la ducha, la cual estaba increíblemente fría, mientras que Wei Wuxian se centraba en su comida.

Los dos se encontraban nerviosos en su interior, después de todo, también sería la primera vez que los dos estarían juntos desde el principio del celo. Anteriormente, debido a las lecciones y al intento de dejar solo a Wei Wuxian en su celo; no se había presentado la oportunidad. Y ahora, no existía ningún inconveniente.

Jin Zixuan salió de la tina más calmado y relajado; sólo con una toalla cubriendo su intimidad. Su vista viajó rápidamente por la habitación, dándose cuenta que Wei Wuxian ya no se encontraba donde antes, sino que ahora su cuerpo se había convertido en un bulto cubierto por las sabanas en la cama. Jin Zixuan pensó que pronto empezaría todo.

Su cuerpo se dirigió hacia el armario, dispuesto a tomar unas túnicas nuevas; pero un repentino pensamiento reinó su mente.

"Wei Ying pronto entrará en celo, así que...no importa si...". Observó por un momento su estado actual; pero al instante se regañó mentalmente. "¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!" "¿Desde cuándo tenía esa clase de pensamientos tan desvergonzados?".

Sólo suspiró, intentando disimular su vergüenza; y tomó una túnica interior por el momento. Al encontrarse decentemente arreglado, su vista volvió hacia el bulto en la cama; observó cómo éste no paraba de moverse desesperadamente.

Jin Zixuan se acercó, y pronto notó el olor dulce que desprendía el cuerpo y que iba aumentando poco a poco. Se sentó a un lado de él, sólo observándolo. Estaba a punto de llamarlo, pero antes de ello, se sorprendió al ser capturado por la cintura a una velocidad alarmante por el omega, quien ocultó su rostro en sus muslos, sin dejar de soltarlo.

-¿Wei Wuxian...?-Lo llamó algo confundido pero feliz por el acto.

Wei Ying no respondió a su llamado, pero no le importó al quedar estupefacto ante la mirada de éste. Ante su llamado, lo único que hizo Wei Ying fue dirigir su mirada hacia él, sorprendiéndolo con ésta. Se encontraba totalmente rojo, sobretodo en el área de mas mejillas, unas pocas gotas de sudor también caían por las orillas de su rostro, y sus ojos ligeramente húmedos y borrosos le decían que Wei Wuxian aún se encontraba consciente.

Jin Zixuan tragó saliva y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza en las sabanas, arrugándolas.

-¿Wei Wuxian?

-Cállate.-Dijo Wei Ying, apartando la vista.

Incluso si aún no se encontraba inconsciente, era cierto que no podía evitar llevarse por algunos instintos de omega, como la necesidad de estar cerca de Jin Zixuan; no pudiendo evitar caer en éste al sentir al otro a un lado de él, al alcance de sus manos.

Le aterraba ligeramente haber percibido esta necesidad en el momento en que escuchó las pisadas de Jin Zixuan, avisándole que el otro ya había terminado. Su mirada lo buscó; en ese momento a penas su celo empezaba a afectarlo; y no esperó, como debería haberlo hecho; ver a Jin Zixuan nuevamente sólo con una toalla que sólo cubría de su cintura para abajo.

Sintió cómo el calor en su vientre aumentaba a una velocidad alarmante, haciendo que no pudiera evitar soltar un gemido bajo mientras intentaba soportar el calor llevando sus manos hacia su vientre. Le dio la espalda a Jin Zixuan mientras se encogía en las sabanas, siendo cubierto por éstas.

Y ahora, intentaba satisfacer su creciente necesidad de contacto con el calor corporal del otro, al igual que su olor tan adictivo. Pero de la misma manera, sentía que era insuficiente.

Jin Zixuan se encontraba tenso, no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Su mente estaba en duda sobre si debería decir algo o no, o si simplemente debería mantenerse callado y esperar el momento en que Wei Wuxian entre verdaderamente en su celo. Lo único que había hecho hasta el momento era acomodarse de mejor manera en la cama para la comodidad de ambos, pero era lo único.

Su mirada bajó hacia el cuerpo caliente de Wei Wuxian, y dudando en un principio, su mano terminó gentilmente en el cabello suelto y desordenado, empezando a recorrer las hebras con tranquilidad y cariño. Algunas veces también llegando a acariciar su espalda de la misma manera. No quería hacer algo más, su mente se lo impedía.

Pocos segundos después de que sus caricias empezaran, también liberó sus feromonas por toda la habitación. Asegurando cualquier comodidad para su omega.

Jin Zixuan pensó que se mantendrían así por otros largos minutos. Así que ser repentinamente llamado por el otro lo sorprendió.

-Zixuan...

La voz de Wei Wuxian mantenía un tono bajo y casi jadeante. Jin Zixuan podría jurar que su cuerpo se encontraba ardiendo en comparación a hace sólo unos pocos minutos.

-¿Wei Wuxian...?

Jin Zixuan no obtuvo respuesta, pero no le dio importancia a eso; no cuando empezó a sentir cómo el otro escalaba por su cuerpo. Sus manos en un principio rodeando su cadera, ahora se encontraban en sus hombros, sus piernas que antes sólo estaban recostadas sobre la longitud de la cama, ahora se posicionaban a cada lado de sus muslos; y su rostro se encontraba enterrado en el orificio de su cuello, pareciendo decidido en inhalar todo el olor que pudieran producir sus feromonas.

No pudo moverse, Jin Zixuan parecía una estatua en su posición actual; incapaz de mover cualquiera de sus extremidades de la impresión. Pensaba en cómo habían cambiado de posición en segundos, una mucho más íntima que la anterior.

Su cuerpo incluso se encontraba más tenso que antes. Habían hecho cosas mucho más atrevidas anteriormente, pero saber que, aunque sea ligeramente; Wei Wuxian se encontraba consciente, lo hacía sentir tímido y nervioso.

Después de unos largos segundos, Jin Zixuan por fin tuvo el valor para rodear la cintura del otro entre sus manos, aunque sin demasiada fuerza o sentido de pertenencia; por culpa del nerviosismo que estaba influyendo en sus acciones. Intentó relajarse y sólo disfrutar de la presencia del otro como muchas veces había querido y que ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Mientras más pasaban los minutos, empezaba a sentir más confianza; hasta el punto en que sus manos ya podían pasearse por su espalda con libertad, acariciando con lentitud sobre la túnica interior. Satisfecho al escuchar bajos y casi imperceptibles suspiros de parte de Wei Wuxian. No faltó mucho para que se encontrara relajado y feliz por la actual situación.

Estaba apunto de cerrar sus ojos y relajarse por completo con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió cómo Wei Wuxian se separaba de su cuello con lentitud. En su curiosidad, Jin Zixuan lo observó, buscando saber qué era lo que haría.

Las miradas de ambos se conectaron, y Jin Zixuan pudo ver mejor la verdadera situación actual de Wei Wuxian; sus ojos se encontraban más borrosos y húmedos que hace sólo unos pocos minutos, su rostro ya era un desastre rojizo, y sus labios dejaban salir constantes jadeos. Sin embargo, lo que desconcertaba a Jin Zixuan, era la mirada que, desde su punto de vista; parecía llena de deseo y que era dirigida únicamente hacia él. El pensamiento de que tal vez Wei Wuxian ya se encontraba totalmente inmerso en su celo apareció en su mente, y viendo su apariencia, parecía lo más obvio.

Su mirada se posó en los labios húmedos de Wei Wuxian, sintiendo los suyos repentinamente secos. 

"Ahora que se encontraba totalmente inconsciente, tal vez podría...". Pensó mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios del otro, pensando en tomarlos como veces anteriores había hecho.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando sus labios, en vez de chocar contra los del omega; se estrellaron contra la mano de éste. Lo miró confundido.

-Aún no...-Dijo Wei Ying con un tono bajo. Con el rostro tan rojo. Jin Zixuan no sabía si se encontraba sonrojado por sus palabras, y tampoco le servía mucho que Wei Ying apartara la mirada al decir sus cortas palabras.

"No sabía que duraba consciente tanto tiempo...". Pensó Jin Zixuan un poco confundido. No recordaba que fuese así las veces anteriores.

Pero no le dio tanta importancia al sentir la vergüenza subir por su rostro al recordar que había intentado besar al otro cuando aún se encontraba consciente. Wei Wuxian pareció darse cuenta de ello, pero no dijo nada; él simplemente decidió ignorarlo, intentando olvidar cómo Jin Zixuan se había acercado con esas intenciones.

Wei Wuxian hubiera querido volver a resguardarse en el cuello del otro, pero su mirada no dejaba de voltear constantemente hacia los labios del otro; incluso múltiples veces el deseo de ser quien se acerque lo atormentaba; y esa voz aclamando la idea no lo ayudaba demasiado.

Al ver a Jin Zixuan, quien parecía reacio a verlo; ya no parecía dispuesto a volver a intentarlo, aún ahogado en la vergüenza por sus recientes actos. Wei Wuxian maldijo internamente.

Se mordió levemente los labios por la molestia y timidez, antes de abalanzarse hacia el otro, juntando sus labios en el beso que quería lograr antes Jin Zixuan. Éste último abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, antes de corresponder debidamente y con el mismo ritmo desesperado con el que había sido atacado.

Jin Zixuan supuso que Wei Wuxian ya se encontraba en celo, si eso no fuera cierto, ¿Wei Wuxian realmente lo besaría con esa necesidad y desesperación?. Absolutamente no.

Wei Wuxian se sintió aliviado en el momento en que fue correspondido, también ayudando a hundir la vergüenza que aún poseía por el acto que pensó que nunca haría. Jin Zixuan, impaciente, empujó el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian debajo del suyo, aún besándolo; manteniéndolos unidos.

Aunque no esperaba este cambio de posición, Wei Wuxian no se mostró molesto por esto; e incluso aprovechó esto y llevó sus manos hacia el cuero cabelludo de Jin Zixuan, obligándolo a realizar el beso más profundo y húmedo, algo que Jin Zixuan no parecía disgustado en hacer. Al mismo tiempo, las manos de éste último, viajaban con descaro por el cuerpo de Wei Ying; pellizcando áreas sensibles que ocasionaban largos gemidos entre el beso.

Wei Wuxian, de alguna forma; se sentía bien y relajado, al igual que extrañamente satisfecho. Era la primera vez que sentía que era realmente tocado y besado, anteriormente, lo sucedido con Jin Zixuan los días anteriores, para él sólo eran recuerdos que aparecían repentinamente en su mente al día siguiente cuando se encontraba consciente. Y las marcas que habitaban por todo su cuerpo y sus labios ligeramente hinchados, no lo ayudaban demasiado a pensar que ellos realmente habían hecho algo más allá de lo que estaba prohibido. Todo parecía muy lejano. 

Pero ahora, sentía que realmente estaba compartiendo el momento con Jin Zixuan; y eso era extrañamente satisfactorio para él.

Los labios de Jin Zixuan se alejaron de los suyos, pero sólo fue para empezar a besar su cuello y bajar lentamente por su cuerpo, disfrutando cada parte de éste y lo que ocasionaba en Wei Wuxian. Mientras disfrutaba de la atención especial, Wei Wuxian empezó a notar cómo su vista se nublaba cada vez más.

"No es posible...". 

Lo último que sintió, fue cómo su túnica era abierta con rapidez, dejando su cuerpo desnudo ante los ojos de Jin Zixuan, y cómo éste empezaba nuevamente a repartir besos por su pecho.

A Jin Zixuan no le sorprendió que los movimientos de Wei Wuxian, en un principio apasionados; cambiaran repentinamente a uno más tiernos y lentos. Ignorando el posible hecho de que Wei Wuxian se encontrara consciente hace sólo unos segundos; algo que le parecía imposible.

-{<*>}-

Jiang Cheng soltaba grandes suspiros mientras intentaba concentrarse en el libro que tenía frente a él. Ahora mismo se encontraba a las fueras de Clouds Recesses, algo que anteriormente no hubiera hecho sin la influencia de Wei Ying, pero realmente necesitaba algo de paz y tranquilidad. Mientras que el libro servía como una distracción para alejarse momentáneamente de la realidad; pero para su desgracia, no estaba funcionando.

Dejando salir su frustración, lanzó el libro lo más lejos que pudo, chocando con uno de los múltiples arboles que lo rodeaba. Lo vio por un momento antes de pensar que deberá regresarlo a la biblioteca cuando nadie esté ahí, no quería tener que dar explicaciones del por qué algunas paginas podrían estar en mal estado.

-Últimamente estás con un pésimo humor. 

Jiang Cheng volteó a ver con sorpresa a la segunda presencia que no había notado por ser presa de su molestia. Dando un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que sólo se trataba de Nie Huaisang.

-Si Lan Qiren ve que uno de sus preciados libros fue cruelmente desechado de esa manera, sin duda serías terriblemente castigado.-Dijo Nie Huaisang con burla mientras se acercaba a Jiang Wanyin.

-No se tiene por qué enterar.-Dijo Jiang Cheng, restándole importancia.

Nie Huaisang se rió mientras se sentaba a un lado de él, Jiang Cheng al ver ésto, se alejó unos centímetros más del otro. Nie Huaisang sólo entorno los ojos, sintiendo cierta gracia por la dedicación que tenía Jiang Cheng para respetar la distancia que debía existir entre los omegas y alfas.

-Pensé que ya eramos lo suficientemente cercanos.-Dijo, fingiendo estar dolido detrás de su acostumbrado abanico.

-Aún así, no es bueno estar tan cerca; siempre se pueden hacer rumores fácilmente sólo con eso.

-Mmm...bueno, pero a Wei_Xiong siempre lo dejas estar cerca de ti.

-Con él es...diferente.-Dijo con matices de dolor casi imposibles de ver.

-Oh, tienes razón.-Dijo Nie Huaisang.-Él es como tu hermano.

Nie Huaisang observó cómo el rostro de Jiang Wanyin se oscurecía al escuchar sus palabras. Él entrecerró los ojos, viendo con sospecha a su amigo.

-Mmn, tienes razón.

Nie Huaisang fingió pensar un poco antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Por qué no bajamos a la Ciudad los dos mañana?

-¿Sólo nosotros?-Preguntó Jiang Cheng, viéndolo con sospecha.

-¡Claro! Ciertamente sin Wei_Xiong se siente bastante aburrido, y hablaba en serio cuando te dije que tu humor es pésimo últimamente. Tal vez encontremos algo interesante que nos ayude a divertirnos.

Jiang Cheng lo pensó un momento, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Suspiró.-Está bien.

Nie Huaisang sonrió.-Entonces mañana saldremos los dos. 

Jiang Cheng también sonrió, pensando que sería una buena distracción, aunque sea sólo por unas horas.

Los dos quedaron solos en las afueras de Clouds Recesses sólo hablando entre sí, y haciendo algunos planes extras hasta que el cielo empezó a oscurecerse; advirtiéndoles que ya era lo hora de regresar.

-{<*>}-

Wei Wuxian estiró sus brazos, aún recostado en la cama. Se obligó a levantarse de la cama a pesar de que aún se sentía cansado.

Su vista aún borrosa, recorrió la habitación. Todo se encontraba en su respectivo lugar como los días anteriores y de la misma manera, también se encontraba solo.

Sólo suspiró, levantándose en busca de alguna túnica interior. El observar su cuerpo lleno de marcas ya no era extraño, y sólo se dio una sonrisa consoladora ante éstas. Pero al observar de mejor manera sus labios aún con fuerte color rojizo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su mente.

Sonrió levemente, sin darse cuenta; al recordar la satisfacción que sintió cuando su acto descarado fue correspondido. Mientras que todo lo demás sólo eran recuerdos que parecían irreales y lejanos.

Su mente salió de sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada se hizo presente.

"¿Será Jiang Cheng, otra vez?". Pensó con felicidad.

Con entusiasmo, se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola al instante.

-¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Qué bueno es ver-! ¿eh?

-Wei Ying...

-¡¿Lan Zhan?!


	21. Te necesito a ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos han sufrido modificaciones, y donde puedes participar en las actividades autor-escritor.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, que le pertenecen a la escritora Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones y adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

-¡¿Lan Zhan?!

Wei Wuxian creía ver una ilusión. Nunca llegó a pensar que realmente sería visitado por alguien como él.

Lan Wangji mostró un brillo en sus ojos al verlo, pero Wei Wuxian no pudo notarlo al instante; sobretodo cuando Lan Zhan apartó la vista al ver su túnica mal arreglada, que dejaba al descubierto ciertas marcas rojizas que no eran de su gusto ver.

-¿Q_qué sucede?.-Preguntó Wei Wuxian, confundido; al ver cómo el otro no lo observaba,

-Tu...túnica...

-¿Ah?

Al ver su estado actual, Wei Wuxian mostró una obvia expresión de vergüenza, y con rapidez; se dispuso a arreglarse debidamente. Al terminar, los dos se miraron incómodamente; ninguno con las palabras exactas para comenzar una conversación.

-Bueno...-Balbuceó Wei Wuxian.-¿Por qué tú...?

-¿Puedo entrar?.-Lan Wangji lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo?.-Lo miró sorprendido por su petición.

-¿Puedo entrar?-Volvió a preguntar.

Hasta ese momento, Wei Wuxian no se había dado cuenta de su posición. Si alguien pasara cerca de ellos y los viera hablar en la entrada de su habitación, con él semidesnudo; no habría duda de que sería un rumor que correría con rapidez entre los estudiantes; un rumor que sólo traería malas consecuencias.

-Ah, sí, sí. Entra.-Dijo Wei Wuxian, mientras dejaba pasar al otro, quien entró rápidamente.

Wei Wuxian se sintió ligeramente más incómodo de lo normal cuando entró Lan Wangji a su habitación. Sintió como si el otro estuviera entrando a un área prohibida y exclusiva, únicamente de él y bueno...Jin Zixuan.

Lan Wangji rápidamente dirigió las mangas de sus túnicas hacia su nariz, intentando no mostrarse algo agresivo al oler las feromonas de Jin Zixuan, otro alfa. Wei Wuxian lo miró confundido por su gesto.

-¿Qué sucede, Lan Zhan?

-El olor...está por toda la habitación.

-¿Olor?

-Mmn.

Wei Wuxian no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería; hasta que pensó en las múltiples veces que Jin Zixuan había esparcido sus feromonas por todos los sitios posibles. Tal vez eso respondería a la pregunta del por qué siempre era tan cálido y reconfortante el sitio para Wei Wuxian.

-¿Te sientes bien?.-Sabiendo que los alfas no se sentían a gusto cuando se encontraban rodeados de las feromonas de otro; Wei Wuxian le preguntó algo preocupado.

-Estoy bien.-Lan Wangji fue breve, y por la forma en que mantenía la compostura, Wei Wuxian le creyó.

-Bueno, ¿De qué querías hablar?.-Él primero en empezar la conversación fue Wei Wuxian. Sorpresivamente, mantenía la distancia establecida entre alfas y omegas, algo que antes no hacía.

-Yo...-Se interrumpió.-Mi tío, quería saber cómo te encontrabas. Jin Zixuan no da demasiada información sobre tu estado.

-¿Jin Zixuan?, No recuerdo en qué momento él va con Lan Qiren.-Wei Wuxian intentó recordar.

-Posiblemente vaya cuando te encuentras dormido.

-Supongo...

-Él ha mencionado que sueles dormir bastante antes de que tu...celo vuelva.

-Bueno... sí...supongo que es cierto.

Los dos se mostraron levemente incómodos con el tema del celo del Omega, volviendo a crear un silencio tortuoso para los dos.

-Mi tío ha dicho que...-Para sorpresa de Wei Wuxian, fue Lan Wangji el que inició nuevamente la conversación.-Jin Zixuan se encarga de cuidarte en tu celo pero, esas marcas...-Su mirada se fijó con dureza en las marcas que aún se encontraban en su cuello y que la túnica no podía cubrir.

Wei Wuxian hizo una sonrisa incómoda.

-Si te dijera que es para mantener mi estabilidad emocional, ¿Me creerías?

Lan Wangji frunció su ceño ante sus palabras, empezando a sentir curiosidad, a la vez que un mal presentimiento.

Dejando salir un suspiro, Wei Wuxian se dispuso a informarle a Lan Wangji sobre lo hablado con el médico, y cómo ésto ayudaría a estrechar relación de ambos, Jin Zixuan y Wei Wuxian; a la vez que ayudaría a su, ahora mentalidad dependiente de su "alfa", y viceversa. Por alguna razón, sentía que Lan Zhan era confiable, por lo menos en su mayoría.

Incluso si su expresión no había cambiado mucho durante el discurso del otro, Wei Wuxian pudo notar cómo en el rostro se Lan Wangji se mostraba algo de molestia.

-¿No hay forma de cambiarlo?.-Lan Wangji murmuró para sí mismo, no dándose cuenta de que el otro lo había escuchado.

-No se ha encontrado forma de deshacer una marca. Es inútil pensar en eso.-Wei Wuxian no pensó demasiado en el trasfondo de sus palabras, y respondió con simpleza.

Lan Wangji fijó su vista nuevamente en él.

-¿Estás bien?-.Preguntó. pero al recibir una mirada confundida de Wei Wuxian; agregó.-Me refiero a esta situación, ¿Te sientes bien estando aquí? ¿Con...él?.

Wei Wuxian supo al instante a quién se refería incluso sin tener que decir su nombre. Tardó un momento en responder.

-Bueno, me estoy acostumbrando; supongo.-Su vista viajó por la habitación.-Y Jin Zixuan no ha sido realmente malo...

-Ya veo...

Pasaron unos cortos segundos en silencio; cortos segundos que cansaron a Wei Wuxian; el ambiente había sido bastante pesado desde hace unos minutos. No creía poder soportarlo.

-¿Por qué preguntas tanto, Lan Zhan?.-Su tono serio había cambiado a uno más travieso; siendo el primer paso para cambiar esa tensa situación.-¿Tan preocupado estás por mí?

-Yo no...

-¿No?, Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste?.-Como en el pasado, se acercó más a él, cortando lentamente la distancia.

-Fue por mi...

-No puedo creer la excusa de tu tío.-Lo interrumpió Wei Wuxian, adivinando sus palabras.

Sintiéndose acorralado, Lan Wangji retrocedió unos pasos; también temiendo a la cercanía constante que estaba tomando el Omega.

-Yo...

-¿Y bien?

Tal vez hubiera seguido molestando al Alfa, sino fuera por el sonido de la puerta deslizándose; lo cual alarmó a los dos, quienes rápidamente posaron su vista en ésta.

-{*}-

Jin Zixuan se encontraba con un humor increíblemente bueno esta mañana; sorprendiendo a más de uno durante su odisea hacia la cocina de Clouds Recesses. Ahora se encontraba devuelta hacia su habitación, donde esperaba ver a Wei Wuxian por fin despierto. Pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco antes de que su mano alcanzará la puerta. Había un olor ajeno en la habitación.

Su ceño se frunció al instante. Pensó por un momento en Jiang Wanyin, preguntándose si había venido otra vez. Esperando que fuese él a pesar de no agradarle; abrió la puerta por fin; mostrándose ante su vista las dos figuras en el interior.

Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal cuando visualizó cómo la distancia entre Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji era muy corta, demasiado corta para un Alfa y Omega que no tenían ningún tipo de "relación" especial. Y no sólo eso, también Wei Wuxian se encontraba únicamente en túnica interior.

Los otros dos, al ver cómo, aunque no dijera nada; los ojos de Jin Zixuan mostraba ira pura; rápidamente se alejaron uno del otro; o mejor dicho, Wei Wuxian se alejó; Lan Wangji sólo miró al otro con una mirada molesta; compartiendo el mismo sentimiento que Jin Zixuan.

Jin Zixuan ignoró la mirada del otro Alfa y con pasos enojados, tomó una túnica del mueble, para poco después lanzársela a Wei Wuxian.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?.-Jin Zixuan fue breve y claro, con un tono molesto que no se molestó en ocultar. Todo esto mientras se posicionaba en frente de Wei Wuxian, quien se encontraba colocándose la túnica de mala gana.

-Sólo vine a verlo.

-Bueno, ya puedes irte.-Dijo mientras señalaba la salida.

Lan Wangji frunció aún más su ceño ante el descaro del otro. Mientras que Wei Wuxian golpeó a Jin Zixuan por ésto mismo.

-¿Qué te sucede?.-Dijo Wei Wuxian, mientras apartaba al otro frente a él.-Sólo vino a verme, ¿Por qué estás tan agresivo?

Jin Zixuan ignoró a Wei Wuxian, prefiriendo encarar a Lan Wangji.

-¿Alguien te vio?

-No.

-Es una buena noticia. Deberías irte antes de que algo más suceda.

-¿Por qué debería?.-Lan Wangji se atrevió a decir, empezando a sentir su irritación subir por la única presencia del otro.

-Bueno, el celo de Wei Wuxian empezará pronto.

-¿Su...celo?

Al ver cómo Lan Wangji mostraba interés, Jin Zixuan se sintió aún más molesto; ocasionando que no midiera sus palabras.

-¡Vete!

Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo enojado y algo extrañado por su actitud tan irascible; antes de volver su vista hacia Lan Wangji, pero con una expresión más tranquila.

-Lan Zhan, lo mejor será que te vayas. No te preocupes, sólo faltan dos días para que termine mi celo; iré a verte yo mismo después.

Al escucharlo, Lan Wangji pareció por fin satisfecho; y se fue a voluntad, pero no sin antes mandarle una mirada molesta a Jin Zixuan.

Una vez que Jin Zixuan y Wei Wuxian quedaron solos, éste último no tardó en mirarlo molesto.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?! Lan Zhan sólo vino a verme; no había necesidad de que fueras tan grosero con él.

-¡Sentí la presencia de otro alfa en la habitación!, ¡¿Cómo querías que no hiciera nada?!.-Jin Zixuan alzó la voz inconscientemente.

Imitando la acción del otro, Wei Wuxian también alzó ligeramente su voz.

-¡Sé exactamente cómo defenderme, no soy alguien débil!

-¡Lo sé pero, la vez anterior era Jiang Wanyin, no Lan Wangji!

-¡¿Y qué, si es Lan Zhan?!

-¡Él está...!

Jin Zixuan se detuvo en seco antes de decir la clase de sentimientos que el Lan tenía por Wei Wuxian. Una parte de él le gritaba que el Omega no debía conocer los sentimientos de Lan Wangji, sin importar qué.

-¡¿Él qué...?!.-Al ver cómo el otro no terminaba sus palabras, Wei Wuxian empezó a exigirle.

-...

Wei Wuxian dejó salir una breve risa burlona por el silencio del otro.

-No deberías preocuparte de Lan Zhan, estoy seguro de que él no se aprovecharía del celo de algún Omega para marcarlo.-Dijo con crueldad.

El tono y mirada burlona de Wei Wuxian ocasionaron que la ira inicial de Jin Zixuan, empezara a aumentar con gran velocidad; prueba de ello eran sus manos convertidas en puños, que parecían resistirse a golpear cualquier objeto que estuviera a su alcance; su ceño fruncido se profundizó más, y sus labios se mordieron, tal vez evitando que dijera algo de más.

Wei Wuxian esperaba que se enojara y tal vez le gritara, como en muchas de sus peleas anteriores; y tal como pensó, sucedió. Su ira era algo claro a simple vista, pero su mente quedó confundida cuando Jin Zixuan elevó su cabeza, mostrando por fin sus ojos; y pudo ver no sólo la gran ira en éstos, sino también una pizca de tristeza oculta.

-¿Jin Zixuan?.-Después de unos largos segundos de silencio, donde Wei Wuxian no recibió respuesta de Jin Zixuan; Wei Ying por fin decidió llamarlo, confundido y levemente preocupado.

Sin embargo, Jin Zixuan no respondió a su llamado, e incluso se alejó más del otro.

Sin aviso alguno, Jin Zixuan avanzó hacia la entrada, mientras que Wei Wuxian lo seguía con la mirada. Al ver cómo el primero deslizaba la puerta, fue que Wei Ying volvió a hablar.

-O_oye, espera. ¿A dónde vas?

Jin Zixuan tardó unos momentos antes de responder, volteando a verlo con seriedad.

-Quédate aquí, y no te atrevas a seguirme.

Wei Wuxian se sintió levemente intimidado por el tono y la expresión tan seria del otro. No recordaba que alguna vez lo hubiera visto de esa manera, ni siquiera antes de haberse convertido en su Omega; donde su relación era "peor".

Wei Wuxian salió de sus pensamientos confusos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con brutalidad. Al instante en que ésto pasó; Wei Wuxian empezó a sentir la habitación más fría de normal; usualmente era acogedora y cálida; y ahora se sentía tan...solo.

Se quedó momentáneamente viendo la puerta, como si esperara que algo sucediera, pero nada pasó. Terminó sentándose nuevamente en la cama, en donde llevó una de sus manos repentinamente hacia su pecho.

Su mirada se oscureció. "¿Por qué ahora se sentía tan vacío?", "¿Por qué sentía una gran nudo en su garganta que no parecía desaparecer?".

Soltó un gran suspiro, antes de posar su vista nuevamente en la puerta. En el fondo deseaba algo con gran devoción, incluso si no lo admitiera; y para su desgracia, no importaba con cuánta intensidad mirara la entrada, nada ocurrió.

-{×}-

Una vez que Jin Zixuan consideró que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de los muros de Clouds Recesses; no dudó en soltar su ira contra el árbol más cercano a él. Lo mismo se repitió una y otra vez para las víctimas que se encontraban más cerca.

Golpeó una y otra vez antes de desplomarse en el suelo, como si hubiera agotado toda su energía.

Había escapado lo más rápido posible que las reglas se lo permitieran; intentando evitar a la mayor gente posible; ya que temía que no pudiera evitar ser grosero e incluso golpear a alguien que se interpusiera en su recorrido.

Arrancó el césped que había quedado atrapado entre sus manos antes de lanzarlo hacia un lugar indefinido. Su mente no dejaba de recordar su corta discusión con Wei Wuxian.

Odiaba discutir con él; lo odiaba más que nada. Pero no pudo evitar alzar la voz; después de todo, Lan Wangji se encontraba en su habitación con Wei Wuxian, los dos solos; y con Wei Ying en una apariencia todo menos decente. Aparte, también Wei Wuxian defendía a Lan Wangji. "¿Cómo podría no enloquecer en una situación como esa?".

Jin Zixuan golpeó el suelo una vez más, intentando disipar la ira que volvía a nacer en él.

Pero sin duda, lo que realmente más le dolía eran las palabras de Wei Wuxian. Tal vez había sido demasiado ingenuo como para pensar que su relación realmente estaba mejorando. Wei Wuxian aún lo odiaba, e incluso tal vez más que antes. Recordaba el día en que lo había marcado como una condena que lo atormentaría por el resto de sus días.

Quiso golpearse contra el suelo por sus falsas esperanzas. Después de todo, su cercanía actual era únicamente por su celo, una vez que terminara, ¿Qué sucedería entre ellos?.

Wei Wuxian volvería a estar con Jiang Wanyin y Nie Huaisang, y tal vez como él mismo dijo, pasaría más tiempo con Lan Wangji. Claramente en su mente estarían tres mejores opciones con quienes pasar su tiempo antes que con Jin Zixuan.

Esta vez, Jin Zixuan dejó caer su espalda contra el césped, su mirada posándose en un punto inexistente en el cielo.

"¿Qué se supone que haría ahora?".

-{×}-

Nie Huaisang miraba constantemente a Jiang Wanyin con molestia. Sintiéndose irritado ante la indiferencia del otro.

Hace algunas horas los dos habían bajado por las extensas escaleras de Clouds Recesses, hacia la ciudad ya conocida. La misión de Nie Huaisang eran muy simple, sólo entretenerlos a ambos y pasar un buen rato. Pero pareciese que su compañero no quería cooperar.

Habían paseado por todos los lados posibles, al igual que habían parado una vez para comer tranquilamente. Durante todos esos momentos, Nie Huaisang había intentando iniciar una conversación respetable, pero las respuestas breves del otro no lo ayudaban; y Nie Huaisang tampoco era tan comunicativo, reduciendo sus posibilidades de salvar la situación.

Y ahora, por su petición; se encontraban en un bote del muelle, alejados de los demás y con más privacidad.

Nie Huaisang se había dado el tiempo de analizar al otro, quien se encontraba con la mirada perdida y una expresión increíblemente seria, parecía que había perdido algo de color o tal vez alguna motivación; todo esto se ha mantenido desde el día en que Wei Wuxian se convirtió en el Omega de Jin Zixuan.

Nie Huaisang frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo, mientras veía a Jiang Wanyin jugar con la cinta que mantenía su cabello adecuadamente.

-Jiang_Xiong.

-¿Mmn?

-¿Tanto te desagrada que Wei_Xiong esté marcado por Jin Zixuan?

Jiang Cheng volteó a verlo sorprendido, no esperando que Nie Huaisang fuera tan directo. Sin embargo, volvió a su estado tranquilo con facilidad antes de responder.

-Claro que sí, después de todo es Jin Zixuan.

-¿Y?

-Él es demasiado arrogante y presumido. Siempre lo he odiado. Cuando estuvo comprometido con mi hermana y ahora que está con Wei Wuxian; no importa con cuál de los dos esté.

-¿No importa?

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué pareces más afectado ahora que antes?

Jiang Cheng lo miró con sospecha.-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sólo digo, que ahora pareces más afectado que antes. Cuando Jin Zixuan estaba con tu hermana, sólo parecías molesto por ello, pero ahora; pareciera que realmente lo odias.

-Estás alucinando.

-No lo creo; realmente se nota la diferencia.

-Lo estás pensando demasiado.-El tono de Jiang Cheng se estaba volviendo más impaciente.

-Sólo me parece curioso; después de todo, también ves a Wei_Xiong como tu hermano ¿No?

Nie Huaisang observó cómo el rostro de su amigo se oscurecía, a la vez que tomaba una actitud más molesta.

-¿Qué tanto insinúas?.-Lo encaró Jiang Cheng directamente.

-¿Yo?, Nada, nada; sólo pregunto.-Dijo mientras negaba con sus manos.

-Entonces deja de hacerlo, estás siendo muy molesto.

-Lo siento, lo siento.

Jiang Cheng dejó salir un gran suspiro antes de levantarse y tomar el remo.

-Ya hemos estado aquí toda la mañana, es hora de volver a Clouds Recesses.

-Está bien, está bien.-Nie Huaisang no le dio importancia y le dio la razón.

Durante el corto viaje, su mirada no se podía despegar del rostro tan serio de Jiang Cheng, la cual aún mostraba rastros de molestia e incomodidad.

-{×}-

Wei Wuxian se encontraba retorciéndose en las sábanas, aún intentando soportar el repentino frío y vacío que sentía en sí. Las sábanas, que mantenían el olor de su Alfa, lo calmaban ligeramente, misma razón por la cual se encontraba enredado en éstas.

Para su mala suerte, aunque predecible; se celo ya había empezado hace unos largos minutos; y fue algo más doloroso de lo que alguna vez antes había sido. Cuando el calor en su vientre nació, pareció haberse combinado con su sentimiento de soledad y tristeza, creando una terrible sensación para nada placentera. "¿Acaso también dependía de mi estado emocional?".

Por su propio celo, es que su mirada era ligeramente borrosa; tal vez en algún momento perdería la consciencia si tenía suerte.

Algo que también había estado haciendo constantemente, era ver la puerta. Incluso cuando antes no lo había admitido, lo sabía y lo necesitaba urgentemente. Necesitaba a Jin Zixuan a su lado. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Bajo el efecto de su celo, tal vez podría gritar que deseaba a Jin Zixuan, ya no le importaba nada por ahora.

Wei Wuxian dirigió su mano hacia su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y que no se detenían. Era una sensación horrible.

Su mente no dejaba de recordar su anterior pelea, misma que lo torturaba al pensar que tal vez Jin Zixuan no volvería. En algún punto de sus recuerdos, las lágrimas habían empezado a caer, haciendo de su apariencia una vista algo humillante.

-Zixuan...-Lo llamaba constantemente, mientras se enrollaba más, aspirando más de ese olor a peonías.-Por favor, vuelve...

Su cuerpo se mantuvo en la misma posición, soportando el dolor en silencio; por lo menos hasta que escuchó cómo la puerta se deslizaba. Sus ojos rápidamente se posaron sobre la figura que ingresaba, identificándola al instante; era Jin Zixuan.

Sin perder el tiempo, rápidamente se despojo de las sábanas que lo rodeaban y corrió hacia él; aún cuando sus piernas fallaron al principio.

-¡¿Wei Wuxian?!.-Jin Zixuan se alarmó al ver cómo se abalanza el otro hacia él, atrapándolo en sus brazos con desesperación.

-Volviste.-Dijo Wei Wuxian en un susurro casi inaudible al estar su rostro enterrado en el pecho del otro.

Jin Zixuan no dijo nada, pero sí dirigió su mano hacia el cabello del otro, esperando tranquilizarlo con movimientos suaves sobre éste.

Después de unos largos minutos, parecía que Wei Wuxian se encontraba más calmado, lo suficiente como para poder ver directamente a Jin Zixuan. Éste mismo quedó sorprendido al ver las ligeras marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas, alarmándolo al instante.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!.-Preguntó al tomar el rostro del otro entre sus manos delicadamente.

-Lo siento...

-¿Ah?

-Yo no quería decir eso...lo siento.-Al ver cómo el otro se disculpaba, Jin Zixuan quedó aún más confundido. Pero sólo tardó unos segundos en conectar los hechos.

-No, no es tu culpa, fui yo quien... reaccionó mal.-Jin Zixuan profundizó su abrazo en el otro, intentando tranquilizarlo por completo al sentir cómo temblaba.

Mientras se dirigió nuevamente hacia la habitación, pudo reflexionar un poco más tranquilo. No sabía exactamente qué sucedería con su relación después de que el celo de Wei Wuxian terminara, pero sí sabía que debía aprovechar estos últimos días. También que debía saber cómo controlarse, sino, sólo crearía más disgusto en Wei Wuxian; después de todo no le gustaba aparentar ser débil, y que se mostrara muy sobreprotector sólo hará que se aleje más de él. Debería empezar a pensar más desde el punto de vista de Wei Wuxian; incluso si no le agradaba que estuviera rodeado de otros alfas.

-Lo siento.-Siguió Jin Zixuan.-Tú no hiciste nada malo ¿Está bien?

Wei Wuxian no asintió pero tampoco lo negó; simplemente se perdió en la satisfacción de poder sentir el calor del otro contra su cuerpo una vez más. Al ver cómo Wei Wuxian ya no parecía tan triste, Jin Zixuan suspiró satisfecho, a la vez que intentaba limpiar las ligeras lagrimas que amenazaban con volver salir; fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta del ligero sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas y que no había notado antes por la impresión.

"¿Él...está en celo?".

Con esa duda, Jin Zixuan se acercó aún más al cuello del otro, casi enterrando su rostro en él. Sin duda, Wei Wuxian estaba en celo pero, su olor no era el mismo de siempre, parecía más amargo, no era el mismo olor que siempre portaba en el celo, que era más dulce y adictivo para él.

Sintiéndose culpable; se encargó de rodear al otro con su olor mientras lo abrazaba. Al sentir las feromonas del otro rodeándolo con más intensidad, Wei Wuxian dejó salir un suspiro satisfecho, mientras rozaba más su cuerpo con el del Alfa.

Pasaron unos cortos minutos para que Jin Zixuan pudiera identificar cómo el olor de Wei Wuxian volvía a ser más dulce, haciendo que él también tuviera la necesidad de inhalar más de sus feromonas.

Los dos se sentían tan a gusto abrazados, que ninguno tenía el deseo de separarse del otro; tal vez sería mejor que durara para siempre. Para sorpresa de Jin Zixuan, fue Wei Wuxian quien se alejó primero, pero sólo fue su rostro; que en vez de estar enterrado en su pecho, prefirió mirar los labios de Jin Zixuan, con anhelo en sus ojos.

Descifrando cuál era el deseo de Wei Wuxian, Jin Zixuan decidió dar el primer paso.

Con algo de lentitud, unió sus labios con los de Wei Wuxian, manteniendo un ritmo lento y cariñoso; algo que Wei Wuxian decidió seguir sin rechistar. Sin duda era un momento que a los dos les estaba encantando, volviendo a tener el mismo pensamiento de que debería durar para siempre.

El beso tan tranquilo y tierno poco después se volvió insuficiente, o por lo menos para Wei Wuxian, quien empezaba a sentir un gran calor en su interior, que aclamaba más contacto con el otro.

Wei Wuxian se alejó del beso para dirigirse hacia el cuello del otro, donde empezó a besar sin control.

-¿Wei Ying?

-Más...

Sin tener que decir nada más, Jin Zixuan entendió al instante y dirigió sus manos hacia el nudo que unía la túnica interior de Wei Wuxian, deshaciéndolo con experiencia. La prenda poco después cayó al suelo, dejando ver el cuerpo desnudo de Wei Wuxian. Sin perder el tiempo, Jin Zixuan apartó a Wei Wuxian de su cuello, pero sólo para ser él, quien empezara a besar a su piel.

-Zixuan...más.-Aún no era suficiente para su cuerpo, que se sentía cada vez más caliente.

-Lo sé.

Jin Zixuan tomó la mano de Wei Wuxian, llevándolo con rapidez hacia la cama; dejándolo caer en ésta. No permitió que Wei Ying recuperara el aire y se posicionó encima de él, empezando a devorar nuevamente sus labios.

Mientras sus labios trabajaban, su mano se dirigió hacia la parte más privada de Wei Wuxian; que ya se encontraba se encontraba semidespierto, y como había hecho múltiples veces antes, lo ayudaría a liberarse.

-¡Ah, Zixuan!.-Dejo salir un gran suspiro al sentir cómo su miembro era tomado con tal confianza.

Wei Wuxian sólo podía gemir mientras sentía cómo Jin Zixuan le ofrecía tanto placer. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el cabello de Jin Zixuan, jalándolo levemente cuando sentía los labios del otro en zonas sensibles.

Viendo el cuerpo del alfa en varias ocasiones, analizando su cuerpo con la mirada; sintió molestia al ver cómo el otro aún mantenía su túnica; pero esa sólo era uno de sus molestias; su vista se posó en el miembro aún cubierto de Jin Zixuan, que a simple vista se podía ver erecto.

Recordó brevemente cómo en todas las veces anteriores, Jin Zixuan se había encargado de complacerlo, únicamente a él; naturalmente, Wei Wuxian caía dormido por el cansancio, ni siquiera sabía si Jin Zixuan se complacía después de ello.

Wei Wuxian lo pensó un momento antes de llegar a una conclusión. Apartó a Jin Zixuan, reincorporándose en la cama. Curioso por saber qué haría, Jin Zixuan lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera, no esperaba que sería obligado a recostarse en la cama boca arriba, y que Wei Wuxian se posicionaría encima de él.

Por alguna razón se sentía ligeramente nervioso, y que Wei Wuxian estuviera sentado en su regazo no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Wei Ying?

-Shh.

El nerviosismo de Jin Zixuan empeoró cuando sintió cómo Wei Wuxian tenía la intención de desnudarlo. Sobretodo en cierta parte baja.

-O_oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?.-Jin Zixuan intentó alejarlo. Pero cuando Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo enojado, sus manos se detuvieron.

A Jin Zixuan le pareció imposible ver a Wei Wuxian después de que éste lo expusiera con descaro, dejándolo desnudo. La vergüenza era tal que se quería esconderse de los ojos de Wei Wuxian.

Al ver cómo Wei Wuxian se acercaba cada vez más hacia su miembro ya erecto, Jin Zixuan entró en pánico, alejando al otro rápidamente.

-¡No es necesario que hagas eso!.-Explicó con rapidez cuando vio la mirada disgustada del otro.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-Pero...

-Realmente quiero hacerlo.-Volvió a repetir antes de volver a obligar a Jin Zixuan a recostarse.

-...

Jin Zixuan, viendo que el otro no se rendiría, decidió dejarse vencer y cerró los ojos. No quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaria Wei Wuxian cuando estuviera consciente.

Una vez que vio cómo Jin Zixuan intentaba relajarse, Wei Wuxian tomó la suficiente confianza para por fin tomar el miembro erecto del otro en su boca.

Jin Zixuan sintió cómo un calor abrasador lo rodeaba, ocasionando que una gran ola de placer recorriera su cuerpo en segundos; no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido por la sensación.

Wei Wuxian lo vio satisfecho antes de seguir en su labor, algo que nunca había hecho y que por lo mismo se encontraba experimentando. En cada segundo que pasaba, empezaba a sentir más confianza, sobretodo por los gemidos que llegaba a escuchar de Jin Zixuan.

Fue en un punto donde Jin Zixuan sintió cómo una nueva corriente de placer, superior a las anteriores; lo recorrió, que no pudo evitar dirigir su mano hacia la cabeza de Wei Wuxian; obligándolo a tomar más de lo que podía en un principio; algo que sorprendió a Wei Ying, y que lo obligó a adaptarse.

Pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que Jin Zixuan dejara salir un gran gemido, mostrando que ya había llegado al clímax. Por la falta de aviso, Wei Wuxian sintió cómo un líquido espeso y caliente llenaba su boca de repente.

Su cuerpo se sentía tan cansado, que Jin Zixuan no se movió por unos largos segundos, a la vez que intentaba recuperar la respiración. Por su estado tan humillante, no fue consciente del momento en que Wei Wuxian tragó.

Wei Wuxian escaló el cuerpo de Jin Zixuan hasta quedar cara a cara, admirando el estado satisfecho del Alfa; él sonrió ante la vista y no pudo evitar depositar un corto beso en sus labios.

Una vez que se encontró mejor y vio al Omega encima de él; rápidamente los hizo girar, invirtiendo sus posiciones. Sintiendo que tenía el control de la situación, lo besó. Fue un beso mucha más demandante y desesperado, que a pesar de su corta duración, logró quitarle el aliento a Wei Wuxian.

-Mi turno.

Jin Zixuan dirigió tres dedos hacia sus labios, empezando a lamerlos. Al verlo, Wei Wuxian supo al instante lo que seguía, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, esta vez se mostró un poco molesto por la acción; pero Jin Zixuan no se percató de ello.

Una vez sintió que estaban lo suficientemente húmedos, Jin Zixuan dirigió sus dedos hacia la entrada de Wei Wuxian. Él sabía exactamente que Wei Wuxian ya se encontraba lubricado por el propio celo, pero no quería arriesgarse a hacerle daño.

Pero sus dedos nunca llegaron a ingresar en el otro, no cuando Wei Wuxian lo detuvo, tomando su mano.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No.

-¿No?

-Los dedos...no...

-Pero, entonces no puedo...¡Ah!.-Jin Zixuan dejó salir un gran gemido por la impresión, el placer y algo de dolor; realmente no esperaba que Wei Wuxian tomaría su miembro de imprevisto.-¡Tú! ¿Qué estás-?.

-A ti...

-¿Ah?

-Te quiero a ti...dentro...


	22. ¡Sólo hazlo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulo sufrieron modificaciones y hay más interacción autora-lector.  
> Todos los derechos se encuentran reservados a excepción de los personajes, que pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

-Te quiero a ti...dentro de mí...

Jin Zixuan quedó por unos largos segundos atrapado en esas cortas palabras, intentando procesarlas con claridad.

"¿Acaso se había vuelto loco y estaba alucinando?".

Dejó salir un gruñido cuando salió de sus pensamientos tan complicados, al sentir cómo su miembro era estimulado con algo de brusquedad por Wei Wuxian, haciendo que temblara del placer y el dolor que le ocasionó. Era algún tipo de incitación, que incrementó cuando Wei Wuxian quiso atraparlo entre sus piernas, rodeando su cadera con ellas.

Éste mismo, observó a Jin Zixuan. esperando a que actuara de acuerdo a lo que había dictado; pero al ver cómo el otro parecía dudar, volvió a intentar convencerlo.

-Zixuan... Por favor, necesito más...-Le rogó.

-Yo...no sé si...

-Por favor...es a ti a quien quiero...

-...

-Zixuan...

-...No...

Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido por las palabras del otro, realmente pensaba que su demanda sería concedida con facilidad; pero Jin Zixuan realmente la ignoraría.

-Zixuan...por qué...-Su voz incluso se había vuelto más necesitada.

-Lo siento, no puedo...

Al escucharlo, Wei Wuxian no supo exactamente si lo estaba dominando la irritación o tristeza, tal vez un poco de los dos. Por consecuencia de esta combinación de sentimientos, fue que sus manos se dirigieron hacia las mejillas del otro, aún sin querer rendirse. Aparte, desde hace días que se sentía con la necesidad de estrechar aún más su relación con su alfa, tenía que esforzarse aún más al parecer.

-Zixuan, yo realmente quier- ¡¿Ah?!.-Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ser repentinamente presionado en la cama; sus manos ahora sobre su cabeza, atrapadas por la mano de Jin Zixuan.

Volteó a verlo confundido y algo molesto. Le irritaba se cierta forma saber que la libertad de tocar al otro a su gusto se le era impedida.

Jin Zixuan se acercó a él, cerca de su oído; donde pudo escuchar con claridad la respiración agitada del otro, como si estuviera ejerciendo mucho esfuerzo para no obedecer a sus instintos.

-No puedo. Si me das tanta libertad, no sé si seré capaz de controlarme.

Wei Wuxian quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, sin saber muy bien cómo responder ante la declaración del otro; y aunque era poco usual cuando se encontraba en celo, se sintió repentinamente tímido, enrojeciendo aún más sus mejillas inicialmente ya rojas.

-Pero yo...¡¿Mmn?!.-Wei Wuxian no pudo decir nada, no cuando sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Jin Zixuan, quien parecía no querer seguir escuchando sus súplicas.

Incluso cuando quiso alejar al otro, impulsado por su enojo al ser ignorado; qué podía hacer Wei Wuxian contra la fuerza de Jin Zixuan durante su celo. Sólo pudo dejarse llevar por las caricias que se le eran ofrecidas como disculpa. Parecía como si Jin Zixuan fuera capaz de sentir la molestia del Omega.

Una vez que Jin Zixuan por fin soltó los labios del otro, se dirigió con rapidez hacia el cuello de Wei Wuxian, donde dejó marcas por todo el área, al igual que tiernos besos. Wei Wuxian se limitó a soltar bajos gemidos mientras sus dedos acariciaban la espalda de Jin Zixuan.

Incluso si se encontraba un poco molesto con él, no significaba que no disfrutaría cualquier caricia o beso que el otro quisiera darle.

Jin Zixuan detuvo sus besos, dándose un momento para disfrutar el olor adictivo que desprendía Wei Wuxian, volviendo al ambiente un poco silencioso sin el sonido lascivo de sus labios chocando entre sí o los jadeos y gemidos de Wei Ying soltados al aire. Éste último tampoco quiso interrumpir el silencio acogedor, así que sólo esperó pacientemente, aparte de que también el poder disfrutar el olor a peonías del Alfa era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos; incluso si nunca lo llegara a decir de manera consciente.

Sólo fueron unos segundos antes de que Wei Wuxian sintiera cómo la mano de Jin Zixuan bajaba por su cuerpo hacia su entrada ya húmeda por sus actos íntimos anteriores. Al saber lo qué sucedería, Wei Wuxian se aferró a la espalda de Jin Zixuan, esperando pacientemente.

Jin Zixuan, se adentró con cuidado en el interior, aún sabiendo la existencia del lubricante natural. Escuchó al instante el gran gemido de Wei Wuxian al sentirlo, no pudo evitar dirigir su vista hacia el rostro de éste último, viendo cada una de sus expresiones. Hace mucho tiempo que se había vuelto adicto a esto.

-Wei Ying...-Lo llamó casi en un susurro después de adentrarse lo suficiente.-¿Estás bien?

Wei Ying asintió con la cabeza.-Pero realmente no es...ah...suficiente...

Jin Zixuan ignoró la mirada aún ofendida del otro, y sólo volvió a acercar su rostro en el pecho del otro, empezando a besar todo el contorno de éste.

-Haré que sea suficiente.-Fue lo único que dijo antes de que empezara a embestir el interior de Wei Ying se manera desconsiderada.

Wei Wuxian no pudo responder más que gemidos, arqueando levemente la espalda por el inicio tan brusco.

-Ah...¡Sí! ¡Más! ¡Más rápido!.-Pidió sin considerar el tono de su voz, clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Jin Zixuan en el proceso.

A Jin Zixuan poco le importó el dolor en su espalda, y se centró mejor en el extraño placer que le ocasionaba la situación.

Al ver cómo los músculos de Wei Wuxian se contraían por el placer, no pudo evitar burlarse de las anteriores palabras del Omega.

-Pensé que no era suficiente.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Wei Wuxian no respondió, se encontraba atrapado en su propio mundo lleno de placer.

Pasaron los minutos antes de que los movimientos y gemidos de Wei Wuxian se volvieran desiguales y más constantes; esas diferencias ayudaron a Jin Zixuan a saber que pronto llegaría al clímax, y sin querer atrasarlo, sus embestidas se mantuvieron igual de feroces e incluso un poco más.

-¡Ya no-! ¡Ah! ¡-puedo!.-Wei Wuxian acercó a un más el cuerpo del otro, abrazándolo y aferrándose a él.-¡Zixuan! ¡Por favor, deten-! ¡Ah, Zixuan!

Gritó su nombre al sentir que era demasiado para él; imposible de continuar.

Su cuerpo quedó completamente flojo y sin fuerzas, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar el cuello del otro con sus últimas fuerzas, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento que se le había arrebatado.

Mientras Wei Wuxian se encontraba regulando su respiración, se escuchó un nuevo gemido más bajo que los anteriores, sólo que esta vez no era Wei Wuxian, sino Jin Zixuan.

Una de sus manos no había perdido el tiempo antes de dirigirse hacia su miembro que se encontraba dolorosamente duro, por fin aliviando esta erección que lo había estado torturando hace unos largos minutos. Todo mientras su otra mano aún se encontraba a un costado de la cabeza de Wei Wuxian, apoyándose y limitando la distancia entre los dos.

Fueron unos largos minutos antes de que se liberara en su mano, junto con un gran gemido en donde no pudo evitar aclamar el nombre de Wei Wuxian. Sin embargo, éste último no fue ni siquiera consciente de eso cuando había caído dormido por el cansancio.

Jin Zixuan se dejó caer a un lado de Wei Wuxian, donde no perdió el tiempo para tomarlo entre sus brazos, abrazándolo a pesar del increíble calor que había producido sus cuerpos y el sudor que también acompañaba a su piel.

Su mente, antes de descansar, recordó por un momento las antiguas de palabras de Wei Wuxian, reflexionando sobre éstas. Siendo sincero, a Jin Zixuan no le desagradaron sus palabras, pero, ¿Realmente valía la pena?. Unos minutos de placer podría perjudicar todo.

En realidad, ni siquiera sabía si podría ser capaz de controlarse en el momento; si él llegaba a terminar en el interior de Wei Wuxian... sólo podía esperar su muerte.

Su reputación de los dos y de sus respectivas Sectas serían manchadas; de hecho, aún no se hacía público que su compromiso había cambiado.

Soltó un gran suspiro, también sintiéndose cansado.

Observó por unos segundos el rostro de Wei Wuxian, antes de dejar un beso en la coronilla de su frente y también acompañarlo entre sueños.

"Mientras pudiera mantener el control...todo estaría bien".

={×}=

Wei Wuxian abrió sus ojos con dificultad por culpa de la luz solar que se filtraba en la habitación, iluminando la habitación en su mayoría blanca. Tardó un momento en acostumbrarse antes de poder visualizar perfectamente su alrededor.

Su cuerpo de sentía cansado y flojo, tanto que no dudó en dejarse caer nuevamente en la cama. Su vista se paseó por toda la habitación, ya acostumbrado a buscar a la segunda persona con quien compartía habitación.

Para su sorpresa, esta vez sí pudo visualizarlo. Esta vez se encontraba dándole la espalda, mientras con las manos en su cabellera, se encontraba realizando la típica coleta que sostenía su cabello perfectamente. Al percatarse del movimiento en las sábanas detrás él, Jin Zixuan volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con la mirada fija de Wei Wuxian.

-Despertaste.-Wei Ying asintió a sus palabras.-Iré con Lan Qiren por un momento, yo ya he...preparado la tina. Puedes tomar una ducha...

-...Gracias...

-Volveré pronto.

Jin Zixuan salió de la habitación con rapidez mal simulada, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Wei Wuxian se mantuvo en silencio y en el mismo lugar antes de alejar las sábanas de sí y por fin levantarse.

Tomando el consejo de Jin Zixuan, se dirigió hacia la tina, y como había dicho, el calor que desprendía el agua le decía que ésta se encontraba caliente; se sentía bastante reconfortante.

No tardó en adentrarse en ella, despojándose antes de su túnica, dejándola caer en el suelo a los pies de la tina. Al entrar, no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro satisfecho al sentir el calor chocar contra su cuerpo.

Su vista quedó momentáneamente atrapada en un lugar inexistente en la habitación; su mente recordaba poco a poco los acontecimientos del día anterior. Su rostro se volvía más y más rojo en cada nuevo recuerdo.

"¡¿Yo realmente...?!". Wei Wuxian recordaba específicamente cómo el había metido en su boca...

No pudo evitar ocultar su rostro en el agua de la tina, sintiendo su cara arder de la vergüenza. También al instante, recordó todas las palabras que dijo el día anterior, unas en particular demasiado vergonzosas. Se lamentó a sí mismo, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

"Por lo menos...hoy será el último día...". Se alentó.

Wei Wuxian quedó atrapado en su último pensamiento, antes de ser interrumpido cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¡¿Quién es?!.-Gritó Wei Wuxian, prefiriendo no tener que levantarse en lo absoluto.

-¡¿Quién más podría ser?!.-Respondieron.

Wei Wuxian sonrió cuando identificó la voz de la otra persona.

-¡Jiang Cheng! ¡Qué bueno es verte!.-Dijo cuando el otro ingresó a la habitación sin permiso al notar que Jin Zixuan no se encontraba en el interior.-Estaba muy triste porque ayer no viniste a verme.

-No puedo venir todo el tiempo.-Dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

-Te perdonaré si tallas mi espalda.

-No vine a ser tu sirviente.

-Vamos, hablaremos mientras tanto.-Volvió a insistir.

Jiang Wanyin lo miró dudoso al principio, antes de dejar salir un gran suspiro. Wei Wuxian sonrió triunfante, sabiendo qué significaba.

Cuando Jiang Cheng se posicionó detrás de Wei Wuxian y vio las marcas, no pudo evitar ser sarcástico.

-Veo que no has estado tan aburrido aquí adentro.

Wei Wuxian, confundido, volteó a verlo; pronto captando hacia dónde se dirigía su vista.

-Cállate.-Dijo mientras volvía a su antigua posición; impidiendo que Jiang Cheng lograra ver el rubor que se creó en sus mejillas.-No es como si tuviera otra opción.

Jiang Cheng tardó unos momentos en responder, antes de evadir el tema; notando con claridad cómo Wei Wuxian se había alterado por sus breves palabras.

-Este es el último día de tu celo.

-Mmn. Realmente ya quiero salir de aquí; estar encerrado todo el tiempo no es divertido, también extraño un poco a Nie_Xiong. Tendré que quejarme con él; nunca vino a verme.

-A él le da miedo cruzarse con Jin Zixuan.

Wei Wuxian río al imaginar la escena.-Tienes razón; ni siquiera puedo imaginar a Nie_Xiong y Jin Zixuan hablando.

Al notar cómo Wei Wuxian ya se encontraba más relajado, Jiang Cheng se sintió más aliviado; aprendiendo que lo mejor sería no sacar el tema de Jin Zixuan por ahora.

-Ya has durado demasiado en el agua, sal ahora.-Mandó.

-Está bien, está bien.-Wei Wuxian no quiso ir en contra, y sólo se levantó sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¡Tú-! ¡¿Qué haces?!.-Jiang Cheng se volteó totalmente avergonzado y furioso antes de poder ver el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian totalmente sin prendas.-¡Pudiste haberme dicho que te diera la túnica! ¡No hacía falta que tú-!

Wei Wuxian no pudo evitar reír al ver el estado tan lamentable de su hermano. Tomó la toalla más cercana para secarse rápidamente y la túnica interior que se encontraba encima del biombo, vistiéndose con ella en segundos, todo mientras aún se burlaba del otro.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así? No es la primera vez que me ves de esta manera.

-Éramos niños cuando nos bañabamos juntos, y aún no...conocíamos nuestros segundos géneros.

-Haces mucho drama, también sucedió varias veces después de eso.

-¡Esas veces sólo fueron coincidencias!

-Igualmente somos hermanos, ¿Qué importa?

Jiang Cheng no respondió, simplemente se quejó en murmullos.

-¿Vas a hacer algo interesante hoy?.-Preguntó Wei Wuxian, sentandose en la cama, con Jiang Cheng siguiéndolo detrás.

-No, sólo por eso vine a verte.-Se sentó a un lado de Wei Wuxian.

-Qué malo.

-Hoy no tendremos clases. No hay nada interesante qué hacer.

-Bueno, por lo menos te podrás quedar aquí conmigo por más tiempo.-Dijo mientras extendía aún más su sonrisa.

-Lo dudo mucho. Pronto vendrá Jin Zixuan.

Wei Wuxian puso una mala cara al recordarlo.

-Como si importara.-Se quejó por lo bajo.-Pero mañana sin duda iremos a pasear por la ciudad juntos, realmente extraño estar fuera de Clouds Recesses.

-¿Juntos...?

-¡Claro! Nosotros y Nie_Xiong, obviamente.

-...

-¿Por qué te pones tan serio de repente?

-No es nada.-Dijo Jiang Cheng mientras se levantaba, alejándose de Wei Wuxian, quien al instante lo vio confundido.

-¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!.-Lo tomó del brazo, deteniendo cualquier otro paso que pensara hacer.

-Pronto podría empezar tu celo, será mejor que me vaya.

-Aún falta mucho para eso.-Dijo mientras abrazaba su cuello desde atrás. Una posición muy usual entre ellos.

-Estás muy cerca.

-¿Desde cuándo eso ha importado?.-Se quejó infantilmente.

Jiang Cheng dejó salir un gran suspiro.-Realmente deberías alejar-.

Sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando se escuchó cómo se deslizaba la puerta, esto llamó la atención de los dos en el interior al instante y pronto pudieron ver entrar a nadie más que Jin Zixuan. Éste mismo los vio con sorpresa y molestia difícilmente oculta, pero aún así no dijo nada, incluso cuando los dos vieron cómo sus manos se cerraban con fuerza en puños.

-Te lo dije.-Dijo Jiang Cheng, rompiendo la atmósfera tensa.-Será mejor irme.

Wei Wuxian se quejó, pero aún así se apartó del otro, mientras que Jin Zixuan, aunque no dijo nada, no dudó en dejar el camino libre, mostrándose totalmente de acuerdo con su decisión.

Jiang Cheng sólo pudo seguir lo que había dicho, tampoco ocultando su disgusto hacia el descaro del otro.

-¡Nos veremos mañana, Jiang Cheng!

Jiang Cheng se despidió antes de irse, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Éste sólo movimiento inició un nuevo silenció entre Jin Zixuan y Wei Wuxian, quienes se veían con incomodidad.

-¿Por qué fuiste con Lan Qiren?.-Preguntó Wei Wuxian, ya sabiendo la respuesta por parte de Lan Zhan.

-Sólo fui a informar tu estado.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Wei Wuxian secamente. Incluso para él era difícil mantener la conversación.-Lo bueno es que mañana todo acaba.

Wei Wuxian pensó que eso sería algo bueno, pero al ver cómo el rostro de Jin Zixuan se oscurecía; no supo exactamente cómo continuar; sintiendo como si hubiera empeorado el momento.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse incómodamente. Por esta vez, ninguno tenía algo qué hacer. Al igual que Jiang Cheng, Jin Zixuan tampoco tenía que ir a ninguna clase y por cuestión del celo, tampoco podía simplemente irse. Ninguno de los dos quería que lo sucedido hace sólo unos pocos días volviera a suceder, pero era tan...incómodo.

Jin Zixuan dejó salir un gran suspiro, antes de voltear a ver a Wei Wuxian y acercarse a él a paso lento. Wei Ying se sorprendió al verlo venir hacia él; su cuerpo se tensó al instante.

-¿Jin...Zixuan?.

Al estar frente a él, Jin Zixuan se dio la libertad de posar su mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla de Wei Wuxian, como si temiera ser reprendido por su acto. Wei Wuxian quedó confundido y avergonzado por ese simple movimiento; sino, tal vez pudiera causarle gracia el rubor que cubría toda la extensión de las mejillas de Jin Zixuan, pero estaba seguro que él se encontraba igual o tal vez peor.

-Sólo...esperemos...el momento, ¿Está bien?

Como inercia, Wei Wuxian sólo asintió. Al recibir una respuesta positiva, Jin Zixuan se permitió suspirar aliviado, y sin poder seguir soportándolo, se alejó de Wei Wuxian, dejándose caer en la cama, cubriendo su cara de la vergüenza.

Wei Wuxian no volteó a verlo, se centró más en intentar calmar el escándalo que era su corazón. Sólo una vez que logró volver al mundo real; y por fin observó a Jin Zixuan recostado en la cama; un recuerdo vino al momento a su mente.

Su vista buscó uno de los muebles entre toda la habitación, encontrándolo al instante. Lo pensó por unos segundos más antes de avanzar hacia éste. Lo abrió sin mucho cuidado al llegar a él.

Jin Zixuan sólo lo vio de reojo antes de centrarse más en la propia vergüenza que lo dominaba más de lo normal. "Debí estar loco, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si lo rechazara? ¡No debería estar pensando en eso". Se regañó a sí mismo en silencio.

Jin Zixuan sólo notó cuando Wei Wuxian volvió a acercarse a él, olvidando completamente sus desconcertantes movimientos anteriores, al igual que el casi inexistente sonido tragando.

-Muévete a un lado.-Dijo Wei Wuxian, señalando sus piernas.

Jin Zixuan no refutó, y se movió un poco, sobre todo sus piernas; permitiendo que Wei Wuxian pudiera recostarse con él, para su sorpresa. Wei Wuxian pudo haber pasado por encima de él, pero él nunca haría eso. Nunca lo haría.

Como siempre, el ambiente se mantuvo silencioso y Jin Zixuan no pudo sentirse más incómodo; pero esta vez el culpable era la mirada tan fija de Wei Wuxian en él.

Evitaba con gran esfuerzo no voltear también a verlo para encararlo, pensando que eso sería incómodo para los dos; guardar las apariencias era más fácil para él. Para su suerte, poco después Wei Wuxian le dio la espalda, permitiéndole respirar.

El ambiente silencioso e increíblemente tranquilo, hizo que Jin Zixuan empezara a sentir sus ojos cansados, luchando por mantenerlos abrirlos, pero fue una lucha inútil cuando él mismo se rindió con facilidad pocos segundos después.

={×}=

Jin Zixuan no pudo evitar arrugar su ceño al sentirse incómodo, como si su cuerpo se encontrara siendo aplastado con algo. Quiso girarse sin mucho éxito, molestándolo aún más entre sueños; pero fue sólo hasta que sintió cómo su rostro era besado, que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡¿W_wei Wuxian?

Por fin notó cómo Wei Wuxian se encontraba encima de él; y tal vez esto no sería tan sorprendente si no fuera porque al ver a un lado, podías encontrar la túnica de Wei Wuxian abandona en el suelo, y al mirar al frente...

Incluso si ya lo había visto completamente desnudo, por reflejo y vergüenza alejó su mirada; también poco después notó que su propia túnica se encontraba totalmente abierta.

-Wei Wuxian...esto...

Jin Zixuan no pudo hacer nada ante el corto y casi tierno beso que recibió en sus labios, dejándolo momentáneamente sin palabras.

El rostro de Wei Wuxian se encontraba manchado de un color rojizo intenso; siendo muy obvia la situación actual.

Jin Zixuan intentó calmarse, pensando en que había pasado por esta situación varias veces y aún así seguía actuando de esta manera. Se reincorporó, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

Al ver cómo el otro parecía más accesible, Wei Wuxian no dudó en lanzarse a sus labios, siendo correspondido en el proceso.

Las manos de Jin Zixuan, sabiendo la libertad que tenían, no duraron en recorrer con cuidado la espalda de Wei Wuxian, bajando poco a poco, al final descansando en la cintura de éste.

Jin Zixuan se sentía satisfecho con los leves jadeos y gemidos que soltaba Wei Wuxian entre besos; pero no esperaba ser él quien terminara soltando un gemido al sentir un movimiento en especial.

Miró un poco confundido a Wei Wuxian cuando éste empezó un movimiento circular con sus caderas; al estar en su regazo, no era nada bueno para Jin Zixuan.

-Wei Ying...esto...¡Mmn!

Wei Wuxian no respondió al instante, sino que se recargó contra Jin Zixuan, al final su aliento chocando con su oído.

-Realmente quiero hacerlo.

Jin Zixuan tragó saliva. "¿Por qué era tan insistente?".

-¿Tú realmente...no quieres...?

-Yo no dije...

-Entonces hazlo.-Lo encaró.-Sólo hazlo...

Tal vez podría negarse como antes, sino fuera porque ese movimiento que estaba empezando a volverlo loco no se detenía, sin importar cuánto sus manos quisieran detenerlo.

-Wei Ying, detén esto ¡Mmn! Si no, yo...yo...

-Vamos Zixuan, no tiene por qué alguien más enterarse...si sólo tú y yo...

-Wei Ying...

-Vamos, sólo deja tu...¡¿Ah?!

Wei Wuxian se sorprendió cuando todo su cuerpo ahora se encontraba presionado contra la cama, cambiando por completo su posición dominante. Podría haberse quejado si no fuera por la mirada lujuriosa que acompañaba a Jin Zixuan, íntimidandolo levemente.

-¿Zixuan?

Jin Zixuan no tardó en deshacerse de las túnicas que aún mantenía, incluso cuando éstas no se encontraban en su mejor condición.

-No puedes retroceder ahora.-El tono en la voz de Jin Zixuan se había vuelto más descarado, mientras que su mirada había perdido todo rastro de razonamiento.

-Espera, yo no...¡Ah! ¡Zixuan!

No pudo decir una palabra más ante la intromisión sin piedad que recibió su cuerpo en segundos, haciéndolo perder el habla en el momento, obligándolo sólo a gemir cuando nuevas embestidas aparecieron.


	23. Tuvimos Suerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esta y mis demás historias las puedes encontrar en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos sufrieron modificaciones y existe más interacción escritora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, que le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Wei Wuxian no pudo articular ninguna palabra ante el gran placer que su cuerpo estaba experimentando en tan pocos segundos y unas pocas estocadas.

-¡Zixuan!.-Logró gritar, intentando expresar un poco de lo bien que se sentía en ese momento.

Jin Zixuan no respondió. Su mente se encontraba totalmente centrada en los gemidos que soltaba Wei Wuxian y en la sensación de enterrarse en el interior de su Omega.

Al sentirlo, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo había podido resistido hasta este momento para no dejarse llevar por este placer tan desbordante.

El rostro de Jin Zixuan se encontraba totalmente enterrado en el cuello de Wei Wuxian, mordiendo levemente cuando sentía cómo el interior del otro se apretaba a su alrededor, sólo para él.

-Zixuan, ¡Ah! Yo...verte...¡Quiero verte!.-Logró decir antes de que nuevos gemidos volvieran a salir de sus labios; gracias a estos mismos, también se lograba ver un camino de saliva que caía desde las orillas de sus labios.

Jin Zixuan entendió al instante, y sin duda lo obedeció. Cómo podría negarle algo a Wei Wuxian en esta situación.

Alejó su rostro de su cuello, encarando a la mirada de Wei Wuxian. Como esperaba, Wei Wuxian lo veía con los ojos totalmente desenfocados, combinándose perfectamente con el anhelo que normalmente tenían sus ojos durante su celo, que era dirigido únicamente a él.

Sus embestidas se detuvieron, dándole la oportunidad de poder respirar debidamente a Wei Wuxian; éste último lo miró con confusión; pero poco después se mostró satisfecho cuando Jin Zixuan empezó a besarlo.

Sabiendo que para Wei Wuxian sería difícil mantener un buen beso con él durante las embestidas, se detuvo momentáneamente; dejando de lado la lujuria para mostrar su cariño al besarlo con algo de lentitud.

Wei Wuxian sonrió durante el beso, sintiéndose más satisfecho consigo mismo al haber logrado que Jin Zixuan por fin rompiera esa barrera que sólo los mantenía alejados a pesar de los besos y caricias que pudieran mantener. Ahora sentía que eran más cercanos que antes, o por los menos eso esperaba cuando se encontrara consciente.

Mientras se besaban con profundidad, Wei Wuxian paseaba sus manos por la espalda de Jin Zixuan, sintiendo entre sus dedos la piel suave y sudorosa del otro; para al final terminar en el cuello del otro, rodeándolo con dedicación.

Wei Wuxian no pareció confundido cuando sus manos fueron tomadas por las de Jin Zixuan, separándolas de su cuello y siendo reubicadas por encima de su cabeza, siendo sostenidas con fuerza por sólo una mano. Se mostró un poco insatisfecho al ya no poder tocarlo como le gustaría; ahora inmovilizado.

No preguntó antes ni mucho menos cuando unas nuevas embestidas aparecieron, sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo sin aliento en un instante. Sólo pudo soltar un gran gemido entre el beso, separando sus labios con los de Jin Zixuan.

Jin Zixuan sonrió con diversión y algo de malicia.

Retomando la agresividad del inicio, las estocadas no se detuvieron, manteniéndose constantes y rápidas.

Jin Zixuan se separó por un instante, teniendo cuidado para no liberar las manos de Wei Wuxian. Y colocó una de las piernas del Omega sobre su hombro, antes de volver a embestir su interior.

Wei Wuxian lloró un poco entre gemidos al sentir cómo Jin Zixuan ingresaba más profundamente en él con sólo ese pequeño cambio.

-Zixuan, Zixuan...¡Ah!.-Lo único que podía hacer era aclamar su nombre y gemir para él. Y Jin Zixuan estaba satisfecho con eso.

Teniendo al otro de manera tan indefensa y totalmente para él, Jin Zixuan no pudo evitar dejar salir todos los sentimientos posesivos que había sentido los días anteriores.

Después de todo, para él no era nada satisfactorio ver cómo otros Alfas podían entrar en lo que él consideraba su territorio con total libertad, sobre todo cuando su Omega en estado de celo se encontraba en el interior. Gruñó un poco al recordar la presencia de Jiang Wanyin y Lan Wangji.

Teniendo la pierna de Wei Wuxian a pocos centímetros de sus labios, y con el sentimiento de los celos atormentándolo no pudo evitar dejar la marca de sus dientes en la piel. Wei Wuxian no se quejó, centrado más en otras cosas.

Jin Zixuan, cansado un poco de la distancia que existía entre los dos por su posición actual; bajó la pierna floja de Wei Wuxian, volviendo a su antigua posición, juntando aún más sus cuerpos y sus rostros.

-Zixuan, yo...ya no...puedo.-Dijo Wei Wuxian casi en un susurro.

Jin Zixuan entendió, él también podía sentir cómo estaba llegando a su límite.

-Wei Ying...-Dijo en su oído, casi también en un susurro.

El momento llegó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado a Jin Zixuan, escuchando el gran gemido de Wei Wuxian aclamando su nombre antes de que sintiera cómo Wei Wuxian manchaba el vientre de ambos.

Wei Wuxian cayó rendido, y Jin Zixuan sólo necesitó dar unas pocas embestidas más antes de que también llegara al clímax. No se preocupó en lo absoluto cuando terminó en el interior del Omega, tal vez ni siquiera lo pensó.

Wei Wuxian mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras intentaba regular su respiración con dificultad. Jin Zixuan lo observó con la misma situación; observó sus labios exageradamente rojos e hinchados y no dudó en acercarse a ellos.

Wei Wuxian, incluso si se encontraba totalmente cansado, casi cayendo por el sueño; correspondió sin dudar. Pero a diferencia de sus anteriores beso, éste era considerablemente más flojo y lento, lo cual era normal; pero aún así, los dos se encontraban totalmente satisfechos y felices.

Jin Zixuan salió con cuidado del interior de Wei Wuxian, siendo cuidadoso al saber que el otro se encontraba muy sensible. Poco después se tumbó a un lado de él.

Volteó a ver a Wei Wuxian, encontrándose con la mirada de éste, quien también se encontraba observándolo.

Los dos se miraron por unos largos segundos, hasta que Wei Wuxian sonrió con sinceridad, sorprendiendo a Jin Zixuan antes de que también sonriera en consecuencia.

Para su sorpresa, Wei Wuxian fue el primero en acercarse y por lo mismo, acurrucarse con él. Jin Zixuan no tenía razones para rechazarlo, y no dudó en también rodearlo con sus brazos.

Se sentía tan feliz y satisfecho que no pensó si lo que había ocurrido era correcto o no, ni en las consecuencias que podrían venir el día de mañana. Sólo disfrutó del momento y cayó totalmente dormido segundos después, aún con Wei Wuxian a un lado de él, abrazándolo.

={×}=

Wei Wuxian despertó con dificultad al sólo intentar abrir sus ojos. Sentía su cuerpo increíblemente cansado y flojo. Quiso apartarse de lo que sea que lo estuviera sosteniendo, pero no podía sin importar qué tanta fuerza ejerciera.

Obligado a ver de quién se trataba, se encontró con el rostro se Jin Zixuan a tan sólo pocos centímetros del suyo. Por un momento se quedó en blanco sin saber muy bien qué hacer; al mismo tiempo que las memorias del día anterior llegaban a su mente.

"¿Ellos...realmente?".

Wei Wuxian se mordió los labios, entendiendo ahora por qué se sentía tan cansado y por qué en especial sus piernas se sentía muy incómodos, sobre todo en cierta parte privada.

No pudo evitar maldecir en su mente mientras intentaba encontrar una posición más cómoda para sus piernas, pero los brazos a su alrededor se lo impedían. Volteó a ver con un poco de enojo a Jin Zixuan, pero al encontrarse con la vista pacífica de él durmiendo; su irritación disminuyó un poco, logrando que su cuerpo se relajara entre sus brazos.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que normalmente no se levantaba con Jin Zixuan, siempre éste se iría primero o ya se encontraba arreglándose.

Observó por un momento más el rostro se Jin Zixuan; su vista terminó casi por instinto en los labios de éste, viendo lo rojos que se encontraban; no se le hizo raro al recordar las veces que se habían besado el día anterior. El recuerdo lo hizo sentirse avergonzado, sobre todo al saber que probablemente tendría varias marcas por culpa de esos mismos labios.

No supo el momento en que empezó a acercarse a ellos con una increíble e impredecible necesidad. Pero antes de que pudiera rozar sus labios, pudo captar cómo el rostro de Jin Zixuan mostraba pruebas de que pronto despertaría.

Entró en pánico al instante, y sin pensarlo demasiado, fingió seguir durmiendo para evitar cualquier tipo de pregunta.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que se encontró Jin Zixuan fue el rostro de Wei Wuxian, aún "dormido". Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Wei Wuxian, empezando a pasearse por los contornos atractivos de éste. Era una de las libertades que tenía cuando se levantaba más temprano que Wei Wuxian, que era la mayoría de veces.

Wei Ying tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerza para no realizar ninguna expresión que pudiera delatarlo. Aunque por dentro se encontraba confundido y sorprendido.

Al igual que Wei Wuxian, la vista de Jin Zixuan terminó en los labios contrarios, pero a diferencia del otro; al verlos, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior y su rostro de oscureció en segundos.

Wei Wuxian se sorprendió cuando fue apartado de manera brusca, tal vez si no hubiera sido rápido hubiera caído de la cama. Obviamente rompió su farsa cuando volteó a verlo enojado, pero su rostro cambió a total confusión cuando vio a Jin Zixuan lleno de pánico.

-¿Jin Zixuan?.-No pudo evitar llamarlo al verlo en tal estado que pocas veces había visto en él.

Jin Zixuan no respondió, tan sólo vio a Wei Wuxian con temor. Wei Ying empezó a preocuparse.

-Oye, ¿Qué suce-? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!.-Sus palabras preocupadas fueron interrumpidas cuando Jin Zixuan se acercó, tomando las sábanas que lo cubrían y alejándolos de él, dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo ante él.

Obviamente Wei Wuxian rápidamente las volvió a tomar, cubriendo su cuerpo con vergüenza; pero esta vez viendo a Jin Zixuan con verdadero enojo.

"¡¿Qué le sucedía?!".

Aunque el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian sólo quedó a la vista por unos segundos, fue más que suficiente para Jin Zixuan. Observó con claridad las marcas que se extendían por su cuerpo, incluso había marcas de sus propias manos en su piel.

Jin Zixuan no necesitaba otra confirmación.

"Estamos muertos". Pensó mientras se recargaba en la cabecera de la cama.

Al ver cómo cualquier rayo de esperanza desaparecía del rostro de Jin Zixuan, Wei Wuxian volvió a llenarse de curiosidad y preocupación. Esto sólo creció cuando Jin Zixuan se levantó repentinamente, pero al tener que pasar por su lugar, Wei Wuxian aprovechó para detenerlo.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo qué pensar. Suéltame.

-¿Sobre qué?.-Incrementó su fuerza al ver cómo el otro quería escapar de él.

-Debo encontrar una forma para que no seas castigado.-Dijo rápidamente antes de soltarse del agarre de Wei Wuxian, que falló ante su confusión.

-¿Cómo...? ¡Oye! ¡No te vayas!.-Se levantó tras él, tomando las sábanas para cubrir su cuerpo, mientras que Jin Zixuan tomó una se las túnicas en el suelo para cubrir el suyo.

Jin Zixuan tenía la intención de arreglarse debidamente para poder salir de la habitación. Sentía que le faltaba el aire ahí adentro. Pero al ver cómo el otro no parecía compartir sus preocupación, tuvo que explicar de mala gana.

Su buen humor al despertar había cambiado en segundos.

-Ayer terminé dentro de ti...-Explicó.

-Oh.-Wei Ying recordó.-Cierto...

Jin Zixuan volteó a verlo con una mirada que demostraba que estaba siendo obvio, pero al ver que Wei Wuxian aún parecía confundido, entonces él también cayó en confusión, combinándose con su molestia inicial.

-¡¿Acaso no lo ves?! ¡Estaremos muertos si se enteran que posiblemente has quedado embarazado!.-No pudo evitar alzar la voz.

Wei Wuxian entonces entendió.

"Claro...él no lo sabe". Se recordó a sí mismo ese hecho.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

Jin Zixuan volteó a verlo obviamente confundido.

-Ayer yo...antes de entrar en celo tome una pastilla anti-conceptiva. Es imposible que haya quedado...

-¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo puedes tener...?

-Me las dio...-Dudó un poco.-Me las dio mi Shijie...sólo por si sucedía algo...

-...

-...

Jin Zixuan se dejó caer sobre el mueble, sintiéndose repentinamente cansado mentalmente.

-¿Por qué no...por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Bueno, sólo era por precaución.-Se excusó.-No sabía exactamente qué sucedería.

Los dos quedaron en silencio.

-Tuvimos suerte.-Concluyó Jin Zixuan, pareciendo un poco más relajado.-Si no fuera el caso, sólo podríamos cavar nuestras propias tumbas.

Wei Ying estuvo de acuerdo silenciosamente.

-¿Estás seguro de que...no te equivocaste?.-Preguntó Jin Zixuan.

Wei Ying recordó rápidamente su primer error que los había llevado a esto. Se sintió un poco ofendido.

-¡Estoy seguro!

Jin Zixuan suspiró.

-Bien.-Volteó a ver a Wei Wuxian.-Deberías tomar un baño, yo iré por el agua; realmente necesito tomar aire.

Sin esperar alguna confirmación, Jin Zixuan se arregló lo más rápido posible, sin mucho esfuerzo desde el punto de vista de Wei Wuxian; y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Wei Wuxian sólo lo vio irse.

"Jin Zixuan realmente parecía muy afectado emocionalmente".

Wei Wuxian se sentó en la cama, limitándose a esperarlo.

Recordó en ese momento las palabras de Jin Zixuan, pareciéndose curiosas.

"Debo encontrar una forma para que no seas castigado".

Wei Wuxian realmente no había pensado mucho en eso, pero si él realmente no hubiera tomado esa precaución y hubiera terminado embarazado; era cierto que sería castigado.

Actualmente, no era ninguna novedad que un Alfa tomara dos Omegas, y muchas personas lo veían normal en familias ricas o con poder por encima del promedio, muchas veces sólo para presumir. Por eso mismo es que eso no existía entre los líderes de las Sectas más importantes, ya que no tenían esa necesidad; a excepción de los rumores donde participaba el Líder de Lanling Jin. Pero incluso si es normal, compartir a tu Alfa con otros Omegas no era nada digno y muchos de esos Omegas se avergonzaban de ello.

Eso ya era mal visto con sólo rumores, entonces un embarazado entre una pareja joven, sería la perdición de las familias que se encuentran relacionadas con la pareja, sobre todo cuando estaban involucradas las Sectas más importantes en el mundo de la cultivación.

En Gusu sin duda serían castigados por igual, pero no se podía hablar de lo mismo fuera de sus muros. Cuando Jin Zixuan dijo que tenía que buscar una forma para que no sea castigado, era porque claramente sabía quién iba a tener el peor destino entre los dos.

Wei Wuxian se dejó caer en la cama, mirando el techo sin interés.

"Realmente tuvimos suerte". Pensó, entendiendo mejor el temor de Jin Zixuan.

={×}=

Wei Wuxian dejó salir un gemido de satisfacción al sentir cómo su piel hacia contacto con la cálida agua.

Al ingresar completamente, puso sentir cómo su cuerpo se relajaba al instante, desapareciendo cualquier dolor y molestia que pudiera sentir anteriormente.

Con algo de curiosidad, observó con cuidado por detrás del biombo que lo cubría a Jin Zixuan, quien se encontraba recostado en la cama observando a la nada; parecía estar pensando profundamente en algo que desconocía.

Wei Wuxian quiso ignorarlo, aunque la sola pregunta lo atormentaba; interrumpiendo constantemente su relajante baño.

No tardó mucho en salir y secar su cuerpo con rapidez; sin perder el tiempo. Después de todo, hoy por fin podría salir.

Jin Zixuan le dijo que por hoy no tendrían clases, lo cual era un alivio para él; le había dicho la razón pero eso no podía importarle menos a Wei Wuxian.

Ahora se encontraba arreglándose, aún no sabía qué haría; pero con salir era suficiente. Mientras recogía su cabello, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Wei Wuxian fue a abrir rápidamente.

-¡Nie_Xiong!.-Wei Wuxian quedó sorprendido al ver al otro Omega justo frente a él.

-Realmente es bueno verte, todo ha sido tan aburrido sin ti.-Aclamó Nie Huaisang.-Jiang_Xiong no están divertido.

Jiang Cheng, quien se encontraba atrás de él, sólo frunció en ceño.

Wei Wuxian se rió.-Me duele que no hayas venido en todo este tiempo a visitarme.

-Oh, bueno. Tenía miedo de enojar a alguien.-Dijo lo último en voz baja.

Wei Wuxian se burló, sabiendo que diría eso.

-Aún es temprano.-Dijo Jiang Cheng.-Será mejor ir a desayunar primero, después pensaremos qué hacer.

Wei Wuxian y Nie Huaisang estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¡Entonces vamos!.-Nie Huaisang fue el primero en avanzar, con Jiang Cheng siguiéndolo.

Wei Wuxian estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí y seguirlos, pero antes de eso, su mirada se fijó en Jin Zixuan, quién aún se encontraba en el interior.

Lo observó con una mirada complicada, pero lo único que hizo fue cerrar e irse detrás de los otros dos. Aunque no pudo evitar pensar.

"Ahora que mi celo ha acabado, ya no pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos".


	24. Emerge la preocupación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde los primeros capítulos han sufrido modificaciones.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones o adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

Todos los estudiantes de Clouds Recesses, tanto los discípulos Lan como los discípulos invitados se encontraban desayunando juntos, la mayoría en silencio como dictaban las reglas y otros pocos descarados que intentaban hablar disimuladamente, ganándose miradas desaprovatorías de los demás. Para sorpresa de muchos, en este grupo de desobedientes no se encontraba Wei Wuxian como siempre, siendo la mayoría de las veces el que mayor ruido ocasionaba sin ninguna tipo de vergüenza.

En su lugar, Wei Wuxian se encontraba mirando a Jin Zixuan a la distancia de manera disimulada, pero no para su hermano. Cuando Jiang Cheng notó esto, prefirió ignorarlo por el momento, no quería ser él el primero que rompiera las reglas entre los dos.

Desde el momento en que salió de su habitación, Wei Wuxian se había sentido inquieto. Había estado tan acostumbrado a estar rodeado de las feromonas de Jin Zixuan que ahora se sentía un poco incómodo. Misma razón por la que ahora se encontraba a un lado de Jiang Cheng, intentando buscar un poco de consuelo en su olor. Pero no era lo mismo.

Aparte, su curiosidad también se presentó cuando no podía evitar preguntarse el por qué Jin Zixuan parecía tan afligido; comiendo despacio y sin ganas, con la mirada perdida. De hecho, recordaba que estaba así desde esta mañana.

Poco a poco los discípulos que terminaban, se iban retirando unos detrás de otros; algunos más productivos fueron estudiar o a practicar con su espada; otros más descarados planeaban cómo divertirse en ese día libre.

Cuando Jin Zixuan se dio cuenta de que iba más lento que los demás, rápidamente empezó a comer más rápido, aunque con cuidado para no parecer tan desesperado y mantener su etiqueta en modales. Wei Wuxian, quien se encontraba observando cada uno de sus movimientos; también se dio cuenta de su atraso por culpa de su vigilancia excesiva; sólo pudo darse prisa y soportar la comida insípida que le ofrecía Clouds Recesses.

Al terminar, Jin Zixuan se levantó al instante y como siempre sucedía, varios discípulos lo siguieron de cerca, aclamándolo silenciosamente como su líder.

Wei Wuxian lo siguió con su vista hasta que Jiang Cheng lo golpeó levemente, llamando su atención y diciéndole con la mirada que era hora de irse. Sin muchas opciones, sólo pudo seguirlo; pero no sin antes darle un último vistazo al camino por donde se había ido Jin Zixuan.

={×}=

-¿Acaso esta es toda la fuerza que tiene el discípulo principal de Yunmeng?.-Se quejó Jiang Wanyin mientras veía al otro en el suelo.-Si alguien más lo viera, pensaría que eres un chiste. ¡¿Acaso quieres que nuestra secta pierda cara por tu culpa?!.

-¡Jiang Cheng, estás siendo demasiado rudo!.-Se quejó Wei Wuxian tendido en el suelo, viéndolo con un puchero bastante infantil.-Soy un pobre e indefenso Omega, ten un poco de consideración.

-¿Estoy siendo rudo?.-Preguntó con sarcasmo.-Siempre uso toda mi fuerza contra ti. ¿Por qué te quejas ahora?

-Llevo días sin salir de mi habitación, tal vez mis piernas me están fallando.

Jiang Cheng soltó un gran suspiro mientras se acercaba a él, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Tonterías. Has estado bien desde esta mañana.-Contradijo.-¿Por qué estás tan distraído de repente?.

-¿Yo? ¿Distraído?.

-Sí, se nota bastante, ¿En qué tanto piensas?

-En nada. Sólo me fallan las piernas; eres tú quien piensa demasiado.-Guardó a Suibian en su funda.

Jiang Cheng claramente no le creía, pero decidió no decir nada, dejándolo escapar por ahora.

-¡¿Ya terminaron de entrenar?!.-Gritó una tercera persona a unos metros de distancia.

Nie Huaisang se había apartado de los dos para no salir lastimado, prefiriendo poder verlos desde la distancia mientras esperaba pacientemente a que terminaran. Era entretenido ver cómo los dos combatían sin ningún ganador definido.

Wei Wuxian se acercó a Nie Huaisang corriendo, Jiang Wanyin sólo pudo seguirlo, dando por terminado su entrenamiento por hoy.

-Wei_Xiong, te derribaron cinco veces.

-Tampoco te burles.-Dijo mientras se dejaba caer a un lado suyo.

Jiang Cheng se sentó en frente de ellos, siguiendo la burla de Nie Huaisang con una sonrisa.

-Sin duda, lamentable.

-No digas eso, sólo no me encuentro en mi mejor forma.-Se defendió.-Sino, nunca hubieras podido derribarme.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?.

-Soy más fuerte.-Dejó salir con orgullo.

-Ja, claro.-Soltó con sarcasmo.

-Olvidemos eso. Mejor díganme qué hicieron sin mi presencia en estos últimos días; después de todo, los dejé completamente solos...-Dijo lo último mientras pinchaba a Nie Huaisang, con claras dobles intenciones.

-No lo digas de esa forma.-Se quejó al instante Jiang Cheng, mostrándose disgustado.-Se puede malinterpretar.

-Es la idea.-Sonrió con descaro hacia su hermano.

El rostro de éste último sólo mostró aún más disgusto y molestia en su expresión.

-En realidad no fue la gran cosa.-Nie Huaisang interrumpió la guerra de miradas de ambos.-Tuvimos las pláticas de Lan Qiren y después sólo nos perdíamos por ahí; y aunque muchas veces fuimos a la ciudad de Caiyi, con el terrible humor que tuvo Jiang_Xiong en todo momento, no fue tan divertido.

Wei Wuxian dejó salir una carcajada.-No lo puedes culpar, Nie_Xiong. Seguro A_Cheng estaba tan triste sin mi compañía.

Nie Huaisang lo siguió.-Sin duda, realmente estuvo tan afligido.

-Dejen de hablar.-Rápidamente el protagonista de la conversación refutó, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.-¡Nadie te extrañó a ti!.

Wei Wuxian sólo sonrió antes de girarse nuevamente a Nie Huaisang.

-¿Fueron solos a la ciudad de Caiyi? ¿No los vieron extraño?, Ya sabes, porque ustedes dos fueron completamente solos, ¿No?

-Bueno...sí.-Admitió mirando al suelo con vergüenza.-Aunque no sólo cuando bajamos la montaña, también aquí en Clouds Recesses. Como siempre estamos los tres juntos, al ser sólo dos de repente, muchos nos miraron extraño y posiblemente pensaron de más.

-Debieron pensar que eran pareja o algo así. De hecho, ustedes dos...-Miró fijamente a ambos por unos largos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza.-No, no los veo juntos sin importa qué.

-Obviamente.-Afirmó Jiang Cheng ante sus palabras, dándole la razón.

-Qué cruel eres, A_Cheng.-Wei Wuxian fingió indignación mientras tomaba el rostro de Nie Huaisang.-¿Acaso no es lo suficientemente atractivo para ti?.

-Wei_Xiong...-Lo llamó con vergüenza mientras intentaba apartarse de su agarre.

-¡Yo no dije que-! ¡Yo-!.-Jiang Cheng no supo cómo responder al instante.-Deja de sacar mis palabras de contexto.

-¡Oh, me equivoqué! ¿Entonces sí es atractivo?.

-¡Tú-! ¡Agh!, Sólo olvídalo.-Apartó su mirada, rendido.

Wei Wuxian sonrió victorioso; para finalmente soltar a su amigo.

-Por cierto, ¿Los demás preguntaron por mí?.

-Ah, sí.-Respondió el Nie.

-¿Qué les dijeron?.

-Que estabas en celo, no es algo extraño por lo que no había necesidad de ocultarlo, ¿Verdad?.

-Cierto...

-Wei_Xiong, he estado pensando en que a partir de ahora pasarás tus etapas de celo con Jin Zixuan, ¿No?

-Yo...

Wei Wuxian no esperaba que fuera tan directo, dejándolo sin palabras. Incluso Jiang Cheng miró a Nie Huaisang bastante sorprendido, tampoco esperaba que simplemente soltara sus palabras sin la mínima pizca de vergüenza.

-Bueno...-Tardó en responder.-Sí, supongo que sí.

Wei Wuxian pensó que en un mes o un poco más, pasaría nuevamente cinco días encerrado en su habitación compartida con Jin Zixuan, siendo éste su única compañía. No pudo evitar pensar específicamente que todos los sucesos vergonzosos entre los dos podrían volverse a repetir.

Un ambiente silencioso cayó en el trio de amigos; antes de que sea Jiang Cheng, para sorpresa de los otros dos; quien rompa el silencio con una nueva pregunta.

-¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?, El entrenamiento resultó siendo un desastre.

Wei Wuxian pensó por un momento antes de responder.

-Bajemos la montaña, podemos comprar un poco de licor. Será una forma de festejar mi libertad.-Sugirió mientras se levantaba.

Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang se miraron antes de asentir con indiferencia, levantándose al mismo tiempo. Los dos siguieron a Wei Wuxian, quien al ver el asentamiento de ambos; rápidamente tomó camino hacia el exterior de Clouds Recesses.

={×}=

Wei Wuxian se paseaba alegremente por la cuidad con cuatro Jarras del Emperador en sus manos, mientras sus dos amigos lo seguían por detrás.

Nie Huaisang se encontraba comiendo los nísperos que Jiang Cheng cargaba en una canasta que una joven les dio con amabilidad por sus buenas apariencias y modales. Ellos sólo pudieron recibir el regalo con sinceras sonrisas y agradecimientos exagerados.

Jiang Cheng intentaba que Nie Huaisang no tomara más después de ya haber comido una gran cantidad. Volviéndolo a algo parecido a un juego cuando Nie Huaisang fue determinado e intentaba meter sus manos traviesas en la canasta a la fuerza.

Wei Wuxian sólo rió mientras veía a sus dos amigos discutir infantilmente. Pero su risa se detuvo al instante cuando su mirada logró captar a una persona vestida con túnicas amarillas de la característica secta de Lanling Jin, portando también una postura segura y firme en cada paso que daba.

¿De quién más podría tratarse sino del heredero de la Secta Lanling Jin?.

_"Jin Zixuan"._

Wei Wuxian lo siguió al sólo verlo sin pensarlo, sobre todo al ver que su figura podría perderse entre la variable gente que los rodeaba.

-¿Wei Wuxian? ¡Wei Wuxian!.-Tanto Jiang Cheng como Nie Huaisang se percataron de su repentino movimiento, llamándolo al instante.

Pero no lograron que se detuviera.

Wei Wuxian logró que la figura del otro no desapareciera de su campo de visión, siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente donde Jin Zixuan no pudiera darse cuenta de su presencia.

Cuando se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, igualmente no se detuvo y volvió con los otros dos. Sólo se preguntó del por qué estaba actuando de esta extraña manera.

Cuando por fin logró ver cómo Jin Zixuan parecía llegar a su destino; sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa al identificar de qué lugar se trataba.

_"¿Éste...no es el mismo lugar al que yo vine la vez anterior?"._

Jin Zixuan en realidad vino al médico.

Las preguntas inundaron la mente de Wei Wuxian al instante.

_"¿Por qué estaba él aquí? ¿Se siente mal? ¿Está enfermo?, Pero en la mañana se veía en buen estado, bueno...casi. Pero eso no pudo afectarlo tanto hasta este punto en que tenga que ir al médico, ¿Verdad?"._

Wei Wuxian no encontraba una respuesta a sus preguntas. Y su mente empezaba a doler de la molestia y el estrés.

Se quedó un momento esperando a que saliera el otro, durando en realidad unos pocos minutos, los cuales no sabía si lo tranquilizaban o no.

_"¿Tal vez sólo había ido a preguntar algo?"._

Jin Zixuan salió con una mirada un poco más aliviada desde el punto de vista de Wei Wuxian. Aligerando un poco su corazón.

Aunque la duda sobre lo que haya hecho Jin Zixuan allá adentro no se alejó de su sistema en ningún momento.

Una idea cruzó su mente como solución.

_"Tal vez ahora que se aleje lo suficiente, pueda entrar y...preguntar. El médico ya sabe que soy su...Omega, no hay razón por la que no me diría, ¿Verdad?"._

Una repentina sensación de seguridad lo reinó. Se centró en ver cómo Jin Zixuan se alejaba poco a poco. Y cuando considerara que es suficiente, iría de inmediato.

Pero sus planes se frustraron cuando sintió cómo tomaban su mano desde atrás, alarmándolo al instante. Volteó al instante para ver a su captor.

-¡¿Qué estabas pensando al alejarte de esa manera y sin avisar antes?!.

Wei Wuxian dejó salir un gran suspiro de alivio al ver qué se trataba de Jiang Cheng, con Nie Huaisang detrás de él; los dos viéndolo con duda y una pizca de preocupación en sus ojos.

-Yo...-Volteó a ver a Jin Zixuan, pero éste ya había desaparecido de su campo de visión.-Nada...

-Hay demasiadas personas, ¿Qué tal si te hubiéramos perdido?.

-¡Oye, no soy un niño!.

-Lo pareces.

Jiang Cheng se ganó una mirada molesta de Wei Wuxian.

-Wei_Xiong.-Se interpuso Nie Huaisang.-Se hará tarde, será mejor volver ahora.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, Lan Wangji no se encuentra supervisando el muro a esta hora; así podrás pasar sin problema con la Sonrisa del Emperador.

-Yo...-Los miró con duda.

Si se iba ahora no podría saber qué hizo Jin Zixuan allá adentro.

Lo pensó un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.-Está bien, volvamos.-Al final sólo pudo rendirse.

Tampoco quería decirles directamente que había visto a Jin Zixuan entrar con el médico y que quería saber lo que había hecho o dicho; y si decía que quería ir a algún lugar, incluso si especificaba que quería ir solo, lo más probable es que lo seguirían igualmente.

Subieron la montaña los tres juntos, pero ahora Wei Wuxian mantenía un estado mucho más deprimido, molesto y tal vez incluso pensativo, sus emociones en constante cambio; muy diferente a cuando se encontraba bajando.

Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang prefirieron no decirle nada.

={×}=

Wei Wuxian deslizó la puerta de su habitación, adentrándose en ella y cerrándola detrás de sí en segundos. Al sólo abrirla, sus fosas nasales rápidamente fueron golpeadas con el fuerte olor a peonías.

Wei Ying dejó salir un gran suspiro satisfecho mientras se dejaba abrazar por las feromonas de Jin Zixuan. Tal vez la culpa la tenía el licor que había tomado junto a Nie Huaisang y Jiang Cheng en la habitación de éste último, lo que lo había vuelto un poco más dócil, aunque en realidad no le importaba.

Revisó rápidamente el interior de su habitación; estaba oscuro y solo. Jin Zixuan no había llegado todavía como pensaba.

Aunque no era tan tarde y aún no pasaban de las nueve; no se había dado el lujo de llegar después del toque de queda sabiendo que Jin Zixuan podría estarlo esperando y que podría delatarlo si se encontraba afuera de su habitación tan tarde. Pero en realidad, era el Jin el que no parecía que llegaría temprano.

Estaba bien, Wei Wuxian no se preocupó; prefiriendo darle más atención a la cama que desde su punto de vista lo llamaba a descansar. Después de tener un duelo de tragos con Jiang Cheng, sin duda una siesta lo ayudaría.

Sabía que no se encontraba borracho, pero su mente sí se encontraba levemente mareada.

Mientras se dirigía hacia su cómoda cama, en el camino fue soltando su largo cabello y deslizando sus túnicas por sus hombros. Sin darle importancia en cómo las prendas habían terminando tristemente abandonadas en el suelo.

Una vez que se encontró en sólo su túnica interior, se dejó caer sobre el suave colchón. Y al instante, su nariz volvió a llenarse de esas feromonas olor a peonías. El olor era aún más fuerte en las sábanas.

Recordó cómo no había estado cerca de éste adictivo olor en todo el día y por instinto enredó sus piernas en las sábanas impregnadas de la esencia de Jin Zixuan.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro satisfecho junto una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios; sintiéndose increíblemente relajado.

Durante ese hermoso momento para Wei Wuxian, él pareció recordar algo, que mientras más lo pensaba, se volvió casi una necesidad.

_"Combinar sus feromonas"._

Aunque él sabía que durante su celo, muchas veces él y Jin Zixuan lo habían hecho; él no se encontraba consciente y en realidad no recordaba muy bien la sensación. Y de alguna forma sentía que no sería lo mismo.

Pensando en que se encontraba solo ahora y que posiblemente cuando llegara Jin Zixuan sus feromonas ya se encontrarían dispersas, y él no lo notaría. Tuvo el valor para intentarlo.

Se relajó inhalando una vez más las feromonas del Alfa, y casi lentamente dispersó las propias, las cuales inundaron la habitación.

Wei Wuxian lo sintió; sintió cómo ambas se unían, creando una esencia única. Casi pudo haberse quedado dormido en ese instante con sólo sentir y oler esa agradable esencia, que le daba un gran y satisfactorio sentimiento de calidez que lo rodaba tiernamente.

Volvió a enredarse aún más con las sábanas mientras cerraba los ojos. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, cayó profundamente dormido, olvidándose de todo, especialmente sobre su gran curiosidad por saber lo que había hecho Jin Zixuan esa tarde.

={×}=

Jin Zixuan se sentía bastante irritado, sólo permitiéndose dejar salir un gran suspiro aliviado cuando entró a su habitación.

Había terminado de discutir con Lan Qiren hace sólo unos pocos minutos, algo que nunca había sido cómodo para ningún discípulo. Pero que era significativamente importante ahora.

Por lo menos ahora podría dormir en paz sabiendo que todo saldría tal como quería.

Al ver cómo todo se encontraba oscuro, se dirigió al instante a prender las lámparas de aceite. Fue sólo ahí cuando se percató del bulto en la cama; no fue necesario pensar mucho para saber de quién se trataba.

Le ofreció sólo una mirada antes de centrarse más en deshacerse de su peinado y sus prendas. Tenía la gran necesidad de dejarse caer en la cama y por fin dormir después de ese largo y estresante día.

Una vez listo, apagó todo con un ademán de su mano y se dirigió hacia Wei Wuxian, quien le daba la espalda. Pero antes de si quiera tocas la cama, sus pasos se detuvieron al instante mientras miraba fijamente al otro.

Sus ojos se dilataron, inhalando el olor que rodeaba el cuerpo del Omega. Tragó saliva antes de posarse a un lado de Wei Wuxian.

El olor era algo débil, posiblemente se encontraba desvaneciéndose poco a poco; pero estaba ahí, existía y lo había logrado captar antes de que desapareciera por completo.

Si Jin Zixuan quisiera compararlo, le recordaba mucho al olor que usualmente los rodeaba cuando Wei Wuxian estaba en celo y estaban juntos; pero ese usualmente se encontraba lleno de lujuria, diferente a este que era más dulce.

Demasiado adictivo como para que Jin Zixuan pudiera alejarse. No lo pensó mucho cuando desenredó la sábana de las piernas de Wei Wuxian, acomodándolo mejor y cubriéndolo debidamente con ella, para que poco después Jin Zixuan también se adentrara debajo de ésta junto al otro cálido cuerpo.

No tardó en rodear por detrás a Wei Wuxian con sus brazos, tal vez incluso más de lo que acostumbraba; posando su nariz en el cuello del otro, dándose el lujo de inhalar más de esa adictiva esencia.

Con el cansancio que cargaba y este nuevo sentimiento tan reconfortante que lo rodeó, no tardó en caer dormido junto a Wei Wuxian.

={×}=

Para Wei Wuxian, los siguientes tres días fueron bastante tranquilos. Normalmente compartía las mañanas con Jin Zixuan, pero los dos se ignoraban mutuamente; aunque ocasionalmente podía sentir la mirada del otro en su espalda y también podría jurar que el propio Jin Zixuan se percataba de las miradas de Wei Wuxian hacia él.

Los dos vigilando los movimientos del contrario pero sin dirigirse la mínima palabra. Era un poco extraño cuando ambos dormían juntos, abrazados íntimamente.

Durante esos tres días, Wei Wuxian no volvió a bajar de la montaña a pesar de que la duda nunca desapareció de su mente. Pero al estar observando a Jin Zixuan, no pudo ver algún signo de que estuviera enfermo o que tuviera un problema; parecía tan indiferente como siempre.

Nada fue realmente interesante, la única noticia que sí hizo que el humor entre los discípulos aumentara fue sobre la próxima cacería nocturna.

Muchos no pudieron evitar gritar un _"¡Por fin!"_ , ya que era lo que muchos esperaban y esto significaba que ésta sería la primera cacería de muchas otras. Aparte, para sorpresa de todos, unirían a los Omegas con los Alfas en esta ocasión, con la explicación de que hubiera más unión entre ambos géneros, y se acostumbraran a la presencia del otro.

Wei Wuxian ya se encontraba acostumbrado a la presencia de los Alfas, pero en muchas familias ni siquiera se aceptaba la amistad entre ambos géneros; para su suerte, la secta de Yunmeng Jiang no era tan cerrada de mente como muchas otras y no tuvo problemas en acercarse a Jiang Cheng y a otros Alfas, con los que mantenía una sólida amistad.

La Secta de Gusu Lan era de las que tenían más reglas para mantener la distancia entre ambos géneros, pero hasta ellos mismos sabían que no era bueno que los dos géneros vieran al contrario como si fuera un mundo completamente diferente, algo extraño y desconocido. No era conveniente. Creían que estas pequeñas reuniones entre ambos podrían ayudar, sin necesidad de una convivencia más directa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y sólo podían esperar el gran día, por ahora sólo podían conformarse con las clases tan estrictas de Lan Qiren sin intentar morir del aburrimiento en el proceso. Hasta ese momento, nadie esperaba que sucediera algo importante.

En este momento, Wei Wuxian se encontraba dándose una ducha en su habitación, completamente solo. Esa tarde había entrenado con Jiang Cheng, dándole ahora una verdadera pelea, ocasionando que terminara terriblemente bañado en sudor.

Ahora únicamente se daba la libertad de relajarse sin pensar en nada que pudiera perturbar su paz, o casi nada.

Asomándose por detrás del biombo, observó la puerta de la habitación, completamente cerrada y en silencio.

 _"Jin Zixuan aún no llega"_. Pensó.

No faltaba mucho para que pronto fueran las nueve y Jin Zixuan no aparecía. Si no llegaba antes y era descubierto, sin duda lo castigarían al siguiente día.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Wei Wuxian saliera de la tina completamente desnudo, tomando la toalla para empezar a secar su cuerpo, pero no sin antes darle otro vistazo a la puerta.

_"¿Dónde se habrá metido?"._

Secó su largo cabello para después vestirse con una delgada túnica, que marcaba su delgada figura.

Cuando iba a adentrarse por fin debajo de las sábanas, se dio cuenta que la habitación se sentía bastante sola sin su presencia, incomodándolo un poco.

 _"Bueno, será divertido ver cómo es castigado mañana copiando las reglas. Lan Zhan sin duda lo atrapará"._ Pensó mientras se recostaba, pero no sin antes apagar todas las lámparas de aceite.

Completamente a oscuras, Wei Wuxian intentaba dormir, pero por alguna razón sentía un sentimiento bastante deprimente, empezando a sentir dolorosamente la falta de presencia del Alfa en la habitación a pesar de las múltiples feromonas que lo rodeaban, incomodándolo aún más e imposibilitando su sueño.

Cada vez más molesto, intentó múltiples posiciones para dormir; pero no importaba lo que hiciera, simplemente no dejaba de sentirse un poco inquieto, la preocupación empezando a crecer en él.

Al final, dejó de intentarlo, y simplemente lo esperó en silencio.

Pasaron unas horas y Wei Wuxian aún se encontraba completamente solo, esperando su regreso. Pero sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, Jin Zixuan aún no aparecía.

"¡¿Dónde está?!".


	25. La Dolorosa Soledad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción autor-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

u mirada había sido incapaz de desviarse de la puerta, que aún se mantenía intacta sin ningún tipo de movimiento. En las últimas horas reinó el silencio en la habitación; recordándole constantemente a Wei Wuxian que se encontraba totalmente solo; y aunque en las ocasiones pasadas también había sido silencioso, siempre podía sentir la presencia de Jin Zixuan a su lado, acompañándolo a pesar de la falta de comunicación.

No era que le agradara su presencia constante, pero incluso su compañía era reconfortante.

La preocupación ya había nacido minutos atrás, y no sabía qué hacer más que esperar por su figura.

No creía que le hubiera sucedido algo, sólo sería buscar tu propia muerte al meterte con el heredero de una de las más grandes sectas actualmente. Tampoco veía probable que Jin Zixuan haya salido de Clouds Recesses como Wei Wuxian en días anteriores, no lo creía siendo tan imprudente. Ni que tuviera problemas dentro de los muros de Clouds Recesses. Pero si ninguna de éstas eran opciones razonables, entonces no podía pensar en otras respuestas.

_"¿Había algo que estaba olvidando?"._

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama, había estado paseando por la habitación sin rumbo, dando círculos sobre su propio eje. Las lampares de aceite una vez más se encontraban iluminando la habitación, ya aburrido de la oscuridad.

 _"Necesito calmarme"_. Pensó para sí mismo al notar cómo su corazón latía con rapidez, claro signo de su sincera preocupación.

Se sentó y tomó una gran cantidad de aire. Se consolaba con frases como _"Está bien" "No es débil" "Debe estar haciendo algo realmente importante como para no llegar a dormir"_ y diversas excusas. 

"Al final llegará, y podré preguntarle directamente". Se convenció a sí mismo y se recostó en la cama, enredándose en las sabanas. 

Aspiró una vez más el olor a peonías en las telas que lo rodeaban, las cuales ayudaron a tranquilizarlo momentáneamente. Aún así, no volvió a apagar las lamparas, sintió que ya no le agradaba tanto la oscuridad, sólo incrementaba el sentimiento de soledad en su interior.

Cerró los ojos con la intención de caer por fin en un profundo sueño, pero como al principio, no funcionó. No se sentía tranquilo.

Se levantó frustrado después de varios intentos fallidos. _"Tal vez sólo necesite compañía"._ Concluyó. 

Pensó por un momento, volteando a ver a la entrada múltiples veces; y después de unos minutos pareció convencido con su idea. Arregló levemente su túnica y abrió la puerta, saliendo por ésta silenciosamente; ésta se cerró detrás de él.

={*}=

Wei Wuxian sonrió al ver su destino, y aún a paso sigiloso, se acercó a éste. Ya era muy entrada la noche y la posibilidad de que alguien se encontrara patrullando era mínima, pero aún así temía que hiciera más ruido del que debería. 

Frente a esta nueva puerta, o por lo menos una que no había visto en un largo tiempo; la abrió lentamente, aunque sólo lo que era necesario para que él pudiera entrar. Lo logró con éxito. Se alabó silenciosamente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Se acercó a una de las dos camas que se encontraban en el interior, dirigiéndose a la única donde se encontraba alguien tranquilamente durmiendo. Con una sonrisa, ahora traviesa; levantó ligeramente la sabana y se adentró debajo de ésta.

El verdadero propietario frunció el ceño entre sueños al notar el nuevo molesto cuerpo que se pegaba a él, por reflejo intentó patearlo para alejarlo, pero su mente entró en pánico cuando sintió cómo una mano detenía su movimiento. Y como si no fuera aún suficiente para alarmarlo, el escuchar la voz de Wei Wuxian sí lo fue.

–Patearme no es buena forma de recibirme.–Susurró.

–¡¿Qué-?! ¡¿Mmh?!

Al notar cómo el otro sin duda le gritaría, ocasionando el ruido que tanto quiso evitar, Wei Wuxian rápidamente cubrió sus labios entre sus manos.

–Tranquilízate.–Susurró al instante al notar cómo se defendía el otro.-Sólo soy yo, A_Cheng.

Jiang Wanyin tardó unos largos segundos en identificar la figura frente a él, y aún cuando supo que era alguien conocido, el ceño en su frente no desapareció, incluso se incrementó.

–¿Qué haces aquí?.–Suprimió su propio voz aún cuando deseaba gritarle.

–¿Por qué reaccionas así?, no fue la gran cosa.

No respondió a su pregunta.–Sólo vete a tu habitación.–Se dio la vuelta mientras volvía a recostarse.

–Oh vamos A_Cheng, no puedes sólo echarme.

Lo ignoró, fingiendo estar dormido.

–¿Ni siquiera me preguntarás por qué estoy aquí?

Se escuchó un gran suspiro. Jiang Cheng volteó a verlo sin gracia.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Sólo quiero dormir contigo hoy.–Le sonrió.

La mirada de Jiang Cheng se llenó de confusión, intentando procesar lo que había escuchado. Rodó los ojos y volvió a darle la espalda.

–Tienes tu propia habitación. No molestes.

–Sólo será por hoy. Sé lindo conmigo por esta vez ¿Sí?.

–No, sólo vete a tu habitación. ¿Y cómo es que te permitió Jin Zixuan venir hasta aquí?.–Preguntó con desinterés, pero al ver cómo el rostro de Wei Wuxian se volvía afligido, supo que algo había sucedido y que había tocado un punto sensible.–¿Qué sucede?

Tardó unos largos segundos en responder.–No ha...no lo he visto desde esta tarde.

–¿Cómo...?

–No ha llegado a la habitación, esperé unas horas pero no ha habido rastros de él. Tampoco dijo nada en la mañana.–Dijo con seriedad, mirando al suelo en lugar de observar a Jiang Cheng como antes.

–¿No te dijo nada?

–No.

Jiang Cheng lo pensó por un momento, pareciendo llegar a una posibilidad rápidamente, pero no la dijo. Miró a Wei Wuxian con curiosidad por su repentino cambio de actitud por el tema, por un momento casi se le escapa _"¿Por qué te afecta tanto?"_ , pero al final no quiso incomodarlo más.

Se rindió después de unos largos segundos en silencio. Rodó los ojos antes de hablar.

–Bien, quédate. Pero vete a tu antigua cama.–La señaló.

El rostro de Wei Wuxian volvió a tomar color. Volteó a ver su cama, y para su sorpresa; se encontraba completamente limpia y ordenada; al parecer Jiang Cheng la había organizado una vez él cambió de compañero de cuarto.

Se mostró descontento.–¿Por qué?, la tuya es mucho más cómoda y tibia.–Se dejó caer encima del otro.–Quiero dormir en ésta.

–No quiero dormir contigo.–Fue lo único que dijo.

–¿Por qué no?, no será la gran cosa y sólo será una noche. Ya lo hemos hecho antes ¿No?. 

–...

–Sólo hoy ¿Sí?.

Jiang Cheng miró el rostro determinado de Wei Wuxian, viendo cómo sería incapaz de alejar al otro sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera. Rendido, se movió un poco, ofreciéndole un lugar a su lado. Al ver su acción, los ojos de Wei Wuxian brillaron con alegría y rápidamente aceptó la invitación.

Soltó un suspiro satisfecho al rodearse con la sabana ya tibia, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo dejaba atrás el frío que había reinado a su cuerpo en su recorrido hasta la habitación de Jiang Cheng.

–Sólo será esta noche.–Repitió Jiang Cheng, quien ahora se encontraba frente a frente de Wei Wuxian.

–Claro, lo prometo.

Satisfecho con la respuesta, Jiang Wanyin cerró sus ojos, queriendo volver a caer en un profundo sueño antes de que llegara su hermano. Wei Wuxian también lo imitó al verlo, y por fin sintió que podría reconciliar el sueño.

Las últimas horas de desvelo le cayeron en segundos, y aunque tardó unos minutos, al final logró caer dormido.

={*}=

Las parpados de Wei Wuxian temblaron, claras señales de su pronto despertar. 

Sintió cómo su cuerpo se encontraba atrapado, incapaz de estirarse como deseaba. Elevando su vista, se encontró con el rostro dormido de Jiang Cheng; el culpable del abrazo que ahora lo rodeaba. 

Se confundió al verlo en el lugar de otra persona, pero pronto recordó lo sucedido esa madrugada. No se extrañó por lo íntimo de su agarre y sólo lo alejó con el suficiente sigilo para no despertarlo.

Se estiró mientras soltaba un gran bostezo, aún sintiéndose bastante cansado y adormilado; eso y que Jiang Cheng aún no despertara lo hizo dudar sobre la hora qué era. 

Abrió levemente la puerta, encontrándose con el desolado exterior. En realidad, aún era muy temprano.

Pensó por un momento en regresar a la cama, pero al ver a Jiang Cheng, dudó. Pensó en que ya había molestado lo suficiente al otro, y ahora podría volver a su propia habitación y dormir ahí, aparte de que también tenía el deseo de ver si Jin Zixuan ya se encontraba ahí.

Sintiendo lo fresco del exterior, tomó una de las túnicas de Jiang Cheng, sin creer que algo tan insignificante lo molestara.

Se fue en silencio tal como llegó.

Para su suerte, no se encontró con alguien en el camino; no quería tener que responder el por qué venía de la habitación de Jiang Cheng. No fue difícil ni tardado llegar a su propia habitación, entrando al instante en que llegó a la puerta.

Lo primero que hizo fue ver el interior, pero éste se encontraba solo, tal como lo dejó anteriormente. Un suspiro desanimado salió de sus labios mientras se despojaba de la túnica robada.

Aunque pensó en dormir al llegar, realmente no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo a pesar de que sus parpados desearan cerrarse a causa del sueño. Al final decidió simplemente recostarse mientras esperaba la verdadera hora en que debió haberse despertado, y si tenía suerte lograría dormir aunque sea una hora.

={*}=

Al final no logró nada. No pudo retomar el sueño, volviéndolo una tortura.

La hora de clases llegó y todo parecía normal, a excepción de que faltaba un estudiante, Jin Zixuan. A Wei Wuxian le pareció curioso cómo Lan Qiren no dijo nada al respecto.

Como siempre, fue una clase aburrida para todos, tal vez sólo siendo una excepción Lan Wangji. La mirada de Wei Wuxian paseaba constantemente por el usual asiento de Jin Zixuan, pero ésta se encontraba totalmente vacía, y aunque lo deseara, él propietario no aparecería de la nada.

Fue un día bastante confuso e incomodo para Wei Wuxian, no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía con la desaparición de Jin Zixuan; y que su mirada siempre lo buscara no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse. También las preguntas constantes de Nie Huaisang y Jiang Cheng sobre si se encontraba bien o por qué parecía tener la mirada perdida, no lo ayudaban; de hecho, sólo lo empeoraba.

Al final, por fin llegó la noche, y pudo separarse de ellos y dirigirse a su habitación.

Al entrar, la encontró oscuro y desolada, tal cual como la había abandonado en la mañana.

Sólo soltó un largo suspiro desilusionado y se adentró al interior. Pensaba darse un baño que ayudaría a relajarlo antes de dejarse caer en la cama y dormir, algo que su cuerpo le había pedido con insistencia desde la mañana; ni siquiera sabía cómo había resistido todo el día con el cansancio que cargaba.

Pero sus reciente planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. 

Wei Wuxian saltó del susto y rápidamente volteó a ver al intruso. Pero no era un intruso, era su compañero de habitación, Jin Zixuan.

Tardó unos largos segundos en procesar lo que estaba viendo; para este momento realmente ya no esperaba verlo, pero estaba ahí, frente a él. Antes de que pudiera empezar a reclamarle, fue que se dio cuenta de su estado, Jin Zixuan parecía cansado, muy cansado; no lo miraba, su vista se encontraba fija en el suelo; y su cuerpo se veía flojo, casi adolorido.

La mente de Wei Wuxian se alarmó. _"¿Acaso realmente le había sucedido algo tan grave para dejarlo en ese estado?"_. La apariencia del Alfa no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

–¿Jin Zixuan?.–Lo llamó en voz baja, acercándose lentamente.

Sus pocas palabras dieron resultado cuando Jin Zixuan elevó su mirada, por fin viéndolo a los ojos. Wei Wuxian tuvo la oportunidad de ver las grandes ojeras abajo de sus ojos, sus labios completamente rojos y maltratados por mordidas que creía se había hecho él mismo. La preocupación aumentó en Wei Wuxian.

Quiso esta vez acercarse directamente y atenderlo, pero no pudo dar ni siquiera el primer paso antes de sentir cómo lo atrapaban en un fuerte abrazo. Le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio por el repentino movimiento que no le permitió prepararse. 

Ambos cayeron al frío suelo, y para suerte de Wei Wuxian, la mano de Jin Zixuan se había posado en la parte trasera de su cabeza; salvándolo de un terrible y doloroso golpe, aún así no pudo evitar aturdirse por la caída.

Volvió a la realidad al sentir cómo el rostro de Jin Zixuan se hundía en su cuello. Su cuerpo se estremeció y entró en pánico, viniéndole a la cabeza miles de escenarios a la mente. Por instinto quiso alejarlo, pero le fue imposible cuando el otro tenía una posición más dominante, al igual que más fuerza. Luchó hasta que se dio cuenta que en realidad Jin Zixuan no estaba haciendo nada, aparte de abrazarlo íntimamente; no había hecho algún otro movimiento.

Wei Wuxian se permitió calmarse, aunque sólo un poco; ya que su corazón no dejaba de latir por lo unidos que se encontraban sus cuerpos, desde hace días que no habían vuelto a intimidar y que de repente Jin Zixuan lo abrazara con tanto esmero, había hecho que quedara estupefacto.

Cuando logró calmarse, por lo menos en su mayoría; fue que pudo percatarse de las feromonas que desprendía Jin Zixuan. Eran muy intensas, incluso para Wei Wuxian, quien normalmente se encontraba rodeado de ellas. Pero gracias a éstas, Wei Wuxian logró llegar a una idea sobre la situació del otro.

Aunque no lograba captar sus feromonas cuando se encontraba en celo, si sabía las consecuencias que podría causar en otros, sobre todo en alfas, sin importar si se tratara de su Alfa vinculado. Sus efectos mucho más peligrosos que cuando se encontraba fuera de éste, naturalmente porque eran mucho más intensas, llenas únicamente de deseo sexual. Muy atrayente para el segundo género contrario; y en el caso de las feromonas de un Alfa, por qué sería diferente a este hecho.

–Zixuan.–Habló en susurros.–¿Tú...has tenido tu celo desde ayer?.

–...–No respondió.

El celo duraba un sólo día, aunque había pocas ocasiones en que se llegaron a registrar celos de dos a tres días; y a pesar de ser un único día, era muy intenso para el Alfa, muchos lo consideraban una tortura si no tenías una pareja para pasar tu celo con ella, sobre todo una vez que había un vinculo entre ambos, es decir; una marca.

Wei Wuxian por un momento pensó que la falta de respuesta se debía a que Jin Zixuan ya había caído dormido, basándose en las ojeras que cargaba y que no ha hecho algún otro movimiento después de abalanzarse sobre él. Pero éste razonamiento se vio desmentido cuando quiso levantarse y alejarse de Jin Zixuan, siendo nuevamente atrapado en segundos.

–¿No responderás?.

–...

–¿Realmente no lo harás?.

–...

–¿Podrías al menos alejarte un poco?.

–...

No respondió ninguna de sus preguntas, ocasionando que Wei Wuxian empezara a estresarse de su actitud. 

Quería alejarse lo antes posible; empezaba a sentir cómo sus mejillas se calentaban, claro signo de que, aunque eran un poco débiles; las feromonas restantes del celo de Jin Zixuan lo estaban afectando lentamente.

Cerró los ojos, rindiéndose con el Alfa.

–Zixuan.–Volvió a llamar, sin recibir respuesta tal como esperaba. Siguió.–Pudiste habérmelo dicho ¿Sabes?, antes de que...simplemente desaparecieras.

–...

–Si lo hubiera sabido, tal vez no me habría...preocupado tanto.

No sabía si se debía a la íntima situación en la que se encontraban o que las feromonas del Alfa ya lo estaban afectando de más, pero se había permitido ser más sincero delante de él.

Sus palabras parecieron sorprender a Jin Zixuan, lo suficiente como para hacerlo salir de su zona de confort y mirarlo directamente, con el brillo de la sorpresa tan claro en sus ojos.

Encontrarse directamente con los ojos del otro no estaba en los planes de Wei Wuxian, volviéndose incapaz de seguir hablando; en su lugar, su corazón dio un gran salto que sólo empeoró su rubor inicial. Ambos fueron incapaz de alejar su mirada, mucho menos de contar el tiempo que perdieron sólo observando la mirada del otro.

Jin Zixuan fue el primero en alejar su mirada con un fuerte rubor.

–Lo siento...–Murmuró, disculpándose por no haberle informado sobre su situación.

Al ver el rostro arrepentido del otro, Wei Wuxian sintió que no merecía sus disculpas.

Al saber que Jin Zixuan pasó su celo solo, hizo que recordara la corta vez en que él mismo soportó su celo sin ayuda de alguien más; fue doloroso, muy doloroso. Se había sentido tan solo y abandonado en tan corto tiempo, que no pudo imaginar cómo es que Jin Zixuan había soportado todo el día tal sentimiento.

Miró a Jin Zixuan con cierta admiración y empatía. Él lo había ayudado, y Wei Wuxian lo dejó solo, aunque no fuera su intención.

–¿Puedes levantarte?.–Dijo Wei Wuxian.

–Oh cierto, lo siento.–Se levantó rápidamente y ayudó al Omega. Ambos no habían estado en una posición muy cómoda en realidad.

Los dos volvieron a caer en un silencio que muchas veces habían compartido incomódamente. Jin Zixuan pensó en cómo podría romperlo o simplemente evadirlo, más no esperaba ahora ser él quien se encontrara atrapado en los brazos de Wei Wuxian.

–¿Por qué...?.–Iba a preguntar hasta que inhaló el olor a jazmín que el cuerpo del otro empezó a desprender, dejando salir sus feromonas. Se alarmó al instante.–¡¿Qué estás-?!.

–Lo necesitas.–Respondió Wei Wuxian, enterrado en el pecho del otro, sin atreverse a ver su rostro a pesar de haber tenido el coraje de rodearlo con sus propias feromonas.–Pasaste tu celo solo. Sólo...quiero ayudar.

–¿Tú...realmente?–Jin Zixuan no lo podía creer.

–Ven.–Tomó la mano del otro, llevándolo hasta la cama.–Ninguno de los dos logró dormir bien, será mejor descansar ahora.

–Pero...–A pesar de sus palabras, Jin Zixuan lo seguía y obedecía a sus órdenes.

Wei Wuxian los hizo caer a manos en la cama, quedando él debajo del Alfa. Insistió en que la cabeza de Jin Zixuan quedará en su pecho, aún sin querer que el otro viera su rostro.

–Wei Wuxian...tú...

–Sólo descansa...

El corazón de Jin Zixuan latía increíblemente rápido, aún sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Su idea al regresar era simplemente dejarse caer el cama y dormir sin hablar con Wei Wuxian, quien esperaba tampoco preguntara, pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Simplemente no lo podía creer.

El torso de Jin Zixuan se encontraba encima del de Wei Wuxian, mientras que sus piernas se encontraban a un lado; al final sólo con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el otro, temiendo aplastarlo.

Encontró paz en su posición actual, siendo rodeado no sólo por las feromonas del Omega, sino también por sus brazos que aún lo abrazaban. Cerró sus ojos, y más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, cayó profundamente dormido, sintiendo por fin alivio en ese tortuoso y cansado día.

Mientras el otro descansaba, Wei Wuxian estaba teniendo una pelea interna. Su rostro se encontraba totalmente acalorado, aún preguntándose por qué no sólo lo dejó cuando por fin Jin Zixuan le permitió levantarse. Intentaba pensar en esto como alguna forma de devolverle el favor por ayudarlo en su celo, aunque tenía que decir que no le desagradaba todo esto.

Estiró un poco su cuello, viendo el rostro ahora dormido de Jin Zixuan; no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la rapidez en que cayó dormido.

Dejó salir un gran bostezo.

En realidad, había extrañado la sensación del cuerpo cálido de Jin Zixuan contra el suyo. En segundos, sus párpados empezaron a fallarle y el sueño que había estado reprimiendo en todo el día empezó a florecer nuevamente.

Ahora que sabía que Jin Zixuan estaba ahí, no había preocupación en su ser. Al fin se sintió aliviado, y al momento en que se dio la libertad de cerrar por completo sus ojos, también cayó dormido.

Si alguien se atreviera a entrar ahora, se encontraría con la imagen de Wei Wuxian y Jin Zixuan descansando juntos en un cálido e íntimo abrazo. Los dos se extrañaron mutuamente. Y ahora, ambos se sentían aliviados y completamente satisfechos al lado del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz año nuevo! <3


End file.
